Trilogie en Rouge, Acte 1 : Rouge Tango
by Strawberry-and-Cream
Summary: La première partie s'achève aujourd'hui, la seconde commence et l'histoire continue dans "La mariée était en Rouge". La dernière partie et l'épilogue sont en ligne. Résumé : John Le Rouge contre l'équipe de Lisbon, un dénouement à la "Lost"... SVP R&R...
1. Prélude:Comme une Rose Rouge sans Pétale

**Rouge Tango**

**Bonjour tout le monde !!!**

**Je débarque donc avec cette fiction sur la série The Mentalist. Beaucoup des fics que j'ai lu n'étant que des One Shot, j'en ferais probablement une plus longue basée essentiellement sur la relation entre Jane et Lisbon, et sur notre cher John Le Rouge.**

**Bien entendu pour rester un maximum dans l'esprit de la série, je respecterais le « rouge » des titres, et tenterait de coller le mieux au caractère et à l'esprit des personnages et de la série.**

**Mon action se situe lors de la Saison 2, plutôt vers la fin de celle-ci donc si vous ne l'avez pas vu prenez le temps de la regarder car des spoilers sont à prévoir !!!!!**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse en compagnie de ma fic que je compte achever même sans review mais si vous pouvez m'en laisser tout de même ce serait top. La critique étant toujours constructive mais si vous n'aimez pas merci de passer votre chemin sans insulter l'auteur ce qui est parfois fait.**

**Passer un agréable moment en compagnie de ma fic.**

**MandyNormandie**

_Disclamer : les personnages, la série …ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent à faire cette fiction …. _

_**Prélude : « Comme une Rose Rouge Sans pétale … »**_

_Elle était là, comme détachée de son propre corps. Elle avait mal, elle était sur le point de replonger dans son inconsciente mais rassurante torpeur… mais non elle s'accrochait malgré tout. Pourquoi ? Pour lui, pour eux finalement elle avait mis du temps à comprendre avant d'accepter et surtout de s'accepter elle dans leur relation Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée et du sang roulait sur sa joue. Une goutte après l'autre… _

_Ploc… Ploc._

_Elle songea que ce son allait la rendre folle. Pourtant elle tentait de refaire surface, la douleur arrivait par vague, elle affluait, elle refluait en même temps que ce bruit incessant. _

_Ploc…. Ploc…_

_Elle réussit plus ou moins à sortit de son état comateux et tenta alors d'identifier son lieu de captivité. Sa cage ou du moins l'endroit ou elle se trouvait était humide, sale, sombre et elle réalisa alors à quel point tout cela était ironique : elle cherchait John le Rouge et c'était finalement lui qui l'avait trouvé elle et mené tout droit dans son repère. Elle voulut rire de dépit mais elle ne put. La gorge sèche, les larmes menaçaient de céder encore. _

_Ploc… Ploc …_

_Pas de fenêtres, plus d'armes ni de portable une simple porte et une ampoule éclairant faiblement la pièce. Rien d'autres sauf … Sauf une sorte de livre posé là à même le sol. Il fallait qu'elle se traine pour voir, pour savoir._

_Ploc… Ploc… _

_La douleur fut terrible mais elle avançait lorsqu'elle prit enfin le livre qui était en fait une sorte d'album photo elle comprit elle n'était pas la cible bien qu'elle fasse partie du plan. Le faire souffrir était tellement plus jouissif. Elle regardait les photos, eux qui s'étaient crus discrets… encore une fois son rire mourût cruellement en la laissant en proie à une quinte de toux qui la laissa pantelante._

_Ploc… Ploc …_

_Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici, ou qu'elle le tue. Peu importe mais Lui ne devait pas venir ou cette fois il finirait fou. Elle ne le voulait pas, elle n'eut pas le choix, elle devait lutter, se battre comme elle l'avait toujours fait, pour son père, pour ses frères, pour elle-même et toutes les victimes. Mais elle venait de comprendre pour Lui et surtout pour Lui parce qu'il ne la laissera jamais, elle le sait maintenant._

_Ploc… Ploc…_

_Finalement les larmes coulent sur son visage et fermant les yeux elle entend son rire, glacial, sec, emprunt de folie sur un Prélude de Bach…_


	2. Sous la Lune Rouge

**Chapitre 1 – Sous la Lune Rouge**

_Une semaine plus tôt – Bureau du CBI – Du coté de Jane…_

Jane venait de passer la porte comme chaque matin du CBI, avec ce sourire et cette gaieté de façade qui trompait si bien son monde. Cette petite touche d'espièglerie, un véritable gamin qui cachait ce qui avait besoin de l'être. A quoi cela servirait-il d'être Mentaliste s'il ne savait pas tromper ou jouer avec ceux qui l'entourent ? Bien que ces derniers temps certains arrivaient à mieux le cerner qu'il ne le voudrait malheureusement.

A peine mit il un pied dehors que Lisbon, apparemment de mauvaise humeur arrivait vers lui.

Celle-ci était toujours en train de cacher aussi ce qu'elle ressentait profondément par une façade de femme indépendante ne se laissant pas marcher sur les pieds. Et même si il arrivait à deviner ce qu'elle pensait la plupart du temps, la lecture de son dossier l'ayant un peu aidé (il faut dire qu'une petite séance d'hypnose pour obtenir les codes de la gentille employée de bureau des ressources humaines l'avait aidé), il n'en restait pas moins qu'il admirait et qu'elle provoquait chez lui un entrain, un besoin de la protéger qui parfois lui faisait penser à sa femme défunte. Cette douceur ce regard perdu qu'elle affichait de temps en temps bien qu'elle soit complètement et totalement différente de sa première femme. Elle était forte et douce, l'autre douce et effacée.

Son comportement, sa complexité, son courage tout ceci faisait que malgré sa force, il lui avait toujours dit il serait là pour elle. Et même si elle n'avait rien dit il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, et que s'il arrivait quelque chose elle serait là aussi même si contrairement à lui elle ne l'avait pas dit.

La tenue qu'elle portait lui fit penser à l'instant ou justement il lui avait dit cette phrase, quand ce psy-chopathe (il n'avait jamais pu voir les psy et depuis le dernier il était convaincu qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais en voir) l'avait fait accuser du meurtre d'un violeur d'enfants qu'elle avait épinglé. D'ailleurs c'était aussi à cause d'elle qu'il n'avait pas laissé tomber l'équipe après que Bosco ait hérité de l'enquête. Aujourd'hui il l'avait récupéré mais pas comme il aurait souhaité que cela se passe.

La voie de Lisbon le fit sortir de ses pensées :

« Jane, on va du coté du désert des Mojave, un cadavre a été retrouvé, et bien sur la police locale ne gère pas donc on y va ! J'espère que vous avez de l'écran total, il fait actuellement 40° la bas ! » Puis se tournant vers le reste de l'équipe : « Activez un peu ! Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt vous prenez le deuxième véhicule ».

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de discuter et prie le café que lui tendait Jane qu'il avait apporté pour elle. Les portes se refermèrent sur eux deux. Mais voilà Jane venait d'entendre une chose étrange, elle serait seule avec lui dans le SUV. Bizarre… en plus ce qu'il avait pris pour de la mauvaise humeur serait plus de la tension qu'autre chose. Elle fuyait son regard, avait tenté de faire de l'humour. Quelque chose n'allait pas et soit cela la concernait elle ou … lui. Il la cuisinerait dans la voiture. En route pour le désert.

_Du coté de Lisbon :_

Arrivée à six heures au bureau pour ne pas dire aux aurores pour un lundi matin, elle se dirigea stratégiquement vers la machine à café qui se trouvait dans le petit réfectoire. Elle avait conduit en observant la Lune Rouge qui semblait la narguer, semblant se moquer d'elle, de son manque de sommeil de son anxiété. Le personnel ou plus exactement une personne déjà la – qui soit dit en passant devait avoir les mêmes problèmes de sommeil qu'elle ou vraiment besoin d'une augmentation pensa-t-elle – avait fait le café. Elle arriva dans son bureau et vérifiant que personne ne pouvait la voir mis sa tête entre ses mains. Elle n'avait pas encore appelé l'équipe mais elle savait qu'elle allait devoir le faire d'une minute à l'autre. Elle devait d'abord savoir ce qu'il y avait exactement dans ce dossier. Une victime a priori banale, mais qui pourrait être beaucoup plus que ça… il le saurait immédiatement.

Elle poussa un long soupir et se mit à lire le dossier, qui confirmait plus ou moins ses craintes. Ce qui la renvoya à Jane. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans son équipe, il la bousculait l'obligeait à prendre des routes qu'elle n'aurait jamais prises. On ne joue pas avec le règlement elle l'avait appris et compris à ses dépends mais là elle se sentait … confiante, oui bizarrement la Teresa Lisbon rude en façade et indépendante faisait confiance à Jane malgré tout. Oui malgré sa manière de fouiner partout de savoir ce qu'elle pensait, c'était dérangeant et aussi étrangement rassurant. Elle se sentait comprise quand il ne jouait pas avec elle. Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé, trop longtemps. Mais elle ne voulait pas franchir d'autres limites, elle avait peur, peur d'être blessée encore malgré cette confiance cette relation bizarre entre eux de connivence de taquinerie, le fait de remettre en cause son autorité sans le faire vraiment. Elle sourit. Puis repensa à cette enquête, et s'aperçut de l'heure.

« Fini de rêvasser Lisbon !!! se morigéna –t- elle. Elle reprit le dossier, les autres allant arriver pas nécessaire de les appeler en plus elle devrait confirmer les doutes que ne manquerait pas d'avoir Jane quant il arriverait.

Nouveau soupir.

Et mauvais pressentiment sur cette affaire.

Ces trois subordonnés arrivèrent elle leur dit qu'une nouvelle victime était signalée.

Ils partaient sur le terrain, ferait le débriefing en route par téléphone, après qu'elle l'ait annoncé à Jane. Rien avant. Ni à son équipe ni à Jane. Elle devenait prudente en le connaissant vu la dernière enquête ou Jane l'avait sauvé, et sa réaction alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas attendu, Lui. John Le Rouge.

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur elle l'aperçut. Elle lui exposa le minimum, prie le café et grimpa dans le SUV sentant son regard sur elle tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle cachait. « Mais pourquoi dois-je travailler avec le seul type au monde à qui je ne peux rien cacher ? ».

_**Dans le SUV**_

Ce fut Jane qui attaqua la conversation après une bonne vingtaine de kilomètres et un démarrage sur les chapeaux de roues de Lisbon. Il préféra attendre que sa partenaire se calme un peu.

« Alors que voulais-tu me dire Lisbon ? Je parie que nous n'allons pas enquêter sur une affaire ordinaire n'est ce pas ? » Dit-il d'un air détaché, en regardant par la fenêtre coté passager.

Lisbon lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, comprenant sa stratégie … qui ne marchait que trop bien. Comment lui annoncer, sans qu'il se replonge dans sa vendetta personnel, alors qu'elle ne comprit que trop bien sa démarche…

« Alors ? Tu comptes restée muette pendant tout le trajet ? Tu sais on doit avoir au bas mot quatre heures avant d'arriver là bas… on pourrait meubler avec autre chose comme parler de ta famille ou du fait que tu es mal dormi et tenté de l'expliquer (regard noir du coté de Lisbon envers Jane) ou bien, reprit-il rapidement, devant le regard de sa coéquipière, parler de l'enquête non, car c'est bien pour ça que tu n'a pris que moi comme passager ? »

Toujours aucune réaction de Lisbon qui fuyait en regardant la route fixement.

« C'est John Le rouge n'est ce pas ? » fit il calmement.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Puis rajouta vivement à l'attention de Jane et pour le calmer, elle savait qu'il était en réalité extrêmement sensible à cette nouvelle.

« Nous ne sommes pas encore sur que c'est bien lui mais certains indices font penser à lui, nous devons nous rendre sur … »

« Non Lisbon pas de ça avec moi ! Tu sais pertinemment que c'est lui sinon tu ne m'aurais pas conduit dans le SUV toute seule en prenant soin d'écarter les autres pour m'annoncer la nouvelle. Il y a autre chose ? Que de passe-t-il exactement ? Qui est la victime et pourquoi es tu si sure que c'est bien John le Rouge ? Répond moi Lisbon. » Dit-il ne cachant plus son impatiente grandissante vis-à-vis de sa collègue.

« Tu sauras le moment voulu. Nous devons appeler Van Pelt pour le rapport. Rétorqua tranquillement Lisbon. Bien trop tranquillement du gout de Jane. Il avait l'habitude de comprendre sa partenaire mais là même pour lui elle paraissait un peu trop obscur, trop opaque. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas … il le saurait rapidement, il la forcerait à parler c'était John Le Rouge, c'était Lisbon et c'était SA vengeance à lui.

Elle passa l'appel à Van Pelt qui commença alors son rapport détaillé sur la victime et le lieu du crime.

« Van Pelt qu'avons-nous ? »

« La victime s'appelle Samantha Redding, elle avait 42 ans, célibataire et vivait à Sacramento. Elle n'avait pas de famille connue et personne selon les dires des forces de l'ordre là bas ne la connaît. Elle est arrivée il y a 3 jours visiblement pour des vacances. »

« Qui l'a retrouvé ? » s'enquit Jane en se retournant vers Lisbon qui semblait encore plus tendue depuis le nom de la victime et la description qu'en avait fait Van Pelt.

« La propriétaire du chalet de location qui venait voir si elle était satisfaite. Apparemment celle-ci a été choquée en rentrant lorsqu'elle a vu la scène. Elle est à l'hôpital actuellement.

« Bien d'autres informations ? »

« Pas pour le moment Patron. »

« Parfait nous étudierons tout cela sur la scène de .. .»

Rigsby venait d'interrompre Lisbon : « est ce bien John le Rouge qui a fait Boss ? On a vu dans le do… »

« Rigsby ! » interrompit-elle sèchement, « nous ne savons pas si c'est lui, compris ? Nous verrons sur les lieux. Pas de suppositions on fait notre boulot, et tant que l'on n'a pas de preuves pour l'avancer on le traite comme une affaire normale, OK ? »

« Oui Boss ».

« Bien. On se voit sur les lieux. »

Jane regardait Lisbon. Elle agissait plus que bizarrement. Beaucoup de questions en tête, quelque chose la tracassait mais à un point tel que toute sa conduite s'en ressentait. Elle avait comme … peur. C'était ça de l'appréhension, quelque chose d'à peine perceptible pour les autres mais pour lui, ça ne l'était pas. C'en était effrayant de voir Lisbon ainsi. Poser des questions ne serviraient à rien il le savait il gardait donc le silence et échafauder des possibilités. La seule certitude qu'il avait c'était qu'il devrait garder encore un œil plus attentif que d'habitude sur sa collègue.

Pendant ce temps Lisbon tentait de contenir le mieux possible toutes les émotions qui la submergeaient, le fait d'avoir entendu et d'avoir eu la confirmation que la victime était celle qu'elle pensait lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Samantha Redding …

Une des seules personnes à la connaître vraiment. Elle pensait presque remercier Van Pelt de ne pas avoir dit qu'elle était psychologue. LA psychologue qu'on l'avait obligé à voir après les décès de ses parents et pour pourvoir rester avec ses frères ensuite… Elle savait tout ou presque d'elle de cette époque et partait encore la voir quelques fois quand elle avait des problèmes ou qu'elle se sentait mal vis-à-vis de son travail notamment quant Jane lui a sauvé la vie. Elle lui a confié tant de choses que si John Le Rouge avait mis la main sur son dossier ou que ses collègues le voyaient, et surtout Jane, elle serait vu comme une bête curieuse, qui s'était finalement bâti un masque pour rien pendant des années et des années. Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de tout perdre. Mais et surtout elle confiait aussi des données personnelles qui pourraient servir contre ses collègues ou Jane.

C'étaient vraiment un très mauvais début de semaine…


	3. Rouge Sang

**Coucou**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu en avance finalement!!! Le troisième n'étant pas du tout commencer il faudra attendre un peu.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 2 : Rouge Sang**

_Vallée de Mojave, ferme Johnson, scène de crime de Samantha Redding – 13H _

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux aux alentours de midi. Chacun enfermé dans un silence tendu. Rigsby, Cho et Van Pelt s'échangeaient des regards discrets pour évaluer la situation entre leur boss et Jane. D'après ce qu'il voyait c'était loin d'être réjouissant…

« Rigsby et Cho vous passez les lieux au peigne fin. Van Pelt, vous allez trouver le chef de la police locale. » Lança Lisbon.

Comme d'habitude, sans qu'elle n'est eue besoin de le préciser, Jane la suivit.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison chichement meublée mais propre. C'est en arrivant vers le salon que tout commençait. Une mise en scène qui aurait pu être magnifique dans d'autres circonstances. Mais pas là. C'était macabre, glauque.

Des pétales de roses blanches s'étendaient sur le parquet ciré, elle perdait de leur blancheur au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient… on les aurait dits soigneusement disposés… Jane regardait et s'aperçut que les fameux pétales de roses devenaient Rouge, Rouge Sang. Cho le regardait et confirma d'un hochement de tête à peine perceptible : c'était du sang. Probablement celui de la victime.

Jane pensa à juste titre que la mise en scène était encore une fois à la hauteur de ce dingue, de ce psychopathe… mais il songea également que quelque chose devait avoir rapport avec ces pétales étalés partout. Il ne comprenait pas pour le moment mais c'était trop soigné trop bien étudié pour le laisser passer.

Les pétales devenaient Rouge Sang, plus de dégradé cette fois. Et la victime gisait au sol, dans une position précise, là encore savamment orchestré. Il étudia alors la réaction de Lisbon, il la suivait des yeux depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la maison. Elle était encore plus nerveuse et le fait de voir les roses blanches devenant rouges au fur et à mesure la faisait pâlir elle. Pourtant elle avait vu des choses bien pire elle connaissait donc cette scène de crime, comme si cela était un élément de son passé. Elle devait connaître la victime mais ne l'avait pas dit. Elle voulait être sure. Il lui demanderait elle ne pouvait lui cacher cela, pas à lui, pas dans ces circonstances. Il porta attention au corps.

Lisbon sentit le regard de Jane s'éloigner d'elle, enfin. Elle n'en pouvait plus vraiment. Les roses, les pétales de rose … Blanches puis Rouges… elle avait eu la confirmation qu'il avait bel et bien pris son dossier, il avait fouillé dans sa vie à elle. C'était un cauchemar. Elle voulait se réveiller, en sortit mais non que se soit son passé ou son futur, elle serait poursuivi et en plus par John Le Rouge. Elle se demandait vaguement ce qui pourrait arriver de pire …

Les roses blanches et rouges … Le cadeau de son père à sa mère pour leur anniversaire de mariage juste avant l'accident… Il y avait sur chacun des pétales une lettre, sous forme de code que seule leur mère pouvait déchiffrer… elle se souvenait de son parfum de son sourire et due contenir les larmes de rage et de tristesse qu'elle éprouvait. Il faudrait qu'elle examine les pétales plus tard à moins que quelqu'un ne le fasse avant. Elle resterait ainsi discrète aux yeux de Jane surtout.

Puis elle vit le corps. Et là nouveau choc. Il lui avait fait porter une robe bleue, le même modèle que le jour de l'accident de sa mère. C'est elle qui lui avait dit de la porter : elle avait la même couleur que ses yeux. Elle se sentit très mal, elle devait sortir car il n'y avait pas que la robe on avait déplacé le corps. Il l'avait tué dans un accident de voiture, les blessures étaient les mêmes. Tout était similaire. Elle se mit à courir hors de la maison.

Jane regardait attentivement Lisbon et comprit lorsqu'il la vit courir que non seulement elle connaissait bien la victime, mais que tout ceci était pour elle, une scène de son passé. Au vu de ce qu'il savait d'elle et de la robe qui datait de deux décennies environ, ce devait probablement être la reconstitution du meurtre de sa mère. Mais comment a-t-il pu savoir de manière aussi précise tout ceci ? Il devait lui demander, il courut après elle, mais surtout il voulait la réconforter, être là pour elle. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, peut être plus qu'en tant qu'ami ou que collègue, il commençait enfin à le réaliser.

Lisbon ralentit le pas une fois arrivée dans le coin le plus éloigné du jardin. Elle avait des frissons et des sueurs froides par plus de trente degré à l'ombre. Ce n'était pas forcément bon signe. La nausée la gagnait. Elle ne se retint pas. Jane arriva pour lui tenir les cheveux. Cela faisait longtemps que l'on n'avait pas fait ça pour elle. Peut être même jamais en fait … depuis sa mère. Elle retint un sanglot et Jane la prie dans ses bras. Elle s'appuya contre lui elle avait l'impression d'être une épave, d'être au bout. Pourquoi ? Elle était près de lui, proche. Trop proche. Elle s'accrochait c'était sa bouée de sauvetage contre la folie qui la gagnait contre ses démons. Et paradoxalement c'était à cause de lui qu'elle revivait ça. Elle était lasse de lutter, elle le serra de toutes ses forces.

« Chuuuuuut, Lisbon, ça va aller. Je ne le laisserais pas te faire de mal. Je te le jure. Relâches-toi ce n'est rien je suis là. Tout va bien, d'accord ? » Dit-il d'un ton hypnotique.

Cela continua pendant cinq bonnes minutes, on aurait dit un père berçant son enfant. Mais là c'était un agent du CBI et un consultant dont la femme et la fille avait été tuées par un serial killer…

Lisbon se reprit enfin, s'écarta. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Jane devait être contenu sinon cette fois c'était sur, elle allait vraiment craquée et Jane la jugerait irrécupérable. Oui, même lui. Il faut dire que depuis quelques temps elle et lui s'étaient rapprochées. Surtout depuis les décès de Bosco et le départ de Minelli, à dire vrai. Il la taquinait dépassait parfois les limites mais surtout il résolvait des affaires et la faisait rire. Et de ça, elle ne pouvait pas se passer. Elle évitait de penser à ce qui se passerait si John Le Rouge n'était plus là… car une fois sa vengeance accomplit il partirait surement. Elle se disait qu'aussi dingue que cela paraisse, si elle avait rencontré Jane, c'était à cause de lui, et que c'était à cause de cela qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ce qui les faisait souffrir les unissaient en même temps. Belle ironie du sort.

C'est vrai qu'il passait du temps ensemble tous les deux … un café par ci, un dîner par là. C'était souvent Jane qui le proposait à la fin d'une enquête. Il se séparait souvent beaucoup plus tard que le reste de l'équipe. Aucun des deux ne souhaitant rentrer chez lui. L'un à dormir sur un matelas sous un smiley peint du sang de sa femme, et elle dans son appartement vide et solitaire. Quelle belle équipe de vainqueurs ils faisaient à eux deux : Monsieur et Madame pathétique en personne…

Jane l'observait, elle semblait amère et désappointée, seule. Si simplement elle savait que tout ce qu'il disait quant il lui parlait n'était pas que des paroles en l'air, qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle mais que depuis la mort de sa femme il n'était pas sur de supporter tout ça. Il avait donc multiplier les rendez-vous informels avec elle, sans aller plus loin ou alors détourner des marques d'attention en plaisanterie moitié sincère moitié taquinerie pour qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas, ou pas trop. Car s'il arrivait au bout de sa vengeance, qu'il le tuait il irait en prison, il le savait et qu'est ce qu'un homme détruit ou en prison, pourrait faire pour une femme de la trempe de Lisbon ? Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de la faire tomber avec lui comme il avait laissé tomber sa femme.

Il attendait sagement que Lisbon se mette à parler, bien qu'il ait a peu près tout compris à ce qui se passait l'attitude la jeune femme lui semblait relativement claire. Seule le lien exact avec cette personne le laissait sur sa faim. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et commença alors son récit.

« Je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi je me suis enfuie comme une jeune débutante sur sa première scène de crime? » fit-elle dans une sorte de mouvement de rébellion propre à celle-ci. Il fit un simple signe de la tête.

Soupir de la part de Lisbon. Elle s'assit finalement sur un tronc d'arbre et commença nerveusement son récit :

« Mon père avait pour habitude de fêter l'anniversaire de leur rencontre, puis de leur mariage en offrant une surprise toujours différente à ma mère. Cette année là, il avait décidé que je pouvais l'aider. Il disait que j'étais en âge de comprendre et que je devrais garder mes frères. En échange je lui avais demandé si je pouvais l'aider. Il m'a sourit et a dit oui. J'étais folle de joie. On était heureux à cette époque. Bref mon père avait pour projet de prendre des pétales de roses et de les parsemer jusqu'au salon ou un diner aux chandelles les attendraient. Une autre surprise attendrait notre mère lorsqu'elle aurait résolu le puzzle que constituaient les pétales. L'autre surprise je ne la connaissais pas. J'ai choisi la robe avec ma mère. Ce soir là se déroulait bien mais à un moment l'un de mes frères est tombé malade. J'avais fait la cuisine ce soir là. Il était allergique à l'un des ingrédients. Cela m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit à ce moment. Quelle idiote. J'ai appelé mes parents. Ma mère a décidé d'aller à la pharmacie quant mon père prendrait soin de mon frère. Elle a eu un accident. Les freins de la voiture ont lâché. La chaussée était glissante. Elle est … tombée … dans un ravin. Les secours ont mis du temps à la retrouver et j'ai entendu dire par l'un des policiers qu'elle … qu'elle avait mis plusieurs minutes avant de mourir en perdant tout son sang. Mon père m'a regardé à ce moment là et je n'oublierai jamais son expression. J'étais coupable. J'avais tué ma mère, ce jour là. Je l'ai tué. Indirectement mais tout de même. Et ensuite mon père à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur moi m'envoyait ce regard, même lorsqu'il était complètement saoul. Ça a duré un an… ensuite il est mort lui aussi. L'un de mes frères m'en veut toujours, les autres ont compris je crois mais cela reste de ma faute… c'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire. »

« Lisbon, ne sois pas stupide !!! Ce n'est pas de ta faute tu avais quoi 10 ans ??? 10 ans, Lisbon. Tu étais toi aussi une enfant. Une enfant responsable mais une enfant !!! C'était un accident les freins auraient pu lâcher plus tard tu n'y es pour rien ! John Le rouge sait parfaitement que ça te touche. Ne le laisse pas gagner !!! D'accord ? »

« Tu crois que c'est uniquement de ça qu'il s'agit ???!!! J'ai TUE ma mère !!!! Tu comprends ? »

« NON Lisbon tu ne l'as pas tué » dit il en l'attrapant. Celle-ci était au bord de la crise de nerf et hurlait contre Jane. Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment il l'attrapa et l'embrassa. Il se dit que c'était le seul moyen de la calmer et le fait de la voir là au bord du gouffre lui donnait envie de l'embrasser.

Le baiser prit fin laissant Lisbon désemparée tout comme Jane d'ailleurs. Ils venaient de se rendre compte que leur attitude pourrait les mener très loin ou nulle part.

« Pardon je suis désolée, je ne savais plus quoi faire pour te calmer… je… je suis désolée Lisbon »

Elle le regardait attentivement. Puis avec un soupir elle réussi à enchainer trois mots après le micro cataclysme qui venait de s'abattre sur elle.

« Ce n'est rien Jane, je, hum, c'était un moyen comme un autre de me calmer d'ailleurs c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. »

Jane gêné finit par reprendre le fil de l'histoire.

« Revenons-en à l'affaire si tu veux bien. Je suppose que John Le Rouge a fait coïncider la scène de crime en te rappelant ta mère mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est tout simplement qui est Samantha Redding ? Pourquoi elle ? Tu la connais n'est ce pas ? Qui est ce pour toi ? »

Elle regardait Jane attentivement et finit par lâcher : « c'est la psychologue qui s'occupait de moi après la disparition de mes parents lorsque je voulais ensuite m'occuper de mes frères. Elle faisait plus figure de seconde mère pour moi. Nous avions un peu repris contact dernièrement. C'était l'une des seules personnes en qui j'avais confiance. Elle m'a aidé à remonter la pente, à tenir le coup. Et je lui parlais par téléphone de temps en temps, lui racontait le travail. »

Jane la fixait. Cela devait aussi facile pour elle que la fois ou il avait été obligé de dire qu'il avait été dans un hôpital psychiatrique … décidément.

Il comprit également un autre point essentiel. Cette fois il avait visé Lisbon à travers lui. Sa Lisbon. S'en prendrait il aussi à Rigsby, à Cho, à Van Pelt, comme à Bosco.

Lisbon suivit le cheminement de ses pensées et dit d'une voie ferme et forte : « ne te torture pas l'esprit Jane ! Ce type est un dingue ce n'est en rien ta faute ! OK ? On est une équipe, on va le retrouver et on l'enfermera. Alors ne fait surtout pas l'erreur stupide de jouer solo sur ce coup là. Sinon tu auras à faire à moi. »

Ils se regardaient tous les deux se firent un pâle sourire et ensemble côte à côte repartir vers la scène de crime d'où les attendaient leur collègues.

**Prochain chapitre avant la fin de la semaine !!!! Une petite review fait toujours plaisir ...**


	4. Sourire Rouge

**Et comme promis le troisième chapitre !!!**

**Merci énormément pour les reviews !!! Comme promis moins de description et même un peu d'action et de suspense !!!**

**Bonne lecture …**

**Amandine (je préfère signée de mon prénom finalement…)**

**Chapitre 3 : Sourire Rouge **

_Vallée de Mojave, ferme Johnson, scène de crime de Samantha Redding – 13H30_

Lisbon luttait pour revenir sur la scène de crime. Jane la soutenait rien que par sa présence et le baiser échanger quelques minutes plus tôt lui fournissait le prétexte pour arriver à faire dériver son esprit. Van Pelt se dessina devant Lisbon.

« On a trouvé le smiley … Boss » dit-elle rapidement, gênée par la scène qu'elle avait aperçue.

« Bien ou est il ? » S'enquit-elle sur un ton professionnel.

« Dans la salle de bain Madame. Rigsby est sur les lieux. »

Elle partit en direction de la salle de bain, tout en mastiquant le chewing gum sensé lui fait passer la nausée qu'elle avait en revenant dans cette maison. Et ceci non seulement à cause de la scène en elle-même ou plus exactement de la mise en scène mais également de la puanteur de la maison : une décomposition de corps avancée avec une chaleur pareille n'est pas un régal pour l'odorat…

En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, Jane remarqua plusieurs choses étranges. Les pétales devaient finalement comportées un code comme l'avait supposé Lisbon. Cependant la clé de l'énigme était aussi de trouver comment le déchiffrer, et là John Le Rouge a surement fait quelque chose de spécial.

Le smiley constituait l'autre chose étrange de sa part. Il était dans la salle de bain, le corps dans la salle et celui-ci avait été déplacé. Il voyait pourquoi déplacé le corps mais le smiley non. Là quelque chose clochait et comme John Le Rouge ne laissait jamais rien au hasard…

Il inspecta avec l'aide de Lisbon et Rigsby la salle de bain, des plus ordinaires. Une cabine de douche dans un coin, une étagère, une vasque un lavabo et un miroir. Elle avait du être utilisé par la victime car elle était en léger désordre, une brosse qui trainait, un bâton de rouge à lèvre. Et le smiley lui s'étalait souriant macabrement face au miroir, sur le mur opposé.

Jane ne comprenait pas encore ce que ceci voulait dire. Trop de pièce manquait dans cet ensemble.

Lisbon semblait pataugée également.

Finalement impatiente, elle décida d'aller vérifier ses suppositions auprès du légiste. Elle consulta Jane du regard qui suivit ses traces, de même que Rigsby. Ce dernier lui présenta le légiste.

« Patron, voici le Dr Yang, légiste du comté. Dr Yang, Teresa Lisbon CBI et Patrick Jane consultant. »

Il serra la main à Lisbon puis à Jane. Il semblait très froid et distant. Le regard appuyé et un rictus aux lèvres à peine perceptible, méthodique, orgueilleux. Il rappela à Jane le Dr Highley dans la Clinique du Dr H. de Higgins Clark. Cet homme ne lui inspirait que de l'antipathie et Lisbon le ressentait. Elle fut pressée d'en finir d'autant qu'il la fixait intensément.

« Bien docteur, que pouvez-vous nous dire concernant la victime ? »

« Femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui a visiblement succombé à une hémorragie massive. La rigidité indique que le corps a été déplacé peu après sa mort, pour atterrir ici. Elle semble, vu l'état de ses plaies et des ecchymoses qu'elle présente, qu'elle est succombé à un accident de voiture, elle porte la marque de la ceinture de sécurité. »

« C'est tout ? »

Il la regarda de haut comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était remis en question. Orgueilleux présomptueux et imbus de lui-même voulant dominer. Il est marié, il a une alliance. Sa femme n'osera pas divorcé, il doit la piéger par un moyen ou un autre. Surement une femme au foyer. Pas d'enfant il est trop méticuleux. Un enfant est imparfait, il n'aurait pas son intelligence. Bien habillé mais pas de grande marque. Il veut se faire remarquer mais en même temps passé inaperçu si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Il les nargue, il sait quelque chose.

Ces chaussures sont couvertes de sable il a marché dans le jardin ou le désert récemment. Mais ses vêtements n'en portent pas trace.

Son analyse fut interrompue par le médecin :

« Je ne suis pas un de vos subordonnés agent Lisbon. Je suis médecin légiste. Je suis un scientifique et je ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives. Mon rapport arrivera bientôt sur votre bureau. Bonne fin de journée Agent Lisbon. » Sur ce il s'en fut.

« Et bien celui-ci il n'est pas mal il va rentrer dans le top 5 des meilleurs médecins légistes sans problèmes. » Ajouta Rigsby, avec une pointe de malice.

« Rigsby, tu as interrogé les voisins ? »

« Oui, rien vu rien entendu. Ils n'ont aperçu Samantha Redding que le jour de son arrivée. Juste un signe de loin. »

« OK. Toi et Van Pelt vous retournez au bureau et interroger la famille, les voisins de Samantha Redding. Toutes ses connaissances. Et dit à Cho de se rendre à son cabinet rencontré ses confrères également. Je demande au juge un mandat pour pouvoir accès à ces dossiers. »

« Et vous boss ? »

« Moi j'ai une chose importante à faire je vous retrouve au bureau ce soir. »

Rigsby se tourne vers Jane : « Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ? »

Jane répondit calmement : « je reste avec Lisbon. Je crois que cela me concerne aussi. »

Rigsby leva un sourcil étonné mais voyant le regard noir de Lisbon et le sourire amusé de Jane il décida de se mettre en route rapidement.

Lisbon revint donc vers la scène de crime principale. Il avait même teint les cheveux de leur victime. Ecœurant.

« Lisbon, vois-tu quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ici, à comprendre les motifs de ce fou ? N'importe quoi qui soit différent de la soirée où ta mère est morte ? »

« Et bien… la disposition de la pièce est quasiment semblable à celle de notre ancienne maison, le corps dans la même position, même les fleurs dans le … Non il y a une fleur en plus dans le vase. Il n'y avait que des roses blanches. Là il y en a une en plus, une orchidée. Je ne comprends pas, il n'y avait aucune orchidée ce jour là. »

« Donc il l'a placé là intentionnellement. Un autre indice de sa part. Au fait tu m'as bien dit qu'elle était psy et que tu l'avais recontacté récemment, n'est ce pas ?

Lisbon le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui en effet. J'ai du l'appeler il y a trois semaines environ. C'était l'anniversaire de ma mère. Je hum J'étais un peu … déboussolée. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Lisbon c'est normal. Autre question : lui as-tu parlé de l'un de nous, de l'équipe ? Il va falloir que l'on sache exactement ce qu'elle sait ou ce qu'elle savait. Elle a du parler à John Le Rouge. »

Lisbon en était consciente. Elle avait essayé d'occulter ce moment. En le regardant, elle comprit qu'il ne lui jetait même pas un regard de reproche. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente coupable. Contrairement à son père, lui cela avait été tout l'inverse. Il avait failli réussir à la détruire.

Jane c'était le contraire, il la laissait libre et indépendante tout en la protégeant. Ses sentiments vis-à-vis de lui venaient de se trouver renforcer. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, et elle ne s'en apercevait, ne se l'avouait que maintenant.

« Je lui ai surtout parlé de mon enfance, de mon passé. Je lui ai raconté dans la limite tolérée de nos enquêtes, et … de toi également. Peu de Cho. Mais je me suis posée pas mal de question sur Rigsby et Van Pelt … Arrête de me regarder avec ce petit air sournois et sarcastique je sais que tu savais que cela me tracassait… je pense que c'est majoritairement ce dont je lui ai parlé. »

« Très bien nous devrons vérifier ses dossiers de toute façon mais prenait elle encore des notes de vos entretiens ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne faisais que l'appeler était-ce informel ? »

« Oui totalement. Surtout quant je parlais de mes enquêtes. C'était plus comme si je me confiais à une amie. Où veux-tu en venir exactement ? »

« Ta ligne a probablement été mise sur écoute. Et il est possible que quelqu'un au sein du CBI soit impliqué. »

« Je te demande pardon ??? Non personne au CBI … »

« Souviens-toi du meurtre de Bosco, Lisbon. On lui a fait confiance et ils sont morts. »

Elle se sentait mal. Non seulement on l'espionnait, on se jouait d'elle, et en plus une autre personne au CBI serait un espion. Elle en aurait hurlée. Elle faillit éclater de rire à la place, un rire sec, nerveux. Elle eut un mouvement de recul vis-à-vis de Jane comme si cela était de sa faute mais ça ne l'était pas.

Elle lança à Jane un laconique « je reviens ».

Elle sortit de la maison.

Trop pour elle.

Jane restait seul pendant ce temps dans la maison. Il préférait la laisser. Il lui fallait le temps de digérer tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre tout simplement.

Il refait le tour de la maison, observe le smiley et demande à l'un des policiers de photographier tous les pétales dans l'ordre et de les numéroter par sachet. Tout ceci étant très important. Lisbon a dit qu'il y avait un code. Il devait le trouver. Qui sait s'il n'y avait pas déjà une autre victime ? Il avait conscience que tout ceci faisait parti d'un plan plus vaste et John Le Rouge était le seul à pouvoir le faire tenir en échec sur toutes les affaires résolues avec Lisbon. En même temps, on n'aurait pas fait appel au « médium » si ca avait été facile.

Il explora la maison. La chambre. Rien a priori n'avait été touché ou déplacé. La victime n'avait même pas eu le temps d'y dormir.

Il repartit dans la cuisine. Il avisa une bouilloire. Du thé. Voilà ce dont il avait besoin. Il mit de l'eau à chauffer. Son coté « so british » probablement. Il dégota des sachets de thé, prit une tasse. Il y avait une odeur étrange. Il n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Lorsqu'il versa l'eau dans la tasse avec le sachet, Lisbon revenait vers lui. Elle allait mieux.

Lisbon le regardait lui et son rituel de thé… elle sentit une odeur caractéristique. De l'amande. Elle songea que le thé devait être à l'amande mais elle réalisa en voyant la table qu'il était à l'orange cannelle, donc une odeur typiquement différente. Elle se remémora une discussion avec sa psy a propos d'empreinte sur la tasse de thé d'un suspect et qu'à cause de cela il n'avait pas pu le coincer immédiatement. Elle lui en avait parlé.

Elle hurla à Jane de lâcher la tasse qu'il portait à ses lèvres et se ruant sur lui la fit tomber et celle-ci se brisa sur le sol. Jane la regardait, effrayé.

Lisbon expliqua : « j'avais parlé à Sam de cette manie que tu avais de boire du thé à chaque enquête. Il a donc piégé le thé. La boîte portait l'étiquette orange cannelle. Le sachet de thé était de la même couleur. Cela ne pouvait pas sentir l'amande. Et l'odeur de l'amande est caractéristique de la présence de cyanure. Il a voulut te tuer. »

Entre temps, Jane avait pris le temps d'analyser la situation. Il avait compris et dit calmement à Lisbon.

« Non tu te trompes. Il savait que tu serais avec moi. Il n'a fait que confirmer mes soupçons quelqu'un nous surveille. Tu étais bien sur écoute. Ce n'était qu'un avertissement, une mise en garde. »

« La prochaine fois il n'aura qu'à mettre un panneau : « attention John Le Rouge vous observe ». C'est bon vous pouvez y aller il n'ya plus rien à voir le spectacle est fini pas de second meurtre ici. » Dit-elle sarcastiquement à l'attention de Jane en premier puis pour les policiers encore sous le coup de la frayeur causé par Jane.

Il eut un léger sourire et examina de plus près la boîte de thé. Un léger smiley était recouvert par les sachets et fait avec du sang de la victime.

Tout allait se compliquer pour Lisbon et Jane et la prudence serait de mise.

Une fois que tous les indices furent collectés, ils décidèrent de rentrer au bureau. Après tout le véritable appartement de Sam Redding était là bas. Ils avaient quatre de route devant eux pour se remettre de leur frayeur respective et Jane avait des remerciements à faire à sa collègue.


	5. Planète Rouge

**Chapitre 4 : « Planète Rouge »**

**Attention avertissement : l'auteur de cette fiction a craqué en début de chapitre. Dites moi franchement si selon vous il faut rire ou pleurer là …**

**Bonne lecture !!!!**

**Amandine**

_**Route de Sacramento vers le QG du CBI – SUV - 14H30**_

Lisbon conduisait. Comme d'habitude. Elle commençait à avoir fin et avait besoin d'une pause de toute façon. Jetant un coup d'œil à Jane elle constata que c'était pareil pour lui. Elle décida donc de s'arrêter dans le premier café venu.

Justement une pancarte indiquait justement un snack bar un peu plus loin sur la route.

« Jane, un café et un sandwich ça te dit ? »

Jane fit signe que oui. Il n'était pas très parlant et les blagues habituelles ne fleurissaient pas comme d'habitude. L'affaire John Le Rouge devait le préoccuper au plus haut point. En même temps elle le comprenait. Sam après tout était une de ses amies les plus proches même en étant une psy, elle la connaît non connaissait mieux que personne après tout. Il fallait qu'elle dise à Jane de ne pas de ne surtout pas dire aux autres qu'elle connaissait la victime. Sinon on leur retirerait probablement l'enquête même si apparemment et au vu de ce qui s'était passé avec Bosco ce serait peu probable. Mais elle voulait qu'il soit tous efficace sur cette affaire et s'il savait, il y avait de fortes chances que cela entrave l'enquête.

Ils arrivaient en vue du snack. Le « Planète Rouge ». Elle sut plus tard que le nom du bar provenait de la couleur atypique du sable dans ce coin de désert. Cela donnait l'impression d'être sur Mars, paraît-il.

_**Le « Planète Rouge » – Route de Sacramento – 15H30**_

Il y avait peu de clients si l'on en jugeait par le nombre de voiture présente. Tant mieux un peu de calme cela ne fait pas de mal.

Ils entrèrent dans le snack – dont bien sur la climatisation était en panne- et avisèrent une table dans un coin à l'ombre des fenêtres qui laissaient passées les rayons du soleil.

La serveuse s'approcha avec un uniforme … de serveuse. Elle mâchait un chewing gum, portait de grosses boucles d'oreille, un énorme chouchou dans ses cheveux blonds décolorés, des ongles dont on se demandait comment elle faisait pour écrire et servir les clients et enfin le tout accompagné d'un maquillage outrancier multicolore…

Si Lisbon réussit à garder son sérieux en faisant un plongeon stratégique dans le menu que lui présentait la serveuse, Jane en revanche se dérida en la voyant et eu un grand sourire en lançant :

« C'est bien le « planète rouge » n'est ce pas … Donna ? » en lisant son nom sur l'étiquette.

Elle le regardait en lui faisant un clin d'œil elle semblait le trouver à son gout. Lisbon hésitait entre éclater de rire, dire à Jane qu'il craquait et un mystérieux sentiment, qu'elle ne voulait pas appeler Jalousie, qui la poussait à tirer cette fille par les cheveux en la jetant dans un placard à balai, après l'avoir assommer.

« Ouiiiii beau blond », minauda-t-elle.

« Alors c'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il en s'adressant à Lisbon. « Les martiens ont débarqué mais je crois qu'ils ont du faire une erreur dans le choix des costumes. Les films, de ce …type… ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour se fondre dans la masse… »

Si Lisbon ne savait plus ou se mettre et retenait désespérément un éclat de rire, la fille ne semblait pas avoir le moins du monde compris l'allusion tandis qu'elle clignait désespérément des yeux pour attirer Jane dans ses flets.

En tout cas l'objectif de Jane était atteint, Lisbon avait pour un temps oublié ses soucis.

Il s'adressa à la serveuse

« Nous voudrions 2 cafés et 2 omelettes bacon s'il vous plaît, Donna et si vous aviez l'obligeance d'arrêtez de cligner des yeux votre petit ami m'en voudra tout comme ma compagne ici présente elle est très jalouse vous savez, n'est ce pas chérie. Alors même si nous sentons cette alchimie entre nous je pense qu'on devrait juste… rester des connaissances… »

Si, à cet instant le regard de Lisbon avait été une mitraillette, Jane ressemblerait à une passoire plus qu'à un être humain.

Donna quant à elle partit chercher leur plat. Et Jane regardait Lisbon avec son léger sourire innocent. Lisbon s'exclama : « cela m'étonnait aussi que tu es été aussi calme de la journée… dire que l'on est ensemble et puis quoi encore. En plus elle est … d'une … vulgarité. Non mais tu as vu comment elle te regardait ? »

« Jalouse Lisbon ? » son sourire se faisait de plus en présent sur son visage

« Quoi ?! mais… mais non je ne suis pas jalouse et puis quoi encore ? »

« Tu semblais juste à deux doigts de la trainer par terre par les cheveux et de l'enfermer assommer dans un placard à balai alors … » la voyant interloquée. « Non c'est sérieusement à ça que tu pensais Lisbon ? Je ne te savais pas de telle tendance…

Lisbon allait répliquer et au passage perdre le reste de sa crédibilité quant la serveuse eut la bonne idée de revenir avec le café et les plats demandés.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Lisbon n'en voulant pas à Jane mais ne donnant pas l'impression non plus de vouloir communiquer.

Ce fut Jane qui brisa le silence :

« Je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure dans la cuisine. Si j'avais bu la tasse, je serais mort. Si tu n'étais pas revenu à temps et avec tes réflexes... Merci Lisbon. » Dit-il gravement et sur un ton extrêmement sérieux la regardant droit dans les yeux.

C'est dans ses moments que Lisbon voyait le panel de sentiment qu'elle avait pour cet homme. Lorsqu'il ne jouait plus. Il était tout simplement … beau.

« La dernière fois c'est toi qui m'a sauvé la vie. Nous sommes quittes Jane. Et c'est aussi toi qui as été présent lorsque j'ai perdu les pédales. Alors je pense que je te dois largement plus que tu ne me dois. »

Ils se sourirent. Puis Lisbon détourna les yeux, son assiette devant subitement très intéressante. Elle devait de repenser au baiser échanger dans la cour. Une légère rougeur sur les joues. Ils évitaient consciencieusement d'en parler.

« Pour en revenir à notre enquête, je pense qu'on ne devrait dire qu'à tout le monde un minimum de chose. C'est en partie privée tu comprends je ne veux pas que tout le monde apprenne certaines choses sur moi d'accord ? »

Jane la regardait : « je comprends Lisbon, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne dirais rien. »

« Il faut y aller si nous voulons rentrer relativement tôt à Sacramento. On a encore trois bonnes heures de route. » Voyant Jane commencé à ouvrir la bouche… « Et non Jane JE conduis tu n'auras pas la voiture tant que je serais vivante d'accord ? »

Il leva les mains en signe de rémission et fit un petit signe de désespoir à la serveuse avant de partir tandis que Lisbon levait les yeux au ciel.

_**Route de Sacramento vers le QG du CBI – SUV - 16H50**_

De retour dans le SUV, peu de conversation. Puis un appel de Van Pelt les obligea à sortir de leurs pensées.

« Lisbon. »

« Boss, ici Van Pelt. Nous avons récupérer les dossiers de la psychiatre, car elle était effectivement psychiatre. Cho à interroger son associé dans le cabinet. Un certain Dr Tahoma. Pas de casiers. Il semblait bien s'entendre avec la victime et nous a dit qu'un nouveau patient étrange était venu lui rendre visite dernièrement. Il se souvenait d'éclat de voix le bureau de sa collègue, mais ne connaît ni le nom ni le visage de la personne en question. Elle lui en a peu parlé. Elle a juste dit qu'elle espérait ne pas le revoir. Elle avait eu peur, lui a-t-elle confiée. Elle a également rajoutée qu'il aimait Bach. Ça l'a étonné c'est un choix extrêmement rare selon elle. Elle le sait car elle demande toujours à ses patients de choisir une musique pendant la séance qu'ils aiment… »

« Y a-t-il des traces d'effraction dans son bureau, quelque chose a-t-il été volé, déplacé ? »

« D'après le Dr Tahoma et les le fait que rien n'est été forcé non… mais Jane pourrait nous le confirmer. »

« Très bien. Avez-vous fouillé sa maison avec Rigsby ? »

« Oui, nous n'avons rien trouvé à part quelque chose de curieux à vrai dire. »

Van Pelt semblait hésitante et Lisbon était mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda alors Jane.

« Salut Jane. C'est une photo de vous, patron avec la victime… »

« Ce n'est rien Van Pelt je vous expliquerais au bureau. Ne dites rien à personne en dehors de Rigsby et Cho. En ce qui concerne les dossiers vérifiez les plus récents ceux qui datent du moment où cet homme à commencer à venir laisser les autres de coté pour le moment. »

« Mais c'est peut être important de regarder les autres … »

« Pas pour le moment Van Pelt. Regardez cela en priorité. Jane et moi regarderons les autres lorsque nous arriverons. »

« Essayez de faire correspondre les nouveaux patients avec le profil que nous avait donné sa compagne aveugle. Nous aurons peut être de la chance pour une fois. Et trouver les adresses de ces nouveaux patients, tous les renseignements possibles. »

« Très bien Boss. Dans combien de temps serez-vous là ? »

« Dans environ 2H30. Faites aussi imprimer les photos des pétales et mettez les dans l'ordre tout comme les photos de la scène de crime. Mettez tout cela dans la salle de réunion en baissant les stores et en fermant à clés. Nous avons un code à découvrir et il est inutile que tout le monde vienne et soit au courant. Ce sera tout on se revoit au bureau. » Elle raccrocha le téléphone.

Jane regardait Lisbon. « Comment comptes-tu leur annoncer ? »

« Je n'en sais rien Jane. Je te le dirais quant je le saurais. »

« Très sympa, l'improvisation c'est aussi une bonne technique. Fais comme d'habitude. Sois sévère, mais pas trop, un peu décontracté comme si cela ne t'atteignait pas, ne lâche que les infos que tu veux et tout se passera bien … »

« Ecoute je verrais je n'ai pas de méthode toute prête pour leur dire que leur boss est suivie par un psy depuis son enfance et qu'elle a failli plusieurs fois se voir retirer la garde de ses frères, a travaillé dure pour oublier et a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu pour mener une existence normale jusqu'à ce que ce dingue de John Le Rouge s'empare du dossier de la dite psy pour avoir un pouvoir certain sur nous tous en recréant comme ouverture du brillant spectacle la mort de la mère de la dite patiente !!! »

Lisbon avait fini le discours en hurlant presque, avec des larmes de rage. Elle qui avait déjà du mal avec son passé devait s'ouvrir à quatre personnes le même jour…

« Je suis désolé Lisbon. C'est à cause de moi que tu revis tout ceci. »

« Non tu te trompes Jane, ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais de celle de John Le rouge et en même temps moi j'ai confié des infos à Sam que je n'aurais pas du sur vous tous. Alors imagine à quel point je peux me sentir coupable également. »

« Il va falloir qu'on arrive à passer au dessus de tout ça pour avoir une chance de le coincer. Quand ce sera fait, nous serons tous les deux libres de continuer notre vie, aussi dure et pathétique soit elle. »

« Amen » sortit Lisbon avec un sourire.

Ils continuèrent la route en se souriant mutuellement. Dans un silence bienvenu.


	6. Soleil Rouge

**Chapitre 5 : Soleil Rouge**

**Encore moi : probablement le dernier chapitre (un peu plus court) avant deux ou trois jours … jours fériés obligent je retourne chez moi pour le pont et s'il fait beau (on peut prier pour qu'il fasse beau un pont en Normandie) je serais dans mon jardin au soleil …**

**Donc comprenez que je ne poste pas mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça va continuer je prépare actuellement la trame du final qui va vous surprendre je pense. Attendez-vous à l'impensable ….**

**Je fais apparemment dans les astres au niveau des titres après la planète le soleil … je pense qu'on s'en tiendra là pour l'espace à moins qu'une étoile vienne se glisser dans les titres ….**

**N'hésitez pas à me reprendre j'écris l'histoire au fil de l'eau et au fur et à mesure. Si je fais des fautes ou des incohérences surtout dites le moi !**

**Enfin, je fais un jeu : saurez-vous trouver le code secret avant Jane ? Je vous souhaite bon courage. Sachez cependant qu'il a une double clé pour le déchiffrer. SI vous arrivez à le déchiffrer avant vous pourrez me demander d'inclure dans ma fic une expression ou un thème au choix que je serais OBLIGEE d'inclure en le rendant crédible. **

**Sur ce Bonne Lecture et bon courage pour le code !**

_**Encore merci à : Ponou, Draco Jane, Filament-de-Lune, et Liz Jackson pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir.**_

_**Bureau du CBI - Sacramento – 20h **_

Jane et Lisbon venait d'arriver au CBI. Ils avaient oublié les bouchons de fin de journée de Sacramento. Autant dire que Lisbon était d'une humeur massacrante.

L'équipe semblait perplexe. Ils étaient dans la salle de réunion, finissant d'installer les photos de chacun des pétales que John Le Rouge avait soigneusement disséminés dans la maison.

Cho prit la parole :

« Boss, voilà nous avons fini de mettre en place les photos de chaque pétale présent sur la scène de crime. En fait John Le Rouge nous a un peu facilité la tache. Sur chaque pétale, il y a 2 chiffres. Certains se répétant dans le haut nous en avons conclu qu'il faisait parti de la même série et qu'ils allaient donc ensemble. Ils sont notés par un symbole à chaque fois et un chiffre semblant indiquer leur positionnement. »

Van Pelt dit alors : « Et rien que tout ceci nous a pris une heure. Voici donc le code en final mais sans clé je ne vois vraiment pas comment faire… »

Jane et Lisbon se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers le tableau où l'on pouvait lire ceci :

9616251211 1621524 924 131512262461112

92 96218 21617 217 2461515181516 15121842 217 26524181

« Et bien au moins, c'est d'une clarté absolue comme code. Avez-vous essayé de voir avec des numéros de plaque d'immatriculation, de numéro de compte ou autre, coordonnées GPS ? »

« Non Lisbon, ce sont des mots mais après pour le moment… je ne vois pas. En plus il nous a forcément laissé la clé de ce code mais je ne sais pas ou. Surement dans la maison. »

« Surement oui… »

Les trois autres les regardaient. Rigsby et Cho firent signe à Van Pelt de commencer.

« Hum … Nous avons aussi commencé à éplucher les dossiers récents des patients de Samantha Redding, et on pense qu'il a réussi à récupérer son dossier. Rien ne correspond. Seule des femmes sont venues la consulter récemment et nous savons que John Le Rouge n'est pas une femme donc … et nous avons également voulu consulter les autres dossiers mais comme vous n'avez pas donné votre accord … »

Van Pelt semblait extrêmement gênée, tandis que Rigsby et Cho se montrait très impatient d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Et vous désirez aussi savoir pourquoi une photo de moi et de la victime se trouvait dans sa maison n'est ce pas ? »

Les autres firent signe que oui.

Rigsby prit la parole : « nous avons le droit de savoir, boss. Si c'est dans l'intérêt de l'enquête et que c'est à propos de John Le Rouge, que cela nous met peut être en danger… »

« C'est bon Rigsby. Ne t'en fais pas. Je comprends. C'est que tout ceci est un peu compliqué pour moi. Elle marcha un peu dans la pièce puis respira un grand coup pour enfin se lancer. Jane s'était positionné dans un coin de la pièce. C'était entre elle et ses subornés. Lui connaissait déjà la vérité. Pas eux.

« Bien vous savez tous que ma mère est décédée quand j'avais une dizaine d'année. En fait j'ai rencontré Samantha Redding à ce moment là. Elle venait d'avoir son diplôme de psychiatre à l'époque. J'étais l'une de ses premières patientes. Mon père m'y avait envoyé. Puis à sa mort, alors que j'entrais dans un foyer, nous avons continué les séances, elle était devenue ma confidente, en quelque sorte. Bref c'est grâce à elle qu'après avoir atteint mes 18 ans, j'ai pu récupérer la garde de mes frères. Elle m'a souvent aidé. Nous sommes même parties en vacances ensemble pendant quelques temps. Puis on s'est éloignées, nous nous téléphonions de temps en temps. Si John Le Rouge l'a tuée c'est uniquement pour me rappeler tout ceci, et surtout il avait accès à un tas d'informations sur moi. Une victime idéale… l'un des dossiers sera certainement le mien. C'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas que vous les regardiez. Je suis désolée. »

« Nous sommes aussi désolée Boss… » Cho et Van Pelt approuvèrent vivement ses dires.

« Je vous préviens : je ne veux aucune pitié ou compassion. C'est une enquête comme les autres. OK ? Alors ne passez pas votre temps à me demander si ça va ou pas. Sinon je vous renvoie de cette équipe ! Clair pour tout le monde ?

Tous acquiescèrent rapidement rassurés de voir leur boss agir normalement. Tout le monde continuait donc de travailler mais à 20h30, Lisbon leur demanda de rentrer chez elle. L'affaire était trop lourde à gérer pour tout le monde, une bonne nuit de sommeil serait profitable.

Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt partirent tandis que Lisbon s'asseyait à son bureau. Jane lui sortait de la salle de réunion quant il la vit dans son bureau. Il savait qu'il devait réfléchir au code et il l'avait donc retranscrit sur un papier. Il rentrait chez lui mais passait comme toujours voir Lisbon avant.

Lisbon relevait la tête alors qu'il passait justement la porte.

« Un café ? »

Elle eut un léger sourire. Fit signe que oui et rajouta : « c'est moi qui conduit ! ».

Le soleil se couchait rendant tout autour d'eux Rouge. Toujours rouge. Elle se dit qu'aujourd'hui le Rouge était désormais la couleur qu'elle détestait le plus. Elle se sentait oppressée par ce rouge… ils se dirigèrent vers le SUV et s'en furent vers le café.

_**Appartement de l'Agent Lisbon – 23h **_

Lisbon ouvrit la porte jeta les clés sur la table basse et s'écroula après avoir retirée sa veste et allumée la TV dans son canapé. Elle regardait distraitement le journal de 23h et les nouvelles.

Et à ce moment, elle s'écroula enfin. Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Lisbon, elles se transformèrent en sanglot. Elle attrapa un coussin, se pelotonna sur son canapé et pendant de longues minutes laissa tomber le masque de la Lisbon forte et courageuse pour redevenir l'enfant qui venait de perdre une des rares amies qu'elle n'avait pas fait fuir et qui la connaissait vraiment.

Elle aurait voulu boire et perdre connaissance. Tout oublier. Mais c'était interdit. Elle devait d'abord faire payer à John Le Rouge et ne pas devenir comme son père voulait qu'elle devienne. Une bonne à rien, qui ferait mieux de disparaître car elle était coupable de la mort de sa mère.

Alors Lisbon se jura de tout faire pour que toute cette affaire soit enfin réglée, qu'on en finisse tout simplement … après on verra comment s'en sortir et surtout comment vivre …

Elle pensa inévitablement à Jane. À son baiser, à ses sentiments pour lui. Elle se demandant sans arrêt s'il avait les mêmes pour elle. Elle ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Mais de toute façon, la période était mal choisie pour lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait et pour une fois elle choisit avec joie de se comporter en lâche. C'était mieux ainsi. John Le Rouge verrait le point faible, l'occasion à saisir pour les tenir en respect. C'était trop dangereux pour eux. Oui beaucoup trop dangereux.

Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni une personne s'approcher d'elle. Pour quelqu'un comme Teresa Lisbon cela aurait pu être particulièrement dangereux. Ou elle avait compris que cette personne ne lui ferait aucun mal.

C'était juste Jane qui venait, qui avait compris et qui la berça comme une enfant pendant de longues minutes.

Il était revenu sur ses pas en partant du café. Lisbon n'allait pas bien il en était sur. Il voulait juste la voir, la toucher, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se cantonner au jeu qu'ils avaient créé ensemble au fur et à mesure de leur collaboration. Elle qui tempêtait à tout bout de champ clamant qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance et lui toujours en train de la taquiner mais résolvant les affaires, la surprenant sans arrêt.

Jane serrait Lisbon qui s'était enfin calmée et dormait à présent contre lui. Il resterait là. Avec elle. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux sur le canapé, ne voyant pas l'ombre qui rôdait autour d'eux, qui les observait depuis la fenêtre avec un léger sourire. Il était trop tôt encore. Mais demain … Oui demain après la seconde étape de leur plan.

L'ombre repartit tranquillement, habilement s'assurant qu'elle n'était pas suivie ou surveillée. Demain, elle agirait et Jane serait enfin à la merci de son maître : John Le Rouge…

_**Appartement de l'Agent Lisbon – le lendemain. **_

Lisbon se réveilla avec un sentiment inédit de bien être et de sécurité. Elle se demandait vaguement où elle était. Elle était sur son canapé et une odeur de café et de pancakes flottait dans l'air.

« Bonjour Lisbon, bien dormie ? »

« Jane ? Ah oui c'est vrai tu étais là hier soir… j'ai mal au crâne c'est pire qu'une gueule de bois. Je vais à la salle de bain je dois être dans un état … »

Jane ne dit rien mais sourit.

« Le petit déjeuner sera près dans 10 minutes Lisbon !

Elle grogna une réponse depuis la salle de bain. Elle sortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ils entamèrent en silence leur petit déjeuner et Lisbon eut du mal à dire à Jane « merci » décidemment cela devenait une habitude pour hier soir. Alors qu'elle le faisait, son téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Lisbon. « … » « Oui très bien nous arrivons. Prévenez mon équipe au bureau du CBI. On se rend directement sur place. ».

Elle coupa la communication et se tourna vers Jane pour annoncer dans un souffle : « une autre victime de John Le Rouge, nous allons sur les lieux. Prends ton café et le mien, on passe chez toi tu te changes et on file sur les lieux du crime. »

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et grimpèrent dans la voiture de Lisbon.

Qu'allait-il encore découvrir cette fois ?


	7. Aux Fruits Rouges

**Chapitre 6 : Aux Fruits Rouges**

**Bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir pour moi vu l'heure qu'il est !**

**J'ai décidé vu que ma soirée était tranquille de vous livrer en avance un nouveau chapitre ! **

**J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. J'ai fait quelques recherches encore une fois afin de bien correspondre à la réalité du terrain et de la série. Par exemple le journal cité dans ce chapitre est bien le quotidien réel de Sacramento.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir la prochaine victime et le modus operandi … tout n'est bien entendu pas encore dévoiler c'est même loin d'être fini … **

**Merci pour les reviews de Ponou, Draco Jane, Filament-de-Lune, Liz Jackson et Allison71320 ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

**PS : vous avez encore du temps pour le code ! Bon courage ! ^^**

**PS 2 : Les personnes non inscrites peuvent aussi laisser des reviews penser à l'auteur ! Cela prend peu de temps et fait plaisir … Merci.**

**N'hésitez pas si vous avez des idées des commentaires ….**

**Amandine.**

Ils venaient de sortit de chez Jane, qui, ayant déjà pris une douche chez Lisbon, n'avait fait que se changer et se rafraichir rapidement. Ils avaient bu leur café sur le chemin mais ne savait quasiment rien sur la victime exceptée qu'elle avait été probablement tuée par John Le Rouge. C'était vague. Même son identité n'avait pas été communiquée à Lisbon.

La frustration de Jane et de Lisbon était palpable. Deux victimes en moins de 24 heures auraient fait enragées n'importe quel détective… mais quant il s'agissait en plus de lui.

Lisbon conduisait sèchement, rapidement. Tout dans son comportement trahissait l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Jane était dans le même état mais savait le cacher habilement, jusqu'à un certain point. Il doutait d'arriver à se retenir tout le temps, surtout si la situation venait à se resserrer autour de lui ou de Lisbon. Il ne le supporterait pas longtemps. Il comprit enfin pourquoi Minnelli avait voulu lui retirer cette enquête. Même pour Lisbon cela aurait été dur, au final. Il en convenait maintenant mais cette enquête c'était le sésame pour retrouver une partie de sa vie passée, et surtout pour qu'il puisse se tourner vers son futur.

Le trajet n'était pas aussi long que la dernière fois. C'était dans la périphérie de Sacramento que la nouvelle victime avait été découverte. Ils arrivaient sur les lieux du crime ou les attendaient déjà l'équipe à l'exception de Van Pelt qui arriva en même temps qu'eux sur les lieux. Jane ne manqua pas de le remarquer mais ne dit rien, après tout des milliers de raisons pouvaient expliquer son retard mais bon elle était particulièrement sérieuse. C'est donc une chose très importante pour elle qui l'avait retenue.

Lisbon et lui descendirent de voiture et retrouvèrent Rigsby et Cho.

« Bonjour boss, enfin si l'on peut dire. La nouvelle victime est bien morte tuée par John Le Rouge. C'est une femme du nom de Liz Parker. C'est sa maison. Elle avait 35 ans était mariée et mère d'une petite fille de 5 ans. C'est son mari et sa fille qui l'on découvert en rentrant d'un voyage. La mère n'avait pas pu obtenir des jours de congé elle venait de commencer avec des associés dans un nouveau cabinet médical, le voyage étant prévu depuis longtemps, les deux autres sont partis la laissant seule ici le temps d'un weekend de cinq jours. »

« Comment est-elle morte ? »

« Le légiste est actuellement en train de chercher la cause du décès mais cette fois il n'y a aucune trace de lésion apparente. Contrairement à Samantha Redding… »

« Vous dites que son mari et sa fille sont partis sans elle ? Savez-vous s'il y a des problèmes dans leur couple ? Ou autre chose ? » Interrogea Jane.

« A priori nous n'avons rien décelé de tout ceci mais tu vas encore nous sortir que le mari trompait sa femme et qu'il était parti en voyage chez sa maitresse ? » se moqua Rigsby.

Jane souriait : « théorie intéressante Rigsby cela t'ai déjà arrivé non ? Ou tu y as déjà songé ? Personnellement je ne serais pas allé chercher ça tout seul… cela révèle beaucoup de choses … » fit Jane en partant vers la maison avec Lisbon.

Cho haussa les sourcils, dodelina de la tête et suivit Jane et Lisbon tandis que Rigsby s'interrogeait : « mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? » puis tout haut : « attends ça veut dire quoi Jane ? Hey Jane soit sympa dit le moi ! »

« Plus tard Rigsby tu ne voudrais pas gâcher notre plaisir tout de même … qu'en penses-tu Van Pelt ? Tu es sortie avec Rigsby non ? »

« Euh … je … je n'en sais rien du tout … » fit-elle hésitante et rouge d'un seul coup.

« Bon ça suffit maintenant, Jane arrête. Nous avons une enquête à mener à bien je te signale. » Commença Lisbon.

Celle-ci appréhendait de rentrer dans la maison tout comme Jane qui avait saisi l'occasion lancée par Rigsby pour faire de l'humour et relativiser sur la situation. Ce n'était visiblement pas du gout de Lisbon. Pas vraiment du sien non plus même si ça le distrayait de l'imminence de la découverte de la scène de crime.

Ils franchirent le pas de la maison qui se trouvait être une de ses anciennes bâtissent datant de l'époque victorienne. Les mêmes qu'à San Francisco, ou du moins celles qui n'avaient pas brûlées durant le grand incendie du début du vingtième siècle.

Le salon était bien tenu de même que la maison en générale. Joliment décorée, des meubles fins et clairs, sur un plancher ancien, des lambris peint en blanc et des rideaux en vichy blanc et bleu discrets donnaient à cette maison un caractère de demeure d'ancien capitaine de marine. La propriétaire avait bien conservée l'âme des lieux.

Cette fois c'est dans la cuisine qu'avait eu lieu le meurtre. La cuisine avait été rénovée mais toujours dans le caractère de la maison. Le légiste était au bord de la table de la cuisine, en train d'examiner la jeune femme assise devant … une tasse de thé, rappelant le presque empoisonnement de Jane chez Samantha Redding. John Le Rouge avait décidemment le sens de l'humour. A coté de cette tasse, une théière et des sachets de thé aux fruits rouges.

Elle était là en position assise sa tasse de thé dans la main et le journal à coté d'elle. Elle lisait une nouvelle qui semblait la faire sourire alors que la terreur se lisait dans ses yeux sans âmes encore ouvert.

« Bonjour, Dr. Teresa Lisbon, CBI et Patrick Jane, consultant. Avez-vous une idée sur la façon dont la victime a été tuée ? »

« Bonjour, eh bien on peut dire qu'elle est morte sans qu'aucune lésion n'apparaisse sauf que quelques tâches blanches au niveau de ses lèvres feraient penser à un empoisonnement. Je dois attendre les résultats de l'analyse toxicologique pour confirmer ceci. Cependant… » Il semblait hésiter à dire une information.

Lisbon l'y encouragea : « Allez – y docteur s'il vous plait cela pourrait nous aider à y voir plus clair. »

Très bien Agent Lisbon : je pense que cette jeune femme vu la tasse qu'elle tient a été empoisonné … »

« Au cyanure » coupa Jane, qui s'était saisi de la tasse entre temps pendant que le médecin légiste tournée vers le corps et Lisbon ne l'observait pas.

« Allons, Jane tu ne penses pas … »

« Si. Tu m'as appris que le cyanure dégageait une odeur d'amande amère. De plus c'est comme ça que John Le Rouge m'a interpellé chez les Johnsons. Il devait y avoir un indice nous permettant de découvrir le corps ou du moins de déjouer ce meurtre mais nous l'avons laissé passer… » Dit il sur un ton emporté.

« Depuis combien de temps le corps est là Dr ? Pensez-vous que sa théorie puisse être juste ? » S'enquit Lisbon.

« À vrai dire elle est même fortement probable. Les taches autour de la bouche de la victime indiquent en effet qu'on l'a forcée à boire. Elle savait donc probablement étant médecin, qu'il allait la forcée à ingérer du cyanure cependant elle ne s'est pas défendue. Aucune marque caractéristique ne prouve cette théorie. Elle devait donc être d'une façon ou d'une autre paralysée probablement par un produit injecté dans son sang. Elle était consciente au moment ou est survenue la mort. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Je chercherais donc des traces de piqures sur son corps, ainsi que les toxines dans son sang. Quant à l'heure du décès … la mort remonte selon moi et d'après la température du foie à environ 12h maximum. »

« Très bien. Merci beaucoup Docteur. Appelez moi quant vous aurez tous les éléments de disponibles je vous prie. Cette affaire est prioritaire. »

« Très bien Agent Lisbon je ferais au plus vite. »

Le légiste venait de quitter la pièce. Jane s'approcha du corps de la victime avec Lisbon pour l'examiner de plus près. Il étudia d'abord la jeune femme. Elle était habillée proprement, bien coiffée, chaussure au pied, des bijoux fins et discrets, tailleur noir et chemisier rouge. Elle allait au travail sans aucun doute. Elle commençait la semaine. Son planning donnait les indications voulues. Elle était de permanence du soir. D'ailleurs ses collègues selon Cho avait essayé de la contacter à plusieurs reprises mais aucun d'eux n'étaient venus à son domicile. Et pour cause elle avait mis sur son répondeur qu'elle était malade et ne viendrait pas. La voix était loin d'être naturel mais cela suffisait à faire mieux passer le fait qu'elle était malade, promettant en plus la tranquillité pour monter la pièce de théâtre.

Il s'attarda ensuite sur le journal posé à coté de la victime et qui semblait le lire. C'était une page du journal local « _The Sacramento Bee_ ».

Cette page titrait ceci : « Le voyant n'avait pas prédit le meurtre de sa famille », une autre posée juste en dessous reprenait également : « il n'a pas eu la vision qui aurait pu faire la différence ». Il serrait les poings en voyant ces titres provocateurs. Les photos de sa femme et sa fille étalée devant lui.

Il les souleva doucement et regarda brièvement Lisbon. Elle aussi semblait choquée et peinée que lui aussi est à revivre ça.

Une troisième coupure, non datée s'étalait, il la mit devant lui mais aussi de façon à ce que Lisbon puisse la lire. Elle titrait : «John Le Rouge contre attaque : le CBI perd l'un de ses membres. » ils pâlirent tous les deux d'un coup. C'est la photo de Lisbon qui s'étalait sur le journal souriante dans son uniforme. Il n'y avait que cette photo en guise d'article.

Tous deux étaient tellement pris par cette vision qui s'étalait à la une de ce pseudo journal, qu'ils ne s'attendirent aucunement à la scène qui allait se déroulait dans quelques instants.

Les coroners allaient bientôt emporter le corps quand Van Pelt auparavant en train d'interroger les voisins avec Rigsby et Cho entra dans la pièce pour faire un rapport à Lisbon.

Alors que tous deux, toujours choqués se retournaient pour faire place aux coroners et du coup porter leur attention sur Van Pelt celle-ci regarda le corps. Elle se mit alors à hurler, puis s'écroula à genoux près du corps en répétant comme une litanie « Liz, non tu ne peux pas, non pas toi, pas Liz… ». Elle la secouait comme pour la réveiller tandis que Jane et Lisbon essayait de l'en détacher.

Lisbon et Jane se consultèrent du regard et l'attrapèrent d'un coup pour la faire asseoir dans une autre pièce. Cette victime non plus n'avait pas été choisie au hasard mais pour l'instant il devait attendre que Van Pelt aille mieux pour comprendre qui elle était pour elle. Mais pour le moment celle-ci avait surtout besoin de quelques minutes de repos et Rigsby la voyant ainsi et même après leur rupture ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras.

Jane et Lisbon s'éloignèrent un peu. Ils étaient agacés, désappointés. Les journaux menaçant Lisbon et lui et maintenant une autre victime en rapport avec Van Pelt surement de sa famille.

John Le Rouge s'avérait un criminel particulièrement sadique mais aussi et surtout particulièrement brillant et tenace.


	8. Rouge Colère

**Chapitre 7 : Rouge Colère**

**Bonjour !**

**Oui je suis un peu en retard pour poster mais la grippe (et oui il en reste encore quelques souches par ci par là apparemment) m'a gentiment cloué au lit le reste du week end de 4 jours et les 2 premiers jours de la semaine… donc je suis restée à comater devant la redif' de JAG sur France 4… **

**Bref voici enfin la suite et je réponds aux reviews en même temps :**

**Filament-de-Lune : ****je ne peux pas te dire la suite malheureusement mais le fait que Grace connaisse la victime sera important par la suite je ne peux t'en dire plus sans dévoiler une grosse partie du final. Merci énorme à une fidèle lectrice pour la review !**

**Carletta :**** Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, pour ce qui est du tutoiement je regarde les épisodes en VO et dans la traduction ils se tutoient. J'ai donc repris ce schéma. Pour le code vous le saurez au moment voulu.**

**Liz Jackson :**** et oui les fautes… j'avoue c'est toujours en cours de correction ma bêta est également malade, c'est une vraie épidémie en ce moment. Merci encore pour ta review toujours aussi assidue à ce que je vois. Oui chapitres courts je vais essayer d'y remédier promis !**

**Ponou :**** Ma première revieweuse ! Rigsby et Cho … je ne peux te répondre également il te faudra patienter…. Merci beaucoup**

**Mump :**** Non tu n'es pas idiote ne t'en fais pas ! Le code est inspiré d'un système de double clé située dans l'époque de la Rome Antique. Tu trouveras le moment venu ne t'en fais pas. Merci encore pour ta review.**

**Allez place au chapitre… bonne lecture !( un peu plus long que les précédants)**

Dans les bras de Rigsby, Van Pelt commençait tout doucement à reprendre ses esprits. Elle regardait autour d'elle et vit Lisbon et Jane en conversation. Probablement après qu'elle se soit conduit aussi bêtement. Elle devait leur qui était la … victime. Elle avait du mal à prononcer ce mot après son meurtre. Elle se rendit enfin compte que Rigsby la tenait dans ses bras. Elle tenta de ne pas le repousser trop brusquement bien que cela fut assez tentant. Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle se décrocha enfin de lui, lui dit que tout allait bien et lui demanda poliment de ramener Jane et Lisbon.

« Tu es sure que tout ira bien ? Tu sais ce n'est pas parce l'on est plus ensemble que… »

« Rigsby c'est bon, OK ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter. » Dit-elle beaucoup plus sèchement que prévu.

« Très bien, excuse moi je vais les chercher dans ce cas. »

Elle pensa à juste titre qu'il mettrait ça sur le compte d'une personne de sa famille décédée. Il ne s'en formalisera pas. Au pire elle ira s'excuser plus tard mais pas maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle leur parle. Maintenant.

« Van Pelt, nous pouvons parler plus tard si vous voulez. » sortit Lisbon rapidement, gênée.

« Elle a raison Grace. Vous avez l'air bouleversé. » Elle regardait Jane à présent. Qui n'aurait pas l'air bouleversé si on tuait un membre de sa famille hein ? pensa-t-elle. En tout cas elle devait avoir une salle tête pour qu'il l'appelle Grace.

Van Pelt se leva avec l'appui de Jane, elle se dégagea rapidement de lui. Jane la regardait attentivement. Son comportement était nerveux mais aussi … étrange. Cependant on ne savait pas comment réagissait les personnes connaissant un meurtre dans leur famille jusqu'à temps que cela leur arrive. Il avait tellement l'habitude de voir Grace sérieuse et candide, que cela devait naturellement le pousser à voir le mal là ou il n'y avait tout bonnement rien à voir. Elle ne voulait justement pas montrée sa faiblesse.

« La … victime… hum… est ma sœur, Liz. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis son mariage à vrai dire. Et son mari a tellement changé … je ne connaissais pas leur nouvelle adresse, tout simplement. Cela fait presque 7 ans que je ne l'avais pas vu… et je la découvre morte. Je n'ai même pas eu la chance de la revoir vivante. Tout ça c'est à cause de lui, de son crétin de mari. » Crachat elle rageusement.

« Avez-vous une idée de pourquoi John Le Rouge l'a attaqué ? » s'enquiert alors Jane.

« Non bien sur que non. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était là. C'est peut être tout simplement que je vous aide dans les enquêtes. Si ça se trouve Rigsby et Cho auront le droit à la même chose, non ? »

« Bon nous allons mobiliser des hommes pour s'occuper des familles de Rigsby et Cho et je vais les informer qu'il faut qu'il téléphone à leur famille et amis proches au cas où. On ne sait jamais. Je vais aussi aller voir le mari. Je veux l'interroger personnellement. Van Pelt, vous n'êtes plus sur cette affaire elle concerne votre sœur je veux que vous alliez vous reposer chez vous. Pendant au moins deux jours et pas de discussions. »

« Mais non c'est ma sœur et vous » commença Van Pelt

« Vous m'avez bien compris Van Pelt : je ne veux pas de vous pendant les prochains jours vous êtes trop proches de la victime ! C'était votre sœur, vous en voulez à votre beau frère et on ne va pas s'en sortir je ne veux pas de remous ou de plaintes dans cette affaire. » coupa Lisbon sur un ton qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui.

« Mais vous par contre même si vous connaissez la victime en revanche pas de soucis vous continuez ! On est pas tous au même régime c'est ça ? Vous êtes le chef et moi juste la pauvre cruche d'employée ? »

« STOP ! hurla Lisbon. Maintenant vous allez m'écouter attentivement Van Pelt. Je sais exactement ce que vous ressentez. Et le fait que vous prononciez les mots que vous venez de prononcer prouve bien que vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal. Donc on va oublier ça, vous allez rentrer chez vous, vous détendre dormir, et je ne veux plus que vous mettiez un pied au CBI pendant non plus deux jours mais une semaine. Rigsby va vous raccompagner. Tout est clair maintenant ? »

Elles se confrontèrent toutes les deux. Bien que Van Pelt soit plus grande de Lisbon, on sentait bien que des deux c'était Lisbon qui avait le dessus. C'était ce que pensait Jane. Et il avait raison. Malgré le regard de Van Pelt envers son patron, elle saisit sa veste et partit dehors tandis que Rigsby la suivait péniblement.

Jane regardait Lisbon à présent. Elle ne disait rien et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Puis au bout de quelques secondes elle revint à elle. Elle partit voir le mari de la victime. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé c'était qu'en passant dans le jardin, Van Pelt allait tomber directement sur le mari de sa sœur.

Tandis que des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre, Lisbon et Jane coururent très vite vers le lieu d'où provenait le vacarme. Van Pelt et son beau frère se tapait dessus sous les yeux remplient de larmes de la nièce de la première. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa subordonnée comme ça.

Elle tapait, cognait ses cheveux s'agitait dans tous les sens, elle avait le nez en sang, une horrible grimace déformait son visage et le mari de sa sœur lui avait des… marques de morsure des dents de Van Pelt sur le bras des griffures aux visages et les vêtements déchirés comme ceux de Van Pelt. Tous les flics autour n'osaient pas intervenir. En réalité, elle comprenait pourquoi et Jane lui aussi avait compris il voyait Rigsby qui gisait par terre en tenant son visage d'une main ainsi qu'une autre partie de son corps…. Jane eut un sourire qu'il n'arriva pas à cacher : quand Van Pelt s'y mettait elle était réellement forte.

C'est alors que Lisbon avança vers les deux ennemis. Tout le monde retenait son souffle y compris Jane qui la suivait de près malgré tout. Il avait peur pour elle. D'un seul coup, elle fit signe à Cho de saisir le mari et tandis qu'elle saisissait par les cheveux Van Pelt, elle lui fichue une gifle retentissante qui l'a calma instantanément. Un grand moment de silence s'abattit sur toute l'assemblée.

Lisbon prit enfin la parole :

« Maintenant Agent Van Pelt, vous êtes suspendue pendant toute la durée de cette enquête. Vous allez être escortée par l'Agent Cho au CBI ou vous remettrez aux services administratifs votre plaque et votre arme de service. Cho, vous expliquerez pourquoi à notre directrice. Je ne veux plus vous voir jusqu'à temps que vous soyez calmée. Une décision sera prise quant à votre comportement on ne peut plus inqualifiable pour un Agent du CBI. C'était peut être votre sœur vous le détestez peut être, mais ce sont les raisons pour lesquelles je vous ai retiré cette enquête. Vous voulez vraiment que votre sœur vous voie jeter votre carrière par la fenêtre ? Rentrer avec Cho maintenant.

Van Pelt ne disait plus rien. Rigsby n'en revenait pas. Cho prit Van Pelt et Jane regardait Lisbon repartir vers la maison sous un silence de mort. Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Elle s'était mise dans un coin de la maison qui n'était pas occupée par des agents. Elle venait de s'assoir sur un fauteuil dans la maison. Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains.

Jane se mit à genoux devant elle et lui prit les mains. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Suspendre un de ses agents, devant tant d'autres alors que sa sœur venait de mourir, elle-même étant sous le feu des menaces de John Le Rouge…

« Lisbon écoute moi d'accord ? Van Pelt va se remettre, tout le monde ira bien dans peu de temps. Ce n'est rien. Il ne va rien t'arriver d'autre c'est fini. Je suis là Lisbon d'accord ? Je suis là. »

Elle le regardait. Elle semblait tellement fragile, tellement en colère aussi. Et perdue comme une enfant que l'on abandonne sans savoir comment elle doit faire pour rentrer chez elle. Si seule, si fatiguée, si lasse, comme une poupée de porcelaine qui va se briser sur le sol si on la pousse.

Dans la tête de Lisbon tout se bousculait, les dernières 48 heures étaient immondes. C'était un cauchemar mais au milieu de ce cauchemar une oasis. Elle avait un nom : Jane. Oh bien sur ce n'était pas un chevalier avec son armure, d'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais rêvé de cela jusqu'à présent. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était quelqu'un à coté d'elle. Il était là. Elle aussi. Et spontanément, elle rapprocha son visage et l'embrassa. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et son baiser avec le goût de sel. C'était un baiser tendre mais un baiser quand même qui indiquait à Jane tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il comprenait parfaitement. Il la tenait serrer dans ses bras. Pour le moment elle en avait besoin. Et lui aussi. Leur étreinte dura cinq bonnes minutes. Ils restèrent muer. Simplement s'enivrant de la présence de l'autre.

Elle desserra enfin son étreinte sur Jane. Elle essuyait ses yeux tandis qu'il se relevait. Aucune parole d'échangée entre les deux protagonistes de la scène. L'enquête reprenait. Ils redevenaient complètement professionnels. Ils soufflèrent un bon coup, et repartirent vers le mari qui les attendait pour sa déposition. Ils arrivèrent vers lui il était encore sous le coup de la colère envers Van Pelt et il souffrait de nombreuses ecchymoses sur le visage, le cou, les mains. Il avait également un bel œil au beurre noir et la lèvre entaillée.

Lisbon s'assit sur le canapé en face de lui, Jane à coté d'elle. Elle commença.

« Je suis désolée M. Parker pour votre femme et aussi pour le comportement de l'Agent Van Pelt. Je n'aurais pas du vous mettre en sa présence, elle était bouleversée par la mort de sa sœur. »

« Ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est pas votre faute Agent Lisbon. Après tout, elle a toujours été comme cela. Je m'étonne seulement qu'elle soit dans votre équipe, vu son comportement. Ou alors elle s'est assagie depuis. Ce n'était vraiment pas une enfant de cœur si je peux me permettre. » Fit-il en grimaçant.

Lisbon était intriguée.

« Que voulez vous dire par là ? Nous avons toujours connu Van Pelt sensible et plutôt sérieuse et calme. De plus rien n'est noté dans son dossier sur des comportements déviants ou illicites. Cela a-t-il un rapport avec sa sœur et vous-même ? D'après elle, vous êtes responsables de leur séparation. » Interrogea Lisbon.

Il sembla gêné. « Je ne sais pas si je dois vous parler de cela Agent Lisbon mais la véritable raison qui fait que nous avons rompu tout contact avec Grace c'est qu'elle était, comment dire, jalouse que je m'immisce entre elle et sa sœur. Elle n'a jamais pu me le pardonner. Elle vénérait littéralement sa sœur. La situation devenait ingérable à l'époque. En plus Liz était enceinte et je commençais à avoir peur pour elle et le bébé. Quant on voyait son comportement avec moi, si on ajoutait en plus le bébé. Comprenez bien que leur mère n'était plus en état de s'occuper d'elle et que pour Grace, Liz était un peu comme sa bouée de sauvetage. Grace n'a pas réussi à comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle soit plus indépendante. On l'a donc envoyé ailleurs pour sa dernière année avant qu'elle n'entre à l'Université. Là-bas il y avait un homme auquel elle était très attachée. Après qu'elle se soit mise avec lui, elle ne nous a plus recontactés. Et nous non plus. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis bien que Liz m'ai dit récemment qu'elle se sentait suivi par moment, en ayant l'impression de revoir Grace. »

Il s'effondra alors en larmes tandis que sa petite fille, apparaissait et tentait de comprendre pourquoi son père pleurait. Lisbon songea qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Van Pelt après tout elle avait peut être réussi à se reconstruire et du coup avait complètement changée. Jane aussi semblait croire à la version du M. Parker.

« M. Parker, une dernière question. Savez vous qui était l'homme avec Grace à l'Université ? Il pourrait peut être avoir eu envie de venger Van Pelt ? Votre femme avait-elle d'autres ennemis ? Dans son travail … »

« Non je ne le connais pas. Mais il avait une grande influence sur elle et plutôt bonne je pense. Grace lors du dernier coup de fil a Liz lui a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'elle allait mieux et qu'elle comprenait. A mon avis, tout lui ai revenu tout à l'heure démultiplier par le fait qu'elle soit morte. Quant à des ennemis, honnêtement je n'en vois pas. Cela fait à peine un an que l'on est ici, et Liz n'a que des amis ici. Je suis désolée je dois m'occuper de ma fille. »

« Bien entendu. Merci pour vos réponses M. Parker. » dit Lisbon.

Ils partirent plus loin et elle se tourna vers Jane.

« Alors selon toi, vérité ou mensonge ? »

Jane sourit : « tu me demandes ce que je pense ? Auriez-vous confiance en moi Agent Lisbon ? » La taquina-t-il ? « Humm intéressant. Il dit la vérité mais je pense qu'il est également effrayé par … Van Pelt. En tout cas soit elle a bien caché son jeu à tout le monde soit elle a changé et a craqué en voyant le meurtre de sa sœur. Ce que je pense honnêtement. Je ne vois pas vraiment Van Pelt en version tueuse à gage professionnelle. »

« Tu as surement raison. Bon il faut que je m'occupe de réquisitionner du monde pour Cho et Rigsby on ne sait jamais. »

« Et pour toi également. » rappela Jane

« Non je n'ai pas besoin de flics chez moi. Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule. Ne t'en fais pas. »

« Je refuse, Lisbon. Tu dois être protégée. Il n'est pas question qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne veux te per… »

Elle se tourna brusquement vers Jane, gênée. Et lui répondit calmement. Elle avait compris sa phrase mais ne jugea pas utile de l'embarrasser. Elle l'était aussi.

« Écoute je resterais probablement au CBI toute la nuit. Donc pas de panique d'accord ? Nous verrons cela ce soir. Pour le moment nous devons vérifier tout dans les moindres détails. Cho m'a dit que la marque n'avait rien de bizarre et qu'elle était dans la cuisine. Nous avons déjà tous les indices habituels, qui confirment que c'est lui. Rester ici ne changera rien. Rentrons au bureau et travaillons avec ce que nous avons. »

« Très bien Lisbon mais je te préviens : tu ne rentres pas toute seule chez toi ce soir c'est bien compris ? Nous devons prendre cette menace au sérieux »

« Oui mon preux chevalier » lança-t-elle en ouvrant la porte du SUV et en grimpant dedans tandis que Jane poussait un soupir et montait à son tour dans le véhicule.

En route pour le CBI.


	9. Valse Rouge

**Chapitre 8 : Valse Rouge (un pas en avant … trois en arrière)**

**De retour ! Et si la grippe s'en va, c'est maintenant ma cheville qui fait des siennes… décidemment l'auteur de cette fic va peut être mal finir avant de vous livrer l'épilogue final … **

**Bon sinon je ne suis pas fière de moi j'ai apparemment livré trop d'éléments dans la dernière partie que j'ai récemment publiée… **

**Dans ce chapitre, on revient sur la relation ambigüe de nos personnages préférés. Et si celui-ci s'intitule Valse Rouge – Un pas en avant et trois en arrière, ce n'est pas pour rien … Alors j'espère que Carletta sera contente car tu me disais dans ta review que cela allait trop vite… tu aurais du attendre un chapitre de plus … ^^**

**Précision également : Madeleine Hightower est la nouvelle directrice du CBI après le départ de Minelli…**

**Enfin après je ne sais pas ce que certaines (les filles d'abord galanterie oblige) et certains auront compris mais quelques unes sont dans la bonne voie. Je ne dirais rien de plus. Oui quelques unes parce que les garçons ont du mal avec les reviews… Alors est ce que mes lecteurs masculins pourraient m'en laisser une ou deux ? ^^ **

**Bien allez maintenant les réponses aux reviews « féminines » :**

**Carletta :**** tu es sur la bonne voie … Je te laisse te poser des questions là-dessus mais sache qu'effectivement tu te poses de bonnes questions. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Enfin pour ce qui concerne le Jisbon, et bien rassures toi il va légèrement vaciller prochainement… tu connais le un pas en avant et trois en arrière …Je vous laisse voir comment. Et Merci pour le bon rétablissement que tu me souhaites.**

**Glouton Mana :**** Peu de mots mais qui font toujours plaisir ! Merci !**

**Allison71230 ****: Merci beaucoup également ! Tu peux te répéter autant que tu veux **

**Elywinn :**** Et oui Van Pelt a évolué … La trouvant trop opaque et trop passive dans la série je me suis intéressée à son personnage. Je voulais lui donner du relief et en plus le fait qu'on ne connaisse pas grand-chose d'elle permet de créer tout un univers. Tu en sauras plus sur elle bientôt et toi aussi tu peux te répéter autant que tu veux ! **

**Sur ce je vous dis : Bonne Lecture !**

_**Domicile de l'Agent Teresa Lisbon – 21h **_

« Pourquoi mais pourquoi il n'avait rien dit ? Bon sang ! » Lisbon craquait. Elle était rentrée chez elle sans personne et alors ? Qui se soucierait d'elle de toute façon ? Ses frères ? Non ils n'habitaient pas par ici et de toute façon étaient trop occupée avec leur travail respectif. Ses collègues ? Non pas après ce qu'elle avait fait à Van Pelt. Quant à Jane … quel salaud ! Il sortait avec cette gourde de voyante ou de médium … et puis zut.

Elle songea alors à John Le Rouge. S'il l'enlevait comme il l'avait dit, qu'est ce que ça pourrait faire ? Au moins Jane pourrait lui mettre le grappin dessus et lui fiche la paix une bonne fois pour toutes. Il partirait filé le parfait amour avec son autre médium. Au moins il saura s'ils auront une fille ou un garçon sans échographie… « Même mon sens de l'humour devient déplorable »songea-t-elle.

Elle qui avait enfin accepté ou du moins commencé à accepter ce qu'elle avait ou croyait avoir en commun avec Jane et boum ! Surprise ! Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre. Généralement quant une fille se pointe au bureau du CBI avec un parfum hors de prix, un maquillage impeccable et une robe du soir en se précipitant vers Jane, le prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant et en le voyant LUI ce …. Qui y répond également, on voit tout de suite la nature de la relation entre ses deux là. Dégoutée, blessée. Elle en aurait hurlé de douleur ou de rire de frustration de … elle n'arrivait même plus à mettre de nom sur les sentiments qu'elle avait.

Avec Bosco c'était simple : il était marié. Amour platonique. Ça ne fait pas souffrir en comparaison. Mais là, lui laisser croire à un possible … non pas ce mot, à une possible relation, et se voir jeter à la figure la scène qu'elle a eu sous les yeux. Non. Définitivement non.

Une fois l'affaire John Le Rouge terminée, elle partirait. De longues vacances seules. Sans personne. Sans collègues, sans Jane, sans famille, sans Passé, sans Avenir… juste elle et sa douleur, sa peine, son angoisse… son agonie. Sans avoir à se montrer forte, ferme parfois dure. Etre juste elle-même, la petite fille fragile qu'elle était.

Elle regardait la bouteille en face d'elle depuis de longues minutes, les cachets à coté, comme la fois ou le psy était là, la faisant passer pour la coupable du meurtre de ce salaud violeur d'enfants. Mais là ce n'était plus de la comédie. Elle était à bout. Sans personne. Sans rien. Vide. Seule, toujours si seule…

Les larmes se mirent de nouveau à couler. Depuis deux jours elle ne faisait que pleurer. Toujours avec … lui. C'était se sa faute tout ça oui tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas joué au voyant, John le Rouge n'aurait rien eu à faire avec elle et lui.

Elle entendit taper à sa porte. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle était dans le noir. Personne ne savait qu'elle était là. Elle attendit que l'importun s'en aille. Elle fixait la bouteille d'un air morne. Elle avait diminué de moitié. Mais malgré le whisky dans ses veines, elle n'était pas saoule. Trop résistante décidemment…

Les coups dans la porte recommencèrent plus insistants. Elle s'en fichait. Elle boudait. Oui elle boudait comme les enfants. Ça la fit sourire. Puis elle entendit sa voix. Elle se figea. La douleur sans jamais être partie revint d'un seul coup. Les larmes refirent leur apparition. Elle paniquait. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Lui montrer qu'il l'avait fait souffrir. Non jamais. Elle ne répondrait pas.

Il tapait tellement fort que la porte allait finir par céder. Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'il tambourinait. Elle se décida à … non pas aller ouvrir la porte mais au contraire à se cacher la tête et les oreilles sous un gros coussin de son canapé. Puéril mais efficace… dans une certaine mesure. Elle ne l'entendait plus. Il devait enfin être parti.

Elle enleva l'oreiller. Se redressa. Elle sentit quelque chose derrière elle. Aux aguets, elle se figea, prit son arme à coté d'elle – désespérée ne pas dire suicidaire non plus – et faisant le moins de mouvement possible.

D'un mouvement preste, elle se leva en se retournant et tint en joue l'intrus… qui n'était autre que Jane. Elle ne baissa pas son arme pour autant. Elle le fixa, il ne bougeait plus.

Jane examina rapidement Lisbon, cheveux en bataille, vieux t-shirt de l'université trop grand pour elle, haleine chargée d'alcool mais toute sa vigilance, et son visage… défait. Ses yeux surtout, vide, pas de colère, pas de rancœur, de haine mais du vide. Un effroyable vide. Il ne se rendait même plus compte qu'elle le tenait toujours en respect. La scène était figée et il revécut l'après midi où avait eu lieu ce qui avait conduit ces deux personnes si proches à creuser un fossé entre eux deux.

_**Flashback – Bureau du CBI – 14h **_

Lisbon et Jane après un arrêt minute dans un coffee shop, ou elle prit bien sur des donuts, arrivèrent au QG du CBI. Il ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner avec ça.

Il ne parlait pas de leur « amitié » et c'était mieux comme ça de toute façon. Pour le moment du moins. Surtout qu'il sortait enfin, sortait c'était beaucoup dire, avec cette médium rencontrée sur l'enquête. Elle se nomme Kristina Frye. Il n'avait pris qu'un café avec elle, à vrai dire, mais elle s'accrochait malgré tout.

C'était à ce moment qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il appréciait réellement Lisbon, et qu'il devait également prendre de la distance vis-à-vis d'elle. Il restait donc avec sa première conquête depuis la mort de sa femme. Elle était drôle après tout mais depuis les dernières 48 heures leur « amitié » avait largement commencé à dépasser ce stade. Il n'avait pas songé à ce qu'il allait faire.

Bon advienne que pourra. Lisbon n'est pas au courant de toute façon. Il avait été discret. Et la seule fois ou la charmante directrice du CBI lui avait dit de prendre les devants avec Kristina Frye, Lisbon n'avait rien dit ou fait donc, il avait cru sur le moment que tout était réglé et qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Il avait du commettre l'une de ses rares erreurs de jugement. Et il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière qu'il avait commise… elle lui avait coûtée sa famille.

Il soupira discrètement tandis que Lisbon se dirigeait vers son bureau. Elle ne laissait de nouveau plus paraître ses émotions. Lisbon, l'Agent du CBI était de retour. Il se dirigea vers son canapé, Rigsby avait pris l'initiative de déplacer le tableau avec le code à déchiffrer. Il le regardait en long en large et en travers. Où était cette fichue clé ? Celle qui servirait à décrypter le code ? Les photos de la scène de crime étaient à coté et Rigsby cherchait sur son ordinateur les liens qui auraient pu faire que John Le Rouge voulait tuer la sœur de Van Pelt.

Sans s'en rendre compte Jane, du fait de la nuit relativement courte passée avec Lisbon, et en se perdant dans ses pensées, s'endormit une heure ou deux. Lisbon ne songea pas à le réveiller. Après tout, c'était en parti sa faute s'il n'avait pas vraiment dormi.

Elle sourit et s'intéressa au code. Elle parlait avec Rigsby quant Jane se réveilla. Il la regardait, son regard à elle était pensif. Elle dit quelque chose à Rigsby. Il se leva brusquement et fila prendre un café. Elle soupira. Il se rendit compte que tout le monde la regardait. Il lui sourit, se releva brusquement et parti rejoindre Rigsby dans la petite cuisine.

« Alors Rigsby, que t'arrive-t-il ? et pourquoi tout le monde regarde Lisbon comme si elle avait tué un flic ? »

« Peut être parce que c'est Grace qu'elle a suspendu et qu'à cause de cela elle n'est pas sure de revenir dans l'équipe. Elle a fait cela devant tout le monde ! Et …. Quang Grace est revenue ici avec Cho, elle … a fait un scandale. Lisbon ressort du bureau de notre directrice… elle vient de me dire qu'elle approuvait ce qu'elle avait fait. Moi je trouve que c'est dur. Même si j'apprécie Lisbon, je ne comprends pas. C'était sa sœur tout de même. T'aurais fait la même chose ? »

« Rigsby, fit Jane en préparant du thé, Lisbon est votre patron. Je comprends la réaction de Van Pelt mais encore mieux celle de Lisbon. Elle doit se faire respecter si elle laisse des débordements de ce genre se produire devant des journalistes, des policiers et encore d'autres personnes, pourquoi va passer le CBI et la police en général ? si elle a été capable de se contrôler pour d'autres crimes qui ont été commis et dont les victimes étaient proches d'elles, ne penses-tu pas que Van Pelt devrait en faire autant ? »

« Oui peut être mais on ne peut pas tous être aussi insensible que Lisbon … enfin je veux dire … euh Boss… Je… »

Jane et Rigsby étaient surpris de l'apparition. Et Lisbon bien qu'elle ne le montra pas avait mal pris, très mal pris la réflexion de Rigsby à son égard. Mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

« Bien je voulais vous dire que vous pouvez partir pour ce soir. Le rapport d'autopsie et les relevés d'empreintes ne donnent rien de nouveau pour le moment. Autant pour l'une que pour l'autre des victimes. Il est 18 heures. Soyez de retour demain pour 8h, nous commencerons par faire un débriefing et chercherons d'autres pistes, et nous tacherons de décrypter le code. Si besoin je suis dans mon bureau. »

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Un peu comme un fantôme. Rigsby ne disait plus rien. Jane non plus. Il but une gorgée de thé et se replongeât dans l'énigme du code. Sur son canapé.

Rigby partait vers le bureau de Lisbon après avoir parler avec Cho. Il lui devait des excuses et des explications.

Il resta cinq minutes dans son bureau, lui serra la main. Puis partit.

Il était 18H30. Jane se leva et Lisbon arrivait vers lui avec une veste entre les mains.

« Jane encore là ? je croyais que l'on t'avait remis le code pour que tu puisses t'acharner dessus chez toi. »

« Oui mais je voulais vérifier que tu partais avec une escorte policière. Tu en as parlé à Madeleine je suppose ? »

Elle esquiva le regard inquisiteur de Jane et lui dit d'un ton au final peu convainquant « oui, bien sur »…

« Bizarrement je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu. Tu ne rentres pas toute seule n'est ce pas ? Sinon je vais en parler à cette chère directrice Hightower qui se fera je suis sure un plaisir de te donner des agents en faction devant chez toi. »

« De toute façon Jane ne t'ai-je pas dit que je restais ici toute la nuit je sors juste prendre un café et des donuts à l'extérieur. Il ne va rien m'arriver OK ? »

« Bon je t'accompagne dans ce cas. Je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter qu'une femme se précipita sur lui et l'embrassa. Lisbon n'en revenait pas. Elle bloqua pendant quelques secondes et Jane comprit l'étendue de la catastrophe. Lisbon enfila sa veste prit son sac, ses clés et partit rapidement.

Jane ne put la suivre sur le moment avec Kristina dans ses bras. Il venait de faire une erreur quasi impardonnable, et Lisbon allait lui en vouloir plus que tout. Il se rendit compte à ce moment du peu de valeur qu'avait Kristina à ses yeux. Il devait cependant tout lui expliquer. Il l'emmena à l'extérieur. Environ deux heures plus tard elle le laissa en colère et se sentant trahie. Quant à lui il sortit du café voir la personne à qui il devait de nombreuses explications.

_**Fin du flashback et retour chez Lisbon**_

Il prit enfin la parole.

« Lisbon… je suis vraiment désolée je ne m'attendais pas à ça ».

Ces paroles firent sortir Lisbon de la transe dans laquelle elle était. Elle baissa son arme. Et elle le regardait.

D'un ton froid et vide de tout sentiment elle déclara posément :

« Je pense que tu as assez fait de dégâts pour aujourd'hui tu ne crois pas ? Et je pense que j'ai aussi le droit de souffler, non ? Alors je veux, que tu partes d'ici et je ne veux pas te revoir avant demain au CBI ou nous reprendrons notre relation comme avant. Plus de café après le boulot, tu ne viens plus chez moi… tout ça c'est fini, terminé. Maintenant dehors. »

« Lisbon s'il te plait … écoute moi… Je … »

« J'ai dit, dehors Jane. »

Il ne servait à rien d'insister pour ce soir. Et après tout, il constata amèrement que c'était ce qu'il voulait pour ne pas que John Le Rouge s'en prenne à elle, il ne la voulait pas trop proche. Il avait réussi au delà de toutes ses espérances… mais cela faisait mal, beaucoup trop mal. Il lui expliquerait demain, oui demain.

Elle restait là au milieu du salon. Puis elle fit un geste, puis un autre. Elle s'assit de nouveau sur son canapé. Elle finit la bouteille pour oublier, peu lui importait de devenir comme son père au final. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus personne alors … elle s'endormit sur le canapé.

Cette fois encore, elle ne s'aperçut pas de la silhouette qui la regardait…


	10. Rouge Amertume

**Chapitre 9 : Rouge Amertume **

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon alors ça y est je L'ai regardé : qui ? le dernier épisode le « season finale » de The Mentalist saison 2. Bon sentiments mitigés mais cela va finalement apporter de l'eau à mon moulin pour la suite … **

**Et vous qu'avez-vous pensé de la fin de la saison ? Alors qui a envie de tuer Kriiistina Frye ? Bon déjà moi perso lol ! **

**Bon alors en premier je FELICITE Liz Jackson pour le code et si ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre elle aura cependant le droit de me demander d'inclure ce qu'elle veut dans un chapitre bon celui là étant en cours d'écriture c'est certain ce ne sera pas lui. **

**C'est donc bel et bien possible de le trouver et interdiction formelle de lui demander la réponse ! ^^**

**Et maintenant avant de vous livrer mon super nouveau chapitre (je ne sais pas exactement de quoi encore il va parler et je l'écris après les réponses imaginer la scène …) Place aux reviews encore une fois ……. Très féminines lol :**

**Luciole :**** Merci énorme pour tes compliments j'espère que le reste de la fic t'a autant plu que les premiers chapitres.**

**Liz Jackson :**** encore bravo, et merci d'avoir passé un temps fou sur le code. Ta persévérance est récompensée…**

**Allison71230 :**** Merci énorme également à une fidèle de la fic !**

**Ponou :**** Merci pour ma cheville j'essaye de la soigner efficacement lol et sinon et bien merci pour tes compliments ! **

**Elywinn :**** Merci ! Et oui entre Lisbon et Jane ça va être compliqué mais l'auteur aime bien les faire souffrir un peu… c'était trop facile … lol**

**Glouton-Mana :**** Merci pour tes compliments ! Et ne t'en fais pas pour le code tu auras la surprise au moment venu… j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !**

**Draco Jane**** : Merciiiiiii !**

**Carletta :**** Merci également pour ta review ! Allez, on va s'occuper de notre cher Miss Frye….**

**Filament-de-Lune**** : Merci pour le piquant il va y en avoir pauvre Lisbon ….**

**Luciole ****: Moi non plus au départ et en regardant un épisode je me suis dis l'auteur étant méchante et leur relation sans difficulté ce n'était pas marrant donc …..**

**Allez bonne suite et bonne lecture ……..**

**Attention, un chapitre un peu décalé au début et une chanson que j'ai trouvé d'actualité pour la fic … vous allez comprendre … **

_**Domicile de l'Agent Lisbon, mercredi matin, 6h**_

Elle émergeait doucement, la bouche pâteuse, les yeux lourds et fatigués, des cernes, une migraine épouvantable et l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur lui était passé dessus…

En fait elle venait juste de se rendre compte que le cauchemar d'hier soir était la réalité. Enfin d'hier soir… du début de semaine plus tôt … presque 72 heures d'enfer ce soir… et surtout son apogée hier soir.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain ou elle évacuât le surplus d'alcool dans son sang. Elle devait absolument se faire une tête approximativement normale. Ensuite elle se regardât dans le miroir. Ce qu'il renvoyait lui fit prendre peur. Elle était d'une telle pâleur, presque transparente, ses cheveux noirs étaient ternes et rêches, ses yeux rouges et des cernes profondes et noires les encerclaient.

Elle songea avec humour noir qu'avec une seringue de drogue elle ressemblerait à une junkie pommée qui finirait sa vie dans une rue à la SDF et qu'elle aurait eu le droit à l'affaire… elle se demanda un vague instant comment elle finirait … elle hésitait entre un banal suicide dans une baignoire avec un rasoir, non décidemment ça fait trop cluedo, elle se verrait bien tué par un ancien pourri qu'elle avait coffré ou par l'un de ses coéquipiers…

Elle se fit couler un bain, prit 2 cachets d'aspirine de l'armoire à pharmacie et se força à les garder dans son estomac qui semblait danser la java… elle entra dans l'eau apaisante et se força à se détendre sans penser à Jane, Van Pelt, Samantha, ou John Le Rouge… trop de choses déplaisantes et peu de réjouissantes au final.

Bilan noir de sa vie : Bosco rayé du monde des vivants, Jane qui est avec sa Kristiiiiiiinaaaaaaa d'amourrrrrr, Van Pelt qui se révèle être potentiellement dingue, Rigsby qui lui en veut à mort, deux frères sur trois qui sont trop occupés pour la voir et un autre qui ne veut pas la voir…. Même son chat et sa psy sont morts… Ah non en fait, elle n'a jamais eu de chat…. Donc il n'est pas mort, il n'a jamais existé…encore plus pathétique… Elle sourit, ironiquement certes, mais elle sourit. Comment massacrer cette fichue Kriiiiiiistiiiiiiinaaaaaaaa elle ne l'avait pas vu venir celle là ….

Après environ une demi-heure d'idées noires, elle sortit du bain. Elle choisit des vêtements après avoir appliqué soigneusement son maquillage. Elle en avait besoin ce matin. Elle porterait du noir. Ça ira avec la thématique de la journée. « Camouflage » … éviter Jane, Rigsby, Van Pelt, Hightower et si elle pouvait elle éviterait bien de se supporter elle-même … mais avec deux meurtres sur les bras et un assassin qui n'est pas n'importe qui, difficile de se faire porter pâle. La seule chose qui l'aidait à supporter son calvaire c'était tout simplement d'imaginer Kristina Frye mourir de mille et une façons …

Elle se fit du café, se traina jusqu'au salon. Elle rangea un peu le temps qu'il passe. Elle en but une tasse, mis le reste dans un gobelet, prit ses clés, ferma la porte et partit vers le lieu qu'elle devait rejoindre : le CBI.

Elle laissait la place à l'Agent plus à Teresa ou à Lisbon. Elle devenait fermée, dure, ne laissait passer aucune expression. C'était désormais son moyen de survie. Et ce qu'elle ignorait encore, c'est qu'il allait durer beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu. Ce n'était que le début…

Elle ne vit pas encore que quelqu'un l'observait. En fait ils étaient deux cette fois. Mais pas pour les mêmes motifs. L'un dans un but honorable, bien que pour alléger dans un même temps sa culpabilité, et l'autre qui attendait patiemment, un ordre, le bon moment…

L'un des deux la suivit en voiture, l'autre attendit et partit dans la direction opposée.

_**QG du CBI, Mercredi, 8h **_

Elle sortait tranquillement de la voiture dans laquelle elle chantait une chanson du moment. Elle ouvrit la porte, toujours cette non expression sur le visage. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'ascenseur, quelqu'un d'autre y entra. Elle osa à peine jeter un regard à la personne. Elle reconnaissait son parfum. C'était suffisant. Jane était à coté d'elle et l'observait. Elle ne disait rien. Il était parvenu à se glisser juste avant que les portes ne se referment et elle n'eut pas à lui demander l'étage…

Pendant ce temps Jane se remémorait cette matinée… étrange. Car ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'alors qu'elle roulait la fenêtre ouverte, Jane dans sa DS, était arrêté à coté d'elle au feu. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. En revanche lui avait bien entendu la chanson qu'elle chantait, une femme trahie… en écoutant les paroles, il comprit que Lisbon était jalouse et que ce qu'elle avait vu hier lui avait fait un mal incroyable. Il s'aperçut que les excuses du jour serait loin, mais très loin de la rassurer et de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait juste voulu la protéger. Quel crétin… d'un autre coté, il avait la certitude qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de fort pour lui.

Il soupira. Il la regardait toujours. Pas un mot. Ah si un mot tout de même prononcé le soir d'avant : « professionnel ». Donc plus de complicité, plus de café et surtout plus de baiser… plus rien. Il devait tenter quelque chose n'importe quoi.

Il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence de l'ascenseur…

_**Au même moment, chez Kristina Frye**_

Elle sortait de la salle de bain énervée. Jane … comment avait-il osé lui faire ça hein ? Elle devait le punir lui faire quelque chose qui le blesserait. Et la seule personne « vivante » à qui il tenait encore c'était bien sur Lisbon. Cette garce de collègue du CBI aussi froide que la glace. Elle se vengerait oui.

Oh Jane lui avait dit qu'il tenait à elle, mais comme « une amie proche » oui c'est bien ça. Et pourquoi ne pas mettre John Le Rouge au premier plan dans cette histoire ? Elle pourrait passer à la télé et ainsi se mettre au premier plan. Avec les services rendus au CBI et aux autres polices elle serait ainsi obligée d'avoir la protection des meilleurs et donc de Jane. Et la tête de cette chère Lisbon…. Dangereux et osé mais peu importe !

Ça c'était le plan initial. Ce qu'elle ignorait en revanche c'est que le plan allait être un peu modifié et sa mort n'était pas forcément au programme de son plan à elle. Les esprits ne l'avaient apparemment pas averti de sa propre mort.

En effet ce matin là, dans sa maison ou tout semblait si calme, une silhouette se dessinait. Elle avançait lentement et silencieusement dans l'entrée, puis dans le salon. Kristina était retournée dans la salle de bain, le séchoir à cheveux fonctionnant. L'intrus en profita pour monter les escaliers, doucement mais rapidement.

La silhouette arriva près de la salle de bain, poussant la porte très légèrement. Kristina fredonnait tout en séchant ses cheveux. L'ombre sourit. Elle voyait Kristina. Elle se saisit d'une fine cordelette, la prit bien en main et avant que Kristina n'est pu faire quoique ce soit, passa adroitement la corde autour de son coup et se mit à serrer.

Kristina se débattait : elle réussit à se débarrasser de son agresseur avec un coup de coude dans le ventre. La cordelette de desserra un instant lui permettant de s'échapper mais son futur meurtrier voulait vraiment finir le travail. Il se jeta sur elle, lui saisit le pied alors qu'elle arrivait près des escaliers, la lâcha et cette dernière tomba lourdement dans les escaliers.

L'intrus prit son temps pour descendre. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Une jambe cassée et son dos la faisait énormément souffrir. Chaque respiration était un supplice. Et son cauchemar continuait comme dans un film au ralenti. Il prenait tout son temps. Elle eut cependant le temps de détailler l'inconnu. Une silhouette particulièrement fine … elle se demanda si c'était vraiment un homme ou non… de même sa démarche. Ce n'était pas la première fois d'après la confiance qu'il avait en lui. Il portait un masque. Elle le connaissait obligatoirement. Elle en était sure.

Il arriva près d'elle. Il reprit la cordelette et finalement se ravisa. il sortit de la pièce ou du moins du champ de vision de Kristina. Il se saisit d'un coussin sur l'un des canapés du salon. Après tout, un peu d'improvisation …

Il lisait la peur dans les yeux de Kristina. Il s'en délectait et ironisa.

« Alors Kristina ? On ne me reconnaît pas ? Il semblerait que tes chers esprits aient oublié de te prévenir … Dommage pour toi… »

Elle allait prendre le coussin mais encore une fois, préféra attendre. Kristina gémissait. La douleur et la peur était tellement oppressante elle respirait difficilement.

« Je vais te faire une faveur tu sais Kristy ? Oh je peux t'appeler Kristy entre nous non ? Je pense que je vais te montrer mon visage avant de te faire passer de l'autre coté … Oh dis moi as-tu du thé chez toi ? Tu sais que ton cher ami Jane, ou devrais je dire ton ex petit ami, adore le thé et s'il n'en a pas chez toi quant il découvrira ton corps… »

Elle partit dans la cuisine, laissant Kristina quelques temps toute seule. La peur la paralysait autant que son corps blessé. Attraper le téléphone. Oui c'est ça mais le moindre geste lui était interdit. Son « invité » était dans la cuisine, il préparait du thé. Comme Jane. Des larmes de terreur coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

« Oh non… Kristy qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Déjà que tu mets du sang partout… Penses aux futurs propriétaires de ta maison ma Chérie … Bon j'ai vérifié tu as du thé… Gentille fille. Bien et maintenant je t'accorde une dernière faveur avant de partir rejoindre tes chers amis les esprits… je vais te montrer mon visage mais sois mignonne ne crie pas tes voisins dorment encore les pauvres… tu ne voudrais tout de même pas les réveiller ? Après je serais aussi obligé de les tuer … Je vais te bâillonner au cas où … on ne sait jamais. »

L'inconnu commença doucement à retirer son masque et au fur et à mesure, le visage de Kristina se tordait de terreur. Elle voulut crier. Elle ne pouvait pas. Des sanglots hystériques la secouaient tandis que son agresseur chantait une chanson à la mode tout en préparant le coussin pour l'étouffer.

Une fois fait, le tueur de Kristina, la regardait encore.

« Allons Kristy, c'est comme si tu t'endormais, ne résiste pas ma Chérie. Tu vas voir c'est fantastique… »

Avec un sourire énorme, le tueur apposa sur Kristina le coussin pendant de longues minutes en chantant et en fredonnant. Kristina tentait de se débattre mais son corps ne réagissait toujours pas. Elle manquait d'air, tout commençait à vaciller et à se brouiller, devenait noir. Elle perdit conscience. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Jane. Il allait souffrir malgré tout. Car après tout c'était de sa faute si elle mourrait.

Le tueur souriait encore plus. C'était fini ! Elle était morte. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle s'incruste celle-là ? John Le Rouge serait fier. Bien un peu de nettoyage au cas où on ne sait jamais. Des empreintes des cheveux… il remit son masque, repartit. Il avait tout le temps nécessaire après tout.

Il laissa les roses rouges et un petit mot à leur intention. Puis il partit le sentiment du devoir accompli. Oui il serait vraiment très fier de son disciple….

_**Et oui vous ne savez toujours pas ce qui se passe dans l'ascenseur … la suite au prochain chapitre ! J'ai toujours eu envie de faire ça j'avoue. SVP ne tuez pas l'auteur sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite de l'histoire.**_

_**Bonne journée !**_

_**Amandine**_


	11. Flamme Rouge

**Chapitre 10 : Flamme Rouge**

**Bon assez de suspense : je suis sure que vous vous demandez mais que se passe-t-il dans l'ascenseur entre Lisbon et Jane et bien vous allez enfin le savoir dans ce chapitre !**

**Bon étant donné que je suis toujours vivante, je vous livre la suite j'aime bien vous faire un peu poireauté je l'avoue ….**

**Et surtout j'ai besoin de vous. Alors voilà je commence à coincer au niveau des postages il me dit que je n'ai bientôt plus de place et que par conséquent je dois convertir ou je ne sais pas trop quoi bref je ne capte rien… Les chapitres s'en vont-ils si on efface les documents dans le manager de documents ? Comment faut-il faire ? si quelqu'un le sait qu'on me le dise car sinon je vais avoir des problèmes pour poster et pas de suite … **

**Bon allez l'auteur sadique que je suis fait les réponses aux reviews ….**

**Allison 71230**** : Ah ce fameux ascenseur … Oui tu peux faire ton House ! Lol d'ailleurs la saison 5 est fini et Cameron se marie avec ce crétin de Chase ………… je n'aime pas Chase ! Mais la saison 6 que je n'ai pas encore regardé (sauf les 2 ou 3 premiers épisodes) mais cela ne saurait tarder, j'espère qu'ils vont se séparer comme « tout le monde ment » Lol Allez diagnostic différentiel ! Que pourrait-il se passer dans l'ascenseur ? Voyons les symptômes : fièvre, mal entendu, trahison … Alors j'écoute ? Merciiiiiii !**

**Elywinn ****: Le disciple de John Le Rouge …. Regardez la saison 2 et vous saurez…. Ou pas ! Et enfin la réponse de l'ascenseur dans ce chapitre que j'ai du réécrire 3 fois avant d'être satisfaite … si si je vous jure ! Merci pour la review**

**Claire ****: Apparemment oui le hasard fait bien les choses. Je suis contente que cela te plaise en tout cas. Bienvenue dans l'univers de Rouge Tango ! Et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !**

**Mump**** : Oui je suis une auteur sadique … et j'aime ça ! Et le pire c'est que je recommence à la fin de celui-ci ….. Bon vous me détestez encore plus je sais je sais ! J'espère que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances…. Merci !**

**Glouton-Mana**** : Arrête de faire tourner ton esprit la suite est là lol … Sinon oui j'ai adoré écrire la fin de Kristina Frye. Non mais c'est vrai ça de quoi elle se même celle la ? Comme ils ne l'ont pas tué dans l'épisode 23, et bien Je m'en suis chargée. J'ai beaucoup aimé ton « délicieusement sadique ». Il fallait au moins ça pour tous les fans de Jisbon non ? Merci encore …**

… **et place au chapitre !**

**So Bonne Lecture …………..**

_**Domicile des Wright, 8h20 du matin **_

Peter Wright était un homme comme les autres, dans un quartier ordinaire. Il répondait au fameux cliché une femme, une maison, deux enfants et un chien.

Ce matin là cependant fut différent des autres matins ordinaires qu'il avait jusque là vécu. Il venait de finir de se préparer, sa femme n'était pas encore debout. Elle allait se préparer dans quelques minutes. Les enfants dormaient également. On était mercredi, ils pouvaient donc en profiter.

Alors qu'il prenait son café à la fenêtre de la cuisine avant de partir ouvrir sa banque, il s'aperçut de quelque chose d'étrange. Une silhouette vêtue de noir venait de sortir de chez sa voisine. Une fois que celle-ci fut partie, il sortit de la cuisine et réveilla sa femme, la prévenant qu'il allait voir si tout allait bien.

Il posa sa tasse à café dans la cuisine puis marcha jusqu'à la maison. Il en fit d'abord le tour, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose au travers des grandes baies vitrées qui parcouraient la maison. Ne voyant rien, celui-ci prit le double des clés qu'il possédait. C'était courant entre voisins. Il mit la clé dans la serrure mais la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter à dire vrai. Il entra dans la maison, tout était calme en apparence. Il grimpa les quelques petites marches qui séparaient l'entrée et le salon. Il posa les clés et c'est alors que Peter Wright découvrit la seule chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait probablement pas.

Elle était là au bas des escaliers comme une poupée de chiffon inanimée. Ses grands yeux vides et écarquillés qui le fixaient. Du sang s'étalait dans les marches et sous elle. Et sur ses bras repliés en croix, un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges était encerclé.

Il resta figé quelques instants, puis fut prit d'une violente nausée. Il laissa tout en plan, ne s'approcha pas du corps et réussit à rentrer chez lui prévenir la police, tandis que sa femme restait assise sous le choc dans la cuisine.

Non décidemment la vie de Peter Wright ne serait plus jamais la même …

_**Ascenseur, QG du CBI, 8h10 **_

Il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence de l'ascenseur.

Elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher à dire vrai. Elle ne faisait aucun mouvement. Rien. Il la contemplait en silence. Elle fixait les portes.

Lisbon était paralysée par la peur mais elle ne dirait rien à Jane. Pas question. Elle se sentait craquer. Elle était prisonnière de cette cabine avec l'homme qui la faisait souffrir.

Jane quant à lui voyait le visage de Lisbon se décomposer au fur et à mesure, et ce, même si elle luttait. Celle-ci ne tenant pas réenclencha l'ascenseur.

Jane s'empressa de ré-appuyer sur l'arrêt d'urgence. Elle amorça alors un geste pour le remettre en marche mais Jane l'intercepta.

Elle se débâtait furieusement essayant d'échapper à la main qui venait d'encercler son bras. Mais il la força à le regarder dans les yeux et Lisbon redevenait Teresa de nouveau, la femme plus fragile.

Elle ne fit plus aucun mouvement, vaincue par Jane. Elle choisit alors la seule arme qui lui restait : l'attaque. Elle gifla Jane de toutes ses forces. Bien qu'elle s'en veuille instantanément, elle lâcha quant même : « qu'est ce que ça fait du bien »

Jane lui n'en revenait pas. Voyant la tête qu'il faisait, elle le regardait et d'un seul coup éclata de rire devant la marque qu'il avait sur la joue. Malgré la douleur, voir rire Lisbon ainsi était un réconfort, il retrouvait enfin la Lisbon qu'il aimait tant. Il se mit à rire lui aussi.

Quant ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, Lisbon se ferma de nouveau, elle finit par dire ceci à Jane :

« Ecoute. Je pense savoir ce que tu veux dire mais pour le moment je ne suis pas prête du tout ni à l'entendre, ni à en parler. Il faut que tu comprennes ceci. Je pense que le « nous » qu'il y a eu brièvement, et bien … ce devait être une erreur tu vois… avec tous ces meurtres, Van Pelt et tout je crois … que j'ai un peu relâché ma garde et c'est tout. »

Jane l'écoutait incrédule : avec un sourire cynique il commença alors à prendre la parole.

« Lisbon. Tu sais qui je suis n'est ce pas ? je suis capable de dire si un homme a tué sa femme en moins de dix secondes et toi tu veux me faire croire que les deux derniers jours ont été une erreur ? S'il te plait dis moi que tu ne veux plus me voir me frapper encore mais par pitié Lisbon, sois au moins franche avec moi ! L'état dans lequel tu te trouvais hier me l'a explicitement démontré. Tu as des sentiments pour moi et j'en ai pour toi c'est aussi simple que ça. Je ne te voyais pas si lâche j'ai du faire erreur sur la personne. »

Lisbon le regardait. Si elle s'ouvrait à lui n'allait elle pas encore souffrir ? En même temps elle brûlait d'envie de savoir ou il en était avec Kristina… elle se décida à plonger tant pis, après tout sa fierté en avait pris un coup elle n'était plus à ça près…

« Bien tu veux savoir ce que je ressens ? Alors allons-y ! Oui, j'ai des sentiments pour toi mais je ne sais pas ou j'en suis en fait. Quant je t'ai vu avec cette fichue médium, je t'en ai tellement voulu que j'ai failli te tuer sur place… je me suis dit que les deux derniers jours ne comptaient pas mais c'était faux… Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis tu comprends ? et hier soir… je … je suis tombée tellement bas. Avec tout ça, j'ai voulu oublier dans l'alcool, alors qu'avec l'exemple de mon père ce serait plutôt l'inverse. Tu m'as fait tellement mal tu comprends ? Je me suis détestée autant que je t'ai détesté…. Finit-elle des larmes dans la voix.

Jane fit ce qu'il pouvait pour gérer la situation, car lui aussi quant elle eut fini ne savait plus ni quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, et presque instinctivement, il l'embrassa avec passion, pour lui prouver ce qu'il ressentait. Elle y répondit, puis ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Elle passa la main sur sa joue, toujours dans ses bras.

Lisbon dit alors ce qu'elle pensait et laissa ses émotions parlées, enfin libérée.

« Je sais que ce n'était pas intentionnel mais j'aurais voulu savoir. Je sais que j'éprouve quelque chose de fort pour toi mais pour le moment je ne peux pas passer au dessus de tout ce qui s'est passé. Alors je te demande de me laisser et si tu tiens vraiment à moi d'être patient. S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de temps.

Jane comprit mais il eut vraiment mal. Il semblait perdu et paniqué, à l'idée de perdre Lisbon. Il fit donc ce qu'elle demandait.

« Très bien mais sache également autre chose. Et je veux que tu m'écoutes comme je t'ai écouté : saches bien une chose. Je serais là au moindre problème, si tu as besoin je serais toujours là Lisbon. La vérité c'est que… depuis la mort de ma femme, je suis comme paralysé à l'idée que John Le Rouge pourrait faire du mal à toi ou à la personne avec qui je sortirais. En sortant avec Kristina, je pensais que John Le Rouge ne s'intéresserait pas à toi et que tu serais tranquille mais je me suis planté encore. Et quant j'ai vu tes yeux ce jour là je… je t'en prie pardonne moi Lisbon et n'oublies pas que je serais toujours là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive, toujours là pour toi. »

Elle lui sourit et dit :

« Ok Jane. Tu seras là pour moi et je serais là pour toi. Mais pour le moment on conserve une certaine distance, à la fois pour notre tueur et parce que tout est allé trop vite et qu'on en a besoin aussi. Mais saches que tu ne seras pas aussi facilement débarrassé de moi Patrick Jane. »

Jane, enfin rassuré, promit la même chose à Lisbon :

« je te promets la même chose Teresa Lisbon, jamais tu ne te débarrasseras de moi-même au pire moment je serais là ne l'oublies jamais… « Puis d'un ton taquin et charmeur il reprit : « on peut, peut être, pour sceller le pacte s'embrasser une dernière fois non ? »

Il reçut un coup d'épaule de Lisbon et un franc sourire. Puis finalement elle l'embrassa. Il fut heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été il y a bien longtemps. Elle le regarda, réenclencha l'ascenseur et dit : « après le boulot un café ça te dit ? Mais attention pas plus OK ? »

En sortant de l'ascenseur on pouvait voir un Jane heureux et souriant et une Lisbon reposée et vivante, tous les deux se chamaillant comme un vieux couple, comme avant.

Oui comme avant, ou plus exactement avant de replonger dans l'enfer qui les attendait. Rigsby se dirigeait vers eux, lentement. Leur expression changea en le voyant. Il regarda Lisbon puis Jane.

Enfin il déclara :

« Boss, Jane. Heu on a du nouveau… hum… un nouveau meurtre. »

« Eh bien vas-y Rigsby … C'est quelqu'un que l'on connaît probablement, vu la tête que tu fais… c'est encore John Le Rouge c'est ça ? » fit Lisbon attendant la réponse avec angoisse.

« Oui… et non. En réalité John Le Rouge a bien fait tuer la victime mais il n'a pas tué lui-même. Le problème vient en fait de l'identité de la victime. C'est … »

« C'est Kristina Frye. »Coupa Madeleine Hightower, en se dirigeant vers eux. Elle regardait intensément Jane. Lisbon réussit à ne rien exprimer que son intérêt d'enquêtrice pour le meurtre.

Pour Jane se fut une autre histoire en revanche. Ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'il connaissait si bien refit surface. Encore. Finalement il fut content à ce moment que Lisbon ait voulu faire ce break. Pour sa sécurité et pour sa tranquillité d'esprit même s'il n'ignorait pas que les menaces faites sur elle par ce malade restaient plus que jamais d'actualité.

Madeleine Hightower reprit alors la parole :

« Jane je suis désolée pour vous. Mais ce n'est pas tout… »

Ils relevèrent la tête tout en fixant Madeleine.

« Le tueur a laissé une carte à votre attention. Elle était placée dans un bouquet de fleurs : des roses rouges, retrouvée dans les bras de Kristina Frye. »

Tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Madeleine attendant qu'elle révèle ce qui était inscrit sur cette carte …

Elle reprenait alors la parole et dit d'une voix monocorde et distincte

**Mais ceci sera dévoilé dans ………. Le prochain chapitre ! Je sais vous me détester de plus en plus ……….**

**Allez soyez fidèle au rendez vous et passez une bonne journée !**

**Amandine**


	12. En Rouge et Noir

**Chapitre 11 : En Rouge et Noir … (Entre Faux-Semblant et Vérité)**

**Voici le onzième chapitre de ma fic … **

**Je refais donc un bref résumé de ce qui s'est passé…**

_**Previously on Red Tango (Merci à Desperate Housewives)**__** :**_

_Premier meurtre Samantha Redding__ : une mise en scène parfaite, un code à déchiffrer et nous plongeons dans le passé mystérieux de Lisbon, et une tentative d'assassinat sur Jane._

_Second meurtre : La sœur de Van Pelt, Liz Parker__. Le passé de Van Pelt se dévoile peu à peu, avec une personnalité beaucoup plus sombre qu'il n'y paraît… Un homme suit également Lisbon et on apprend que celle-ci pourrait mourir bientôt. Un rapprochement entre nos deux protagonistes se fait mais il est détruit par le troisième meurtre…_

_Troisième meurtre : Kristina Frye, futur ex petite amie de Jane__. S'est apparemment mise en travers de ce qu'avait prévu John Le Rouge… tuée par un de ses disciples. Derrière ce disciple, pour le confirmer, un mot au milieu d'un bouquet de roses rouges. Et Lisbon et Jane font un break dans leur relation mouvementée mais mettent les choses au clair dans un certain ascenseur._

_Le mystère s'épaissit au fur et à mesure… Alors saurez vous qui est le disciple de John Le Rouge, Qui est vraiment Van Pelt et l'homme qu'elle a rencontré à l'Université, quel est ce fameux code, et Lisbon va-t-elle se faire enlever ? Jane arrivera t-il a attrapé John Le Rouge ? Beaucoup de questions peu de réponses !(Même moi je ne les connais pas toutes ^^)_

_**Et comme dirait Teal'c dans Stargate SG-1 : « Et maintenant, la suite » ou pour Allison71230 : « La Suite ! La Suite ! La Suite ! »**_

**Enfin …. Après les …. REVIEWS !**

**Luciole :**** désolée j'ai publié le chapitre suivant et ne t'ai donc pas répondu ! Je le fais donc maintenant ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as aimé la scène de l'ascenseur. Oui c'est bien le season finale qui m'a donné envie de la tuer ! Je ne l'aime pas et le fait que Jane s'inquiète pour elle sans se préoccuper de Lisbon m'a énervé donc … **

**Claire ****: Oui, je veux bien te supporter jusqu'à la fin sans aucun problème ! ^^ Je suis heureuse que la fin de Kristina t'es plu en tout cas. Merci beaucoup.**

**Kenza ****: Bienvenue à toi ! Ne t'en fais pas pour le code va ! tu le sauras bientôt. Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre continuera à te plaire. Je fais encore du suspense hihihihihihi**

**Allison71230****: Alors Miss Dr House! ****Je viens de commencer la saison 6 et je dois dire que … c'est mitigé. Parce que bon entre Alison Chase House et Cuddy il y a du mouvement ! Tu voudrais que House soit avec Cuddy toi ? Bon c'est pas le sujet Merci pour le compliment !**

**Mump**** : Et oui Sadique et je recommence encore …. J'adooooooooooore !**

**Glouton-Mana**** : Oui en effet, ce que j'aime particulièrement dans la scène avec Peter Wright, c'est justement le point de vue extérieur et la dernière phrase me fait beaucoup penser aux introductions de « desperate housewives » c'est d'ailleurs l'une des choses que j'apprécie beaucoup dans cette série ! Et Merci pour le soutien vis-à-vis de mon problème de publication mais je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse ! lol Bref encore Merci !**

**Elywinn ****: j'essaie de maintenir le rythme c'est vrai mais c'est qu'en fait j'ai du mal à ne pas écrire du coup lol ! Bon j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira autant ! Merci !**

_**Mercredi matin, Bureau du CBI, 8H30**_

Ils relevèrent la tête tout en fixant Madeleine.

« Le tueur a laissé une carte à votre attention. Elle était placée dans un bouquet de fleurs : des roses rouges, retrouvée dans les bras de Kristina Frye. »

Tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Madeleine attendant qu'elle révèle ce qui était inscrit sur cette carte …

Elle reprenait alors la parole et dit d'une voix monocorde et distincte :

« elle n'est rien mais Elle est tout. Elle est la clé, et grâce à Elle, Je serais tout, tu ne seras alors que Chaos. elle ne te méritait pas, Elle te vaut mais jamais plus Elle ne sera à toi. Prépares toi à la voir plonger dans les Ténèbres Rouges, Ta Lumière ne servira plus à rien et s'éteindra en même temps que ton Illusion Sereine … »

Elle montra la photo du bouquet de roses rouges et du mot, puis un gros plan du mot. Tout était bien calligraphié mais il avait joué sur l'importance des majuscules et des minuscules. Tout paraissait encore bien sombre alors. Il les menait, les dirigeait avec une facilité déconcertante.

Jane eut un mouvement d'humeur et sortit du hall d'entrée du CBI, pour se diriger vers la cafétéria. Il faisait les cent pas. On avait encore tué à cause de lui. Toujours et encore lui. Il devait trouver une solution. Cela ne devait plus arriver. Il ne voyait rien dans cette histoire. Il ne parvenait jamais à prendre de l'avance.

L'idée du traitre au sein même du CBI devenait la question primordiale. Il en était sur à présent. Il n'y avait que comme cela qu'il pouvait se renseigner aussi facilement. Il pourrait peut être justement se servir de cet espion pour le faire parvenir jusqu'à lui… Une idée à creuser…

Lisbon le rejoint. Elle l'observa un instant. Son visage était particulièrement sombre, tourmenté. Oui tourmenté était le mot exact. La faute qu'il avait commise, elle aussi la comprenait. L'allergie de son frère, l'accident de sa mère. Tandis que lui avait osé le défier, il en avait perdu sa famille. Peut être était-ce pour cela qu'il s'entendait si bien et qu'il s'était rapproché. Elle se souvenait qu'au début, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance mais depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie et résolut tant d'enquêtes, elle avait conscience que son exaspération était feinte et que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Elle aimait le défendre tout comme il le faisait. C'était ce qu'elle aimait chez lui.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute Jane. Ce n'est rien. C'est un malade, intelligent et sociopathe. Que veux-tu faire de plus ? C'est ainsi et c'est tout. » Commenta Lisbon.

« Non justement, elle est morte à cause de moi. Et uniquement moi. » Soutint Jane.

« Tu te trompes Jane. » Il la regarda d'un air étrange, et interrogatif. « Oui tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi mais à cause de nous dans ce cas. Tu as parfaitement compris. Si nous n'étions pas aussi proches rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il s'est attaqué à moi, à toi à Van Pelt, ensuite. Kristina Frye le dérangeait dans ses plans, elle était, désolée de l'expression, comme un caillou dans sa chaussure… » (NdA : moi je ne m'excuse pas… à votre avis pourquoi je l'ai tué dans la fic ? ^^)

Il médita un instant les paroles de Lisbon qui son esprit avait fait le lien avec un autre pan de l'affaire. Mais il n'en parlerait que quant il serait décidé. Toujours est-il que le sentiment de culpabilité éprouvée était parti pour le moment.

« Bien on se rend sur la scène de crime. Te sens-tu assez bien pour y aller ? Sinon maintenant tu as le magnifique carton des roses à déchiffrer en plus du code. D'ailleurs as-tu trouvé quoi que ce soit par rapport à cela ? »

« Non pas pour le moment. Cela dit je préférerais voir la scène de crime dans son ensemble peut être l'indice pour déchiffrer le code y est-il toujours. Je voudrais également revoir ensuite les deux autres scènes de crime. On ne sait jamais… nous avons peut être loupé quelque chose d'important… »

« Tu es sur que ça ira ? »

« Oui ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tout ira bien. Je ne compte pas refaire un tour dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Mes dernières vacances là-bas m'ont amplement suffi, crois moi. »

Lisbon fit un léger sourire. Elle ne voulait pas, elle, aller dans cette maison. Cela ne faisait que raviver la douleur de la trahison de Jane, qui semblait d'ailleurs à mille lieux d'elle, pour le moment. Elle sortit de la cafétéria, presque frustrée et déçue. Il n'avait pas pensé à elle. Elle l'avait réconforté et pas lui.

Machinalement elle partit jusqu'à son bureau consulta les messages reçus en son absence. Rien d'urgent tant mieux. Elle posa son regard sur la photo qui ornait son bureau. Sa mère, le jour de sa mort. Heureuse dans sa belle robe… une minute sa robe… sa coiffure… tout y était. La reconstitution du meurtre de sa mère avait du se faire par rapport à cette photo. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Cho qui vint lui dire qu'il partait.

Elle suivit et zappa complètement cet épisode pour le moment. Jane la suivit. Pas un mot. Mais ce qu'il fit valait bien plus. Il frôla puis serra sa main discrètement. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante et oublia toute rancœur, après tout c'est elle qui avait voulu mettre de la distante. Puis elle repassa en mode CBI.

Ce geste bien qu'extrêmement discret ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'une certaine personne, qui fit un léger sourire et retourna ensuite dans son bureau.

_**Domicile de Kristina Frye, 9h30**_

La maison de Kristina Frye se situait dans un quartier comme tant d'autres. La classe moyenne aisée : pelouses tondues, boites à lettres blanches, aucun papier par terre, des maisons cossues et entourées d'arbres…

Au milieu de cette apparence calme, de ce pseudo paradis du rêve américain se tenait en fait un véritable chaos. Un meurtre commis ici remettant sérieusement en doute cette vision paradisiaque…

Et comme dans tous les quartiers de ce type, les traditionnels journalistes et curieux, donc les voisins qui ne médisent jamais - c'est bien connu – était là pour se repaître de la disparition d'un des membres les plus estimées de leur communauté, je parle bien entendu de Kristina Frye. Au bien sur, personne n'osera critiquée une disparue, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était quant même étrange, dixit le voisin d'en face.

La relation entre les voisins de ces quartiers avait toujours fascinés Jane. Il est vrai que lors de ses enquêtes particulièrement mouvementées il n'avait pas encore eu le plaisir de découvrir toutes les faces cachées de ces « paisibles maisons » qui cachaient pourtant de terribles secrets de famille mais cela l'intéressait au plus au point, il se l'avouait.

Les gens arrivaient à montrer le bon coté d'eux en cachant au reste du monde les incroyables et improbables « hobbies » qu'ils avaient. Après tout quoi de plus normal que de cultiver de l'opium, tromper son mari avec le jardinier, incendier la maison du voisin sous prétexte qu'il lui avait rayé sa voiture, être en fait un ancien tueur à gages reconverti dans la pause de système de sécurité et qui possédait plus d'armes que dans l'armurerie du coin….

Et après on dit encore que les lotissements sont ennuyeux à mourir ? Vraiment c'est de l'hérésie pur et simple…

Il était déjà venu une fois chez Kristina Frye. Étant donné qu'il repérait beaucoup plus vite la disposition des choses dans une maison, Lisbon avait donc préféré qu'il vienne. Il grimpa les marches à ses cotés et entra dans la maison.

Tout était semblable, à un détail prés. Elle était morte, des policiers et des enquêteurs relevaient les empruntes, fini le calme et le repos de la demeure.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre- Rigsby, Cho, Lisbon et lui- vers le corps. Elle était là étendue, ses grands yeux ouverts écarquillés, exprimant la terreur et le désespoir. Paradoxalement, ses yeux de son vivant n'avait jamais été aussi expressifs… Jane fit cette réflexion à voix haute. Tout le monde le regardait incrédule. Puis ce bref moment passé, ils continuèrent de détailler le corps.

Elle avait été parfaitement maquillée et préparée. Le bouquet de Roses savamment disposée. Elle était en bas des marches. On l'avait retourné d'après le légiste. Une pâle imitation de la Belle au Bois Dormant reposant dans son cercueil. Seulement la Princesse du conte était endormie, sans jambe cassée et de contusion de la colonne vertébrale…

Jane étudia plus facilement le mot laissé, tandis que Lisbon se tournait vers la cuisine. Elle resta sans voix un instant, Rigsby à coté d'elle fit de même. Sur la table était disposé une tasse, différentes sortes de thé et la bouilloire prête à être mise sur le feu. Un autre petit mot trônait : « De la Part de John Le Rouge, PS : celui-ci n'est pas empoisonné… »

Par réflexe, Lisbon voulut vérifier ses dires, elle se saisit donc de la bouilloire, elle ne contenait effectivement rien de nocif a priori. C'était juste un clin d'œil pour Jane…

Machinalement sachant que Jane en prendrait, elle mit la bouilloire sur le feu. Elle alluma alors le gaz…

_**Pendant ce temps, QG du CBI, Bureau de Madeleine Hightower.**_

Elle était assise à son bureau observant avec détachement l'Agent Van Pelt qui se tenait devant elle. Toujours droite, malgré sa pause nonchalante, elle impressionnait les gens les déstabilisait. C'est à ce moment généralement qu'elle savait tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Cela marchait parfaitement avec la plupart des gens, sauf Jane, ses enfants – qui y était désormais habitué – et maintenant l'Agent Van Pelt.

L'Agent Van Pelt devenait aujourd'hui une énigme pour elle. Elle était là bien droite, ne laissant passer aucune émotion. Cela l'étonnait. D'après son dossier et ce qu'elle avait constaté, Van Pelt était une bosseuse timide, mais volontaire, qui laissait facilement filtrée ses émotions. On ne pouvait pourtant pas remettre en cause son courage et le fait qu'elle fasse partie de l'équipe de Lisbon montrait qu'elle avait amplement les capacités nécessaires à ce job.

Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Elle la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle était comme glacée. Pas d'angoisse rien. Elle se contentait d'attendre le verdict. Froide. Distante. Détachée. Quelque chose n'était pas normal et elle prit finalement sa décision. Le vieil adage « garde tes amis proches, et tes ennemis encore plus proches » fut finalement son leitmotiv.

« Bien Agent Van Pelt. Je sais que si vous avez agi de cette manière c'est à cause du meurtre de votre sœur. Cependant et je suis d'accord avec l'Agent Lisbon, vous n'aviez pas à vous en prendre et ceci devant toute une assemblée de collègues, de journalistes et de publics à votre beau frère. Voilà la raison pour laquelle vous avez été suspendu. »

« Oui Madame. »

« Bien. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ? L'Agent Lisbon m'a expliqué votre conflit avec votre sœur et votre beau frère. Ne lui en voulez pas, car personnellement à l'heure actuelle si elle ne l'avait pas fait vous seriez déjà en train de pointer au chômage. »

« Non Madame. Ma conduite était inqualifiable. »

« Bien. Je me doute que vous voudriez rester seule mais je vous réintègre dans le service actif. Nous avons besoin de vous. Kristina Frye a été tuée ce matin. Nous sommes en sous effectif et c'est déjà le troisième meurtre en relation avec John Le Rouge. Vous aurez cependant un avertissement sur votre dossier. Allez rejoindre Lisbon sur le terrain. Et cette fois dans d'écart de conduite ou ce sera le dernier en tant qu'Agent, compris ? »

« Oui Madame. Merci Madame. »

Alors que Van Pelt allait se retirer, la directrice la rappela.

« Au fait, Agent Van Pelt, je vous souhaite toutes mes condoléances pour votre sœur. »

Van Pelt ne se retourna même pas et dit d'une voix forte, claire et bien détachée : « Merci. »

Madeleine Hightower resta pensive. Ce fut son secrétaire qui la fit revenir à la réalité. Van Pelt était différente, elle avait changé, ou elle était redevenue elle-même. Elle se mit à douter de l'avoir fait revenir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Madeleine Hightower eut vraiment peur d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision…

**Mais que va-t-il se passer pour Lisbon ? Suite au prochain chapitre !**

**Amandine ^_^**


	13. Sur Le Fil Rouge

**Chapitre 12 : Sur le Fil Rouge**

**Alors … d'après ce que je vois, vous avez donc apprécié mon chapitre. Et la question que tout le monde se pose est : Lisbon, va-t-il lui arriver quelque chose. Certaines disent oui d'autres non …**

**Suspense… en tout cas c'est à partir de maintenant que tout commence à devenir intéressant et à se mettre en marche, l'action va vraiment s'intensifier dans les prochains chapitres normalement. Je vous laisse découvrir comment…**

**Attention, si j'ai également notifié en « T », ce n'est pas pour rien dans quelques chapitres cela pourrait s'avérer utile …**

**Bon je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ce week end pour écrire … je vais me rattraper ne vous inquiétez pas ! je sais je sais je gâche l'ambiance d'un coup. Pas de panique ! Réjouissez-vous déjà des 4 chapitres cette semaine … et dites vous que vous apprécierez encore plus la suite de la semaine prochaine…**

**Bon allez réponse aux reviews :**

**Elywinn :**** j'essaierai de continuer dans le même rythme rassures toi ! de toute façon je ne peux pas me passer d'écrire ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Allison71230 ****: Merci ! J'avoue la scène de l'ascenseur … mais qu'est-ce que j'ai eu comme mal à l'écrire ! J'avais plusieurs options à choisir …. Plutôt réconcilier, plutôt distant … dur dur ! Bon revenons en à notre Dr House. Je ne suis pas forcément enthousiasmée par la relation House Cuddy… En plus les aller retour de Cameron … bien que son divorce d'avec le Koala me réjouisse au plus haut point. C'est lui qu'ils auraient du virer… tu parles d'un choix artistique. Mais elle revient en fin de saison et pour la saison 7. Ouf ! **

**Glouton-Mana ****: Je n'ai pas pu résister je l'avoue sur ce coup là …. ^^ De toute façon tout le monde à penser la même chose alors …^_^Merci !**

**Filament-de-Lune**** : pas d'internet ! Tu as du souffrir ! A ce propos soyez rassurées je n'ai pas de vacances pour cause de stage et de mémoire sauf une pause d'une semaine au mois d'août mais j'ai internet si la fic continue jusque là ou que je me lance dans une autre j'ai de nouvelles idées.**

**Quant à Lisbon … tu verras bien dans ce chapitre.**

**Elywinn**** : Je réponds à la deuxième en même temps 2 réponses rien que pour toi ! Chanceuse ! ^^ Beaucoup de questions peu de réponses … je sais je sais ….**

**Claire**** : comment dire ? WAOW ! Tu es au courant que mes chevilles ont tellement gonflées que je ne passe plus les portes ? En tout cas je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review sache qu'elle m'a beaucoup touchée. (auteur émue … ^_^) en ce qui concerne Lisbon … tu verras… **

**Kenza ****: Bien joué en premier. Ensuite, Non mon deuxième prénom c'est Patricia et le troisième Juliette … Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu veux que se soit sadique … xD ! Non vraiment je ne vois pas ….. mdrrrrrrrrrrrr Merci !**

**Ponou ****: Alors je suis désolée mais je ne te donnerais pas d'indices pour la suite ! sinon ce n'est pas amusant … LoL Oui Van Pelt change et ça fait du bien dans la fic je trouve… Merciiii pour ton roman !**

**Liz Jackson**** : Courage pour tes révisions ! Ne t'en fais pas tu as le temps ! Merciiii beaucoup aussi.**

**Bon allez place au chapitre et ****encore merci pour suivre ma fiction et pour les reviews que vous laissez !**

**So enjoy it !**

**Amandine.**

_**Quelque part dans une forêt en Californie, 10h du matin**_

Satisfait. Voilà le mot qui pouvait qualifier l'homme, enfin si l'on peut parler d'un Homme dans son cas, en train de regarder les informations qui mettaient en avant les crimes commis par John Le Rouge.

Il partit se servir du café dans la cuisine de son chalet. Propre. Bien entretenu, mais qui cachait aussi de nombreux secrets liés au fait même de sa conception, pour, disons, un type particulier d'invités. Après tout il fallait bien recevoir ses derniers non ? En qualité d'hôte, il se devait de se montrer sous son meilleur jour.

Il n'avait pas eu le plaisir d'accueillir beaucoup de personnes ces derniers temps… non il préférait ne pas « contaminer » son lieu de solitude. Il regardait le monde qu'il créait grâce à ses gentils amis de la télévision qui lui disaient exactement ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Justement : un nouveau meurtre venait d'être commis. Kristina Frye. La médium. Le présentateur du journal était en train de commenter sa mort. Il augmenta le volume pour écouter les paroles de ce crétin de journaliste, minable. Il devrait songer à sa mort à lui aussi… c'était un direct et il voyait ce qui se passait autour de la maison. Tant mieux cela risquait de devenir intéressant d'ici peu de temps.

_« C'est avec un grand regret que nous devons vous annoncer la mort de la très estimée Kristina Frye à son domicile de Sacramento. Elle était une médium reconnue et qui avait aidé le CBI et la police dans diverses enquêtes criminelles. Il s'agit apparemment d'un autre meurtre orchestré par le tristement célèbre John Le Rouge. Je laisse la parole à notre envoyé spécial en direct de Sacramento. Paul, vous m'entendez ?… Que pouvez nous dire à l'heure qu'il est sur les meurtres attribuer à John Le Rouge et sur celui-ci en particulier ? »_

Il fut encore plus intéressé il devrait bientôt trouver son « cadeau ». il souriait de plus en plus. Impatient. Son protégé avait bien travaillé. Du moins il le pensait. Il attendait d'avoir la confirmation. Il reporta donc son attention sur l'envoyé spécial devant la maison.

_« Oui Terry, en effet, je me trouve devant le domicile de Kristina Frye ou l'équipe d'investigation du CBI vient de pénétrer dans la demeure et ceci il y a environ une demi heure. Si le meurtre a effectivement été commis par une autre personne que John Le Rouge, des indices laissent penser que c'est l'un de ses aides qui l'a commis. Ensuite et d'après des sources sures je peux vous confirmer que Kristina Frye a été poussée dans les escaliers et ensuite étouffée avec un coussin de son salon. Elle avait une jambe cassée et des contusions à la colonne vertébrale ce qui l'aurait empêchée de pouvoir résister à son agresseur. Cela porte donc depuis le début de la semaine à trois victimes de John Le Rouge et … Oh mon dieu ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? Je ne sais pas si vous voyez ça mais une explosion vient de se produire. Les gens courent partout. Je vais tenter de me rapprocher pour savoir ce qui se passe._

Il se délectait de voir la peur dans leurs yeux. Il le respecterait enfin. Oui, il serait le meilleur le seul. Il se replongea dans l'écran de télévision.

_« Paul, vous me recevez vous êtes toujours là ? Pouvez-vous confirmer l'explosion ? Y a-t-il des blessés ? D'où venait-elle ? »_

_« Terry ! Oui je suis là. L'explosion n'était pas très forte mais suffisante pour créer une panique. D'après ce que je peux constater, la maison n'a pas subi de dommage. Quelques fenêtres ont volé en éclats mais elle était concentrée pour exploser à l'attention de quelqu'un en particulier je dirais. Je viens de voir des policiers qui courent. Je crois en entendre un appeler une ambulance. Il doit donc effectivement y avoir des blessés ou au moins un et au vu de leur tête se doit être assez sérieux. »_

_« Merci Paul pour ses informations. Je vous rappelle la principale nouvelle du jour : John Le Rouge a encore frappé et une explosion s'est fait entendre dans la maison de la victime Kristina Frye. Nous ne savons pas encore s'il y a des blessés. Nous nous retrouvons pour la suite de cette affaire juste après ça… »_

Il éclata de rire …Oui tout ceci est parfait. Son œuvre, l'œuvre de sa vie. Tout se mettait en marche. Bientôt il ne sera plus rien et il sera tout. Il faudra qu'il pense à lui faire un beau cadeau. Il avait vraiment fait de l'art… peut être qu'un jour, il lui permettrait de prendre sa place… mais pas pour le moment et s'il ne commet pas d'erreur avant. Après tout, même son plus fervent admirateur et disciple peut facilement se laisser distraire…

Il finit sa tasse de café, laissa le son de la télé comme il était puis repartit en direction de la cave. Tout devait être fini dans peu de temps. Son « invité de marque » allait bientôt arriver…

_**Domicile de Kristina Frye, 10h**_

Jane se précipita dans la cuisine Cho sur ses talons. Ce qu'il vit le fit se figer sur place pendant quelques secondes, incrédule. Il chercha des yeux la personne la plus importante pour lui parmi les décombres et les blessés qui envahissaient son champ de vision. Lisbon.

Elle avait été la plus touchée quant la déflagration s'était produite. Normal c'est elle qui avait approchée la bouilloire et mis le gaz. En regardant de plus près les hommes éparpillés dans la cuisine, les policiers de la scientifique normalement, on s'apercevait que peu d'entres eux étaient véritablement blessés. Des contusions essentiellement. Elle n'avait pas été faite pour tuer mais au contraire pour montrer que leur ennemi les connaissaient, les épiaient qu'il avait de l'ascendant sur eux. Toujours en avance. Ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Jane.

Il finit enfin par la localiser parmi les décombres de la cuisine. Elle était consciente mais paraissait hébétée par ce qui venait de se passer. Il se précipita à ses cotés. Il prit son visage en coupe. Elle avait plusieurs coupures et griffures sur l'ensemble de ses mains de ses bras et du visage. Certains de ses vêtements étaient déchirés, et des brûlures parsemaient ses mains et ses avant bras. Pas des brûlures graves mais qui devaient être douloureuses.

Le brouhaha causé fut couvert un bref instant par les voix de Jane et celle de Cho ensuite pour demander une ambulance dans les plus brefs délais. Ils étaient fous d'inquiétude pour Lisbon.

Jane la regardait toujours, elle avait les yeux dans le vague.

« Lisbon, Lisbon ? Tu m'entends ? C'est moi. Allez réponds moi. Lisbon ! il faut que tu te concentres sur ma voix. Allez Lisbon. Une ambulance va arriver surtout tu ne dois pas t'endormir ! »

Il la secoua légèrement pour la faire réagir et revenir à elle. On ne savait pas si elle avait une commotion cérébrale ou non. Le soulagement qu'avait ressenti Jane en la voyant en vie, et ensuite à la toucher était indescriptible. Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait ressenti en s'approchant des corps de sa femme et de sa fille, et la voir en vie, elle, prenait le pas sur ce moment maudit… elle était en vie. Celle-ci, il ne l'avait pas perdu. Il la tenait dans ses bras.

Cho lui fit signe que les ambulanciers étaient arrivés Il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Ils s'agenouillèrent à coté de Lisbon, un peu plus réveillée. Elle réussit à répondre à leurs questions. Jane demanda leur diagnostic. Ils répondirent qu'elle n'avait rien de grave mais qu'elle avait besoin de soins et de repos. Ils allaient l'emmener à l'hôpital et lui faire passer des tests pour être sure qu'elle n'avait rien de casser.

Avant de partir dans l'ambulance pour être soignée, elle demanda à Cho (NdA : on parle de Lisbon quand même … assommée oui mais peu de temps ^^ et comme on m'a demandé « de ne pas trop l'abimer ») de continuer l'enquête en dirigeant l'équipe. Elle mentionna que Van Pelt était réaffectée et réintégrée à l'équipe. Elle avait eu un coup de fil de Madeleine Hightower.

Jane demanda aux ambulanciers s'il pouvait monter avec eux et Lisbon. Ils n'y virent aucun inconvénient, et Lisbon fut soulagée quelque part. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement les hôpitaux…

Pendant qu'il la conduisait à l'hôpital, elle se remémora le moment ou tout s'était déclenché. Elle n'avait rien eu le temps de faire. Mis à part penser à se protéger, elle. C'était les risques du métier. Mais la vraie motivation qu'elle avait eu quant elle avait trouvé le mot était que Jane ne soit pas en danger car il aurait fait son traditionnel « tea time » cela qu'importe le mot de John Le Rouge. Elle dirait aux autres que c'était par habitude de voir Jane le faire, mais cela le ferait aussi passer pour une idiote avec toutes les années d'expérience qu'elle avait. Enfin tout le monde était en vie c'était ça l'important non ?

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'aperçut que Jane lui tenait la main. Elle était semi allongée, et lui à coté. Ne représentant pas d'urgence vitale, les infirmiers s'étaient éloignés de la patiente. Enfin autant qu'on peut dans une ambulance.

Jane à la voir comme hésitait entre lui coller une gifle, la plus forte de sa vie, ou l'embrasser pour être en vie et avoir eu si peur de la perdre… il lui broyait presque la main, de peur de la perdre. Il ne put se contenir plus longtemps.

« Lisbon, non mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit exactement ? Tu as des envies suicidaires ou quoi ? Tu sais ce que ça m'a fait quant j'ai entendu l'explosion ? J'ai cru revivre les instants ou ma femme et ma fille sont mortes … J'ai cru que je t'avais aussi perdu. Tu peux imaginer ça ? »

Lisbon le regardait attentivement. Il semblait avoir pris de nombreuses années en plus d'un seul coup. Elle comprit tout l'enjeu de la question. De toute façon lui mentir ne servirait à rien donc …

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Il y avait un mot sur la table. Il indiquait qu'il n'y avait pas de poison dans l'eau. Mais voilà. Cela ne me suffisait pas comme preuve. Mais vraiment pas. Et … sachant que tu ferais du thé, au fait c'est génétiquement programmé chez toi ?, bref, j'ai voulu vérifier qu'il n'y ait vraiment aucun danger. Au moment ou j'ai allumé le gaz, et bien … tu sais ce qui s'est passé. Effectivement l'eau n'était pas empoisonnée mais le gaz était piégé… pas de chance. »

« Tu te rends compte des risques ? Tu aurais pu mourir Lisbon ! Et tes tentatives d'humour sont désastreuses, en plus. La preuve que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal… Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? un conseil Lisbon refait ça et je te tue moi-même ! »

« Allons si tu me tues, qui pourras tu agacer à longueur de journée ? Et tu sais que si j'ai fait ça c'était uniquement pour te protéger. C'est mon job. C'est tout. Bon d'accord il n'y a pas que le job. Mais c'est ainsi j'avais peur pour toi. Car malgré ce qui s'est passé… »

« Je sais Lisbon. Je sais. »

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital. Jane restait toujours avec Lisbon jusqu'à ce qu'on l'emmène faire des examens. Commença pour Patrick Jane, l'une des plus longues attentes de toute sa vie. Derrière une porte, dans un couloir. La tête entre les mains il priait pour Lisbon. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite. Mais peu importe, elle en aurait besoin. Oui vraiment besoin.

**Mais ceci est un autre chapitre …. Bon alors ? Verdict ? Moi perso je trouve que je me suis relâchée vers la fin… pas très contente de moi…**

**Bon sur ce, passez une bonne journée !**

**Amandine.**


	14. Eclipse Rouge

**Chapitre 13 : Eclipse Rouge (Quand le Soleil se voile et se dévoile…)**

**Je vais finir par faire de la philo dans mes titres, je me dis que c'est l'influence du bac que je me contente de vivre en spectatrice … (Pensées pour Liz Jackson dans ses révisions).**

**Bref un nouveau chapitre, et je pense que CE chapitre va faire l'objet de furieux tapage de touches de claviers (à défaut de faire couler de l'encre ^^) car on va apprendre quelque chose de nouveau … j'ai longuement hésité mais finalement… l'inspiration m'est venue dans le métro ce matin parce que oui je travaille accessoirement et je prends le métro comme tout le monde… mdrrrrrrrrrr**

**Bon alors attention Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames et Messieurs, âmes sensibles, préparez vos mouchoirs et NE TUEZ PAS L'AUTEUR ….. Merci d'avance…**

**Bon réponses aux reviews et c'est parti ! **

**Filament-de-Lune**** : encore en rupture d'internet ma pauvre ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais moi personnellement je ne pourrais pas ! J'avoue j'ai adoré écrire la première partie avec le commentaire télévisée et le point de vue de John Le Rouge. Ça changeait… ça cassait le rythme. En tous cas j'écrirais je pense vite d'autres chapitres ne t'en fais pas. Merciiiiii !**

**Allison71230 ****: Je confirme je suis une « anti Koala confirmée et pratiquante dans l'âme » mdrrrrrrr merci beaucoup je dois avouer que le génétiquement programmé je trouvais ça marrant ! Sinon oui on est d'accord et je suis pour le collectif : Virons le koala de la série pour que Cameron reste ! lol**

**Claire :**** eh oui ! J'ai fait le « boum » j'avais envie d'abord mais c'est exprès décidemment je suis vraiment méchante avec cette pauvre Lisbon… mais promis c'est pour les besoins futurs ! Ainsi tu aimes John Le Rouge … tu ne serais pas un peu psychopathe sur les bords ? xD je plaisante non mais je me penche sur la question d'écrire une histoire mais racontée enfin du POV de John Le Rouge. Je me dis que ça pourrait être marrant…. Merci pour ta review !**

**Elywinn ****: Merci beaucoup, autres moments de bonheur bientôt ! Mais un conseil préparez les mouchoirs pour les âmes sensibles car vous allez sans aucun doute me détestez avec ce chapitre….**

**Et maintenant, LA SUITE !**

_**Mercy General Hospital, Sacramento, Ailes des urgences 12h30 (NdA : c'est le vrai pas de références à une autre série ! je vous voyais déjà venir^^)**_

Jane patientait toujours dans le couloir. Avant qu'elle ne soit transférée aux urgences, il avait demandé à Lisbon s'il voulait qu'il prévienne sa famille. Elle lui avait formellement interdit. Elle avait encore peur pour eux à cause de John Le Rouge à dire vrai. Il se demandait pourquoi ça prenait autant de temps. C'est vrai des contusions et des brûlures, on voit vite si tout va bien ou non… alors qu'il pestait contre les médecins, celui qui s'occupait de Lisbon vint le trouver.

« M. Jane ? » s'enquit le médecin.

« Oui c'est bien moi. Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Eh bien, cela aurait pu être beaucoup plus sérieux mais en définitive elle n'a rien de grave. Des contusions, une légère commotion et des brûlures mais qui ne demandent pas des soins de type greffe de peau. Le blouson qu'elle portait lui a évité de graves dommages. Elle a aussi quelques coupures sur le corps…. Nous allons cependant la garder cette nuit en observation. »

Jane voyait que quelque chose d'autres le perturbait, il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

« y-a-t-il autre chose docteur ? Vous avez hésité. Dites le, je dois savoir. »

Le médecin voyait l'inquiétude dans ses yeux mais ne pouvait malheureusement rien lui dire, ce qui aurait cependant certainement soulagée sa patiente. Mais non, cette dernière ne voulait pas. Elle l'avait mis en garde contre Jane. Il devrait soutenir une légère anémie. Cela expliquerait les symptômes en même temps s'il finissait par apparaître. Ou du moins quelques uns des symptômes. (NdA : Allez Diagnostic différentiel … ah non ce n'est pas la bonne série désolée … c'est bon …je sors - clin d'œil à Allison31270)

« Eh bien rien de sérieux mais une légère anémie en plus. Elle pourrait être un peu plus faible que d'habitude. Elle ne voulait pas que je vous le dise vous comprenez… elle ne veut pas être « diminuée » dans son travail d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit… »

« Oui c'est du Lisbon tout crachée… Merci d'avoir été honnête docteur… » Fit il avec un soulagement feint. Il avait tout lâché trop vite, ce n'était pas normal. Il devait arriver à trouver le dossier médical de Lisbon. Ce n'était pas normal.

Mais il fut interrompu par Cho et Rigsby qui venait prendre des nouvelles tandis que Van Pelt était restée sur le lieu du crime. Ils partirent tous en direction de la chambre de Lisbon.

_**Chambre de Lisbon, peu avant le départ du médecin, Mercy General Hospital, Sacramento**_.

Le médecin sortit enfin de la chambre. Elle s'en doutait depuis quelques temps. Elle ne fut pas plus surprise que ça. Ça avait de nouveau bougé. Cela confirmait ses craintes. La douleur revenait de plus en plus souvent et si elle ne l'avait pas montré, elle s'était en réalité légèrement évanouie après la bombe au demeurant pas si forte que ça. La douleur dans son bras avait été violente mais elle avait pu se contenir jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Elle devait faire bonne figure devant les autres. Leur cacher. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Au moins jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. Après, elle ferait ce petit voyage mais le lieu de vacances ne serait pas Acapulco… la destination des vacances, de ces nouvelles vacances allaient être moins exotiques, quoique la température serait probablement la même…

Les autres frappèrent à la porte de sa chambre. Elles leur dit d'entrer dans sa chambre. Elle les accueillit avec le sourire. Rigsby vint la prendre dans ses bras. Pour une fois, elle ne se cacha pas sous son masque de patron. Même Cho le fit et pourtant il n'était pas un fan des démonstrations d'affection… Jane était lui rester en retrait. Elle n'aurait pas du être si pâle ou si fatiguée. Mais c'était aussi les symptômes d'une anémie c'est vrai. Et le choc qu'elle avait subi pouvait aussi expliquer son état. Ce fut finalement lui le moins démonstratif.

Rigsby et Cho commencèrent à parler de l'enquête tandis qu'une infirmière apportait un plateau repas à Lisbon. Elle grimaça légèrement en voyant ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Même Rigsby se proposa d'aller chercher un chinois au coin de la rue. Motion qui fut finalement acceptée et il sortit en douce avec Cho pour en rapporter.

Jane s'approcha enfin de Lisbon, et rapprocha la chaise de la tête de lit :

« Bien dis moi exactement comment tu vas ? Et s'il te plaît ne me raconte pas de mensonges d'accord ? »

Elle le regarda interloquée :

« Je ne comprends pas du tout de quoi tu parles. C'est juste les effets de l'explosion, j'ai des contusions, des bleus partout, un formidable mal de tête, et des brûlures qui me grattent … bref rien d'exceptionnel… » Essaya-t-elle tant bien que mal.

« Bizarrement je n'y crois pas. Ton médecin m'a prévenu pour ton anémie… d'où vient-elle ? Il y a forcément une cause tu ne crois pas ? Pas de secrets Lisbon. Je t'en prie. S'il t'arrivait autre chose en plus cela pourrait mettre ta vie en danger… »

« Oh Jane stop ! Premièrement tu ne devrais pas être au courant pour l'anémie. Je n'ai fait que manger un peu mal ces derniers temps je pense que tu vois pourquoi non ? Mais je n'ai même pas à me justifier devant toi. Ensuite, tu crois forcément que je te mens … tu veux faire quoi m'hypnotiser pour voir si je dis la vérité ? Enfin je suis un Agent du CBI, nous passons des tests je suis tout à fait opérationnel. Donc ne viens pas me dire ça d'accord ? On ne ment pas tous constamment. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière ou quoique ce soit d'autres. Et enfin, on ne sort pas ensemble et je n'ai par conséquent aucun compte à te rendre, surtout après l'épisode Kristina (NdA : je viens d'ailleurs de me dire que c'est le même nom que l'ouragan qui a détruit la Nouvelle Orléans … Bon choix des scénaristes même morte elle saoule celle-ci ^^). Maintenant fiche moi la paix. » Hurla-t-elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre tandis que pendant son discours Jane s'était levé et au final avait reculé vers la sortie.

Il restait choqué et perdu par la tirade de Lisbon. Celle-ci lui fit encore plus mal lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots :

« Je suis désolée Jane. Je crois que notre relation ou notre non relation appelle ça comme tu veux est une erreur et entrave notre jugement. Kristina m'a fait prendre conscience que nous étions trop proche et dans le travail ça ne colle pas. Ni dans la vie privée. Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête ce petit jeu et ceci définitivement. Je pense que je ne voulais rien assumée dans cette histoire mais il faut que l'un d'entre nous le fasse, non ? Alors je le fais. Prendre de la distance n'était au final qu'une échappatoire, rien de plus. Je te demanderais donc de garder tes distances, je ne suis plus que ton amie désormais, ta collègue et surtout rien d'autre. Je suis désolée mais c'est mieux comme ça. »

Cette fois, il était anéanti, pour de bon. Il venait de se prendre le dernier coup de massue qui était sensé l'achever. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Comment avait-elle pu dire ça ? Non. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Il reprit la parole et la fixa.

Il se mit sur son lit, et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Dis moi que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux et dis le moi bien en face pas en regardant par la fenêtre. Je ne veux pas de ça Lisbon. Tu n'as pas le droit de me rejeter comme tu viens de le faire. C'est indigne de toi et injuste pour moi, alors regarde moi et jures le. »

Il était tellement près d'elle. Alors elle rassembla tout ce qui lui restait de force, pour trouver le courage de lui mentir et jeta d'un ton froid et indifférent à Jane, un ton qu'elle ne se connaissait pas ceci :

« Je suis désolée mais pour moi tu n'es rien de plus qu'un collègue. Je me suis trompée. Je suis navrée de te faire autant de mal mais c'est ainsi. Pardonnes moi. Les émotions de ces derniers jours m'ont trompé. Je suis vraiment peinée de t'avoir fait subir ça mais l'explosion m'a permis de voir autre chose. Et ma vie avec toi, elle n'en fait pas partie. J'espère que tu comprends. »

Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Lui mentir avec tant de détachement… il n'en revenait pas. Elle avait acquis cela et il ne l'avait même pas vu. Mais pourquoi ? en tout cas il se battrait. Elle était la seule chose à laquelle il tenait encore et elle lui appartiendrait. Elle avait déjà tant souffert et lui aussi… Jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Non Jamais.

« Ecoute moi bien Lisbon : je suis certain que tu me mens je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus mais pour le moment je ne dirais et ferais rien. Mais sache une chose quant tout sera fini je serais là et tu finiras par tout me dire, et nous serons franc l'un envers l'autre et tu ne pourras refuser un peu de bonheur même si nous n'y sommes plus habituée tous les deux. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, je resterais et je te prouverais que nous deux ça vaut la peine. »

Lisbon ne dit rien, son visage était fermé.

Rigsby et Cho revinrent avec le chinois. Lisbon prit encore sur elle et continua comme si de rien n'était. Jane aussi. Ils parlèrent de l'enquête.

Ils reçurent les consignes de Lisbon, habituelles : parler aux voisins, faire une enquête sur elle… elle demanda aussi à Jane de bien vouloir faire un tour de la maison voir si rien n'avait bougé ou disparu.

Finalement au bout d'une heure, ils repartirent laissant Lisbon enfin seule. Elle demanda à une infirmière de lui demander de voir s'ils étaient bien partis, et ceci discrètement. Quant elle lui eut confirmée elle la remercia et fondit en larmes dans sa chambre d'hôpital, seule et tellement triste. Elle avait balancé sa relation avec Jane, créé un fossé entre elle et ses collègues, perdu Bosco et maintenant son « problème » de santé ressurgissait.

A n'importe quel moment, elle pouvait s'effondrer. Un mouvement trop brusque, une bousculade violente. La bombe avait provoqué son déplacement.

Car ce que Lisbon redoutait c'est que le cadeau de son cher et tendre ex petit copain d'il y a cinq ans ne fasse de nouveau des siennes. La balle avait bougé et se trouvait maintenant beaucoup trop près de con cœur. Au moindre choc violent la balle pouvait la tuer.

Ce n'était qu'un sursit et dans son métier cela pouvait couter cher. Elle avait été plus près de la mort aujourd'hui que tous le croyait et si John Le Rouge lui mettait la main dessus et qu'il la torturait comme d'autres de ses victimes, cela pourrait être rapide. Au moins Jane ne s'en voudrait pas. C'était mieux ainsi. L'opération comportait elle aussi de nombreux risques et l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait l'interdisait pour le moment. Elle n'avait que 50% de chances de survie… autant ne pas mettre trop d'espoir là dedans. C'était son épée de Damoclès. Elle était piégée.

Les larmes redoublèrent et au bout d'une heure elle finit enfin par s'endormir. Ses cauchemars revenant troublés son sommeil agité…

**Et voilà pas de suspense mais un nouveau rebondissement … j'ai mis moins de temps à l'écrire ça venait tout seul …**

**Allez prochain chapitre … je ne sais pas quand mais bientôt ! nous irons probablement faire un tour du coté de la scène de crime et du bureau… **

**Bisous Amandine.**


	15. Passage en Rouge

**Chapitre 14 : Passage en Rouge**

**« Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation » Bon Ok je m'arrête là ! Les plus jeunes d'entre nous qui ont un jour regardé (c'est bon avouer !) c'est la team rocket (plus rapide que la lumière !... Bon je sors ….) Dans Pokémon …. Oui je suis partie sur un petit délire personnel et ça fait du bien d'abord ! xD !**

**Bon bref … Nouveau chapitre et une idée m'est venue … comme ça … donc je vais vous la livrer …. Bien sur. Allez c'est parti ! J'espère que vous aimerez …. Le thème de la première partie m'a été inspiré par la chanson, le thème envoutant de l'adaptation de Jane Eyre en 2006 par la BBC (Ruth Wilson et Toby Stephens) – notamment le passage ou Adèle demande à M. Rochester de lui parler des caraïbes. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de le voir en entier. Pour cela taper « Miss Lorely » sur Youtube et vous trouverez des trésors qu'elle a publié. Bon sur ce, ce soir je me revisionne pour au moins la dixième fois ce magnifique film et peut être un autre comme « wives and daughter » …**

**Ah oui et je compte aussi publiée ma fic en anglais …. Je vous dis pas comment je galère au niveau traduction …. Le pire ce sont les expressions typiques françaises ou anglaises….. j'arrête mon roman du jour …. ^^**

**Bon allez réponses aux reviews !**

**Luciole**** : 3 chapitres de retard d'un coup tu es proche de l'overdose attention ! et pour Lisbon c'est pas fini… Oui j'aime bien les effets de surprise !^^ merci pour ta review !**

**Ponou ****: Pour ta fic les enfants ne mentent pas : merci ! je me suicidais à tout lire en anglais je préfère lire en français il y a parfois des trucs des détails qui m'échappent alors … Sinon après ce petit hors sujet alors oui c'est génial je suis d'accord (non je rigole !) mais c'est vrai que je fais de la torture Jisbonienne et oui tout n'est pas simple dans la vie …. Merci pour ta review !**

**Allison 71230**** : Mea culpa tout d'abord je me suis un peu trompée dans les chiffres de ton pseudo dans le diagnostic différentiel …. Sorry ! Non je suis pas sympa mais bon avouez toutes et tous que vous aimez les rebondissements ! LooooooooL ! ne vous inquiétez pas ils finiront ensemble ! sinon Jane serait déjà mort ….. mdrrrrrrrrr et Merci !**

**Liz Jackson**** : Merci pour l'histoire de la balle… ça m'est venu sur le marché… bah oui en fait y a un marché à coté du lieu de bossage et voilà … ah vive les marchés ! Merci !**

**Elywinn**** : Oui je sais pas comment j'ai fait le rapprochement mais ça m'a amusé je dois dire ! LoL le coup de l'ouragan ….. ^^ Bref Merci pour ta review !**

**Claire**** : t'es trop forte … T'as rencontré House dans ton club de vacances les 4 fois ou tu y es allée ? mdr ! Bon sinon les relations devraient effectivement être de plus en plus belles enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire entre ton poto et Lisbon…. Et je pense que mon songe va devenir la réalité en ce qui le concerne bon bien sur on verra quand et comment Zorro viendra sauver sa belle ! Merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours explosées de rire même au boulot ! ^^ **

**Kenza**** : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii, Je suis CRUELLE en fait tu peux m'appeler Cruella d'Enfer … Non en fait j'aime pas trop sa coiffure et la peau de toutou lol en fait je veux vous faire souffrir et j'ai été conçue peut être aussi comme ça ….. mouhahahahahahahahaha non je rigole ! Ne t'en fais pas les retrouvailles seront encore mieux après et Merci pour ta review !**

**Et maintenant, LA SUITE !**

_**Quelque part …**_

_Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle voyait Jane en face d'elle, inconscient. Elle était ligotée, sa poitrine lui faisait mal, elle haletait. La balle avait surement du bougé à nouveau. Trop près du cœur cette fois. Elle l'entendait. Il descendait les escaliers, lentement. Le bruit caractéristique d'un corps qu'il trainait derrière lui… à chaque marche un coup sourd résonnait. Lequel était-ce Cho ou Rigsby ? Finalement elle préférait ne pas savoir._

_Tout autour d'elle était rouge, rouge comme le sang. Il n'y avait pas d'autres lumières que la lampe rouge là-haut. Elle avait mal, elle a avait peur. Et personne n'était là avec elle. Elle regardait ses mains couvertes de sang… et lui qui s'approchait d'elle. _

_De la musique commençait à s'échapper de l'un des cotés de la pièce. Elle reconnut le morceau. Une vieille chanson d'esclave espagnole… envoutante. Il avait placé le corps de Rigsby dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, sur une planche de bois à la verticale. Du sang recouvrait son corps et ses vêtements. Des trainées rouges recouvraient l'escalier. Ses yeux rouges eux aussi étaient ouverts et la fixaient. Elle ne pouvait pas s'y soustraire. C'était de sa faute. _

_Et cette musique… chanter par cette femme … obsédante… il la fredonnait c'était encore pire. La peur, le sang, le rouge … ce rouge … les flammes des bougies… et au centre ce plancher. Il brillait, ciré, propre. _

_Elle pensa enfin à se regarder. Elle portait une robe noire et rouge très longue mais souple et ample avec un corset, ses manches étaient de la dentelle et se finissaient en pointe sur ses mains. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés comme les femmes du siècle précédant, même peut être celui d'avant. Et un chignon magnifique, avec un lys noir et une rose rouge dans les cheveux, couronnaient le tout. Ses chaussures étaient des chaussures de bal, en soie et satin rouge et noire également. Elle avait été légèrement maquillée. Un miroir dans un coin lui envoyait son image. _

_Elle se regardait, s'observait. Intriguée par elle-même ne se reconnaissant pas. Une femme arriva sur sa droite, elle voyait son visage. Van Pelt … elle l'a saisi et la força à boire une sorte de potion. Van Pelt, elle aussi portait une robe sombre mais elle était tachée… de sang… Grace souriait … mais d'un sourire cruel, ses yeux étaient vides… _

_Et cette musique, par pitié arrêter cette musique… ces mots passent en bouclent … elle craquait. Jane la regardait maintenant les yeux ouverts fixement. Il souriait. Heureux. Il la regardait encore. Puis il vit Rigsby et là il éclata de rire. Il se tourna vers elle et fit de même. _

_Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle essayait de se lever mais elle retombait comme si un poids la faisait plier. Elle voulut se trainer mais cette robe était lourde. Une ombre dans le rouge se dessinait…_

_ Alors on la releva. La musique de figea et elle voyait à présent Van Pelt qui tuait lentement mais tranquillement et sauvagement Jane, qui riait toujours. Elle ne pouvait pas crier. Elle regarda celui qui l'avait relevé. Il portait un masque et une longue cape Rouge. Ses cheveux emprisonnés dans un catogan… puis une nouvelle musique repris, ils dansèrent enfin il trainait Lisbon incapable de faire quoi que se soit. Tout tournait cette sensation l'étouffait de plus en plus. Pitié faites que tout s'arrête… aidez moi… s'il vous plait aidez moi…_

_ Sa robe tournait, s'envolait. Jane était mort. Rigsby était mort mais Van Pelt elle ne rigolait plus elle dansait, puis elle hurla et tomba. Elle se fracassa par terre comme une poupée de porcelaine. Tout éclata en morceau. Une partie de son visage était fracassée l'autre blanche et figée d'un sourire morbide…_

_ Elle dansait toujours, cette musique… elle revenait… obsédante. Puis elle vit Cho. Il lui fit un signe. Il disparut. Mais laissa la place à quelqu'un d'autre. Kristina. _

_ La musique disparut un moment tout sembla se figer : « Lisbon écoutez moi, vous êtes en grand danger. Ne restez jamais seule, vous m'entendez ? Teresa ! » Elle releva la tête. « Teresa, il vous veut, vous et Jane. Ne le laissez surtout pas s'approcher…Teresa, elle pourrait vous sauvez la vie, elle sera à coté de vous, regardez bien ! Teresa à coté de vous… n'oubliez pas, n'oubliez pas … n'oubliez …. » Tout s'estompa et la danse repris._

_ Il arrêta de danser. Lui caressa la joue. Fit un geste comme pour l'embrasser. Puis une terrible brûlure la pétrifia. Du sang s'écoulait sur sa joue. Des larmes dans ses yeux. Elle s'écroulait, au ralentit. Il la retenait. Il l'avait tué. Il la prit dans ses bras la déposa au sol, semi allongée, la gardant partiellement près de lui. Son visage en face du sien. La Rose Rouge, il la déposa entre ses mains… près du poignard qui la transperçait. Et dans un geste lent et noble, il retira le masque qui couvrait son visage. _

_ Ce visage était celui de la mort, du vide du froid. Pas de sentiment rien. Elle ne ressenti pas de la peur, c'était pire que cela. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour l'exprimer en fait._

_Car ce qu'elle vit était inimaginable. Elle réussit enfin à hurler._

_ Car dans cette lumière rouge, ce qu'elle voyait c'était le visage de Jane…_

_**Chambre de Teresa Lisbon, Mercy General Hospital, 4h du matin**_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut dans sont lit, en sueur. Elle alluma la lumière, scruta l'obscurité. Ce cauchemar était indescriptible. La terreur qui s'était emparée d'elle avait d'ailleurs fait venir l'une des infirmières à son chevet pour voir sa patiente qui semblait dans un état de stress intense.

Une fois sure que tout allait bien, elle repartit mais Lisbon avait peur et cela la rendit plus vigilante. Elle s'assura que personne n'était là. Elle fit le tour de la chambre. Puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Une ombre venait de disparaître, tandis que la pluie et l'orage se déchainait au dehors.

Elle frotta ses bras contre son corps, ses pieds froids sur le revêtement de sol contribuaient à cette sensation puis elle se rappela progressivement son cauchemar… et la voix de Kristina… _« Teresa, il vous veut, vous et Jane. Ne le laissez surtout pas s'approcher…Teresa, elle pourrait vous sauvez la vie, elle sera à coté de vous, regardez bien ! Teresa à coté de vous… n'oubliez pas, n'oubliez pas … n'oubliez »_

Ça y est elle devenait dingue… elle rêvait de ses affaires voyait John Le Rouge en tant que Jane … elle craquait c'était sure…

Mais elle était aussi sure d'autre chose et notamment que quelqu'un la suivait. Mais depuis combien de temps ? Elle ne s'en était même pas aperçut … elle avait complètement relâchée sa vigilance. Folle qu'elle était… au moins, même si elle ne portait pas Kristina Frye dans son cœur, elle était d'accord avec elle sur un point : elle ne devait pas rester seule. Et Jane non plus. Elle se remit dans son lit mais ne trouva plus le sommeil.

C'était décidé. Elle sortirait demain, avec accord du médecin ou non et traquerait cette pourriture jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Qui pourrait bien venir plus tôt que prévu. Elle regardait l'orage au dehors et pris soin de vérifier son arme. Même ici elle n'était plus en sécurité…

_**Mercy General Hospital, Hall d'accueil,**__** 8h du matin**_

C'est face à une lionne enragée que le docteur Matthews commença sa journée.

Elle avait pourtant bien débutée auparavant. Il avait passé une bonne soirée avec des amis, c'était levé et constaté qu'il était en avance. Peu de circulations sur la route, il passa prendre ses donuts et ses cafés chez Sara's pour ses collègues et lui et arriva de bonne heure et de bonne humeur à son boulot.

Mais voilà, c'était trop beau pour être vrai et la femme qui aurait pu y passer hier, victime d'une explosion, venait le voir voulant sortir de l'hôpital à peine remise et avec cette balle qui menaçait à tout moment de l'expédier _ad patres_, voulait reprendre le service actif sur le champ.

Il avait alors deux solutions : choisir de combattre et éventuellement de devoir la ligoter et de finir avec des points de suture et d'appeler la sécurité pour la remettre dans sa chambre, avant de lui faire un discours sur les risques encourus dans son métier ou la laisser sortir avec un soupir de découragement devant de tels patients.

Il choisit finalement un mixe des deux solutions : le discours et la décharge de sortie contre avis médical. Il n'était pas suicidaire non plus … Il eut le droit au regard noir mais pas de points de suture… c'était déjà ça. Et après on dit que les médecins sont les pires des patients …. On n'a pas étudié le cas des flics dans ce cas…

Avec un long soupir dont on ne savait s'il fallait l'attribuer à du soulagement ou à de la résignation, il se saisit d'un dossier et reprit sa tournée, en priant pour que les lions restent tranquillement au zoo…

_**Domicile de l'Agent Lisbon, Sacramento, 8h30**_

L'avantage de cet hôpital, c'était la proximité de son habitat. Elle n'eut que 20 minutes de marche à effectuer. Sa voiture étant au QG du CBI… de toute façon elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, elle détestait les hôpitaux.

La première chose qu'elle fit fut de vérifier son appartement de fond en comble. Micros, caméras, téléphone… au cas où vu sa vigilance des derniers jours… on aurait pu lui mettre une pancarte ou lui envoyer un groupe de chippendales devant sa porte en chantant « John le Rouge est là juste dans la rue » qu'elle n'aurait rien vu ni entendu … (_NdA : Précisons je m'inspire pas de ma vie mais d'une autre série je ne sais plus laquelle ou une bande de crétins chantant viennent faire une surprise au perso principal … tellement ridicule_ _que ça m'a marqué…^^)_

Rien. Elle partit donc prendre sa douche, se changer. Elle fit du café. Rangea son appartement. Se dit qu'elle avait tout massacré avec Jane. Qu'elle allait probablement bientôt mourir et que tout ceci relevait d'une farce macabre de John Le Rouge… et pour seul compagnie dans va pitoyable vie qu'est ce qu'elle avait ? L'ancienne petite amie morte de Jane qui venait l'avertir du danger qui pesait sur elle…. Et bien là on pouvait dire que Teresa Lisbon était tombée bas. Très bas. Mais que finalement, quant elle ne serait plus là, au moins les personnes n'auraient pas mal. Pas comme quant sa mère était morte. Elles ne devaient pas se sentir coupable. C'est tout. Mais en attendant, tout était obscure, sombre. Mais c'était ainsi. C'était son destin. Elle avait appris. Mais surtout elle avait accepté. Et erreur, elle s'y était résolue.

Elle prit sa veste. Son arme. Ses clés. Appela Cho. Il passait la chercher. Au bout de 10 minutes d'attente il klaxonna. Elle mit sa tasse de café dans l'évier et sortit. Elle laissa derrière elle ses craintes, ses doutes et affronta ce qu'il l'attendait dehors. Quoique se soit, c'était elle ou lui. Elle ne partirait pas sans l'avoir expédier en enfer. Elle se le promettait. Justice serait faite et il serait vivant, certainement pas comme elle.

Elle grimpa dans la voiture avec Cho. Ils démarrèrent et se rendirent au QG. Elle devait parler à Madeleine Hightower. Elle espérait qu'elle comprendrait.

Elle jouait sa dernière carte. Son dernier atout. C'était la seule solution….

**Verdict ? La scène du cauchemar bien, pas bien ? Pas de soucis Van Pelt au prochain chapitre ! Et tous les autres aussi …^^**

**Mais de quoi veut-elle parler ? Hein ? Suite au prochain chapitre !**

**Biz ! Amandine**


	16. La Vie en Rouge

**Chapitre 15 : « La Vie en Rouge … »**

**Déjà le quinzième chapitre … que le temps passe …. Alors pour certains qui n'auraient éventuellement pas fait la relation il s'intitule « la vie en Rouge » et une chanson parle de ….. « La Vie En Rose » Edith Piaf pour les incultes parce que là quand même pour toujours être passé à coté faut le vouloir non ?**

**Bon donc et bien on prend la chanson, et là elle devient l'inverse… Bienvenue dans la vie pourrie en ce moment, faut dire que l'auteur donc moi y est fortement pour quelque chose, de l'Agent super déprimée du moment qui a envie de faire sa fête à JoJo le Rouge j'ai nommé : Teresa Lisbon ! ce chapitre fait un peu song fic … alors que généralement je n'aime pas trop cela et bien je l'ai fait … on se rassure ça ne dure pas longtemps … juste ce qu'il faut … ^^**

**Allez nouveau chapitre …. Pardonnez d'avance l'auteur qui est un peu fatiguée … je le trouve beaucoup moins bien que les autres ….**

**Allez tites réponses aux reviews et c'est reparti :**

**Elywinn :**** de rien ! Même complètement vidée j'écris… je te jure que j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre j'ai un peu de mal mais j'avais des idées donc …. Et je n'allais pas vous laisser en plan ! Pas le genre ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Allison71230 ****: Oui j'ai lu l'étude en question mais ce n'est pas une raison imagine que je t'appelle Alice au lieu de Allison ça fait pas trop plaisir donc voilà… ^^ Merci pour l'épisode du cauchemar. Et bien sur merci pour la review !**

**Kenza :**** Merci ! Oui il semblerait qu'effectivement je t'ai converti….. Attention tu vas finir par aimer être sadique mdrrrrrrr**

**Glouton-Mana**** : Oui j'ai failli déraper mais bon ce sont vraiment de très bonnes séries ! Sinon merci ! Brillant me dis tu le Jisbon j'espère bien ! Vous n'imaginez pas ce que c'est de se mettre dans la tête de Jane à ces moments là (Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) lol mais … j'adoooooooooooooooooore ça ! lol **

**Sweetylove 30**** : d'abord BIENVENUE ! J'espère que tu continueras à la lire et je ferais un détour par la tienne pour te donner mon avis ! Merci !**

**Mump ****: si « mon truc est vachement bien foutu » que dire de plus sinon : Merci !**

**Claire ****: Je m'en doutais pour le scrabble. Moi j'ai aussi rencontré ton poto Jojo et il est aussi très fort à question pour un champion. Une liste incroyable sur les serial Killer ils les a tous trouver… super impressionnant les 4 à la suite … et que dire de la collection d'armes chez lui …. Superbe… son couteau et son sabre … génial. Bon revenons en à nos poignards … euh … à nos moutons plutôt. Au fait as-tu l'adresse msn de ton poto je l'ai égaré …. xD ! Bon allez Merci beaucoup pour ta review comme toujours ! toujours décalée mais j'adore !**

**Filament-de-Lune**** : qui a récupéré son internet ! Bravo à toi ! Je sais je sais tout le monde se pose la question ! Lisbon dans le bureau de Madeleine et tout … et sinon merci pour les compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !**

_**Route du QG du CBI, Sacramento, voiture de l'Agent Cho, 8h45**_

Coincée dans les embouteillages. La matinée commençait bien. Elle ne pouvait donc rien faire d'autres que penser. La musique et son rêve la hantait toujours de même que sa discussion avec Jane… Cho quant à lui n'était une compagnie des plus dérangeantes. Il parlait peu et surtout pas pour ne rien dire. C'était l'une de ses qualités… enfin plutôt un défaut à ce moment précis quant la personne à coté de vous a un sérieux besoin de s'évader ….

Elle soupira pour la énième fois. Elle aurait du venir en métro, à vélo… au moins l'exercice lui aurait fait du bien.

Elle repensa à la journée à venir. Il ne trouverait rien comme d'habitude. Mais peut être que quelqu'un aura compris tous ces fichus codes. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il se passe quelque chose. Elle en avait assez de pataugée.

Elle songea un instant à prétexter une urgence pour que Hightower lui envoie un hélicoptère… finalement elle s'aperçut que Cho contre toute attente avait un lecteur CD dans sa voiture avec un disc dedans.

Elle l'alluma donc sans aucune gêne. Mais ce qu'elle entendit la fit enrager. Et encore plus déprimée. Elle allait fondre en larmes c'était sure. « La Vie en Rose » ? Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Décidemment, le destin s'acharnait ce n'est pas possible … elle regarda Cho d'un air complètement incrédule.

Il rougit légèrement et expliqua :

« Ma grand-mère adore cette chanson et je lui mets le CD parfois quant je l'emmène faire un tour en dehors de sa maison de retraite… »

« Ok très bien tout va bien. C'est … hum … extrêmement gentil à vous Cho. Dit elle un peu désappointée en entendant la chanteuse s'égosillée sur La Vie En Rose.

Elle réécoutait la chanson rependant cyniquement à son propre passé…

_Des yeux qui font baisser les miens, _

_Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche, _

Oui Jane faisait tout pour se faire remarquer à ses yeux, l'embarrassant, la mettant dans l'embarras, la poussant dans ses retranchements… Son rire, son sourire… ses lèvres sa bouche, tout ce qu'elle s'interdisait…

_Voila le portrait sans retouche _

_De l'homme auquel j'appartiens_

L'Homme auquel elle appartenait et ceci depuis déjà longtemps … depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré en fait….

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras _

_Il me parle tout bas, _

_Je vois la vie en rose. _

Oui elle voyait la vie en Rose avec lui. Ou en Rouge en ce moment. Tout ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Elle se rappela la sensation de sécurité, la tendresse de ses bras. Ses murmures dans l'ascenseur. « Je serais toujours là pour toi Lisbon… toujours la pour toi… »

_Il me dit des mots d'amour, _

_Des mots de tous les jours, _

_Et ca me fait quelque chose._

Non pas de mot d'amour. Des mots tendres. C'était au dessus de tout ça. Leur relation était unique et c'est tout. Il n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots. Elle non plus. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Non c'était ce qu'il ressentait.

_Il est entre dans mon cœur _

_Une part de bonheur _

_Dont je connais la cause. _

Ce qu'elle ne dit pas c'est qu'avec le bonheur, la souffrance et la désillusion ne sont jamais loin. Et elle était en plein dedans. Mais vraiment. Tu parles d'un bonheur. La douleur est tellement lancinante…

_C'est lui pour moi. Moi pour lui _

_Dans la vie, _

_Il me l'a dit, l'a jure pour la vie._

Moi pour lui et lui pour moi. Oui mais à quel prix ? et de toute façon vu la tournure des évènements le « pour la vie » risquait de prendre fin rapidement … Avec 50% de chances de sortir la balle sans la tuer et John Le Rouge… si elle s'en sortait c'est vraiment que quelqu'un veillait sur elle… Oui Jane veillait sur elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il revive ça une seconde fois…

_Et des que je l'aperçois _

_Alors je sens en moi _

_Mon cœur qui bat_

« Mon cœur qui bat … Pour encore combien de temps ? » songea-t-elle tristement et amèrement…

_Des nuits d'amour a ne plus en finir _

_Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place _

_Des ennuis des chagrins, des phases _

_Heureux, heureux à en mourir._

Des nuits d'amour… jamais … un grand bonheur par delà les ennuis et les chagrins… il ne fallait pas rêver… mais Heureux ? Heureux à en mourir… Alors là oui. Sans aucun regret malgré tout ceci elle était heureuse. Heureuse à en mourir. Car elle avait enfin connu ce sentiment … et elle ne remercierait jamais Jane de ce qu'elle avait enfin pu ressentir avec lui.

Cho coupa alors le contact et la voix de la chanteuse s'effaça, sortant Lisbon de sa torpeur. Brusque retour à la réalité mais elle était heureuse d'avoir finalement repensé à tout ça. Elle lui dirait le moment venu. Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. Elle le savait et lui aussi. Ils étaient finalement arrivés au QG. Elle sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le bureau en compagnie de Cho.

_**QG du CBI, Sacramento, 9h15 du matin**_

Elle franchit l'épreuve de l'ascenseur dans lequel resterait à jamais graver ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ce jour là. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle y repense sans arrêt… elle en avait assez. Elle l'aimait _(NdA : ça y est c'est dit ! 15 chapitres pour le dire quant même ! c'est bien notre Lisbon)._

La première chose qu'elle remarqua en sortant de l'ascenseur ce fut Jane sur son canapé qui semblait anxieux, impatient préoccupé et déprimé. Pas en forme quoi. Puis sont esprit intégra les différentes données. Jane ne laissa rien voir d'habitude. Du moins pas en présence des autres. Tout ça c'était à cause d'elle. Faire comme si de rien n'était. Le poids de la culpabilité la rongeait de plus en plus. Mais elle devait tenir…

Elle remarqua que Van Pelt était de retour et semblait de nouveau dans son « état normal. » elle fit un bonjour à la ronde, sauf à Cho et certains de ses autres collègues vinrent prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle apprécia ce geste. Apparemment les bombes et le fait que l'Agent que vous avez viré soit réintégré ont un effet très positif sur votre cote de popularité…

Elle sortit quelques minutes de la salle après un débriefing qui ne fit que lui confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Madeleine Hightower dans peu de temps. Un café ne ferait pas de mal. Elle demanda aux autres de continuer les recherches sur le code et sur les éventuels indices laissés par le tueur.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la cafétéria. Sans surprise et avec des sentiments contradictoires, elle sentit Jane la suivre. Il n'avait rien dit pendant la réunion se contentant de la fixer. On aurait dit le sphinx. Finalement il avait repris son humeur habituel s'amusant avec une petite fille de 7 ans qui le voyait faire des tours de magie en embarquant une des collègues de Lisbon qu'il faisait sauter dans tous les sens… il s'amusa aussi à embarrasser Van Pelt. Elle eut un petit sourire à ce moment là. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Elle se dirigeait vers sa tasse puis vers la cafetière. Ensuite vers la table. Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle entendait son pas rassurant, puissant ce bonheur de l'avoir près d'elle mais la douleur, elle aussi, augmentait le supplice de ne pas pouvoir le toucher, lui parler comme elle ferait en temps normal. De lui avouer ses sentiments, ne pas avoir à mentir, à se cacher.

Il s'arrêta soudainement. Puis elle sentit ses bras autour de sa taille. Sa tête sur son épaule. Elle ne fait rien pendant quelques instants. Des instants de répits. Des petits moments de bonheur. Simple. Mais qui la gardait envie. La faisait se réchauffer dans l'hiver qu'elle traversait. _(NdA : je fais du Freestyle là…. C'est vraiment trop guimauve non ?) _Finalement elle détacha de lui au bout de quelques secondes du moins elle essaya. Mais il était vraiment trop fort pour elle. Il resta là. Et lui murmura tout bas :

« Toujours là, Lisbon. Toujours là. Pour toi. Près de toi. »

Elle angoissait et étouffait. Jane et ces mots. Mais pourquoi ? ça la faisait tellement souffrir. Elle ne devait pas oublier son objectif. Voir Madeleine. Elle avait tout prévu, tout organisé. Elle posa sa table de café assez violemment. Se retourna d'un coup réussissant presque à surprendre Jane. Il crut que c'était pour se rapprocher mais le regard de glace qu'elle lui lança suffit à le rendre muet. Décidemment elle ne lui rendra pas ni la vie ni la tâche facile…

« Je suis désolée, Jane mais j'ai un rendez-vous avec Madeleine et je dois y aller. » la voie froide, posée, maîtrisée. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle congédiait la personne de son bureau comme une vulgaire connaissance qui envahissait son paysage.

Elle était contente de son effet. Jane ne la reconnaissait plus par moment. Elle pouvait être tellement froide et distante mais l'instant d'avant comme fragile et accessible. Elle s'était laissé aller dans ses bras et puis là elle redevenait cette autre femme.

Finalement il se poussa et la laissa passer. Elle émit un petit soupir de soulagement qui ne lui échappa pas mais il sentit aussi comme de la déception dans ce geste anodin. Son sourire s'élargit et il prit une décision. Il allait recommencer à la taquiner comme avant. Elle ne résisterait pas. Non il s'en faisait la promesse. Elle reviendrait à lui comme avant. Car elle était sienne et il était sien. Lisbon et Jane était un tout et rien quant ils étaient séparés_. (NdA : ça fait très Lois et Clark sur ce coup là non ? Lisbon et Jane, les nouvelles aventures de Jojo Le rouge ! Bon Ok je sors … quant je dis que je suis crevée ….)_

_**Bureau de Madeleine Hightower, 11h45, QG du CBI**_

La porte était ouverte et tous purent profiter du spectacle.

« J'en ai assez. Vous n'êtes qu'une bureaucrate qui ne comprend rien ! je suis tout à fait apte à retourner sur le terrain. Vous n'avez pas à vous immiscer là dedans. Vous n'êtes qu'une incompétente ! Minelli ne m'aurait jamais fait ça ! »

« Agent Lisbon. Vous êtes suspendu du service actif pour raison de santé. Ne le prolongez pas par une mise à pied pour avoir insulté et contredit votre supérieur !

« Je me contrefiche de ce que vous pensez. Je suis votre meilleure enquêtrice, nous avons les meilleurs résultats et sur cette enquête… »

« Vous avez fait la preuve de votre inconséquence en je cite « préparant du thé ». vous saviez que c'était piégé et vous avez foncé tête baissé. Vous connaissez également l'une des victimes. Vous me l'avez caché. Votre manque de discernement et vos blessures vous ont mené là ou vous deviez aller. Chez vous. Maintenant prenez le restant de la semaine et reposez vous. Quant à vous », en faisant signe à l'équipe de Lisbon, « interdiction d'aller la voir ou de lui parler de l'enquête. »

Lisbon prit toutes ces affaires dans son bureau et sortit en claquant la porte devant tous les agents. Jane n'en revenait pas ni tous les membres de l'équipe. Van Pelt compris. Tous étaient abasourdis. Jane voulut rejoindre Lisbon mais la voie de Hightower l'en dissuada. Il avait un travail à faire. Plus vite ce serait fini, plus vite il la reverrait.

**Et oui vous ne savez rien de ce qui s'est dit car la suite et la conversation sont dans le prochain chapitre ! j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire … vous en avez de la chance. Van Pelt Rigsby et Cho et bien sur Jane au prochain chapitre !**

**Bonne journée !**

**Amandine.**


	17. Les Sbires du Rouge

**Chapitre 16 : les Sbires du Rouge**

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**J'ai enfin trouvé THE IDEA, le truc qui tue de la fin de cette fic et le commencement de la prochaine car cette histoire fera a priori l'objet d'au moins 2 fictions ! j'ai trouvé ça hier soir et j'étais trop trop fière de moi. Vu le temps pendant lequel j'ai cogité, je pense que ça devrait vous plaire…**

**Et je vous livre même le titre de la suite de cette fic : (roulement de tambour….. attention….. ) «Rouge Tango 2 : La Mariée était en Rouge »**

**Ah je suis super enthousiaste ! Je vous livre donc ce chapitre aujourd'hui avant le week end ! Ça changera apparemment certaines de leur révision de brevet bac et cie …**

**Bon allez réponse aux reviews et ensuite le chapitre !**

**Filament-de-Lune :**** quoi tu n'aimes pas les aventures de Jojo Le Rouge mdr ! Merci de me rassurer sur le coté guimauve… et pour le moment je pense que Jane aura du mal à faire des taquineries à notre chère Teresa malheureusement … tu vas comprendre … Moi aussi j'aime mes NdA mes là je crois qu'il n'y en aura pas beaucoup cette fois… Encore merci pour ta review ! **

**Claire :**** Je suis enfin rassurée j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi barrée que moi ! t'es pas sympa je peux même plus communiquer avec mon poto Jojo… comment je vais faire pour lui rendre son couteau à cran d'arrêt ? xD ! Au fait Inspectrice en Chef Claire dis moi c'est quoi cette fic qui rend dingue tout le monde hein dit ? c'est laquelle ? en tout cas je sais de source sure mais je ne dirais rien d'autres qu'elle va écrire une suite à cette fiction et qu'elle a enfin trouvé LE final de la mort qui tue et qui je crois va franchement de chez franchement vous surprendre ! et je sais aussi que à l'HP il chantait sur n'oubliez pas les paroles… incroyable… Bon allez j'arrête la je te remercie vraiment beaucoup ! **

**Elywinn : ****Merci beaucoup oui elle l'a enfin dit je fais remarquer que Jane toujours pas … hahahahahaha … mais bientôt je pense… ^^ euh enfin le très recherché je sais pas trop lol mais en tout cas merci !**

**SweetyLove 30**** : Merci ! Merci ! Merci et voilà voilà voilà **** c'est pour les « j'adore et la suite » loooooool et ça c'est bientôt le face face final (faut qu'on arrête avec Julien Lepers….)**

**Allison71230**** : oula mais t'en fais pas pour le brevet. Révise juste un peu les dates d'histoire… Moi il me manquait 6 points pour l'avoir avec mes notes. Donc j'y suis allée les mains dans les poches… résultat 15 en math avec un 7 de moyenne toute l'année j'ai scotchée ma prof ! et 14 et 16 en français et en histoire la preuve que c'est rien… d'ailleurs j'ai pas non plus révisé pour le bac… en fait j'ai jamais rien révisé de ma vie je crois bien …. Mdr et tu vois je suis en Master 2 la preuve que tout est possible … LoL Bon après ce loooooooooong hors sujet du jour : je crois que je vais t'envoyer te t'encadrer un photo montage Lisbon et Jane dans l'ascenseur ! LoL en tout cas je te dis « merde » et Bon courage et surtout ne dis pas merci !**

**Et maintenant, LA SUITE ….**

_**Domicile de l'Agent Teresa Lisbon, 21h, Sacramento.**_

Elle se faisait à manger tout en repensant à ce qui s'était passé ce matin au bureau. Elles avaient réussi à donner le change. Le fait que Madeleine lui donne sa bénédiction et empêche Jane de la voir avait donné suffisamment de crédibilité à l'affaire et lui avait empêché de voir ses sentiments. Bien joué.

_**Flashback, bureau de Madeleine Hightower, plus tôt dans la journée.**_

_« Etes vous vraiment sure de vous Agent Lisbon ? Ce que vous me demandez et ce que vous supposez, bien que ce soit relativement solide et logique vous mettes au premier plan dans cette affaire et vous risquez gros. Votre vie… voulez vous vraiment prendre ce risque ? »_

_« Oui. J'en suis sure et certaine. Vous savez que les autres agents ont des familles, des relations des enfants. Et ils n'ont pas comme moi une balle logée à quelques centimètres du cœur qui s'amuse à jouer au yoyo quant on ne s'y attend pas. » Fit narquoisement Lisbon._

_ Hightower la considéra quelques instants. Elle voyait en elle une résolution et une détermination à toute épreuve mais faire ce qu'elle demandait lui semblait inconcevable. C'était un membre de son équipe elle ne pouvait l'envoyer à l'échafaud ainsi. Elle ne savait quelle solution choisir. Elle était un excellent agent, mais en ce moment elle n'allait pas bien. Et d'un autre coté, elle était tellement sure d'elle que ça l'effrayait presque mais elle savait également que coincer ce pourri mettrait fin à beaucoup de bruit pour rien et la relation apparemment tendue en ce moment entre elle et Jane serait plus constructive après tout ceci, du moins si elle s'en sortait. _

_« Croyez moi Lisbon, ce n'est pas la première décision que je prends et pas la dernière mais je dois avouer que vous avez placé la barre très haut. Me demandez de réintégrer Van Pelt, et faire d'autres petites choses à coté pourraient me couter et vous couter très cher par la même occasion. Mais je sais que tout ceci est logique et je vous comprends. Je ne vous empêcherais donc pas de continuer la mission. Mais prenez garde à vous. Et ne revenez pas les deux pieds devant ou je vous promets que je trouverais un moyen de vous ressusciter pour ensuite vous tuez moi-même. Compris ? »_

_« Oui Madame. Merci Madame. » Elle sembla hésiter. « Puis-je ajouter une chose ? Ne dites rien à Jane à propos de tout ceci. Moins il en saura mieux ça vaudra. Laissez le croire ce qu'il voudra. Il sera plus compétent plus performant. Je lui fais faire l'inverse en ce moment. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. »_

_« Je sais Teresa. Bon courage. Et revenez en vie. »_

_ Elle se tourna vers Madeleine. Lui fit un léger sourire et prépara sa sortie. Elle devrait être spectaculaire…_

_**Fin du flashback.**_

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre … elle se versa un verre de vin blanc sec, termina sa préparation de pâtes à l'italienne et son pain blanc qui les accompagnerait, se fit le plateau et mit une rose Rouge.

Il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver maintenant. Elle sourit. Puis s'attaqua à préparer le second plateau.

Quelques secondes plus tard une sonnerie se fit entendre. Elle sourit encore plus… puis elle se bougea pour aller ouvrir. La sonnerie retentit encore plus insistante que la première fois. Elle se glissa derrière la porte. Puis d'un coup elle ouvrit. Elle le dévisageait. Lui aussi. Elle ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion sur son visage. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa…

L'étreinte finie, elle se dirigea dans sa maison l'invitant à le suivre. Sur la table était disposé les deux plateaux, bien garnis de ses préparations. Toujours aucun mot d'échanger. On se serait cru dans un film muet. Finalement il osa parler.

« Bien Lisbon, pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qui sait passer tout à l'heure ? Tu veux que l'on continue sans vous ou quoi sur cette affaire ? Je ne comprends pas ! Et c'est rare ou alors si tu as un plan en tête si c'est le cas dis le moi. Je pourrais t'hypnotiser pour le savoir… »

« Mais tu ne le feras pas. Et je veux que tu partes d'ici maintenant. Hightower a été claire non ? Alors je ne répèterais pas une fois de plus. Sors d'ci. Maintenant. »

C'est alors que Jane prit conscience de ce qu'elle avait préparé. Pour qui était-ce ? Un nouveau petit ami ? Sa tenue aussi était différente. Une robe noire longue et ses cheveux relevés en un chignon dont s'échappait des boucles. Pourquoi ? Il serait si bien ensemble. Il n'arrivait plus à la comprendre… tout lui échappait. Quelque chose se préparait mais il ne comprenait pas.

Lisbon sembla nerveuse tout à coup. Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre quoique se soit, il se retrouva dans ses bras alors qu'elle l'embrassait. Puis il sentit une piqûre. Il la regarda attentivement et s'endormit. Il l'entendit alors murmurer.

« Je suis vraiment désolée mais crois moi c'est pour ton bien. Notre bien à tous. Tu trouveras une lettre derrière le miroir. Prends là. A ce moment tu comprendras tout. Il y en a une autre avec celle-ci. Elle ne sera destinée qu'à toi. Ne l'ouvres pas avant la fin de l'enquête. S'il te plait. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois là mais cela rendra tout ceci plus crédible. Pardonnes moi je 'en prie.»

Il ne pouvait ni acquiescer ni demander à Lisbon ce que cela signifiait. Elle réussit à le trainer jusqu'au canapé avant que le somnifère ne fasse totalement effet. Elle n'avait que très peu de temps. Il venait la chercher elle le savait. Elle s'installa avec lui. Mis le dvd en route et apporta les deux plateaux. Elle eut juste le temps. Elle fit semblant de dormir.

_**Domicile de l'Agent Lisbon, 21h07, Sacramento**_.

Trop facile. Lisbon et Jane regardait un DVD tous les deux et Jane s'était endormit tandis que Lisbon, elle, somnolait. Parfait. Elle entra discrètement par la chambre de Lisbon, puis se mit en route vers le salon.

Elle voyait Lisbon qui s'assoupissait de plus en plus sa tête dodelinait. Elle s'était chargée des deux flics à l'entrée. Enfin son complice s'en était chargé. Plutôt doué d'ailleurs. John ne s'était pas fichu d'elle, elle le reconnaissait. Elle fixa ensuite Patrick Jane. Vraiment incroyable. Bien elle s'avança à pas de loup dans le salon puis elle saisit Lisbon, l'empêchant de crier. Elle lui appliqua un tampon de chloroforme sur le visage et Lisbon s'endormit instantanément.

Mission parfaite, sans accroc. Lisbon en son pouvoir et Jane tout seul dans le salon. Elle sourit lentement. Cruellement. Elle appela son deuxième complice et tentèrent d'emporter Lisbon hors de la maison.

Mais voilà, Lisbon n'est pas n'importe qui et elle avait plus ou moins prévu tout ceci. En revanche le fait qu'il soit deux ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment mais peu importe. Elle les prit par surprise et réussit à se libérer d'elle. La maison étant toujours plongée dans le noir personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui se passait. Lisbon avait eu le temps de retenir son souffle avant qu'elle n'applique le coton. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à remercier plus tard son prof de natation.

Une bagarre s'en suivit. L'un des deux agresseurs fut proprement assommé tandis que l'autre luttait avec acharnement contre une Lisbon déchainée. Les deux protagonistes étaient parfaitement entraînés au corps à corps et le duel qui s'en suivait avait le mérite d'être spectaculaire. Mais ce qui fit pencher la balance en faveur de l'agresseur fut simplement ceci. Un coup bien placé dans la poitrine de Lisbon. La douleur revint comme un coup de poignard, lui coupant le souffle. Son agresseur en profita. Le coup de poing bien placé assomma finalement Lisbon, après un autre coup dans les côtes qui la fit se plier en deux. Elle chuta lourdement au sol. Du sang coulait de ses cheveux et des bleus commençaient à apparaître progressivement sur ses bras et son visage.

Son agresseur avait souffert aussi mais réussit à attirer l'autre et à le réveiller. Ils prirent Lisbon et comprirent que c'était un piège. Ils réussirent à la faire sortit sans éveiller les soupçons de ses voisins mais ce fut difficile d'autant plus que les flics débarquaient de tous les cotés. Ils réussirent à s'enfuir finalement en laissant Jane seul devant le dvd…

_**Domicile de Teresa Lisbon, 21h15, Sacramento**_

La police encerclait toute la maison. Jane retrouvait enfin ses esprits. Toute l'équipe arriva à l'exception de Van Pelt et avec un membre en plus : Hightower. Le somnifère que Lisbon lui avait administré n'était aucunement fait pour durer mais pour le protéger et qu'il ne voit pas la scène qui se déroulerait sous ses yeux.

Le fait même que Hightower soit là ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Lisbon savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer et avait donc tout organisé en faisant la seule chose intelligente du moins selon elle à faire : tromper John Le Rouge en rendant crédible son enlèvement auquel elle savait ne pas pouvoir échapper tout en gardant un minimum le contrôle de la situation. Selon lui, c'était l'idée la plus stupide du siècle. Elle se classait même avant le déclenchement de la seconde guerre mondiale, la bombe H et tout ce qui s'en suivait.

Hightower le voyait avancer vers elle. Elle s'y attendait. Il allait la massacrer. Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Elle reçut une gifle retentissante de la part de Jane. Il la prit par le col de la veste et commença à la secouer.

« NON mais VOUS ETES FOLLE ! C'est de Lisbon dont on parle et Vous VOUS l'envoyez dans les bras de John Le Rouge. Espèce de … de…. »

Il la lâcha et partit faire les cent pas avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du trottoir les mains devant le visage. La souffrance qu'il dégageait était incroyable. Mais c'était ainsi. Elle devait maintenant lui parler ainsi qu'aux autres elle vérifia les alentours. Elle n'était pas encore là. Parfait. Elle emmena toute l'équipe dans la maison, et plus précisément dans la cuisine. Beaucoup de choses devaient être dites….

_**Quelque part dans une camionnette noire…**_

__Lisbon reprenait lentement connaissance. Elle savait qu'elle allait finir dans un endroit qui ne serait pas une maison de repos mais plutôt la descente aux enfers. La balle avait du rebouger. Elle avait mal. Les autres coups qu'elle avait reçus étaient plutôt situés dans les côtes ou sur le visage plus supportable. Mais pas agréable non plus.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul des ses agresseurs. Elle vérifia que les liens étaient bien serrées et en jouant les contorsionnistes put apercevoir enfin l'heure sur le tableau de bord. Elle avait dormi près de 2h… pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un seul des hommes de mains.

Elle avait donc raison. Elle sourit amèrement mais elle sourit. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'emmènerait pas voir John Le Rouge directement. C'était sur ça qu'elle comptait. Jane devrait avoir le temps de déchiffrer ce fichu code à temps et ils devraient donc son équipe réussir à l'avoir à temps. Du moins c'était son plan. Sinon et bien, elle ne pourrait compter que sur sa bonne étoile et sur Jane.

Elle s'en voulait tellement mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle toussa légèrement. Elle pria également pour que la balle se stabilise rapidement. Sinon elle ne savait même pas si elle serait en vie pour voir enfin qui de Jane ou John Le Rouge allait gagner….

**Et voilà ainsi se finit le chapitre promis ! De l'action enfin ! Mais encore une fois je vous voie venir avec un « pauvre Lisbon » ! Je sais mais c'est ainsi. La suite soit ce week end mais vraiment pas sure soit début de semaine prochaine disons Lundi ! Allez passer un bon week end et on n'oublie pas la petite review !**

**Bisous. Amandine.**


	18. Notes en Rouge et Blanc

**Chapitre 17 : Note en Rouge et Blanc**

**Bonjour ! Bon votre auteur a beaucoup de mal en ce moment à tenir debout entre les insomnies et stress, le surmenage et les suites de son opération ….dixit au final le troisième médecin que je vois pour mes vertiges (qui sont en passant des crises d'angoisse apparemment … ) Il faut quand même 3 médecins pour arriver à cette brillante conclusion, on se croirait dans « combien de psy pour changer une ampoule ? »**

**Bref ma vie ne vous intéressant pas le moins du monde lol, je suis sure que vous préférez largement cette fiction ! la voici la voilà ….**

**Ah encore une petite news : j'avais parler de faire une fic basée sur John Le Rouge de le mettre au premier plan. Elle aura un nom et le voici (quand j'aurais le temps) : « Mon Nom est Rouge. John Le Rouge. » (J'ai regardé un James Bond y a pas longtemps … ^^)**

**Mea culpa de l'auteur : Désolée j'aurais du le poster a midi mais un pot d'anniversaire là ou je bosse a fait que je le pose 3h30 plus tard ….. encore désolée ! **

**Bon réponse à mes reviews et suite de l'histoire !**

**Ponou :**** et voilà c'est confirmé Van Pelt est méchante et moi je suis contente ! mdr voici la suite ! Merciiiiiii !**

**ShaiArg ****: Bonjour et bienvenu ! c'est bon c'est bon ça va commencé Jane est de retour ! lol Bonne suite ! et merciiiiii !**

**Elywinn ****: ba là la pauvre est coincée on peut dire … et Jane est de retour ça fait du changement non ? LoL merciiiiiiii !**

**Claire :**** Lol on se rassure mutuellement….**

**Re Claire**** : Trop contente de reprendre l'adresse de notre poto commun ! Euh pour le scrabble dimanche prochain minuit endroit habituel ça te va ? Faut que je révise un peu avant … Sinon t'as pas replongé dans les médocs cette semaine ? T'as tué personne ? Bon c'est bien. Alors sinon merciiiiiiiiiiiii ! mais non j'aime bien tes reviews !**

**Re Re Claire**** : tant fait pas pour les fautes ! mdrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Filament-de-Lune**** : Oui Lisbon c'est la classe merciiiiiiiiiiii**

**Sweety love 30**** : Je ten prie pour le remerciement du remerciement lol merciiiiiii !**

**Glouton-Mana**** : j'ai adoré la gifle. On le voit tourmenter dans l'épisode 23 saison 2 et c'est un nouveau sentiment il est comme dépassé. Donc je trouve que ça lui allait bien… et je transmets un bonne chance pour les bacheliers ! Merciiiiiiii**

**Mump ****: Oui ça change. On peut faire le parallèle sur Dr House. C'est la même chose. Egalement pour esprits criminels… donc ça change ! Merciiiiiiii**

**Et maintenant … (bon vous connaissez la chanson quant même…) LA SUITE !**

_**Domicile de l'Agent Teresa Lisbon, Sacramento, 21h30**_

Madeleine Hightower fixait un par un les agents qui attendaient son explication. Ils avaient atterri dans la cuisine de Lisbon. Il ne décrochait pas un mot. Il faut dire que les actions suicidaires et complètement stupides c'était plutôt du caractère de Jane que de Lisbon… en plus d'être sous le choc de ce qu'avait fait Lisbon, d'autres révélations allaient se faire. Elle se demandait comment ils allaient le supporter à dire vrai.

Le plus toucher était bien sur Patrick Jane. Il avait été incapable de voir clair dans cette enquête. D'habitude il pouvait repérer n'importe qui en disant le mobile et tout ce qui s'en suit. Mais là rien. Il bloquait. Trop proche, trop nerveux sans doute pour comprendre ce qui se tramait. C'était le gros problème qu'il avait sur ses enquêtes. Puis il remarqua enfin LA solution. Tout était sous ses yeux depuis le début. Ses sentiments envers Lisbon et sa soudaine faiblesse l'aveuglaient. Elle le savait.

Il comprit enfin bien d'autres choses. Le fait que Van Pelt ne soit pas là, ces sautes d'humeur, Kristina Frye tuée le jour ou Van Pelt était suspendue, le tueur qui connaissait les habitudes de tous ici et aussi mais surtout le fait que se soit un membre de la famille de Van Pelt qui ait été tué alors que selon toute logique un autre meurtre dans les familles de Rigsby et Cho aurait du être commis. Mais sa réaction l'avait trahie. On l'avait aussi réhabilitée au service actif beaucoup trop rapidement. Pour l'avoir à l'œil probablement. Et sans nul doute, elle devait également être associée à l'enlèvement de Lisbon mais avec un autre complice. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait être appelée ici. Sa suspension l'arrangeait mais sa réhabilitation pas du tout.

Elle était leur meilleur atout pour remonter à John Le Rouge. Il le savait et vu la réaction de Madeleine Hightower, elle et Lisbon avait pensé la même chose. Il faudrait qu'il déchiffre ce code rapidement. Très rapidement. Lisbon était en danger de mort…

Madeleine Hightower après de longues minutes de silence et après avoir contemplé le visage de Jane qui passait par toutes les émotions possibles, prit enfin la parole.

« Bien puisque Jane a enfin compris, il est tant que je vous explique. Lorsque le premier meurtre a été commis, Lisbon et moi avons compris que quelque chose se mettait en marche. Pour fragiliser l'équipe. John Le Rouge avait bien conscience qu'en fragilisant Lisbon, Jane ferait plus attention à elle qu'à l'enquête en cours. Lisbon eut donc une idée particulièrement risquée. Elle avait su au moment même ou le meurtre de Samantha Redding a eu lieu que John Le Rouge l'attaquerait elle. Pour faire du mal à nouveau à Jane. En comprenant tout ceci, Lisbon a choisi de se faire enlever afin que nous puissions enfin l'arrêter.

Au cours de cette enquête, elle a également conclu après la tentative d'empoisonnement de Jane que quelqu'un dans l'équipe était un traitre. Quelqu'un d'infiltré par John Le Rouge. Elle soupçonnait déjà quelqu'un depuis pas mal de temps mais un événement majeur est venu l'appuyer dans sa théorie. Lequel ? C'est simple : lorsque je suis arrivée ici quelque chose m'a sauté aux yeux. Lisbon n'avait pas réglé le problème pour une bonne raison. Alors une idée ? »

« Le fait que Van Pelt se sépare de Rigsby pour rester dans l'équipe. » fit Jane froidement.

Cho et Rigsby se regardaient puis fixèrent Jane, ahuris.

« Attends tu insinues que … Van Pelt …Non je la connais je suis sortie avec … Grace n'est pas du tout comme ça ! » s'emporta Rigsby.

« Hélas j'ai le regret de te dire que si. Elle nous a tous manipulé depuis le début. Le fait qu'elle veuille conservée sa place dans l'équipe au détriment de sauver une relation qui aurait pu être très longue l'a prouvé. Et que dire de son attitude quant sa sœur est morte. Elle t'a clairement repoussé. Comme si tu la dégoutais. Enfin les propos qu'à tenu son beau frère la concernant rende encore plus crédible ces allégations. Et le fait qu'elle ne soit pas là pour le moment pour le briefing conforte cette idée. Enfin… pourrais-tu nous dire ce qu'elle faisait la nuit où sa sœur a été tuée ? Je parie qu'elle n'a pas d'alibi … »

Jane semblait enfin avoir repris le cours de l'enquête et sa vie en main. Hightower se disait que ce n'était vraiment pas trop tôt. Mais le fait que Lisbon ait eu l'audace de faire de tel plan faisait penser que John Le Rouge ne serait pas aussi à l'aise que d'habitude, car c'était une autre manière de penser que celle de Jane.

Rigsby était dévasté. Il avait encore des sentiments pour Van Pelt et penser que celle-ci avait déjà tuée par deux fois… elle avait su imiter à la perfection le style et la marque de John Le Rouge pour le meurtre de sa sœur. Ce type rencontré à la fac n'était autre que John Le Rouge. Pourquoi ? Mais Pourquoi. En jetant un coup d'œil à Cho il vit que celui-ci n'était pas surpris le moins du monde. Le comportement de leur coéquipière ces derniers temps l'avait plus ou moins préparé. Il était le seul à ne s'être douté de rien….

« Ne vous mettez pas dans cet état, Agent Rigsby. Ce n'est pas évident de croire ceci d'une personne telle que Van Pelt. Je vous comprends.

Bien pour en revenir à ce que nous disions, Lisbon a pensé à juste raison que le code révèlerait l'endroit ou elle serait détenue. Mais celui-ci ne serait que provisoire. Au cas où. John le Rouge n'est pas idiot. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Bien je veux que vous soyez naturels avec elle. Je sais que ça vous coute mais c'est ainsi. Elle peut nous aider malgré elle. Et attention pas de surveillance renforcée, elle s'en apercevrait tout de suite. Sa maison est remplie de micro et caméra c'est suffisant. Jane, je crois que vous avez quelque chose à aller chercher. Des questions ? »

Ils firent tous signe que non.

« Parfait. Je retourne au bureau. Le temps nous est compté. Ne perdez pas une minute de votre temps. C'est la vie de Teresa Lisbon qui est en jeu. Pas n'importe qui. Alors faites tout pour vous montrer à la hauteur de ses espérances. Je ne tolère pas l'échec sur cette enquête. Compris ? »

Elle sortit au moment ou une femme entrait. Et pas n'importe qui. Van Pelt. Tous la regardèrent soit d'un air absent, pour Jane, d'un air hésitant pour Rigsby et neutre pour Cho bien qu'avec un léger retour de colère dans les yeux.

« Que vous arrive –t-il ? Je sais que Lisbon n'est plus là mais tout de même. »

« Tu es en retard. C'est tout. Et le maquillage n'aidera pas à dissimuler mieux ton bleu sur la joue. Un nouveau petit ami violent Grace ? fit Jane innocemment. « Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais je dois aller visiter les lieux et me concentrer sur ce code. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

Sur ces paroles, il sortit de la cuisine. Laissant Cho et Rigsby avec elle. S'il ne s'était pas contenu il l'aurait frappé. Car les bleus de Van Pelt ne lui laissaient dire qu'une seule chose : Lisbon s'était défendue et contre deux adversaires dont Grace il était normal qu'elle joue le jeu. Son état de santé n'étant pas vraiment au beau fixe, il appréhendait de plus en plus d'échouer dans la tâche qu'elle lui avait confiée. A lui. La confiance qu'elle avait de lui était l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'elle lui faisait paradoxalement…

Il se dirigea vers le miroir et sortit le paquet fixé à son attention. Le papier était en blanc et la couleur de l'encre rouge… « Très amusant Lisbon » songea-t-il. L'une lui était adresser, l'autre étaient pour Cho, Rigsby et Hightower … ainsi qu'à sa famille.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il en conclut que l'état de santé de Lisbon n'était pas du à une « simple » anémie. Elle savait qu'elle risquait d'y passer à tout moment. Une mission suicide.

Il partit dans la chambre de Lisbon, s'enferma et ouvrit lentement l'une des lettres. Celle qui lui était adressée. Il espérait qu'elle contiendrait ce dont quoi souffrait Lisbon. Hightower devait être au courant.

Il se ravisa. Il ouvrit la seconde lettre en premier…

_**Lieu de séquestration de l'Agent Teresa Lisbon, quelque part dans le désert, 1h du matin**_

Elle avait soif mais surtout elle avait envie de tuer cette garce qui l'avait jeté dans cette foutue cave. Elle l'avait à peine reconnue sur le coup. Elle faillit éclater de rire. Quelle naïveté.

Elle réussit à trouver une position confortable. Seuls les néons rouge éclairait faiblement et par intermittence son lieu provisoire de détention. On lui avait laissé les pieds et les mains attachés, pas très confortable…

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire elle se mit à penser qu'à l'heure qu'il était Jane et les autres avaient surement du trouver ses lettres et que Hightower avait du parler de Van Pelt aux autres. Elle imaginait surtout la réaction de ce dernier à la lecture des lettres. Nul doute qu'il essayait déjà de savoir auprès de Madeleine ce qu'était vraiment sa « maladie ».

D'ailleurs la douleur s'était enfin calmée. Tant mieux. La balle avait de nouveau cessée de bouger. Donc pour le moment pas de danger. Elle s'allongea du mieux qu'elle put mais au bout de dix minutes elle entendit des couinements dans le fond de la cave. Elle les aurait reconnus entre mille. Des rats… il devait y avoir pas mal. Elle en avait une peur bleue depuis qu'elle s'était faite enfermée par accident dans la cave de sa maison quant elle avait 8 ans.

Elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait dit à Samantha. Elle aurait voulu crier d'horreur. Elle pensait vraiment que la première partie de sa captivité voulue se passerait bien mais apparemment elle avait pour consigne d'être prête pour la livraison finale. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin. Elle cachait ses jambes ses pieds et ses bras du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Ils n'étaient pas effrayés mais affamés. Elle tenta de leur donner des coups mais rien à faire il revenait aussitôt à la charge. Au bout de vingt longues minutes elle abandonna et les rats la mordaient, elle sentait le sang qui coulait de plus en plus. Epuisée elle finit par s'endormir avec ses compagnons qui la dévoraient petit à petit…

_**Quelque part dans une forêt, Chalet en bois, au même moment.**_

Enfin ! Il avait eu l'Agent Lisbon. Et Jane ni avait vu que du feu. Tout était presque prêt. Encore une journée et le chalet serait prêt à accueillir une invitée de marque. Il tenait à la voir belle et parfaite dans ce décor… avant de la tuer. Mais pas tout de suite voyons. Disons dans quelques semaines voir quelques années. Elle était tellement parfaite. Même Jane l'avait reconnu…

Non seulement il le priverait de tout ce qu'il aimait mais il jouerait avec en plus. Il pourrait même lui envoyer des vidéos de ces prouesses avec elle.

En songeant à cela, il commença à rire et reparti joyeusement vers la cave ou il finissait de préparer la chambre de sa future invitée. Enfin chambre, un bien grand mot pour désigner celle-ci.

Elle aimerait. De toute façon elle n'aurait pas le choix. Alors … il souriait de plus en plus. Il danserait avec elle. Elle danserait avec la mort…

Il fredonna les musiques qu'il lui passerait. Tandis qu'il travaillait, la télévision retransmettait les actualités du soir. L'enlèvement d'un Agent du CBI qui travaillait sur l'enquête de John Le Rouge. A l'heure actuelle aucunes traces de ses ravisseurs…

Des bonnes nouvelles pour lui. De mauvaises pour le CBI…

**La suite comme d'habitude au prochain chapitre ! Je pense mardi ou mercredi ! Bisous tout le monde ! Amandine.**


	19. L'Herbe est toujours plus Rouge Ailleurs

**Chapitre 18 : L'herbe est toujours plus rouge ailleurs**

**Bon alors d'abord je suis hyper méga super désolée Allison71230 ! Franchement ce n'était pas voulu ! J'ai du squeezer par inadvertance ta review enfin la réponse à celle-ci plus exactement….. MEA CULPA… pardon pardon pardon ! je viens de comprendre pourquoi aussi je t'ai pas répondu Luciole à poster sur le 16 et tu as posté avant sur le 17 ! résultat j'ai commencé qu'à partir de Luciole et je ne t'ai pas vu trop la honte ….. je suis vraiment désolée**

**Oui normalement c'est l'Herbe est toujours plus verte ailleurs ou chez le voisin mais bon. C'est ma fic donc je fais ce que je veux ! na !**

**Bon après ma réaction de bébé, je vous présente mon tout nouveau chapitre avec du Jane Hightower du Lisbon et du John le Rouge … ça vous tente ? Et bien je vous laisse donc découvrir la suite ….. enjoy ! Mais tout d'abord la séquence traditionnelle les reviews !**

**Allison 71230 : bon encore désolée d'abord ! maintenant si tu penses à ma fic dans les ascenseurs ça va être comique mais ça veut dire en tout cas que tu l'aimes et ça ça fait plaisir j'avoue ! encore **

**Re Allison 71230 : ba oui du coup j'en avais une de retard alors je me rattrape ! Bon si papa Jane se met a taper le pas beau méchant vilain Jojo tout va bien lol ! !**

**Sweetylove 30 : Merciiiiiiiiii réponse pour l'une des deux lettres dans ce chapitre !**

**Claire : Oui Van Pelt est méchante ! mouhahahahahaha on pourrait l'inviter à a partie de scrabble tu crois ? et j'en reviens pas ! c'est TOI qui a noyé le poisson Rouge ! choquée …. Fallait du cran ! bon sinon merci ! je commence à aller légèrement mieux j'ai quand même un peu plus dormi cette nuit mais maintenant les vertiges recommencent …. Bon bref sinon je te fais aussi de gros bisoussssssssssssssss !**

**Filament-de-Lune : Ba non j'aime bien Van Pelt dans la série je sais pas ça c'est fait comme ça tout simplement… je trouve qu'elle est peut être un peu souriante ou trop en retrait tu vois donc lui donner un autre rôle que la gentille bosseuse je trouve ça bien. Voilà ! et encore merciiiiiiiiiii**

**Elywinn : Merciiiiiiiiiiii les rats c'est fini !**

**Mump : Non ou alors l'auteur du cycle de l'épée de vérité est vraiment un pur psychopathe dans l'âme. Fallait un peu d'actions donc voilà …. Hihihihihihi. J'avais pas pensé qu'on la regarderait différemment dans la saison 3 …. Ce n'est pas faux ! Désolée dans ce cas ! lol merciiiiiiiii !**

**Et maintenant ba… La suite quoi …. Comme dab …. xD !**

_**QG du CBI, bureau de Madeleine Hightower, 1h du matin**_

Si on venait de lui annoncer qu'elle serait la prochaine présidente des Etats-Unis, Madeleine Hightower n'aurait pas été plus surprise. Jane venait lui demander de quoi souffrait en réalité Lisbon. Ainsi elle ne l'avait pas écrit dans la lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite. Bien que ce ne fut pas à elle de le lui apprendre elle comprenait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et elle sut aussi pourquoi elle préfèrerait que se soit-elle qui lui annonce. Ce n'était pas un cadeau de la part de Lisbon mais peu importe. Vu ce qu'elle faisait elle lui devait au moins ça.

« Bien. L'Agent Lisbon souffre effectivement de quelque chose qui pourrait s'apparenter à une maladie mais qui n'en ai pas vraiment une. »

Jane la regardait avec cet air de tueur dans les yeux. Mais il y avait aussi de l'angoisse et de l'anxiété, de la peur. Ce qui le différenciait des monstres habituels… elle se mit à faire les cent pas près de son bureau. Lisbon s'était confiée à elle avant la mission. Elle savait pourquoi elle le faisait. Elle fit signe à Jane de s'asseoir avant de commencer à raconter :

« Il faut que vous sachiez qu'il y a longtemps, quant elle était à la fac, l'Agent Lisbon a eu un petit ami qui semblait parfait. Je dis bien semblait car en réalité il était instable et violent. Teresa Lisbon n'était pas encore la personne que vous connaissez. Elle se remettait tout doucement de la mort de sa mère, et l'un de ses frères venait de couper les ponts avec elle, tandis qu'elle assumait encore les deux autres.

Ce n'était pas facile et cet homme a réussi a entrer dans sa vie en l'aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce n'est que deux mois plus tard qu'elle s'est rendu compte de l'erreur monumentale qu'elle venait de commettre. Il devenait jaloux, possessif mais avait l'intelligence de ne pas le faire devant les personnes extérieurs, y compris devant ses frères. Personne n'aurait pu la croire.

Un jour lors d'une violente altercation, elle a menacé de le quitter. Cette fois les coups étaient largement visibles. L'un des ses frères est rentré à ce moment là. Son petit ami a pris son frère et une arme. Je crois avoir omis de préciser que c'était un flic… bref Lisbon a bondi sur lui jeté son frère au loin mais en voulant le désarmer le coup est parti tout seul. Deux balles dont l'une logée près du cœur. Elle a mis du temps pour récupérer. On le l'a pas opéré car elle était trop faible, pour extraire cette balle. Depuis elle vit avec. Cependant la balle étant stable, ce n'était pas inquiétant pour sa santé. Mais depuis l'explosion elle a recommencé à bouger. C'est pour ça que Lisbon était prête à tout tenter. Si tout devenait trop… pénible il lui suffirait de provoquer un choc violent pour… »

Jane n'en revenait pas. La première chose qui le frappa fut que l'un des petits amis de Lisbon avait été violent. La seconde chose qu'il retint fut qu'elle s'était battu contre lui et avait sauvé la vie de son frère. Cela collait bien à son profil. Puis que la balle qui l'avait atteinte était restée dans son organisme. Enfin pour terminer en beauté qu'on l'avait envoyé comme les russes dans un guet apens et que si elle se frappait assez fort la balle la tuerait, version nouvelle du cyanure dans la dent…On n'était pas dans l'armée ici ! On ne menait pas de commando suicide ici !

Il regardait Hightower incrédule. Elle disait ceci comme une banale recette de cuisine qui arrivait au résultat désiré. Un peu de sel par ci un peu de poivre par là et vous obtenez une magnifique vinaigrette… _(NdA : et bon appétit bien sur ! vous pouvez retrouver la recette sur catégorie recette de tueurs en série… ^^) _

Bien que cela ne l'étonne pas franchement de Hightower, savoir ceci concernant Lisbon l'avait un peu ébranlé tout de même. Il allait la massacrer juste après John Le Rouge. Il repensa à la lettre de Lisbon, ou plus exactement aux lettres de Lisbon…

_**Quelque part dans une cave, lieu de détention de l'Agent Lisbon, 2h30 du matin**_

Lisbon venait d'être réveillé brutalement par un sceau d'eau froide. Encore cette garce aux cheveux blonds. Elle vérifia l'état de son corps endolori. Finalement les rats n'avaient pas fait trop de dégâts. Les extrémités étant ce qui les intéressaient le plus et les vêtements la protégeant seules quelques morsures étaient visibles mais peu profondes. Elle respira de soulagement.

Le fait de tuer l'un des leurs a eu pour conséquence de provoquer une panique chez eux et ils ont eu la bonne intelligence, autant que l'on puisse en dire pour un rat, de se tuer entre eux.

La blonde lui retira la corde autour de ses pieds en lui faisant signe de venir. Elle la menaçait d'une arme. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. De toute façon, pour le moment, elle n'en avait aucune intention.

Elle sortit de la cave avec sa compagne et reconnu le lieu, celui la même ou elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Pas vraiment étonnée après tout. _(NdA : pour celle qui a déchiffré le code j'ai nommé Liz Jackson, elle devrait comprendre…)_

La femme la força à aller dans une autre pièce. Une salle de bain. Relativement propre mais exigüe, elle contenait une baignoire et un lavabo ainsi qu'une étagère. Pas de fenêtre bien sur. Des vêtements propres étaient posés sur le portant à serviette, ainsi que tout un nécessaire de toilettes.

« Bien tu as exactement une heure pour te faire un tant soit peu présentable. Je frapperais toutes les dix minutes pour que tu me réponses que tu es toujours là. Je suis juste derrière la porte ne tente rien. Pas de suicide. Rien. La noyade ou te taillader les veines ne te sauvera en rien de ce qui t'attends. D'ailleurs il ne veut pas te tuer tout de suite donc profites-en. »

Elle referma la porte sur Lisbon tandis que celle-ci jetait ses vêtements au sol et faisait couler un bain bien chaud. Autant en profiter après tout. Elle choisit de la vanille et du chèvrefeuille comme senteur pour son bain. Elle se glissa dedans. Elle sursauta légèrement au contact de l'eau et du savon sur ses différentes blessures.

Elle se détendit enfin un peu. Elle profitait de l'instant présent puis se remémora l'après midi ou elle avait écrit les lettres. Elle pouvait presque imaginer Jane en train de les lire.

_**Flashback **_

_Lisbon était acoudée au comptoir de sa cuisine, des feuilles blanches devant elle. Elle prit un stylo rouge. Elle se disait que Jane y verrait encore une trace de son stupide humour de flic…_

_Elle commença à écrire la première lettre destinée à sa famille et à ses collègues :_

_A mes Frères et leur famille, à mes collègues,_

_Je sais combien vous devez être choqués à l'idée de ce que je suis en train de faire, ou de ce que j'ai fait plus exactement. Vous vous dites surement que je suis tombée sur la tête et que c'est juste pour monter en grade que j'ai fait tout ça, ou encore pour prouver que je suis toujours la meilleure et que je mérite ma place ?_

_Je vais vous dire en ce cas que c'est totalement faux. La véritable réponse encore peut être plus pathétique est tout simplement beaucoup plus simple et si compliquée à la fois. Un Homme est entré dans ma vie il y a presque deux ans. Vous devez tous vous demandez de qui il s'agit étant donné que je ne vous en ai pas parlé. J'avais mes raisons. _

_Bref, cet homme avait été un tricheur et un menteur dans une certaine mesure à une époque de sa vie, soyons franc. Mais il l'a toujours fait avec naturel et élégance. Un jour il s'est fait remarqué par un fou, un tueur en série qui pour se venger de lui, pour lui apprendre cette humilité qu'il n'avait pas a tué sa famille, sa femme et son enfant. Pour lui, plus que pour nous tous, il voulait qu'il paie. _

_Il a donc mis ses « talents » au service du CBI et est entré dans mon équipe en tant que consultant. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous dire qui sait je me doute que vous avez compris depuis longtemps maintenant. Mais peu importe. Il s'appelle Patrick Jane. Je l'appelle toujours Jane, même aujourd'hui. Question d'habitude je suppose… _

_Pendant longtemps, il m'a exaspéré avec ces blagues, ces manières d'agir mais grâce à lui nous avons pu résoudre un grand nombre d'enquête avec ces méthodes disons peu orthodoxes. Il m'a récemment sauvé la vie. Il a tué un homme pout ça. Je lui en serais à jamais reconnaissante. Il m'a aidé également dans une enquête ou j'étais suspecte. Puis je lui ai confié de plus en plus de choses à propos de moi. Je lui faisais une confiance aveugle même si je ne l'ai jamais vraiment avoué. _

_Je ne saurais dire quant j'ai découvert mes sentiments pour lui. Il m'a toujours dit qu'il serait là pour moi. Peut être est-ce à ce moment là. Si j'ai fait ce choix aujourd'hui c'est que je voulais une chance d'être heureuse avec lui, et s'il ne l'ait pas, alors je ne peux tout simplement l'être. Cela peut paraître stupide et pitoyable mais c'est ainsi._

_Madeleine vous a probablement dit aussi que la balle que j'avais dans le corps pouvait a tout moment bouger et me tuer en provoquant une hémorragie. C'est pourquoi j'ai accepté cette mission. Ma famille, mes frères sont les seules choses qui m'ont fait réfléchir mais je vous voie si peu, et surtout l'un d'entre vous. Sachez que je vous aime mais que comme les enfants quittent un jour le nid vous n'avez plus vraiment besoin de moi… vous avez vos familles propres maintenant. Ayez juste une pensée pour moi._

_Merci à mon équipe d'avoir toujours été présente. Vous ne savez à quel point je vous estime. Croyez moi vous valez plus que vous ne croyez. Je voulais juste que vous soyez les meilleurs que vous vous surpassiez. _

_Merci à vous tous d'avoir été présent pour moi. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Cette lettre ressemble à un adieu mais je vous en prie ne la prenez comme tel je suis encore vivante et je compte bien le rester._

_Avec tout mon amour pour les uns, et ma sincère amitié pour les autres. _

_Teresa._

Une voix creva soudain ses pensées, elle était colérique, aigue et désagréable. Ah oui sa chère geôlière se rappelait soudainement à elle. Cela devait faire dix minutes qu'elle faisait trempette dans la baignoire.

Elle hurla qu'elle était toujours là, qu'elle n'avait rien fait de spécial mis à part de mettre du savon dans les yeux en se lavant les cheveux et que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle allait se suicider !

Elle se rinça ses cheveux, se rinça ensuite et sortit de la baignoire une dizaine de minutes plus tard estimation facile à faire grâce à la voix mélodieuse de la blonde.

Elle enfila ses vêtements finit de désinfecter ses diverses blessures et pris son temps pour démêler ses cheveux, s'appliquer des soins et autres choses qui la faisait se sentir encore un peu elle-même. Elle n'en profiterait surement pas avant longtemps alors…

Lorsque le temps fut écoulé elle s'approcha du miroir qui lui permettait de se contempler de haut en bas. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit un choc. Son apparence bien sur, elle semblait beaucoup mieux qu'avant mais surtout, elle vit quelqu'un d'autre dans le miroir derrière elle. Elle faillit s'évanouir de peur et eut soudain l'impression de devenir folle…

**Suite au prochain chapitre ! bon ça va je suis moins méchante maintenant ? Bon l'idée des rats vient de mes lectures c'est tout et je cite mes sources Tome 4 du cycle de l'épée de vérité voilà ! Non je ne suis pas une dingue promis jurée ! lol !**

**Bisous. Amandine.**


	20. Lettre Rouge Ecarlate

**Chapitre 19 : Lettre Rouge Ecarlate **

**Bon pour rester dans l'univers des lettres et Cie je m'amuse sur des jeux de mots … BA oui… Bon alors pour embêter une certaine personne dans ses révisions et qui lit des fanfictions à près de 2heures du matin … je mets un autre chapitre spécialement pour la sortir de ses révisions ! Non je plaisante c'est pour tout le monde !**

**Bon niveau racontage de life, Ba pas grand-chose mis à part que j'ai validé mon semestre avec 13.5 de moyenne générale mais il me manque forcément ma note de soutenance… donc une note et l'ensemble « projet pro » aussi… je vise la mention « bien » alors …. Il me faut mon joli petit 14 de moyenne pour l'avoir. Pas chiante du tout la nana ! ^^**

**Bon allez fini le racontage et place aux reviews : d'ailleurs un grand merci car je ne m'attendais pas du tout du tout à avoir déjà plus de 100 reviews sur ma fic…. C'est pour moi très important de voir qu'il y a des gens que ça intéressent ! Donc je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : MERCI.**

**Allison71230 :**** (je ne t'ai pas oublié cette fois) Toi aussi t'es aux médocs looooooool on en est tous la je crois …. Non mais tu sais j'ai horreur d'oublier les gens comme ça je trouve que c'est un manque de respect et tout… donc voilà. Sinon merci oui bon les rats ça vous a choqué je crois … mais garde donc la scène de l'ascenseur en tête…. Merci et bisous !**

**Ponou :**** Bon d'abord JE VEUX LA SUITE DE LA TRADUCTION ! bon tu n'as pas la lettre parce que tu l'auras dans ce chapitre … logique non ? hihihihihi un peu de suspense quant même … euh non je ne pense pas être dingue bon sadique oui tout le monde est dac là-dessus apparemment (^^) et Jane oui il va se bouger attention ça va décoiffer ! bisous et merci pour ta review et JE VEUX TOUJOURS LA SUITE DE LA TRADUCTION…. Ya pas a dire c'est mieux en français….**

**Claire :**** Ba quoi c'est une super tueuse en série non ? c'est une copine de notre poto commun …enfin pour la grand-mère ba écoute sinon tu mets un contrat sur la tête de la vieille peau ou demande à Jojo de t'en débarrasser non ? pas bête ça … **

**Et la fameuse blondasse ! je vous laisse la surprise mais si tu avais déchiffrer le code et résolue l'énigme (c'est pour ça que vous avez hate que Jane déchiffre le code hein ?) vous le sauriez depuis longtemps ! Mais bon … Sinon tu vas encore faire des courses pour lui et il veut du savon pour fille ? il a quelqu'un dans sa cave en ce moment tu crois ? looooooooooooooooooool**

**Bon allez je file j'ai une story a continuer je crois**

** et merci !**

**Sweetylove30 :**** c'est bon j'ai lu ta fic que j'avais commencé mais je me suis fait interrompre par le téléphone j'ai tout laché et du coup j'ai relu le tout hier soir ! Bon sinon ce que je disais dans mon comm' c'est que niveau sadisme tu me concurrences un peu beaucoup hihihihihihi ! Bon on verra bien si tout se finit bien … ou non ! ^^ Merci et bonne continuation de fic !**

**ShaiArg :**** euh t'essaies de casser les effets géniaux de ma fiction ? eh ba d'abord c'est même pas ça ! na ! Mouhahahahahahahaha ^^ non tu verras bien mais c'était bien joué en tout cas ….. Merci !**

**Filament-de-Lune**** : hahahahahaha bon tu fais quoi là RETOURNE A TES REVISIONS TOUT DE SUITE ! non mais ! ah lalalala ces lecteurs ….. xD ! merci beaucoup c'est des exams de quoi que tu passes ? Bon courage en tout cas !**

**Elywinn :**** Merci bientôt la réponse à tes questions ! merci encore !**

_Bon vous connaissez maintenant alors tous en cœur derrière votre PC on dit : « Et Maintenant, LA SUITE ! »_

_**Quelque part dans une salle de bain, lieu de détention de l'Agent Lisbon.**_

Si elle n'avait pas été un Agent du CBI qui avait passé une très mauvaise semaine, qui avait vécu ce que peu de gens auraient pu connaître un jour, il était certain qu'elle aurait hurlé. Car ce qu'elle voyait lui glaçait le sens.

La salle de bain était embuée, chaude et humide. Le miroir couvert de buée n'aurait pas du refléter aussi bien ce qu'elle y voyait. Elle toujours si rationnelle, si terre à terre.

Oh bien sur le premier choc ne fut pas ceci. Ce fut sa mise, sa tenue. Une robe rouge en soie, des manches noires en dentelles de Chantilly qui se finissait en pointe sur ses mains. Ses cheveux retombaient en cascade de boucle sur le dos nu de la robe qui s'évasait après les hanches et retombait dans un frou frou soyeux de rouge et de dentelle noire. Cette robe était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Et Teresa était magnifique avec. C'était indiscutable.

C'est alors qu'elle se complétait dans le miroir qu'elle vit… tout tournait autour d'elle. Son extrême pâleur rapportait bien la violence du phénomène donc elle avait été témoin… toujours incrédule. Elle regardait le miroir. Le réflexe de se retourner fut le plus fort mais dans cette buée rien ne pouvait renvoyer cette fichue image…

Alors que beaucoup de choses jusqu'à présent auraient pu effrayer véritablement Teresa Lisbon, ce fut cette chose qui la terrifia vraiment… et elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises… _(NdA : vous savez toujours pas ! mouahahahahaha j'adore ! vous me détestez j'en suis sure hein ? ^^ Bon réponse avant la fin normalement… j'suis trop gentille…..)_

_**Canapé de Patrick Jane, QG du CBI, Sacramento, 3h du matin**_

Cette lettre. Elle l'obsédait il ne voulait pas l'ouvrir mais en même temps il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait écrit. C'était devenu vital, surtout après les paroles de Hightower.

Après la « discussion » qu'ils avaient eu, il l'aurait bien tué sur place mais force est de constater et de reconnaître que Lisbon avait une grande part de responsabilité dans tout ceci et que la froideur de Madeleine Hightower avait réveillé ses plus grandes craintes. Elle l'avait fait pour le provoquer il en était conscient. Il ne l'avait donc pas plus amoché que la dernière fois. La gifle l'avait apparemment suffisamment défoulé cette fois.

Les autres avaient lu la lettre à haute voix sans la présence de Van Pelt bien sur. Le fait qu'elle n'y soit pas mentionnée aurait pu porter préjudice à l'affaire. Il n'avait que trop conscience qu'il fallait marcher sur des œufs dès à présent.

Dans un accès de désespoir et de violence, il déchira l'enveloppe et prit la lettre qu'elle contenait pour enfin la lire. Les autres s'étaient écartés de lui avec discrétion. C'était privé après tout.

_« Cher Jane_

_Je crois que je ne me ferais jamais à l'idée de t'appeler Patrick… je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir à mort et que Madeleine t'auras probablement tout raconté à l'heure qu'il est. Je crois savoir ce que tu ressens et je m'en excuse mais c'était la seule et unique solution. _

_John Le Rouge te connaît trop pour que tu puisses échafauder quelque chose contre lui. Il nous fallait une stratégie différente et je dois avouer que j'étais loin d'avoir prévu ce qui se passerait entre nous… _

_Tu n'imagines pas combien je m'en veux. Tu dois revivre le même scénario que la mort de ta femme et de ta fille, et je ne le voulais pas crois moi ! _

_Il faut aussi que je te dise que je t'aime plus que ma vie et que, indirectement, si j'ai choisi de continuer cette mission c'est en grande partie pour toi et non à cause de toi. Ne te sens surtout pas coupable de quoi que se soit. Une partie de moi a pu enfin revivre grâce à toi et pour cela je te suis à jamais redevable. _

_Je ne connais pas tes sentiments envers moi mais j'espère je te l'avoue qu'ils sont les mêmes. Hélas je n'en aurais peut être jamais la certitude. Tu me connais j'espère je ne suis pas sentimentale ou romantique. Toi tu faisais tout pour attirer mon attention et moi je te repoussais de plus en plus car j'avais peur. Peur de me réveiller et de tout perdre. Encore. Cette fois je crois que cela m'aurait brisée. Kristina n'était qu'un prétexte bien qu'elle m'est faite du mal. Pardonnes moi aussi pour t'avoir menti à l'hôpital. Je croyais probablement que ce serait mieux ainsi._

_Je suis lâche de m'exprimer ainsi. Une lettre c'est trop simple non ? Tu dois rire de mes sottises. Si nous ressortons vivants de tout ceci, promets moi une chose. Je veux que tu redeviennes le Patrick Jane qui me fait rire mais qui ne joue pas avec moi. Qu'il soit romantique à souhait, qu'il m'emmène sous les étoiles danser une valse au clair de lune, ce que je n'ai jamais eu… enfin si tu ressens la même chose que moi bien sur. Dans le cas contraire, je te souhaite un bonheur auquel tu as droit. Retrouves le, chéris le et surtout vis le pleinement avec une femme qui te correspondra._

_Promets le je t'en prie. Laisses moi rêver encore un peu car dans le cauchemar dans lequel je suis, mes pensées sont encore les seules choses libres que je possède._

_Déchiffres ce code et viens me retrouver, et sinon saches que malgré tout, tu es le seul homme que j'aime Patrick Jane. _

_Merci pour tout._

_Avec tout mon Amour et à Jamais._

_Tessa. »_

La lettre fut relue plusieurs fois par l'homme auquel elle était destinée si bien qu'il finit par la savoir par cœur. Tout ceci n'avait aucune importance. Il l'aimait et il lui fit la promesse qu'elle aurait tout ce qu'elle désirait oui tout et bien plus encore. Il ferait tout pour la sortir de là et il serait enfin ensemble tous les deux.

Il se fit une autre promesse. Cela ne finirait pas comme pour sa femme et sa fille. Non jamais. Il la sauverait de John Le Rouge. Il le jurait.

A cet instant il sentit une présence à coté de lui. Alors qu'il regardait vers la salle de réunion ou était entreposé tous les rapports sur l'affaire John Le Rouge, il s'y dirigea machinalement.

La pièce était faiblement éclairée mais suffisamment pour dire que toute présence humaine était absente. Mais sur le tableau, quelque chose l'intrigua… et puis d'un seul coup il comprit. Il savait enfin où était Lisbon. Ne lui restais plus qu'à résoudre l'énigme que composait le code. Il remercia la personne qui lui avait enfin donné l'une des clés. Il ne savait pas mais il la remerciait de tout son cœur. Dans un coin, la présence en question sourit, en disant que la faute commise allait enfin pouvoir être réparé…

_**Quelque part dans une salle de bain, lieu de détention de l'Agent Lisbon, au même instant.**_

Lisbon regardait fixement le miroir. Elle était de nouveau là et cette fois elle était réveillée, oui complètement réveillée.

Elle souriait doucement et elle entendit d'une voix douce et paisible : « Il a résolu le mystère, il viendra trop tard ou trop tôt nul ne le sait. N'oublies pas une chose Teresa, elle sera à coté de toi, et surtout méfies toi des ombres, des apparences elles menacent et guettent mais une seule question te permettra d'y voir plus claire. N'oublies pas Tessa… »

Kristina Frye venait de nouveau d'apparaître devant elle. Souriante. Elle paraissait…libre. Oui libérée d'un poids mais soucieuse devant Lisbon. C'était étrange et irréelle mais en même temps … presque rassurant. Elle n'était pas seule même si c'était probablement des hallucinations … dommage que Sam ne soit plus là elle en aurait parlé avec elle…

L'apparition avait disparu et la voix de sa douce et si aimable gardienne revint. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte et lui somma de sortir, la menaçant toujours de son arme.

Lisbon ne fit aucun commentaire encore sous le choc de la « vision ». Dit comme ça ca faisait moins dingue sortie tout droit d'un asile … c'est vrai que hallucination faisait tout de même plus disons « malade mental »…

On l'a dirigea vers une chambre cette fois. Toujours pas de fenêtre mais un lit au lieu d'un paillasse et pas de rats. Une cruche d'eau était posée sur la table, dans l'angle de la pièce. Celle-ci était exigüe et assez propre pour autant qu'elle put en juger. Une lumière faible rouge illuminait la pièce. Décidemment son cauchemar allait finir par se réaliser… normalement songea-t-elle avec ironie, ce sont les rêves qui se réalisent pas les cauchemars…

La blonde ferma la porte sans un mot. Elle était de nouveau prisonnière. Un autre miroir se trouvait dans la pièce et reflétait son image. Elle en avait assez. Oui assez de tout ça. Elle priait pour que tout se finisse rapidement.

Selon l'apparition, Jane avait déchiffré le code. Sera-t-il là à temps ? Et que fallait-elle qu'elle chercher ? Pourquoi se méfier des apparences trompeuses ?

Elle eut un rire de dépit. Elle croyait une « vision » maintenant…. Elle se posa sur le lit et s'endormit.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas à ce moment c'est qu'une caméra dans la chambre la filmait et retransmettait en direct sa captivité. L'homme la voyait évoluer dans ce monde. Elle était enfin parfaite. Comme il la voulait. Elle était prête pour lui. Et demain, elle serait entièrement à lui. Sa poupée parfaite… Tessa…

_**Salle de réunion, QG du CBI, Sacramento, 3h30 du matin**_

Jane poussa un cri de victoire si fort que tous les membres de l'équipe, Van Pelt comprise, arrivèrent. Ils furent tous suivis de Madeleine Hightower.

Ils virent tous au regard et à l'excitation de Jane qu'il avait enfin résolu le code. Mais pas seulement il savait enfin où était Lisbon !

Il le confirma immédiatement :

« J'ai réussi. Je sais où est enfermée Lisbon. »

Tous le regardaient et attendaient impatiemment de savoir. Madeleine comprit enfin le choix de Lisbon. Elle venait de prouver à Jane sa confiance en lui. Et lui venait de prouver sa confiance en elle…

_**Quelque part dans une forêt, dans un chalet, au même moment**_

Il regardait sa poupée dormir. Il avait mis de la musique et projetait son image sur un grand écran blanc situé dans son « espace réservé » pour son invité. Elle serait là dans quelques heures maintenant…

Il avait hâte, oui tellement hâte… il danserait avec elle. Sur cette musique… il la fredonnait de nouveau et dansait de manière imaginaire avec sa Tessa à lui. Une parodie morbide de valse avec elle…

Il se retourna et lissa le drap du lit de sa chère Tessa. De la soie Rouge et Noire bien sur…

Il avait tellement envie de la voir… si belle si parfaite et si abandonnée à dormir.

Il avait prévu des cadeaux pour elle. De très belles chaines, noires. Oui il n'aimait pas cet éclat métallique qu'elles avaient en temps normal… ça faisait vulgaire. Il était raffiné. Il aimait la perfection et la beauté. C'est pourquoi il avait mis tellement de temps avant de l'accueillir ici. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement pour elle.

Il songea à Gracie. Il se souvenait d'elle à l'université. Comment il l'avait pris sous son aile, guidée dirigée. Il la trouvait parfaite… à l'époque. Elle le vénérait comme tous les autres mais il doutait de la laisser encore en vie longtemps… non … il hésitait.

Devait-il l'exécuter comme les autres ? Après tout il aurait Lisbon et Jane … peu importe pour le moment… ça le ferait suffisamment souffrir, prolonger son agonie…

Oui son autre disciple qui retenait sa chère et tendre la tuerait. Après tout qui dit « vie » dit aussi « mort »…

Quant à Jane…Il en crèverait, oui Jane en crèverait… et ce jour là tout serait vraiment… parfait…


	21. Rouge Triomphe, Noir désespoir

**Chapitre 20 : Rouge Triomphe, Noir Désespoir **

**Alors pas trop cogité ? Je suis méchante vraiment je recommence encore à ne rien vous dire et à faire du suspense… Je le reconnais c'est comme tendre un jouet à un enfant et le faire miroiter qu'il pourra jouer avec et juste au moment ou il l'attrape lui reprendre… mais je n'ai pas d'enfants, vous n'en êtes plus et en plus j'aime ça ! Vous êtes habitués non ? Mais là j'avoue c'est vache !**

**Bon sinon nouvelle info : je comptais faire une fic en deux parties … mais finalement après mûre et intense réflexion….. J'ai décidé de ….. Faire une trilogie ! Bon allez avouer qui à flipper là ? Hein ? On se dénonce allez ! xD j'adooooooooore….**

**Bon donc vous connaissez déjà deux titres voici le troisième : je fais un récap' :**

**« Rouge Tango »**

**« La Mariée était en Rouge »**

**« Dernier Acte : Rouge Passion et Noire Eternité»**

**Et voilà les news du jour ! Alors, Heureux ? (xD)**

**Si vous voulez je suis aussi sur facebook comme des millions de gens sur Terre donc si vous voulez blablatez de la fic ou autre voilà comment me retrouver : mon pseudo c'est « Mandyne Mojito » et mettez comme message « fanfiction » on se comprendra ! ^^**

**Bon vous connaissez la chanson : Réponses aux reviews **

**Allison71230 :**** Merci beaucoup et un chapitre plein d'action ! Aussi un chapitre dramatique …. Allez la dernière partie de cette première fic de la trilogie commence….. Mais je rassure y a encore des chapitres à venir ne désespérez pas !**

**Claire :**** punaise c'est ton cousin ou ton frère … c'est pour ça que t'as noyé le poisson rouge … tu trouveras un plan machiavélique pour la tuer j'en suis persuadée ….**

**Ah la flemmardise aigue je fais des crises moi aussi… mais bon allez réponse dans ce chapitre… j'ai tout écrit d'une traite comme ça …. **

**Hum quant à l'affaires des lentilles bio … je ne sais pas là j'avoue… j'y réfléchirais …**

**Ba bien sur que tu l'as dit à haute voix au début mais rassures toi je suis sure que tu n'es pas la seule loooooool !**

**Allez bisousssssssssssss inspectrice Claire cousine de Jojo ! et encore Merci **

**PS : Non tu n'es pas folle je te rassure juste un peu schyzo sur les bords xD !**

**ShaiArg :**** Oui réponse dans ce chapitre ! toi aussi flémingite aigue ? mdrrrrrrrr beaucoup de victimes cette année ! Merci pour la lettre et pour le chapitre c'est sorti tout seul ! LoL **

**Filament-de-Lune :**** Allez en l'honneur de la fin de tes exams de maths un nouveau chapitre ! Avec les réponses et une tite pause ça fait pas de mal ! Oui j'ai fait un peu de « paranormal » dans ma fic…. C'est venu comme ça …. Lol. Merci pour les compliments ! Bonnes vacances !**

**Draco Jane :**** et Non il est méchant allez tout le monde fais « bouhhhhhhhh » pour John Le Rouge ! lol merci pour ta review ! ^^**

**Elywinn :**** ba oui … c'est mon petit coté fantastique dans la fic… faut bien qu'elle serve à quelque chose non ? ^^ donc voilà allez chapitre plein d'actions ! merci !**

**Ponou :**** YESSSSSSSSSSSSS ! du coup pour te remercier la fic aujourd'hui ! merci !**

**And now …. LA SUITE !**

_**QG du CBI, Salle de réunion, Sacramento 4h du matin**_

Jane était redevenu sérieux et le monde était comme suspendu, tout le monde avait arrêté de respirer. On aurait entendu le moindre bruit dans tout le QG du CBI. _(NdA : Je crois qu'il n'y a pas qu'au CBI n'est ce pas ?)_

Il se mit à fixer tout le monde en montrant le tableau et reprit la parole :

« Comme je le disais j'ai compris : les chiffres représentent les lettres de l'alphabet mais elles sont décalées de 3 à chaque fois. C'est un mot sur le tableau qui m'a permis de comprendre la séquence après c'était d'une simplicité enfantine. »

Tout le monde était figé et attendait avec impatience la réponse de Jane :

« Voilà enfin le message : _'Lisbon sera la prochaine. Le lieu est ici et ailleurs, Rouge et Chaud'_. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre à quoi il pouvait se référer… puis j'ai enfin compris ! Le pire est que je connais l'endroit car Lisbon et moi y sommes allés. »

Tous s'étaient figés… personne ne voyait… ils étaient plus qu'impatients de savoir…

Rigsby commença à ronchonner de ne pas savoir :

« Elle est prisonnière dans un endroit qui est ici et ailleurs. Il faut comprendre ailleurs que sur Terre en fait mais qui s'y trouve aussi. Il est Rouge et Chaud. Donc on le voit Rouge et Chaud correspond à la température ! _(NdA : Bon alors là si vous n'avez pas trouvé … recommencez la fic depuis le début sinon je me suicide direct) _En revenant avec Lisbon de la scène de crime de Samantha Redding nous nous sommes arrêtés dans un snack : le 'planète Rouge' ! la serveuse m'a dit que l'endroit semblait aussi désertique et chaud que la planète mars à cause du sable qui prenait une teinte ocre rouge… »

Tout le monde resta figé quelques secondes puis d'un seul coup :

« Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt vous prenez le SUV. Jane vous me suivez on y va avec l'autre véhicule. Je demande une escouade en renfort de 10 hommes on ne sait jamais. Jane, indiquez la route à tout le monde. »

Puis d'une voix forte et à l'attention de tout le service qui était resté et avait fait sa réapparition lorsque Jane s'était mis à hurler.

« Bien nous savons où est retenue l'Agent Lisbon. Nous devons la sortir de là rapidement. Nous ne savons pas si John Le Rouge va venir la chercher ou non mais nous devons être prêt tout est devenu trop compliquer. Jane va vous indiquer le lieu. Trouvez les plans, prenez vos armes, roulez jusque là bas et attendez discrètement notre signal. Je veux 2 équipes prêtes à intervenir. L'une se positionnera devant, l'autre derrière. Equipe 3 vous surveillerez les sorties éventuelles. La priorité est l'Agent Lisbon. Mais nous voulons aussi faire tomber John Le Rouge. N'oubliez pas ! Allez c'est parti ! »

Tout le monde se leva en même temps cria des ordres dans tous les sens et fut motivé d'un seul coup.

« Ne t'en fais pas on arrive Lisbon, on va te sortir de là. » promit Jane tout bas.

_**Planète Rouge, lieu de détention de l'Agent Lisbon, 5h30 du matin**_

Celle qui était serveuse blonde dans ce café était effectivement l'un des pions et la fameuse gardienne de la « prison » de Lisbon. Elle était transformée aujoud'hui. Fini le maquillage outrancier, la tenue de serveuse le chewing gum et les énormes chouchous et boucles d'oreille. Les faux ongles aussi avaient disparu.

Il ne restait en définitive qu'un ado sans attrait particulier mais qui pouvait se révéler dangereuse et potentiellement dingue pour avoir suivi John Le Rouge.

Ces parents étaient des alcooliques invétérés… elle avait rencontré John le jour de ses 16 ans après que ses parents ou plutôt ses larves est trouvé une occasion pour boire plus encore que d'haibtude. Le jour ou elle était née avait été pour eux une malédiction et non une bénédiction. Il ne voulait pas d'enfant mais avait décidé d'assumer puis son géniteur avait perdu son job et sa mère avait fini par se prostituer et se droguait en plus de boire… génial comme vie.

Le jour de ses 16 ans elle était sortie et l'avait rencontré. Il semblait l'attendre tout simplement. Elle les détestait tellement. Il l'avait regardé. Lui avait souri. Puis sans rien dire et avec un regard bienveillant, il lui avait tendu un bidon d'essence et une boite d'alumettes. Au départ elle avait eu peur, puis elle s'était dit que finalement la vie serait mieux sans eux. Que lui avait-il donné mis à part la vie ? Une vie qui ne valait pas la peine d'être vécu avec eux… alors maintenant qu'elle avait ce pouvoir, le pouvoir de choisir, elle décida pour la première fois de prendre sa vie en main et surtout plus de la subir. Elle repartit vers la maison. Aspergea d'essence l'intérieur en prenant tout son temps. Ces larves ne risquaient pas de la gêner, vu dans l'état où ils étaient.

Elle retourna sur le pas de la porte après s'être assuré que tout était condamné. Elle avait tracé un chemin autour de la maison près de toute les issues faits d'essence… puis elle avait également réuni toutes les bouteilles de la maison contenant de l'alcool dans la pièce ou était ses deux mollusques. Et elle craqua enfin le bâtonnet, la flamme apparaissant, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres encore enfantine et laissa tomber joyeusement l'allumette sur l'essence. Le feu prit instantanément et toute la maison de bois flamba instantanément.

Elle retourna près de John qui lui souriait et lui tendait la main. Elle la prit et ils partirent loin d'ici en entendant les cris des parents qui brûlaient vifs….

Depuis elle était restée près de lui et l'aidait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Maintenant elle devait échanger les deux 'Lisbon' la vraie et l'autre qu'elle avait faite à son image qui ferait illusion lorsqu'il viendrait. Elle souriait, elle allait probablement mourir aujourd'hui mais peut importe. C'était pour lui alors elle s'en fichait.

Elle réveilla Lisbon, encore endormie, du moins c'est ce qu'elle crût. En s'approchant d'elle elle reçut un coup violent. Elle appella Burk, et ils réussirent à la maitriser malgré son enthousiasme à se libérer. Burk lui fit ravaler d'une bonne gifle toutes volontés de rébellion de sa part. Ensuite alors qu'elle se reprenait ils lui firent une piqure de somnifères. Ils étaient tranquilles.

Elle tendit les clés de la voiture à Birk et lui dit de partir maintenant. Il n'avait plus le temps de l'attendre. Il fit ce qu'elle disait. Il ne discutait plus car maintenant elle ne laissait plus les gens lui dicter leurs commandements. C'était elle le bourreau.

Elle fit sortir l'autre fille à qui elle avait fait enfiler les vêtements de Lisbon. Elle aussi allait mourir décidemment, ce n'était pas leur jour. Même pas de témoin à interroger …

Elle entendit environ 20 minutes plus tard le bruit des voitures qui arrivaient. C'était maintenant ou jamais. La fille ne pouvait pas parler. Elle lui avait arraché la langue un peu plus tôt. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle parle surtout. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Lisbon c'est vrai. De loin elle ferait parfaitement illusion.

Le spectacle allait commencer…. Celui du dernier jour de sa vie et celui qui verrait le triomphe de John Le Rouge sur Patrick Jane.

_**Planète Rouge, 6h du matin, du coté du CBI**_

Tous les agents prirent position autour du restaurant qui bordait la route. Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre construction ne jouait pas en leur faveur mais peu importe.

Jane et tout le monde était là, y compris Van Pelt. Elle se tenait à coté de Rigsby et semblait tendue. Ils étaient placés devant la sortie bien en vue.

Les projecteurs installés à la hâte renvoyaient des ombres menaçantes dans le désert environnant. Madeleine prit le porte-voix et parla :

« Sortez du restaurant les mains en l'air maintenant. Nous savons que vous avez l'Agent Lisbon. Rendez vous. Vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir de toute façon. »

Tout le monde attendait dans un silence pesant puis une porte s'ouvrit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

Deux femmes sortirent dont Lisbon, du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

La femme la tenant en joue les regardait, nullement impressionner. C'était son heure de gloire enfin. Elle se mit à rire. Puis elle regarda Jane.

« Alors beau blond, on ne dit plus bonjour ? Regarde donc ta petite amie comme tu l'as appelé devant moi… tu n'aurais jamais du dire non … quel dommage … et maintenant elle va mourir elle aussi par ta faute comme ta petite famille… ah moins que tu nous laisses partir … tu en penses quoi un Jane ? »

Jane était pétrifié. Ça recommençait. Personne ne remarqua qu'elle se déplaçait et ne fixait plus Jane tous étaient rivé sur l'otage qu'elle conservait près d'elle.

Car elle fixait Van Pelt. Puis sans prévenir et en une fraction de seconde, elle braqua son arme sur la « Lisbon » de remplacement, tira une balle dans la tête de celle-ci, puis se baissant en même temps que son corps tombait sur le sol visa Van Pelt et tira. Les officiers firent feu, l'otage étant morte sans aucun doute.

Jane hurla avant de se précipiter vers le corps de la pseudo Lisbon tandis que Rigsby rattrapait Van Pelt qui s'effondrait. La balle avait touché l'abdomen. Et quoiqu'elle ait fait Rigsby avait toujours des sentiments pour elle. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle respirait encore. Il lui fit un point de compression en attendant que les ambulanciers arrivent.

Pendant ce temps Jane arriva près du corps de la victime mais ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était pas Lisbon. Il lut cette confirmation dans les yeux de Madeleine qui s'était précipité également au chevet de cette femme. On l'avait habillé avec les vêtements de Lisbon pour que l'illusion soit parfaite…

Jane se dirigea ensuite vers le planète rouge ou des hommes de l'équipe d'intervention s'était précipité. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Lisbon et une voiture avait laissé des marques récentes dans le sable. Elle n'était plus là. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Deux témoins sur trois étaient morts et la troisième dans un état critique…

Jane tomba à genoux dans le sable. La tête entre les mains et versa enfin les larmes retenus depuis son enlèvement.

Ils avaient perdu Lisbon…

_**Chalet de John Le Rouge, quelque part dans une forêt, 6h30 du matin**_

Tout était fin prêt. Elle arrivait enfin et la caméra dissimulée sur la devanture du planète rouge avait montré ce qu'il avait tant cherché à obtenir. Patrick Jane à genoux devant son génie.

Il était le meilleur, oui le meilleur. Il avait tout ce qu'il possédait et bientôt il aurait encore bien plus. Il aurait la reconnaissance de tous. Il ne vivrait plus ainsi. Non il reprendrait sa place à lui celle qui lui revenait de droit.

Elle arrivait. Il mourrait d'impatience de la voir, de la toucher.

« Belle Tessa, si tu savais comme nous allons être heureux ensemble. Tu oublieras l'autre et tu seras à moi, rien qu'à moi… »

La musique repris, il finissait de préparer le bouquet de Roses Rouges qui ornerait la table ou il prendrait leur premier repas.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le piano et se lança dans un récital de Bach… il attendait heureux tout simplement. Jane tombait dans le chaos et lui triomphait. Cela aurait toujours du être et maintenant c'était l'apothéose… enfin ….


	22. Rouges Révélations pour Noirs Desseins

**Chapitre 21 : Rouges Révélations pour Noirs desseins**

**DESOLEE j'ai été overbookée et même si là je le suis encore je fais quand même un chapitre !**

**Allez racontage de life : Bon dans ce monde ou généralement tout va bien …. Pas de bol, le sort s'est acharné sur votre pauvre auteur …..**

**Ma valise qui avait exactement 2 pauvres petits jours a tristement rendu l'âme … elle était Rouge … Un coup du sort vous croyez ? Dis donc Claire c'est pas toi ou ton cousin ? xD ! Bref je m'en vais prendre mon métro habituel, quant soudain je me retrouve la poignée dans la main et de l'autre coté attendant sagement : ma valise….. T_T LA HAINE !**

**Bref je prends quant même le métro, je descends du métro et la je réalise péniblement que j'ai 700 mètres à faire pour aller au boulot avec une valise qui roule mais que je ne peux trainer que quant je suis pliée en 2. Ce qui n'aurait pas posé de problème pour Mimi Mathy m'en pose à moi qui fais 1m75 ….. Dieu merci j'étais en basket je vous dis pas avec des talons … Bref j'ai le dos en compote (je suppose que l'heure et demi chez amazonia et notamment la mémorable séance d'abdos y est pour quelque chose aussi) mais j'ai tout de même fait chié le mec pour qu'il me remplace ma valise j'ai eu du mal mais j'en ai une toute belle (enfin je n'aime pas trop la couleur mais je n'allais pas faire ma difficile non plus ….^^) Allez la séance doléance étant finie, la suite…**

**Bon alors pour rassurer tout le monde et surtout ShaiArg, non le code en dit davantage faudra juste que Jane percute ne t'en fais …. Relisez le chapitre ou ils découvrent la scène de crime avec Lisbon …..^^ Attention je donne trop d'indice…. Mais je vous dis pas laquelle of course …..**

**Bon sur ce, réponse aux traditionnelles reviews. **

**Ponou ****: Pas d'inquiétude il va la retrouver. Mais ça c'est la partie simple et c'est après que ça se gâte attention nous arrivons à la dernière partie de la première partie de la trilogie…. Merci pour ta review ^^**

**Sweetylove30 :**** Donc toujours pas de problème pour faire la béta (dans tous les sens du terme hihihihihihihi) bref merci ! Oui de la torture mais là il redevient efficace Jane ! ça le motive mais c'est pas le fait de la retrouver qui devrait vous inquiéter mais plutôt ce qui va se passer quant il la retrouvera….**

**Elywinn :**** oh mais arrêtez un peu de le plaindre il faut tomber bas pour mieux remonter et Ba voilà on y est ! Allez et même remarque à partir de maintenant c'est plus Jane qui va être au centre … d'une certaine manière… Merci pour ta review !**

**Claire :**** Oh en surnom voyons voir … la sadique ? Non trop bizarre… Pendant un moment on me surnommait Hermione en référence à Harry Potter car je suis une droguée du boulot… après plus commun, didine, mandy, amande et compagnie…. Après j'ai eu le droit à Julietta (avec accent espagnol svp lol) en référence à mon troisième prénom… et au fait que je lisais du Shakespeare en VO. Bref tu as le choix je suis sure que tu m'en trouveras un bien lol ! Après tout tu es inspectrice …. ^^ Sinon merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Euh t'es sure que le poisson rouge n'a pas souffert ? LoL Bisous**

**Allison71230 :**** T'en fais pas c'est rien ! Il y a encore autre chose à coté du code ! Rien n'est perdu ne t'en fais pas ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous **

**Filament-de-Lune :**** Ba tu vois tu as eu largement le temps … je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en remettre avant. Timing serré. Apprécies donc celui-ci ! Merci et bisoussssss et bien sur à déguster sans modération ^^**

**ShaiArg :**** j'ai déjà répondu au dessus mais je te rassure rien n'est terminé ! Bon courage ! Et merci pour ta review ! **

**Fascinatemyself :**** « tu surkiffes ma fiction un truc de fou » mdrrrrrrr j'espère quant même que cela ne t'empêchera pas de dormir !merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Oui fan de House, de X-files également de Stargate bref …. Je pense qu'effectivement on pourra bien s'entendre ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre miss ! Hâte de te lire ! Bien sur du Jisbon sinon attention je deviens méchante et si tu pouvais toi aussi tuer Kristina ? Non ? Oui ? Peut être ? loooooooooooool **

**Moi aussi j'aimerais son compte en banque…. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….. c'est beau de rêver ….**

**Allez je te laisse lire tranquillement. Bisous !**

**Et maintenant … la … la … j'entends rien ! on dit : LA SUITE !**

_**Le « Planète Rouge », ex lieu de détention de l'Agent Lisbon, Désert de Mojave, 6h36**_

Il était toujours à genoux dans le sable. Ce maudit sable rouge. La tête cachée par ses mains qui servaient alors de rempart contre le monde extérieur. Ce monde qu'il refusait. Oui il refusait de le vivre car sans elle, plus rien ne comptait vraiment. Cette fois il était perdu.

Le code pourtant, ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. C'était impossible. Il y avait autre chose avec ce code. Trop simple. Ça ne ressemblait pas à lui de ne pas lui donner d'autres indices. La plus grande peur, la plus grand tourment serait la mort de Lisbon, savoir que comme sa femme il n'aura pas pu la sauver de cet enfer.

Il y avait nécessairement un autre indice quelque part. Et surement sur la première scène de crime il devait sans aucun doute y retourner ! Il se ressaisit et redécouvrit avec stupéfaction le monde autour de lui. Les coroners emmenaient les corps de la pseudo Lisbon et de la serveuse. Elle qui semblait si fille de la campagne complètement paumée. Il s'était fait avoir. Encore une fois. En même temps il ne cherchait pas non plus une meurtrière… quant à Van Pelt …

Il la regardait. Ou plus exactement Rigsby à coté du brancard que les infirmiers portaient dans l'ambulance. Il avait placé son pion au CBI depuis le début comme si … comme si tout ça était programmé depuis longtemps…

Il eut un terrible pressentiment. S'il était toujours en retard, toujours suivi et si tout était prévu depuis …. Alors ça voulait dire que les victimes précédentes n'étaient là que pour passer le temps ? Ou alors elles avaient un rapport avec lui même infime…. Ce qui voudrait dire que le meurtre de sa femme et aussi celui de sa fille… ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui.

Tout s'éclaircissait enfin dans le ciel de Patrick Jane. Ce malade lui en voulait depuis plus longtemps que ça. Bien avant sa rencontre même avec sa femme, bien avant ses apparitions télévisées… bien avant tout cela. Il était en partie responsable mais en même temps c'était la fixation de ce malade sur lui qui en était la racine, le point d'origine. C'est en fouillant dans son passé qu'il aurait la réponse…

Il se releva. Tout le monde l'avait laissé. Personne ne l'avait approché. Il leur en était reconnaissant. Van Pelt avait été enfin emmenée. Elle pourrait peut être le renseigner. Après tout il avait voulu se débarrasser d'elle. Il essaierait. On ne sait jamais. Enfin encore faudrait-il qu'elle s'en sorte. Dans un sens il plaignait Rigsby. Elle semblait tellement normale, sauf depuis quelques temps. Et depuis qu'il savait cette haine envers elle avait détruit tout ce qui aurait pu constituer un sentiment envers « Grace », la gentille Grace Van Pelt.

Il soupira. Il devait faire part de sa théorie aux autres. Il mit du temps à localiser Hightower et Cho. Il se tourna vers eux et s'arrêta. Ils le regardèrent attentivement sachant que quelque chose de nouveau était sorti de ce chaos : l'espoir.

_**Quelque part sur la route entre le Planète Rouge et le Chalet, au même moment.**_

Elle reprenait doucement conscience. La dose dans la seringue avait juste pour but de l'étourdir mais elle avait soif. C'est d'ailleurs la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle avait aussi mal partout, elle ne pouvait pas déplier complètement les jambes, ni s'asseoir. Des chocs la faisaient basculer et glisser. Le bruit sourd lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Elle percuta. Le coffre d'une voiture. Il l'avait emmenée ailleurs. Jane ne l'avait pas retrouvé à temps. Ils avaient du faire diversion. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Ce n'est pas vrai…

« Mais merde ! Merde merde merde et re merde ! » Elle se mit à le hurler à la fin. La colère avait fait place à l'anxiété et à la peur.

Elle se mit à tambouriner le coffre dans lequel elle était. Elle n'en avait rien à faire. De toute façon elle allait surement y passer rapidement et voir la tête que ferait ce cher John Le Rouge si elle se faisait tuer avant. Comme un gosse à qui on avait privé son cadeau de noël. Elle souriait bêtement.

La voiture s'arrêtait-elle ? Elle se prépara à tout. A s'enfuir, comme à se battre pour pouvoir sortir. Elle tendait l'oreille mais rien. Puis la voiture repartit. Elle devait être à un stop ou dans une ville, à un feu. L'allure de la voiture avait considérablement ralenti. Elle essayait de se situer mais c'était peine perdue. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il roulait. Et cette fichue robe qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir comme elle l'entendait…

Elle repoussa un chapelet de jurons indigne d'elle mais en ce moment son humeur n'était pas au beau fixe. Elle avait encore des courbatures mais au moins la balle n'avait pas bougé. Ses brûlures non plus ne lui faisait pas vraiment mal mais la dentelle qui recouvrait ses bras en revanche la piquait et irritait ses plaies. Qu'aurait elle donné pour un bon jean….

Elle appela de nouveau le chauffeur de la voiture mais rien à faire. Elle espérait juste que le trajet ne soit pas trop long car elle aurait le temps de mourir étouffé là dedans…

D'un autre coté la perspective de se retrouver en face de John Le Rouge n'était pas joyeuse non plus….

Voyant que ce crétin ne se décidait pas à venir, elle se résigna à attendre et à ne rien dire. Désormais elle serait aussi insensible et neutre, froide que possible. Il l'aurait peut être elle mais son esprit lui au moins serait sauf. Elle l'espérait au moins…

_**Hôpital Mojave, bloc opératoire, 7h15 du matin**_

« La patiente est dans un état critique. Elle a une importante hémorragie au niveau de l'abdomen. » C'est ce qu'avait dit cet ambulancier en l'amenant. Et le chirurgien ne pouvait que confirmer. Il doutait de pouvoir la sauver mais on ne sait jamais.

Il essayait de résorber l'hémorragie mais rien ne la stoppait jusqu'à présent. La balle avait causé de nombreux dommages. Puis tout s'accéléra.

« Elle fait un arrêt » s'exclama une des infirmières.

« Défibrillateur » dit-il d'un ton calme, détaché et professionnel. « On charge à 100… Attention… On dégage »

Premier choc.

_Elle contemplait cette scène. Elle voyait son corps, les chirurgiens qui essayaient par tous les moyens de la garder en vie Elle avait toujours entendu parler de ses expériences mais n'y croyait pas vraiment… Pourquoi faire ? Le seul en qui elle avait confiance, qui lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, qu'elle serait tout pour lui, il l'avait remplacé. Il avait fait de sa vie un enfer._

Deuxième choc.

_Tout était tellement pathétique maintenant qu'elle contemplait ça de là haut. Elle les avait trahis. Sa sœur, son équipe, Rigsby…_

Troisième choc.

_Elle avait fait tellement de mal. Elle s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui. Elle devait réparer. Mais comment ? Elle se tourna légèrement et derrière le hublot, elle comprit qu'elle devait revenir. Pour Rigsby, elle lui devait une explication. Pour elle, pour lui, pour eux. Mais aussi pour se venger de lui. Elle les aiderait à trouver Lisbon même si pour ça elle devait passer le reste de sa vie en prison._

Quatrième choc…

« Son cœur bat. Elle revient. » Alerta une infirmière.

Le chirurgien n'en revenait pas. Mais il ne dit rien. Il devait se concentrer sur sa patiente. La soigner. Car elle voulait revenir. Et elle était effectivement de retour.

Elle était retournée dans son corps. Elle n'avait pas vu alors les larmes et le soulagement de Rigsby se peindre sur son visage, ni la peur de savoir quel serait son sort… après.

_**Route de Sacramento, vers le bureau du CBI, SUV, 8h**_

« Attendez … si j'ai bien suivi vous me dites que John Le Rouge vous en veut personnellement depuis le début et que l'endroit ou se trouve l'Agent Lisbon est en fait cachée sur la scène de crime de Samantha Redding ? » questionna alors Madeleine Hightower.

« Ça t'embêterait de reprendre depuis le début Jane, parce que là je n'ai pas tout suivi » reprit Cho qui semblait d'ailleurs d'accord avec Hightower plus que perplexe elle aussi.

Il se remémora la scène de la maison Lisbon était avec lui à ce moment là… la première chose étrange : les pétales et la position du smiley…

**Flashback **

_En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, Jane remarqua plusieurs choses étranges. Les pétales devaient finalement comportées un code comme l'avait supposé Lisbon. Cependant la clé de l'énigme était aussi de trouver comment le déchiffrer, et là John Le Rouge a surement fait quelque chose de spécial._

_Le smiley constituait l'autre chose étrange de sa part. Il était dans la salle de bain, le corps dans la salle et celui-ci avait été déplacé. Il voyait pourquoi déplacé le corps mais le smiley non. Là quelque chose clochait et comme John Le Rouge ne laissait jamais rien au hasard…_

**Fin du flashback**

Puis alors qu'il continuait d'examiner la maison, les détails tous ces petits détails …

**Flashback**

_Lisbon revint donc vers la scène de crime principale. Il avait même teint les cheveux de leur victime. Ecœurant._

_« Lisbon, vois-tu quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ici, à comprendre les motifs de ce fou ? N'importe quoi qui soit différent de la soirée où ta mère est morte ? »_

_« Et bien… la disposition de la pièce est quasiment semblable à celle de notre ancienne maison, le corps dans la même position, même les fleurs dans le … Non il y a une fleur en plus dans le vase. Il n'y avait que des roses blanches. Là il y en a une en plus, une orchidée. Je ne comprends pas, il n'y avait aucune orchidée ce jour là. »_

_« Donc il l'a placé là intentionnellement. Un autre indice de sa part. Au fait tu m'as bien dit qu'elle était psy et que tu l'avais recontacté récemment, n'est ce pas ?_

_Lisbon le regarda en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Oui en effet. J'ai du l'appeler il y a trois semaines environ. C'était l'anniversaire de ma mère. Je hum J'étais un peu … déboussolée. »_

_« Ne t'en fais pas Lisbon c'est normal. Autre question : lui as-tu parlé de l'un de nous, de l'équipe ? Il va falloir que l'on sache exactement ce qu'elle sait ou ce qu'elle savait. Elle a du parler à John Le Rouge. »_

**Fin du flashback**

« Jane vous êtes toujours avec nous ? Nous attendons vos explications ? » fit Hightower avec un soupçon d'impatience dans la voix.

« Euh… Oui bien sur. Lorsque Lisbon et moi sommes arrivés sur la scène de crime, elle ressemblait en tout point à celle de sa mère, à son anniversaire de mariage. Le jour ou elle est morte. Nous avons alors fait ensemble le tour de la pièce pour trouver si quelque chose avait changé. Effectivement des choses différentes étaient glissées dans la pièce. Du moins selon les souvenirs de Lisbon. Deuxième chose le smiley. Il n'était pas placé à coté du corps. Mais dans la salle de bain. Ce qui me fait dire que même si on a résolu le code, il y a un autre indice. Il est à double sens. C'est pour ça que nous devons retourner sur place. C'était un leurre pour nous faire perdre du temps. Tout était prévu depuis le début. Le véritable lieu était indiqué sur la première scène de crime d'où la théâtrale mise en scène… »

« Très bien jusque là je suis même si c'est … tiré par les cheveux. Bien ensuite vous avez dit que John Le Rouge vous en voulait personnellement mais ce n'était pas après votre apparition télévisée qu'il vous en voulait ? »

« Non. Il savait depuis le début comment je fonctionnais. Il a prévu mes réactions bien avant. Je suis sur que les meurtres d'avant ont un lien avec mon passé même infime. Il y a autre chose. Grace Van Pelt a été approchée et dirigée par John Le Rouge bien avant tout ceci. Il avait prévu que Lisbon la choisirait. Elle a bien su tenir son rôle. Faire embaucher la serveuse déjà là depuis deux ans au dire du patron dans le lieu ou serait séquestrée Lisbon. Ses espions de l'intérieur. Il savait que je partirais en guerre contre lui au moment même ou je verrais ma femme et ma fille morte. Et maintenant Lisbon. C'est comme si il voulait tout ce qui est à moi. Vous comprenez ? »

Cho et Hightower ne disait plus rien, venant de comprendre les implications de tout ceci. Puis Hightower décida de prendre les choses en main.

« Cho, appelez Rigsby et dites lui de prévenir l'hôpital que dès qu'elle se réveille on nous prévienne. Il doit rentrer d'urgence et pas d'excuse. Laissez deux policiers en faction et surtout n'ébruitez pas le bruit qu'elle est encore vivante. J'ai dit à la chargée de communication que la femme était décédée dans l'ambulance. On ne sait jamais. Ensuite vous me trouver tout ce que vous pouvez sur les premières victimes de ce dingue, de leur naissance, de leur première marque de couches à leur chaussures préférées… j'ai bien dit tout. Je veux savoir si cette théorie est correcte. Jane, je vous accompagne sur le lieu en question. On va la retrouver. Je vous le promets et on la sortira de là….

**Et voilà ! Encore désolée du retard mais bon j'ai eu pas mal de trucs qui me sont tombés dessus en même temps et pas des trucs chouette ! Allez Caliméro vous dit à bientôt !**

**Bisous. Votre auteur déjantée, Mandy.**


	23. Le Masque de la Mort Rouge

**Chapitre 22 : Le Masque de la Mort Rouge**

**Coucou me revoici me revoilà ! Bon j'ai un creux dans mon boulot je souffle et respire un bon coup et me voilà devant mon PC en train d'écrire …..**

**Bon pas grand-chose à dire aujourd'hui … Et bien oui des journées sans catastrophes ça arrivent aussi. Ma valise a supporté le choc (oui !) et là ma paye n'est pas encore arrivée je suis à découvert à cause d'un crétin de comptable mais bon je ne paye pas d'agio ouf ! Donc ça devrait arriver incessamment sous peu – vive le statut stagiaire ….. Heureusement j'en vois la fin le 20 fini les études et bonjour monde du travail… qui a dit que la vie d'étudiant c'était du repos ? Il ne l'a probablement jamais été ….**

**Bon j'arrête mon racontage de life …**

**Allez réponses à « vous-savez-quoi » :**

**Allison71230 : ****Merci beaucoup … 40 marches ! T'es arrivée en un seul morceau en bas ou pas ? Parce que bon pas de bol à moins que les mecs en question t'es soignée et aidée à te relever mais si en plus ils t'ont pas aidé et ont rigolé…. Oups… ça c'est de l'humiliation quant même. Le truc le pire qui m'est arrivé c'était quant j'étais en CM2 je courrais après un mec et j'ai magnifiquement chuté sur une plaque de verglas et dans le même style au centre aéré devant les mecs et sans patiner je me suis cassée la figure … je hais la glace et le verglas après c'était devant la fac mais comme tout le monde tombait…**

**Luciole ****: de retour j'ai failli appeler Jack Malone de FBI porté disparu mdrrrrrr Merci de tes compliments mais attends la suite et tu verras bien… je pense faire 30 chapitres dans cette fiction puis passée à la seconde partie de la fic « la mariée était en Rouge »… voilà … Bien sur cette histoire se finira sur du suspense Oui je suis sadique vous vous rappelez ? lol **

**Filament-de-Lune : ****Bon d'abord : BONNES VACANCES ton auteur n'a pas envie de décéder subitement rassures toi ! Lol merci beaucoup sinon oui ça va se dénouer pour un temps ! je vous laisse mijoter et ensuite ce sera dans la suite « la mariée était en rouge » … **

**Claire : ****Oui Mione me convient parfaitement inspectrice Claire ! Sinon je me doute que tu n'as pas ensorcelé ma valise … enfin je crois … hummmmmm mais comme tu es inspectrice tu vas le trouver le méchant qu'il la fait …. Ou alors c'est ton cousin pendant la partie de scrabble ? Mouais …. Possible …. Oui ma vie est mouvementée, mon prof me met les nerfs en plote en ce moment mais bon … après grand-mère fait des siennes, le boulot, et tout et tout … ah lalalalalalala bon j'arrête la séquence Caliméro… Merci encore pour tes compliments ! Bisoussssssssss de Mione ! ^^**

**Fascinatemyself : ****Rassures moi t'as rien cassé chez toi quant tu as sauté partout ? et oui pas de House pas de profilage jeudi mais du foot …. Overdose de foot …. Oui j'avoue j'aime bien dr House donc la petite scène oui j'avoue je m'en suis inspirée …. Mais j'ai pas prie de vicodine ! promis ! Sinon je vais aller faire un tour sur ta fic …. Code Red hâte de voir ça…. Merci pour tes compliments et si tu tues Kristina saches que je te bénis je l'aime pas … ^^ Oui alors le problème avec Jane c'est qu'on est adepte du Jisbon donc ça gâche tout… et en plus il nous verra arriver pour lui piquer son fric… Bon on cambriole une banque ou on prie pour gagner à l'euromillions… lol **

**Sweetylove30 : ****Pas mal disons que tu comprendras rapidement … enfin peut être mais attends toi à l'inattendu hélas tu ne le sauras pas tout de suite … on n'oublie pas je suis …. SADIQUE hahahahahahaha ! Encore merci !**

**Elywinn : ****Merci beaucoup ! Oui le puzzle commence doucement à se former… Voici la suite ne t'en fais pas on est loin de la fin ya 2 autres fics après celle la qui forme la trilogie ! ^^ **

**Bon les enfants il y a dans ce chapitre : du Van Pelt (je sais que ça manquait à certain(e)s d'entre vous, du Lisbon, du John Le Rouge et enfin du Jane….**

**Sur ce eh bien … vous savez tous maintenant le crédo : « Et maintenant, LA SUITE ! »**

_**Chalet de John Le Rouge, lieu inconnu, nouveau lieu de détention de l'Agent Lisbon, 9h du matin**_

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle se retrouverait en face de lui de cette manière, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Déjà se retrouver en face de lui, c'était limite car elle n'en savait que ce que Jane lui avait raconté mais être là dans cette étrangeté…

Car maintenant elle était dans la fameuse cave si minutieusement préparée par … Lui. Elle était toujours dans sa robe rouge et noire, toujours bien maquillée. Et lui était toujours avec ce masque… Pourquoi ce masque ? De toute façon il la tuerait certainement un jour ou l'autre alors … elle était perplexe…

Il y avait un lit moelleux, une table de chevet parfaitement ouvragée, une magnifique coiffeuse avec sa chaise assortie… Mais pas de fenêtre. La porte bien ouvragée également était en fait doubler en acier. Inviolable. Une sorte de cage dorée en réalité.

Elle n'avait vu que cela après son arrivée. Elle avait voulu s'échapper mais rien à faire. A deux contre elle, il était clair qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle ne récolta que des bleus en plus. On lui avait mis un bandeau sur les yeux et attachés quelques minutes dehors. Elle entendit un coup de feu. Il avait tué son complice. Elle l'avait ensuite compris qu'il le trainait par terre et le mettait dans un trou. Des mouvements de terre à la pelle. Puis plus rien le calme de nouveau. Il la saisit détacha ses mains du poteau et la fit avancer dans son antre.

Il ne disait toujours rien. Pas très bavard décidément … il lui fit descendre un escalier, la conduisit vers une porte. Elle avait appris à ne pas se débattre pendant le peu de temps qu'elle était là-bas. Car le fameux pistolet utilisé était juste contre sa nuque. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa « chambre », il lui enleva le bandeau.

« Surprise ! Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu vois ma belle. Nous allons être tellement bien tous les deux ! Pas vrai ma Tessa. Tu es si belle, si parfaite. Je comprends pourquoi il t'a choisi mais ne t'en fais pas bientôt on sera ensemble et il ne nous gênera plus ma douce… »

Elle resta un instant à le regarder ou du moins son masque souriant et grotesque. Tout d'abord il avait voulu lui faire une surprise d'où le bandeau, donc le fait qu'il est tué l'autre et l'endroit ou ils étaient, il s'en fichait, et en plus il contait tuer Jane. Ah oui troisième chose s'il la requalifiait de « ma Tessa, ma Douce ou ma Belle » elle doutait de pouvoir contenir son self contrôle très longtemps. Mais il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de patience non plus…

« Je te laisse, j'ai encore une ou deux choses à faire, mon cœur… je … »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, elle le frappa. Mais il était largement plus fort qu'elle et il devait avoir prévu sa réaction. L'effet du somnifère ne s'étant pas vraiment dissipé, elle avait présumé de ses forces et se retrouvait à ma merci. Elle fit une courte prière, mais ça ne suffit pas à dévier les quelques coups qu'il lui lança. Rien de vraiment méchant pour le moment, non. Mais elle ne voulait pas en rester là. Il la gifla, la laissant pantelante quelques secondes. Il lui fit une injection de somnifères. Elle tenta de résister mais elle ne pût. Elle l'entendait qui fredonnait une musique censée l'apaiser…

« Allons ma Tessa. Tu fais des choses vraiment stupides quant tu es fatiguée mais comme je veille sur toi maintenant … Bien recommences et je devrais sévir tu comprends ? tu dois être en forme pour notre premier diner à tous les deux. J'ai tout prévu… »

Sa voix disparue… comme toute autre sensation. Elle errait de nouveau dans les ténèbres de son sommeil forcé….

_**QG du CBI, Bureau de Madeleine Hightower, Sacramento, 10h du matin**_

« Jane vous êtes prêt ? On y va ! Nous n'avons vraiment pas de temps à perdre. » Ordonna plus qu'elle ne demanda Hightower.

Rigsby arriva alors au bureau. Il se dirigea tout droit vers elle.

« Van Pelt est en vie. Ils ont réussi à la sauver mais on ne sait pas dans combien de temps elle se réveillera. J'aurais tout de même préféré rester près d'elle… Après tout on ne sait pas si c'est bien elle qui a … »

« Ne niez pas la vérité, Rigsby. Aussi dure soit-elle nous devons faire avec. Vous devrez l'interroger quant elle se réveillera. En attendant, voyez avec Cho pour savoir qu'elle sera votre travail. »

« Très bien madame. »

Jane arrivait dans le bureau en voyant Rigsby en sortir. Il ne dit rien à Jane trop perdu dans ses propres pensées pas au beau fixe.

Il regardait Madeleine prendre ses affaires puis ils partirent tous les deux en direction de l'ascenseur, dans lequel elle appela la baby-sitter pour la prévenir de son absence.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur elle appuya sur le bouton du haut et non celui du bas. Il fut intrigué et l'observa. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres il comprit. Elle avait réussi à avoir un hélicoptère. Il est vrai que refaire quasiment 4 heures de voitures n'était pas un programme réjouissant, et pas des plus rapides non plus.

Pendant un instant il redevint le gamin, le Jane turbulent qui voulait toujours donné le change. Celui qui blaguait pour ne pas montrer ses peurs ou sa souffrance.

« Dites moi aussi je peux piloter ce joujou ? et vous là, dites moi c'est compliqué ? Ou on démarre ? » Il commença à jouer avec les boutons

Hightower exaspérée répliqua : « Jane, on ya va et par pitié GARDEZ VOS MAINS DANS VOS POCHES ET NE TOUCHEZ A RIEN ! »

Pendant un instant en la regardant, il comprit ce que ressentait Lisbon à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça sur une enquête et il la revit ses soupirs d'agacement, le sourire réprimé, l'éclat de colère qui se disputait à l'amusement dans ses yeux… tout y était. Tout ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Tout simplement elle. Cette vision le calma aussitôt surprenant même Madeleine qui ne s'y attendait pas. Ils s'installèrent et chacun revint à un calme et un silence à couper très lourd. Le voyage serait long, beaucoup trop long pour lui comme pour elle…

_**Hôpital de la vallée de Mojave, chambre 401, 11h du matin**_

Grace avait été amenée dans sa chambre. Toujours dans le coma. Deux gardes en faction était devant sa porte. Elle rêvait. De sa rencontre avec lui, des choses qu'elle fit, de sa nouvelle personnalité, de ce qu'elle devait faire ressentir aux autres… de son apprentissage en fait, de son conditionnement.

_Elle venait d'arriver dans son université. Sa sœur n'était pas là… elle préférait son mari et son fichu gosse. Et elle, elle devenait quoi dans l'histoire ? C'était comme si elle ne faisait plus parti de la famille. Il y avait plein d'étranger autour d'elle. Elle détestait tout ceci. _

_Elle se sentait observée et épiée. Elle se retourna brusquement pour savoir qui la fixait. A qui appartenait ce regard percent. Et elle le vit. Beau, sur de lui, il lui fit un sourire conquérant et rassurant mais ses yeux étaient glacés. Une lueur qui la fit frissonner. Elle avait alors fui dans l'autre direction avec ses livres et ses cahiers se fichant de savoir ou elle devait se rendre elle devait simplement y échapper…_

_2 jours plus tard_

_Il était là. De nouveau. Il la fixait toujours de ce même air. Elle n'avait personne à qui parler et sa colocataire la trouvant selon ses termes « bizarre et paranoïaque » avait demandé à partir dans une autre chambre. Elle se retrouvait seule sur le campus._

_Elle s'échappa du réfectoire, elle fuyait encore._

_1 semaine plus tard_

_Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle respirait de nouveau. Mais voilà alors qu'elle sortait d'un cours particulièrement éprouvant, elle fut happée par des bras fort et rude. Se retrouva plaquée contre lui. Elle savait que c'était cet homme là. Elle voulait hurler de terreur mais personne … peu d'élèves assistaient à ce cour et il se trouvait tard le soir… personne n'aurait pu l'entendre. Elle maudit sa sœur un peu plus…_

_2 semaines plus tard_

_Il était dingue mais elle s'en fichait. Il la comprenait. Oh certes il l'avait séquestré au début mais finalement elle avait compris qu'il voulait être son ami. Donc elle était restée cette fois de son plein gré et restait systématiquement avec lui. Il lui apprit comment faire pour contrôler sa haine, ses peurs. Elle était tombée sous le charme. Il lui apprit progressivement tout ce qu'il savait et comment faire pour renvoyer une autre image de soi._

_3 mois plus tard_

_Elle connaissait toutes les armes par cœur, suivait des gens, leur faisait peur et elle aimait ça. Oui elle aimait faire souffrir comme elle avait souffert. Elle savait qu'il avait un plan. Alors elle attendait qu'il lui dévoile lequel… elle serait toujours là pour lui car elle était différente des autres. Elle était la première à avoir cet honneur. Sa première disciple…_

_3 ans plus tard_

_Elle finissait ses études et il lui conseilla par tous les moyens d'atteindre le CBI. Il lui en avait donné les capacités. Elle fit ce qui lui demandait. Elle avait déjà torturé, menacé bientôt elle devrait tuer. Mais elle s'en fichait c'était pour lui. Elle fit entrer une femme autre au CBI après son intégration auprès de Teresa Lisbon au bout d'un an de services. La femme qui tua Bosco et son équipe. Ils étaient trop près…elle avait été la meilleure…_

_Hier_

_Il avait ordonné qu'on la tue. Tout ça pour lui faire du mal, mais il l'avait trahi, il avait une autre femme maintenant… toute sa vie n'était qu'une mascarade, elle avait tué deux fois pour lui et maintenant il la choisissait elle. Elle se remémora la douleur et finit dans une explosion de sensation par se souvenir de la main de Rigsby qui la soutenait et l'encourageait à tenir… il ne lui avait pas fait de mal lui quant elle le décevait… non il ne l'avait pas frappé… il l'aimait simplement…_

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était de retour et bien décidée à prouver à ce salaud de John qu'il irait par sa main jusqu'en enfer… sa vie était déjà foutue alors … qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Elle trouverait le moyen de s'échapper et le tuerait, sans la moindre hésitation. Il avait fait d'elle une machine à tuer. Elle venait de trouver son test ultime. Belle ironie du sort.

_**Scène de crime de Samantha Redding, Samedi, 14h, Désert de Mojave**_

Ils arrivèrent sur la scène de crime. Rien n'avait bougé à leur demande. Il savait que cette affaire ne serait pas banale car c'était avec John Le Rouge en premier lieu et les menaces avaient grandi de minute en minute contre Lisbon et lui.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce principale, silencieusement comme si un voile mortuaire avait tout recouvert et étouffé les sons dans la pièce. C'était tellement étrange… La flaque de sang se trouvait encore par terre, mais tout dans la maison faisait penser à une fête que l'on avait déserté… la paix avant et après le chaos, comme une scène de guerre…

Il revérifia la pièce dans ses moindres détails repensant aux détails que Lisbon lui avait dit, l'Orchidée dans le vase en plus des roses, le smiley dans la salle de bain … ça n'avait pas de sens et ce fichu indice : 'Lisbon sera la prochaine. L'endroit est ici et ailleurs, chaud et rouge'… pourquoi buttait il sur cette phrase. Lisbon simplement…. Il haïssait ce John Le Rouge qui faisait de sa vie un enfer …

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Silencieuse et calme mais une atmosphère lourde et pesante.

Madeleine regardait et observait la maison sans rien dire. La tasse et les débris toujours au sol dans la cuisine…

Elle revint vers lui. Ils se regardaient et d'un commun accord cherchèrent tous les indices pouvant mener au code et comment les assembler pour enfin comprendre le reste du puzzle…

_**Chalet de John Le Rouge, 15h, lieu inconnu, chambre de l'Agent Lisbon**_

Elle se réveillait lentement, doucement. Elle était sur le lit de soie noire et rouge. Un bouquet de rose noire et rouge avait été déposé devant sa coiffeuse avec un mot. Un plateau avec de l'eau et un léger repas finissait d'achever ce tableau. Elle se précipita du moins autant qu'elle le put, sur la carafe et le verre d'eau. Le somnifère donnait tellement soif…

Elle ne se rendit pas compte de son erreur. Lorsqu'elle récupéra tous ses moyens ce ne fut que pour peu de temps. Elle décrocha la carte…

« Tu as bu de l'eau ma Tessa ? C'est parfait… je n'en espérais pas tant … Maintenant la drogue fera effet et tu seras très gentille Tessa… A tout à l'heure pour le diner ma jolie petite poupée »

A coté d'elle une boite à musique. Elle s'ouvrit et diffusa cette fichue chanson espagnole, comme une lente agonie … puis son esprit se visa petit à petit … faisant disparaître la femme qu'elle avait toujours été au profit de la docile Tessa… des larmes roulaient sur ses joues mais elle ne pouvait rien faire …

Elle était prisonnière d'elle-même…

**Fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! à la prochaine !**

**Mione (Dédicace à Claire pour le surnom ! )**


	24. Sauce Rouge Pour Diner Sanglant

**Chapitre 23 : Sauce Rouge pour Dîner Sanglant **

**Coucou ! Alors voici un nouveau chapitre (« non sérieux ? On n'avait pas deviné… » « C'est bon mon coté sadique/cynique on a compris … maintenant dégage ! »), mais la particularité de celui-ci est qu'il est exclusivement constitué d'un petit dîner « romantique » entre John Le Rouge et sa charmante invitée j'ai nommé Teresa Lisbon…. Bon je vous laisse le soin de vous imaginer la définition du romantisme là dedans … hum … bref …**

**Bon racontage de life : mes allergies sont de retour …. Mes yeux sont ceux des Koalas ma gorge me gratte et j'éternue tout le temps que du bonheur…**

**Bon je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps avec mes histoires. Demain je rentre pour le week end donc c'est probablement le dernier chapitre de la semaine … Je ne suis pas sure qu'il y en ait un demain …**

**Bien et maintenant les réponses pour vous qui êtes chez vous ! (faut que j'arrête de regarder Nagui le midi …^^)**

**Allison71230 :**** Merci pour la review, sinon fracture du bras … aïe … je te le dis c'est bien des mecs ça… non mais je te jure… ah lalalala ….. Ba tu sais moi aussi j'aurais sauté sur la bouteille d'eau, je me souviens de mon pathétique « j'ai soif » en sortant de la salle d'opération… et pas d'eau jusqu' 'au soir… torture… je hais les intubations !**

**Claire :**** Ouuuuuiiiiiiiiiiii de nouveau sadique… tu crois que c'est le poisson rouge…. Le ****** s'il n'était pas déjà mort…. Bref sinon merci énorme pour tes compliments … euh je ne sais plus ou me mettre … ça c'est fait. En fait je pense que je suis rouge brique actuellement…. Plus beaucoup de chapitre avant la fin du premier opus … bientôt la deuxième partie j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant ! Ciao ! et encore Gros bisous mon inspectrice préférée !**

**Ponou :**** Oui deux chapitres je me rattrape j'en avais pas écrit depuis au moins 5 jours avant ! LoL Pour Van Pelt chapitre exclusif sur elle bientôt, de même pour Jane puis enfin les « retrouvailles » mais je n'en dis pas plus …. Merci pour ta review au fait dis moi C'EST QUAND LA SUITE DE LA TRADUCTION ? Bisou**

**Filament-de-Lune :**** Ok je te laisse continuer la suite si je meurs par contre je sais pas comment je ferais pour te prévenir de ma mort imminente… Je ferais un testament spécifique lol… Merci beaucoup effectivement il était plus long… comme je le disais les points de vue vont se succéder par chapitre on arrive en bout de course de la première partie… Bonne lecture !**

**Sweetylove30 :**** Merci beaucoup mais tu écris bien aussi rassures toi. J'attends ta fic avec impatience je la corrigerais vite pour que tout le monde puisse la lire. Je ne veux pas risquer une rébellion générale !**

**Luciole :**** Oui Jack Malone et toute l'équipe ! ah non ne te ronge pas les ongles à cause de moi je m'en voudrais … mais je suis flattée ! niveau suspense tu n'as encore rien vu ! Je te laisse avec ce chapitre…. Bonne lecture et merci !**

_**Chalet de John Le Rouge, lieu inconnu, 19h**_

Teresa Lisbon était toujours la poupée de chiffon. Molle et distante. Distante de son corps. Elle voyait la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. La colère les rendait brillant. Aussi tranchant que des lames de rasoir …

Elle pouvait bouger le minimum possible. Toute rébellion lui était interdite. Pour l'instant.

La boite à musique s'était enfin arrêtée. Elle remerciait le ciel, n'importe qui pour ça… elle devait s'en sortir seule. Elle le savait. C'était soit elle soit lui. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où était Jane ce qu'il faisait ni rien… comment allaient-ils la retrouver ? il n'avait aucune piste pour la chercher … Sauf peut être Van Pelt … Mais c'était une disciple de ce malade … donc peu de chance de ce coté là…

Elle soupira. Puis il rentra de nouveau dans sa chambre. Il l'avait fait asseoir devant sa coiffeuse. Il lui retira sa coiffure en mauvaise état depuis son départ précipitée de son ancienne prison. De même sa robe était en mauvaise état. Il en avait une autre. Elle aurait voulu grimacer et lui jeter au visage mais le produit la rendait encore et toujours trop docile pour cela. Elle ne pouvait encore rien faire toute seule. Mais elle le sentait se dissiper encore un peu de temps … Rien qu'un peu de temps…

Il la touchait. Ses cheveux. Il les coiffait comme le faisait sa mère. Elle voulait hurler. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle pouvait parler mais ne le ferait pas. Lui donner des raisons de la frapper ou de l'attacher entraverait sa future action pour s'échapper. Elle se murât dans le silence et fit de sa répulsion une arme qui l'aiderait dans sa fuite.

Il fit un merveilleux chignon à Lisbon tout en continuant de fredonner. Puis il changea d'avis. Il refaisait sa coiffure mais en laissant les cheveux libre, se contentant d'un serre tête en soie Rouge et dentelle Noire. Une plume noire et rouge complétait le tout. On aurait dit une Lady espagnole des Antilles … il était malade…

Ensuite il commença à enlever tous les boutons de la robe de Lisbon. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas lui hurler dessus ou se retourner et l'étrangler. Ses mains enlevaient tous les boutons dans une lenteur insupportable et délibérée. Il caressait sa peau, doucement … des larmes menaçaient dans les yeux de Lisbon de rage, d'impuissance, de haine et de dégout… pas de désespoir, elle ne lui ferait jamais oh non jamais ce plaisir. Alors elle planta ses yeux dans le miroir et releva le menton dans un geste de défi. Et lentement elle afficha un sourire moqueur…

Il bloqua enfin. Il lui demandait de ravaler son sourire. Oh non pas cette fois. Elle continuait son manège jusqu'à ce que finalement il arrache les derniers boutons. Elle fut soulagée car il ne la touchait plus. Pour le moment du moins.

Il la fit mettre debout pour enfiler l'autre robe. Il ne la toucha pas ou du moins essaya de ne pas la toucher pendant qu'il finissait d'enlever l'autre. Elle avait au moins gagner cette manche.

L'autre robe était entièrement noire. Sauf le bas. Couvert de magnifiques roses rouges. Les manches s'arrêtaient au coude et descendaient ensuite en un drapée jusqu'au sol. Des minuscules boutons brodés dessus. Boutons de roses évidemment. Le décolleté était assez profond mais pas choquant non plus. L'encolure était ronde et le corset mettait en valeur les formes de Lisbon. La touche finale fut les chaussures. La corolle de la robe d'arrêtait au niveau des chevilles laissant apparaître de magnifique chaussures … d'au moins dix centimètres de talon. Des escarpins splendides mais pour courir, de même qu'avec cette robe… le découragement la gagnait mais elle réussit à reprendre le dessus au final. Il faudrait qu'elle l'assomme. Le bloque avant de pouvoir tenter quelque chose. Elle se remémora ce qu'il avait fait des clés de la voiture qui l'avait amené. C'était sa seule chance…

Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini, il admira son œuvre… il resta quelques secondes à la regarder… Puis décida de la laisser un peu seul, probablement pour préparer le diner. Elle bougea le plus possible. Elle devait enlever la drogue de son organisme rapidement.

Elle devait réussir.

L'horloge indiquait à présent 20h30. Il ouvrit la porte et réapparu … en tenue de soirée. Mais toujours avec un masque. Qui avait changé. Il était blanc, juste blanc. Un homme sans visage. Elle constata qu'il était aussi grand que Jane et qu'il avait de la prestance. Voilà surement comment il attirait les victimes… et la personne qu'il avait choisi pour compagne pendant un temps était aveugle… mais il ne l'avait pas maltraité. Elle avait du mal à saisir la personnalité de l'homme devant elle.

Il s'inclina et lui tendit son bras. Il prit le sien et l'emmena dans la pièce principale de la cave.

De nouveau de la musique. Mais cette fois, c'était du Bach, en sourdine. Il la fit asseoir dans la chaise et lui laissa le temps d'admirer le décor. Tout était dans les tons d'une salle de balle à la française. Rouge et Or. Nappe blanche. Tableau de Maître. Et parquet à la française également. Une piste de danse. Son cauchemar se rappelait douloureusement à elle.

_De la musique commençait à s'échapper de l'un des cotés de la pièce. Elle reconnut le morceau. Une vieille chanson d'esclave espagnole… envoutante. Il avait placé le corps de Rigsby dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, sur une planche de bois à la verticale. Du sang recouvrait son corps et ses vêtements. Des trainées rouges recouvraient l'escalier. Ses yeux rouges eux aussi étaient ouverts et la fixaient. Elle ne pouvait pas s'y soustraire. C'était de sa faute. _

_Et cette musique… chanter par cette femme … obsédante… il la fredonnait c'était encore pire. La peur, le sang, le rouge … ce rouge … les flammes des bougies… et au centre ce plancher. Il brillait, ciré, propre. _

_Elle pensa enfin à se regarder. Elle portait une robe noire et rouge très longue mais souple et ample avec un corset, ses manches étaient de la dentelle et se finissaient en pointe sur ses mains. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés comme les femmes du siècle précédant, même peut être celui d'avant. Et un chignon magnifique, avec un lys noir et une rose rouge dans les cheveux, couronnaient le tout. Ses chaussures étaient des chaussures de bal, en soie et satin rouge et noire également. Elle avait été légèrement maquillée. Un miroir dans un coin lui envoyait son image. _

_Elle se regardait, s'observait. Intriguée par elle-même ne se reconnaissant pas._

_Et cette musique, par pitié arrêter cette musique… ces mots passent en bouclent … elle craquait_

_Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle essayait de se lever mais elle retombait comme si un poids la faisait plier. Elle voulut se trainer mais cette robe était lourde. Une ombre dans le rouge se dessinait…_

_Alors on la releva_

_Sa robe tournait, s'envolait._

_Elle dansait toujours, cette musique… elle revenait… obsédante_

_Il arrêta de danser. Lui caressa la joue. Fit un geste comme pour l'embrasser. Puis une terrible brûlure la pétrifia. Du sang s'écoulait sur sa joue. Des larmes dans ses yeux. Elle s'écroulait, au ralentit. Il la retenait. Il l'avait tué. Il la prit dans ses bras la déposa au sol, semi allongée, la gardant partiellement près de lui. Son visage en face du sien. La Rose Rouge, il la déposa entre ses mains… près du poignard qui la transperçait. Et dans un geste lent et noble, il retira le masque qui couvrait son visage. _

_Ce visage était celui de la mort, du vide du froid. Pas de sentiment rien. Elle ne ressenti pas de la peur, c'était pire que cela. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour l'exprimer en fait._

_Car ce qu'elle vit était inimaginable. Elle réussit enfin à hurler._

Elle sortit de ses pensées en le voyant revenir un plat à la main. Elle se demanda vraiment si elle aurait la force de manger quoique ce soit et la drogue de la dernière fois ne l'incitait pas trop non plus à prendre quoi que ce soit… Elle eut le sentiment qu'il souriait derrière son masque.

Le diner allait commencer …

« Je t'en pris ma chère Tessa, tu peux manger il n'y a rien de toxique dans celui-ci. C'est promis. J'ai fait des crevettes à la sauce rouge. Je sais que tu adores ça… »

Encore une fois il savait ce qu'elle aimait … elle avait l'impression qu'il savait tout d'elle. Un peu plus et elle se serait cru à Venise au Carnaval…

Elle ne prenait toujours rien.

« Tu ne manges pas ? Suis-je bête je n'ai pas mis de vin dans ton verre. Un blanc sec comme tu les aimes… Voilà. Bien que dirais tu de gouter à présent ? Aller j'ai cuisiné spécialement pour toi, pour te faire plaisir…. »

Elle ne faisait toujours pas mine d'y toucher.

« Bien maintenant ça suffit Teresa ! Tu vas manger ce que je viens de préparer. Et te dépêcher je ne le répéterais pas. »

Elle ne disait toujours rien. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle avait maintenant retrouvé sa mobilité. L'effet des médicaments toujours présents dans son organisme qu'ils lui avaient donné à l'hôpital et qu'elle avait gardé sur elle pendant sa captivité y était surement pour quelque chose.

Alors qu'il restait sur sa chaise, elle saisit fermement le couteau et tenta de lui affliger un coup qui le blesserait assez fortement pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir ou à défaut l'assommer. Mais sa dextérité était grande. Elle le blessa certes mais très peu, une estafilade sur le bras, tandis qu'il lui retournait le bras dans le dos.

Elle lutta et fit une prise que l'un de ses ex avait eu bon de lui apprendre. Elle réussit à s'écarter suffisamment de lui. Son coup avait porté ses fruits. Elle réussit à l'assommer. Enfin. Elle chercha autour d'elle la sortie. La porte était fermée et avait probablement les clés sur lui.. Pas le choix.

Elle se rapprocha doucement. Mais il l'attrapa à ce moment, la projetant contre la table. Le couteau récupéré quelques secondes plus tôt tomba à terre. Elle était étourdie et la balle avait de nouveau bougé. La douleur violente la fit vaciller. Il la gifla au visage. La douleur éclata de nouveau en elle.

Du sang coule de sa joue, sa cheville lui fait mal, elle se l'ai tordu avec les talons. Il s'acharne encore un peu sur elle. A moitié inconsciente, elle réalise qu'il ne la ramène pas dans sa chambre non… Mais dans une sorte de cave…

« Tu es punie ma chérie. Tu comprends si tu es comme ça après ce ne sera pas bien, ni pour toi, ni pour moi, ni pour lui… ça ne me plait vraiment pas tu sais de faire ça mais c'est ainsi. Ta nuit sera longue mais la mienne aussi. Tu as gâché notre premier diner… je suis triste mais tu comprendras plus tard …. Bonne nuit ma douce … »

Il la laissa sur le sol. La douleur atroce la vrillant de toute part. Elle perdit conscience pendant un moment…

Première sensation …

Elle était là, comme détachée de son propre corps. Elle avait mal, elle était sur le point de replonger dans son inconsciente mais rassurante torpeur… mais non elle s'accrochait malgré tout. Pourquoi ? Pour lui, pour eux finalement elle avait mis du temps à comprendre avant d'accepter et surtout de s'accepter elle dans leur relation Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée et du sang roulait sur sa joue. Une goutte après l'autre…

Ploc… Ploc.

Elle songea que ce son allait la rendre folle. Pourtant elle tentait de refaire surface, la douleur arrivait par vague, elle affluait, elle refluait en même temps que ce bruit incessant.

Ploc…. Ploc…

Elle réussit plus ou moins à sortit de son état comateux et tenta alors d'identifier son lieu de captivité. Sa cage ou du moins l'endroit ou elle se trouvait était humide, sale, sombre et elle réalisa alors à quel point tout cela était ironique : elle cherchait John le Rouge et c'était finalement lui qui l'avait trouvé elle et mené tout droit dans son repère. Elle voulut rire de dépit mais elle ne put. La gorge sèche, les larmes menaçaient de céder encore.

Ploc… Ploc …

Pas de fenêtres, plus d'armes ni de portable une simple porte et une ampoule éclairant faiblement la pièce. Rien d'autres sauf … Sauf une sorte de livre posé là à même le sol. Il fallait qu'elle se traine pour voir, pour savoir.

Ploc… Ploc…

La douleur fut terrible mais elle avançait lorsqu'elle prit enfin le livre qui était en fait une sorte d'album photo elle comprit elle n'était pas la cible bien qu'elle fasse partie du plan. Le faire souffrir était tellement plus jouissif. Elle regardait les photos, eux qui s'étaient crus discrets… encore une fois son rire mourût cruellement en la laissant en proie à une quinte de toux qui la laissa pantelante.

Ploc… Ploc …

Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici, ou qu'elle le tue. Peu importe mais Lui ne devait pas venir ou cette fois il finirait fou. Elle ne le voulait pas, elle n'eut pas le choix, elle devait lutter, se battre comme elle l'avait toujours fait, pour son père, pour ses frères, pour elle-même et toutes les victimes. Mais elle venait de comprendre pour Lui et surtout pour Lui parce qu'il ne la laissera jamais, elle le sait maintenant.

Ploc… Ploc…

Finalement les larmes coulent sur son visage et fermant les yeux elle entend son rire, glacial, sec, emprunt de folie sur un Prélude de Bach…

La nuit serait longue mais demain … elle le tuerait ou il en finirait avec elle mais ce cauchemar prendrait fin, qu'importe comment mais ce serait terminer…

**Fini pour aujourd'hui ! peut être un autre chapitre demain … je ne sais pas on verra !**

**Bisous et bon aprem ! Mione**


	25. La vengeance de la Femme Rouge

**Chapitre 24 : La Vengeance de la Femme aux Cheveux Rouges**

**Et cette fois, le chapitre est consacré à Van Pelt, donc il y aura du Rigspelt dedans… Nous sommes à 5 chapitres de la fin de la première partie le compte à Rebours à commencer … ça fait un peu comme dans la série de M6 vous savez avec les cartes de tarot… je sais plus comment ça s'appelle… Bref, là n'est pas la question….**

**Bien j'ai déjà commencé à écrire le premier chapitre de « La Mariée était en Rouge » une soudaine inspiration je pense…. J'ai eu besoin de l'écrire. En fait il s'agit plus d'un prologue assez long ou je parle de la fic à venir, et comment je vous laisse en plan en fait. Oui je sais je suis sadique… Mais le style d'écriture est légèrement décalé par rapport à celui-ci. Vous le découvrirez en temps voulu.**

**Bien après les infos habituelles, racontage de life : Miracle ma paye est arrivée ! Je respire à nouveau. Et sinon et bien ce soir je prends mon petit train train pour arriver au Havre et passer un week end tranquille…. Oui il fera beau mais pas super chaud… Bon on ne peut pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre donc faisons contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.**

**Ah tiens ! j'ai regardé un film comique hier soir également… enfin pas en entier je l'avoue. Ça s'appelait France Mexique….. La bande de nuls ! Mais je m'en fous j'avais parier sur le Mexique ….. Comme quoi je suis réaliste en ce moment….. Vraiment n'importe quoi …. Moi je dis vive le Mexique !**

**Allez maintenant réponses à mes chères lectrices …**

**Ponou :**** il y a toujours autre chose …. Mais comme je suis machiavélique tu n'auras pas la réponse tout de suite… Hummm … Rattrapage de partiels … J'ai toujours évité ça et j'ai toujours apprécié de ne pas en avoir ! lol ! En tout cas j'espère que tu as réussi…. Bon ba sinon moi j'attends toujours désespérément la traduction… snif ….**

**Merci pour ta review, je te laisse te creuser la tête mais si tu trouves saches que là … tu es une psychopathe pire que moi …. xDD !**

**Fascinatemyself :**** Oui il va les lever les fesses de son fauteuil ! Je vous rassure ! Voici donc un chapitre entièrement consacré à Grace … Comme promis… **

**Bon d'accord ça va j'ai repris un peu de vicodine… juste 2 … ou 8 je sais plus bref ce n'est pas le sujet ….. et je te mets comme demandé LA SUIIITE ! lol et je réclame aussi la suite de Code Red ! Bisous et merci !**

**Re Fascinatemyself :**** mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr non c'est bon je pense que Mulder, Scully, O'Neill, House et toute la bande peuvent rester tranquillement chez eux à sauver la Terre, les Patients et la Galaxie. Bon alors sinon navrée de te décevoir mais même réponse qu'à Ponou, pas de réponses tout de suite en ce qui le concerne… Les réponses seront surement, à moins que nous ne deviniez avant, vers la fin de la deuxième partie de la fiction « La Mariée était en Rouge ». Bon sinon tu fais de la danse ? Tu fais quoi comme danse ? Je suis pas curieuse du tout ! Ouais j'arrive à vous faire flipper ! hahahahahahahhahaha j'adore ! xD ! Mais écoute le avec la musique du film Jane Eyre c'est pire ! Bon j'arrête mon roman je crois que c'est l'une de mes plus longues réponses ! Bisous.**

**Elywinn :**** Merci beaucoup mais tu es encore très loin de la fin ! A suivre bientôt dans « La Mariée était en Rouge » : je sais je sais je fais de la pub et alors ? looooool **

**Allison71230 :**** Ah la séquence émotion, je sais je sais j'ai encore fait du mal à Lisbon, c'est vrai que je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs quand même… j'ai mal pour elle… oui je peux avoir des remords …. OU PAS ! Non c'est vrai j'avoue je suis vraiment méchante …. Mais bon on ne se refait pas…. ^^ LoL **

**Sinon, Oui c'est de la torture définitivement quant on te donne pas d'eau après une opération ! C'est une conspiration des infirmières ! et je continue donc finalement genre changement de sujet…. A regarder Nagui le midi ! Dégoutée Christophe le champion est parti ….. pfffffffffff…. Trop déçue mais à mort ! Moi je m'y étais faite…. Bon allez je te laisse lire la suite ! Bisous ! et merci ^^**

**Claire :**** Bon Ba d'abord Bonnes vacances… En fait vous rendez vous compte que je ne suis pas la plus sadique ? Vous me balancez toutes vos vacances à la figure moi qui n'en ai pas avant le 22 août … Bref ….. ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent …. LoL ! l'auteur est triste … Je recommence à faire comme Alain Delon ou Deloin (lol) je parle à la troisième personne mais moi c'est juste pour le fun ! lol.**

**Whaow je suis bavarde aujourd'hui ! **

**Sinon oui j'ai fini aussi rouge que le poisson… mais je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes …. (Bon Ok je sors la vanne était pourrie….) Non sinon TOI TU AS REGARDE LES FEUX DE L'AMOUR ? Noooooooooooon trop mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr je te rassure ça m'est déjà arrivé en me disant mais comment les gens peuvent regarder ça ? et là j'allume le pc et je regarde …. Le destin de Lisa ….. Hum… je sais je sais mais bon on avait commencé lors des grèves du CPE on n'avait pas grand-chose à faire faut le dire donc bon ba voilà….. On est devenu accroc….. Moi non plus je sais pas pourquoi je dis ça…. Je viens de me rendre compte qu'un jour les réponses aux reviews prendront plus de place que le chapitre lui-même ^^…**

**Alors voici la suite ma chère inspectrice Claire mais n'attrape pas ton cousin tout de suite je pourrais pas finir la fic … Allez Gros bisoussssss**

**Sweetylove30 :**** Merci beaucoup ! et tu as intérêt de survivre ou tu ne sauras jamais le fin mot de l'histoire ! Tu sauras bientôt qui il est mais dans la deuxième fiction ! Courage ! Bisous et merci !**

**Allez, la suite comme demandé après vos supplications atroces… devant tant de souffrances, voici de quoi vous soulagez …..**

_**Hôpital de la Vallée de Mojave, Chambre de Grace Van Pelt, Samedi 20h**_

Si un jour Grace Van Pelt avait pensé se retrouver ici et dans de telles circonstances… elle se rendait peu à peu compte de la catastrophique descente aux enfers qui l'avait conduite à tout ceci…

Désormais ce serait pour elle seule qu'elle vivrait. Les autres ne comptaient plus. Enfin encore un peu, car malgré eux, John Le Rouge les invitaient à entrer dans sa danse morbide.

Elle savait que tôt ou tard, Rigsby et peut être Cho viendrait. Jane aussi surement. A moins qu'il n'ait réussi à trouver l'autre indice ou qu'il est enfin compris… de toute façon elle s'y attendait. Le médecin l'avait pour le moment rendu interdite de visite. Probablement mieux ainsi. Sa blessure l'empêchait encore de bouger convenablement et malgré la morphine, la douleur restait relativement présente.

Oh elle récupérerait vite, elle le savait. Il l'avait entrainé pour après tout. Ce n'était qu'une question de jour. Deux grands maximum. Il lui suffirait de voler des bandages, des pansements, de quoi désinfecter la plaie. Elle était très débrouillarde et inventive dans ces domaines. Le fait qu'elle soit très féminine l'arrangeait vis-à-vis des hommes il la croyait timide, réservée, une proie facile. Totalement faux. L'innocence incarnée. De ce fait elle pouvait se glisser n'importe où, n'importe comment.

Elle sourit légèrement. Tenta de se redresser. Une légère grimace vint sur son visage. Gérer la douleur, encore une des leçons de son ex professeur…

Elle réussit cependant. Puis on frappa à la porte. Elle se doutait de qui il s'agissait. Rigsby. Elle soupira vaguement. John Le Rouge lui avait appris à faire croire aux autres qu'elles les aimaient sans vraiment s'attacher. Avec les autres pas de problème, avec Rigsby en revanche…

Elle se souvint de la façon dont il l'avait tenu lors de la mort de sa sœur… si son contact la dégoutait à cette époque, c'est qu'elle devait lutter pour ne pas craquer… et finir dans ses bras. John avait précisé que c'était interdit de se laisser aller aux sentiments. Ne montrer que ce que l'on veut montrer. Elle en aurait hurlé ce jour là. Et comble du comble, elle avait elle-même commis ce meurtre…

Maintenant elle regrettait tout ceci. Elle était tellement pathétique. Lisbon non plus n'avait pas eu une vie facile, elle avait craqué lors de cette enquête du moins, elle l'avait cru. Mais elle avait fait une erreur. Elle avait compté sur Jane et pas assez sur les facultés d'adaptation de John… elle avait compris depuis relativement longtemps qu'elle était une espionne. Pour cela, elle l'admirait vraiment. Au départ, elle détestait Lisbon. Maintenant, elle la respectait, en tant que femme et en tant qu'Agent, elle était largement supérieure à elle.

Lisbon avait tout géré, ou presque, et elle, Grace, avait été manipulée avec soin devenant la marionnette d'un malade qui avait finalement voulu la tuer…

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque Rigsby se tint devant elle. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment la traiter. Normal : elle passait de ancienne petite amie et Agent du FBI, qui avait non seulement tué sa sœur mais aussi torturé Kristina Frye, et accessoirement espionné et répondu aux ordres de John Le Rouge…

Elle se demanda un instant si elle devait être la première à parler ou non … devait elle le laisser s'engluer ou non ? Elle soupira vaguement.

« Bonjour Wayne. Prends donc une chaise, je ne vais pas te manger. De toute façon je ne ferais pas grand-chose dans l'était ou je suis, vois tu. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, un brin surpris, se passant la main dans les cheveux, signe de sa nervosité. Il est vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment la Grace sarcastique et sure d'elle, mais plutôt l'autre Grace, la bosseuse, la gentille et croyante… celle qu'elle était avant tout ceci…

Il fit ce qu'elle conseillait.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là. Je me doute que tu ne me diras rien sur lui… »

« Stop. Au contraire je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir. Et je suis sérieuse. Tu te demandes pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Du moins pas tout de suite. Mais tu le sauras. »

Pour le coup, il était vraiment surpris. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Même Jane à sa place aurait été déboussolé. Il voyait enfin la véritable Grace. Même sur son lit d'hôpital, elle le dominait largement. Elle décryptait tous ses gestes, savaient tout de lui. Mais ce qui le troublait c'était aussi que Grace et lui avait eu cette relation et il ne s'avait plus ou ils en étaient, tout était il vrai ou non ?

Voyant le cheminement de ses pensées, Grace reprit la parole.

« Je vois à quoi tu penses. Parlons de ceci d'abord. Ensuite tu feras ton travail, me lira mes droits et tu repasseras en mode CBI. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Il explosa.

« Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, dis moi que c'est un cauchemar ! Tu as tué ta sœur, Kristina et blessé Lisbon ! Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Et moi dans l'histoire je suis le pigeon roulé par la gentille et douce Grace Van Pelt ? Tu me regardes là comme si tu étais une Reine, sure d'elle, détachée et moi je suis là. Tu n'es vraiment qu'une garce froide et dingue, une tueuse, une pourriture. »

Grace ne montra rien de ses sentiments. Mais seul Jane et John aurait pu voir à quel point elle s'était tendu et avait blêmi d'un coup surtout en entendant la dernière phrase de Wayne.

Elle lutta pour garder son sang froid cette fois. Non elle ne dirait rien sous le coup de la colère, il ne fallait pas.

« Bien. Maintenant nous pouvons parler. Saches bien que si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que j'avais été manipulée. Disons qu'à une époque de ma vie, j'étais très fragile. Il m'a poursuivi dans pratiquement deux semaines, me sentant menacée, je perdais pieds rapidement. Puis il m'a enlevé, mais pas seulement. Il m'a montré comment me sentir forte, devenir dépendante de lui. J'étais perdue. Il est devenu ma bouée de sauvetage. Je n'ai pas senti tout de suite cette appartenance. Après il était trop tard. Il a fait de moi ce qu'il a voulu, m'a dicté comment m'habiller, me comporter, m'adapter aux situations, m'a poussé à entreprendre les études que lui voulait que je fasse. Jusqu'à entrer au CBI, dans l'équipe de Lisbon. Ensuite, il m'a dit de te débrouiller pour que je sorte avec toi. Il m'a dit que je devrais probablement tué ma sœur, et tu accréditerais le fait de mon bouleversement… Mais voilà, ma magnifique carapace forgée à commencer à se fissurer, à cause de toi… »

« Oh je t'en prie ne me sors pas le couplet, malgré tout je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et compagnie, ça non je ne l'accepte pas…. Tu m'as promis de dire la vérité alors… »

Le regard de Grace se fit d'un coup très froid. Il en frissonna malgré lui.

« Choisis de croire ce que tu veux, Wayne. Après tout, cela n'a que peu d'importance maintenant. Expliques moi ce qui s'est passé, je pourrais vous aider plus facilement. Je me souviens avoir vu cette fille, elle a tiré sur Lisbon, elle était morte je suppose puis sur moi. »

Bien malgré lui, il eut envie de la croire une dernière fois…

« Ce n'était pas Lisbon, mais une autre fille qui lui ressemblait. Elle a ainsi couvert la disparition de son complice avec Lisbon, Jane est parti avec Hightower sur la première scène de crime, Samantha Redding. Que sais-tu de tout ceci ? »

« John n'est pas très bavard. Il nous pilote mais ne dit pas grand-chose sur les autres actions en cours. C'est probablement pourquoi il est aussi insaisissable…. Le code a en effet un autre sens caché mais je ne sais pas lequel. Il ne me l'a pas dit mais je sais que la clé définitive est sur cette scène de crime. La prochaine question que tu me poseras le concernant sera son identité, je suppose. Il porte toujours un masque, ou se maquille si bien que certains de ses disciples le surnommait entre eux le caméléon… je n'ai jamais vu son véritable visage… si bien que je ne connais pas son identité. Il n'utilise pas de compte en banque, a tout son argent caché quelque part, probablement un héritage, mais je crois qu'il travaille de temps en temps, au noir je pense… ce doit être un saisonnier, il aime être à l'écart de la population mais il se cache facilement dans celle-ci. »

« Sais tu ou il pourrait avoir emmené Lisbon ? Tu sais ou il se cache non ? »

« Non je ne sais pas trop. Dans un endroit isolé certainement. Ces derniers temps, il ne me contactait que par téléphone ou restait dans l'ombre chez moi, et très peu de temps. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de contact précis avec lui. Il change tout le temps de modus operandi pour nous contacter… c'est une autre de ses spécialités. Une chose Wayne. A-t-on dit que j'étais encore vivante ou non ? »

Avec lenteur il se tourna vers elle.

« Hightower a fait dire à la presse que tu avais été sérieusement blessée et que tu avais succombé à tes blessures dans l'ambulance. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il te tue avant l'interrogatoire…. Grace comment… comment as-tu pu faire des choses pareilles je.. je ne comprends pas… »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Wayne… j'étais conditionné, tout simplement et ma sœur m'avait fait souffrir à cette époque de ma vie … tout comme son mari. Pour moi il m'avait arraché ma sœur, rompant tout lien avec elle. Il a joué la dessus et à remplacer ma mère, ma sœur et mon père… il était mon seul ami, ma seule famille. Je voulais la garder celle-ci tu comprends ? j'étais prête à tout jusqu'à ce que je vois le regard de Lisbon, de Jane de Cho et le tien se poser sur moi… je n'avais pas réaliser que j'avais une autre famille et des amis… Si je l'avais réalisé plus tôt tout aurait été différent…. »

Il ne disait plus rien et commençait enfin à comprendre la mystérieuse jeune femme qu'elle était… il ne cautionnait pas ce qu'elle avait fait loin de là mais elle avait en partie réussie à faire une chose de bien : elle retrouvait peu à peu son humanité si longtemps disparu.

« J'ai une faveur à te demander avant que tu ne me lises mes droits et que tu demandes mon transfert pour m'enfermer… »

Ses mots le choquèrent un moment, il fit juste un signe de tête pour acquiescer à sa demande.

« Voilà, j'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse. Quoiqu'il arrive, je veux que tu te méfies de tout le monde. Observes toujours leur comportement à tous. Surtout ceux de Lisbon, Jane, Hightower et Cho. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il réserve mais … en disant ou se trouve sa cachette il doit avoir un plan. Promets le moi, Ok ? »

Pour une fois, il la voyait vraiment inquiète… elle plissait le front, paraissant dubitative.

Puis elle releva les yeux vers lui, il s'était rapproché d'elle. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« As-tu vraiment été sincère avec moi ? la vérité Grace. »

Elle n'attendait que cette occasion, elle savait que l'un des gardes en faction était partie pour la soirée. Le regardant droit dans les yeux et avec une émotion non feinte elle dit :

« Crois moi, tu es le seul pour qui j'ai jamais eu des sentiments. Dans d'autres circonstances, nous aurions surement pu faire autrement… mais … c'est ainsi. »

Elle se pencha sur lui, l'embrassa doucement et murmura :

« Pardonnes moi de ce que je vais faire mais ce n'est pas contre toi. »

Elle le saisit, et réussit à le mettre sur le lit après l'avoir légèrement assommé. Elle le bâillonna tout en grimaçant et en regrettant de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps pour se remettre. Elle priait pour que les points de suture tiennent le choc. Ensuite elle l'attacha grâce aux draps de son lit. Rigsby la regardait faire.

Elle enfila ses vêtements. Prit ce qu'elle avait besoin. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui après un passage rapide dans la salle de bain.

« Je suis navrée mais je dois mettre fin à tout ceci. Je suis déjà fichue, tu le sais je n'ai aucun avenir à part la prison ou la mort. Je travaillerais mieux seule à le traquer comme il se doit. Prendre garde à toi, Wayne. Et sois particulièrement attentif, tu pourrais sauver la vie de tes amis un jour. Et trouves quelqu'un d'autre qui ne soit pas une dingue ayant subi le syndrome de Stockholm et disciple d'un tueur en série. Ça vaut mieux pour toi. Car je n'ai pas l'intention de me rendre vivante. A vous comme à lui. Je te souhaite bonne chance. Et saches que je ne t'ai jamais menti sur mes sentiments. »

Elle reprit son masque froid et réussit à intercepter sans difficulté le garde devant sa chambre. Elle l'attacha avec les rideaux et lui mit également un drap sur la bouche. Une fois tout ceci fini, elle partit dans le couloir désert et s'en fut…

Wayne savait qu'il la reverrait probablement un jour, mais il ne savait ni quand, ni comment, ni si elle serait vivante ou morte. Cette idée le glaça et il ferma les yeux comme pour chasser les fantômes qui l'oppressaient…

**Fini ! et un chapitre de plus et le dernier de la semaine ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurais fini ou non la fic la semaine prochaine…. Peut être plus la semaine suivante je dirais….**

**Allez soyez adorables et laissez une tite review !**

**Bisous. Mione.**


	26. Quant le Rouge fait place à la Lumière

**Chapitre 25 : Quant le Rouge fait place à la Lumière**

**Et encore une interprétation des proverbes … Vous avez bien entendu compris celui qui « quant l'ombre fait place à la lumière »…**

**Bon cette fois le chapitre est consacré à Jane et Hightower (qui dans ma fic n'est pas ni décédée, ni défigurée, ou du moins pas encore lol) **

**Et oui nous allons enfin savoir OU se trouve le chalet de Jojo Le Rouge …. Ou pas … ça va dépendre de mon humeur en fait. Les nuits blanches n'aident pas forcément il faut le dire … **

**Enfin après ce chapitre, un autre sera consacrée à Lisbon, puis les chapitres restant c'est-à-dire au nombre de trois raconteront la fin de la première partie. Je vous rassure, pour ceux qui connaissent certaines séries genre Lost, c'est la même chose : vous avez encore plus de question à la fin de la saison qu'avant …. Donc si vous voulez le fin mot je vous conseille de lire la deuxième partie… (C'était la pub du jour… et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu… Mais bien sur !)**

**Sinon j'ai encore eu une autre idée de fic, hier soir. Vu que j'ai pas dormi ça aide … LoL Bon ce n'est pas la saison on en est loin mais je pense la poster à la période de noël un peu avant pour faire le final le 25 décembre. **

**Le titre sera : « L'étrange Noel de Mister Jane »**

**« Parce que parfois les cadeaux sous le sapin ne sont plus importants, le bonheur se cultive en soi : Joyeux Noel Mr Jane - Joyeux Noel… Mrs Jane»**

**Allez, j'arrête mon bavardage, je réponds aux reviews et vous n'aurez pas besoin d'envoyer toutes vos teams pour lire la suite…. ^^**

**Allison71230 :**** Et un de moins ! Oui Van Pelt a un peu manipulé Rigsby mais il faut dire que même dans la série il n'a pas inventé la poudre non plus… Bon j'arrête de critiquer c'est méchant lol. Oui alors Van Pelt est surhumaine je te laisse imaginée les tortures alors elle peut bien supporter ça. De toute façon je suis l'auteur donc c'est comme ça na ! mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Merci de ta review !**

**Filament-de-Lune :**** Tuer Lisbon … ce n'est pas encore dans mes projets parce que terminer la fiction au paradis pour le Jisbon c'est un peu compliqué vois tu ….. Cela te convient-il comme réponse ? lol Sinon pour la Van Pelt comme ceci, j'ai vu une photo de l'actrice sans son air « gentil » et c'est aussi ce qui m'a inspiré je pense. Merci pour ta review !**

**Sweetylove30 :**** Pauvre chat ….elle s'appelle comment ? Tu lui donneras de la pâtée pour moi dis lui que je m'excuse ! Comme ça tu aurais peut être la chance qu'elle ne boive plus dans ton thé… Je me souviens de mon rituel du thé au lait, devant les fictions… Ha c'était quant j'avais du temps, le mercredi aprem, quant il pleuvait… Ou quant les cours de fac étaient annulés… Bref nostalgie quant tu nous tiens…. Bisous et j'attends ta suite dans ma boite de recep ! lol**

**Elywinn :**** Merci beaucoup … Oui pauvre Rigsby mais bon peut être que tout s'améliorera un jour …lol si les pauses pub ne te dérangent pas tout va bien lol ! **

**Luciole :**** Bonne interrogation… Je ne répondrais bien entendu pas à cette question … Dure à dire … Sinon merci et comme demandé la suite !**

**Claire :**** Comment ça tu ne veux pas me laisser de review ? T_T je suis triste je te réponds mais je suis très très triste …. Bon sinon c'est vrai que c'était mignon… pour une fois je suis gentille et je montre Grace autrement … Quant à Lisbon et Jane, tu verras…**

**Oui bon le destin de lisa j'avoue, on s'ennuyait et puis voilà… Mais l'épisode du mariage ! J'adore David dans les derniers épisodes qui veut récupérer Lisa hahahahahaha le boulet … mais c'était trop bien… bref je délire sur une série qui ne mérite même pas considération mais le contexte a fait que ….**

**Sinon oui merci de le supporter à tes diners ton cousin ! Je partage cependant la phobie de ton cousin… j'ai du mal avec les clowns depuis « il est revenu »**

**Bon allez je te pardonne de ne pas avoir voulu me laisser de review de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix si tu veux un chapitre tu cliques sur le bouton review ! Lol**

**Bisous gros !**

**Fascinatemyself :**** J'ai lu le deuxième chapitre et JE VEUX LE TROISIEME mais bon a priori ce n'est pas avant le week end prochain ….. Triste…..**

**Bon alors pour Enrique Iglesias, certes il est … bien foutu disons le carrément mais par pitié il ne faut pas l'entendre chanter autrement qu'en playback ! SOS ! Sinon je n'ai pas vu ta troupe débarqué mais j'ai eu peur…. Ils étaient derrière la porte je les entendais ….. ils étaient prêts à attaquer ….**

**Moi non je ne fais plus de danse mais j'ai fait du classique, des claquettes et du modern jazz … Maintenant je vais chez amazonia … Bon ba voilà lol !**

**Oui je suis curieuse et j'assume !**

**Bisous ! et j'attends la suite avec impatience !**

_**Scène de crime de Samantha Redding, Ferme Johnson, Désert de Mojave, Samedi 15h.**_

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » Rugit-il d'un seul coup.

Madeleine entendait cette diatribe depuis maintenant près d'une demi-heure et commençait sérieusement à douter que sa patience et son self control sur elle-même agisse encore dans les dix minutes qui suivaient. La tentation de passer Jane par la fenêtre et de lui rouler dessus avec la voiture ne la défoulerait pas encore assez…. Si la situation n'exigeait pas toute sa concentration, nulle doute que mentaliste ou pas, Patrick Jane n'aurait plus eu longtemps à vivre…

Elle le regardait qui fourrageait encore dieu sait quoi dans cette maison et elle lança vaguement une prière à n'importe quel dieu non occupé qui pourrait lui apporter les réponses à ses questions…

Elle décida de le recadrer « à la Lisbon » en se disant que c'est dans ses conditions qu'il travaillait le mieux. Il était perdu sans elle. Elle était perdue sans lui… Voilà pourquoi à la moindre incartade de Jane, elle menaçait de virer Lisbon. Le fait qu'il tienne à elle l'obligeait à résonner moins en individuel mais en équipe. Il devait prendre conscience du fait qu'il ne mettait pas seulement sa vie en danger, mais toute une équipe, un bureau, la justice elle-même. C'était pour son bien, pour leur bien à tous.

Elle pénétra dans la maison, ou désormais un véritable capharnaüm régnait… elle inspira, expira plusieurs fois pour tenter de ne pas faire voler Jane dans le salon… il avait cherché mais pas comme il fallait. Non il craquait. En même temps revivre la même chose que par le passé, dans ses conditions, elle-même n'aurait pas fait la fière. Elle pria pour que Lisbon soit en vie car il y avait de fortes chances sinon que Jane se retrouve enfermé définitivement cette fois.

Elle prit enfin les choses en main :

« Ok, maintenant que le ménage de printemps est fini, on va repasser en revue les endroits possibles de la cachette en faisant fonctionner nos méninges plutôt que nos bras et faire n'importe quoi… »

Jane la regardait, surpris de la trouver là et de sa tentative d'humour. Bon Ok, il avait craqué mais bon ça peut arriver à tout le monde non ? Enfin non pas à lui normalement mais bon… la dernière fois il a fini en asile. Autant ne pas recommencer. Ce « ménage de printemps » avait eu au moins le mérite de le défouler.

Mais Hightower avait raison. C'était une enquête comme une autre rien ne devait le perturber. Enfin comme une autre, mais sans Lisbon, sans Van Pelt et John Le Rouge plus dingue que jamais… d'une banalité à en pleurer…

Il hocha la tête envers Hightower et récapitulèrent les indices au fur et à mesure :

« Bien, Lisbon a dit que dans le vase il y avait une orchidée, il ne devait pas y en avoir. Ensuite le smiley était dans la salle de bain et pas sur la scène de crime directement. Pourquoi ? Les pétales étaient disposées vers la scène de crime principale et nous disait : « le lieu est ici et ailleurs, rouge et chaud »

« Ce qui nous a conduit au planète rouge. Mais qu'y a-t-il de rouge, chaud qui soit en même temps ici et ailleurs dans cette fichue baraque ? »

« Cette fois c'est vous qui nous énervez … vous voulez jouer à l'avion, il y en a un télécommander… »

« Jane, ma santé mentale est actuellement en péril à cause de vous… je me demande vraiment comment Lisbon arrive à vous supporter à longueur de journée… »

« C'est vrai, on peut se poser la question après tout… Je me demande également comment ma première femme le faisait… »

« Oh, Jane ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire je suis désolée… »

« Non c'est moi, nous sommes tous les deux exténués, c'est tout. Disons que l'on s'excuse pour tout ce que l'on dira de potentiellement énervant et blessant à l'avenir, ça évitera de faire des excuses à répétions toutes les cinq minutes… »

« Ça marche, Jane. Bien revenons en à notre question à un million de dollars. J'aurais préféré avoir l'option coup de fil à un ami ou quatre propositions plutôt que de me retrouver dans le brouillard sans aucune lumière pour me guider… »

« Je ne suis même pas sure que quatre réponses nous auraient aidé, voyez vous… bien un endroit ici et ailleurs. Dans une maison on peut trouver vraiment tout ici et dans les autres maisons ça ne nous avance pas… »

« Oui effectivement. Ensuite chaud et rouge… Chaud... Généralement dans une cuisine, avec le four les plaques… ou aussi…. »

« Dans une salle de bain ! Quant on prend la douche… et le smiley qui est rouge dans la salle de bain ! »

Ils se précipitèrent dans la salle de bain, avec un sourire de joie intense et une excitation comme si on venait de leur offrir LE cadeau de noël qu'il voulait depuis toujours. Mais là ils déchantèrent rapidement. Après ils n'avaient plus d'indices en revanche. Ils devraient trouver par eux même.

Hightower regarda l'heure : 16h30 … Elle se demandait si Lisbon allait bien … puis elle pensa à ses enfants. Elle devrait téléphoner à la baby sitter encore… son ex mari allait la tuer. Elle gérerait cela aussi plus tard. L'important pour le moment c'était Lisbon.

Jane regardait attentivement le miroir, dans lequel se reflétait le smiley qui souriait toujours autant de façon morbide. Un endroit chaud …. Non ce serait trop simple et en même temps si logique et sournois.

Hightower le regardait attentivement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il tourna le robinet. Exaspérée.

« Jane, le moment n'est pas venu pour se laver les mains… Non mais franchement, vous réalisez que … »

« Taisez vous et regardez. »

Il avait ouvert le robinet d'eau chaude à fond et partit fermer la porte de la salle de bain. Au fur et à mesure que la pièce se remplissait de vapeur d'eau, un message apparût sur le miroir de la salle de bain. Une orchidée avec un message : « Alors Jane seras-tu assez intelligent pour la trouver ? »

Le miroir de la salle de bain reflétait toujours tristement le smiley tandis que Jane prit de rage, de colère et de haine, faillit défoncer le miroir d'un coup de poing, heureusement stoppé par Madeleine.

Cette fois ce fut elle qui le contempla avec intérêt. Elle se souvenait d'une orchidée dans le vase mais aussi ailleurs que dans cette salle de bain… mais où ?

Elle sortit de la salle de bain en trombe, laissant Jane complètement hébété. Il est vrai que trop de codes, de déception et d'énervement finissait par être franchement agaçant et déprimant….

Il suivit finalement Hightower. Elle s'était arrêtée devant la cheminée. Sur la poutre devant elle se dressait fièrement une orchidée dessinée dans celle-ci. Elle fouilla alors à l'aide de Jane dans les décombres de bois calcinée et dans le conduit pour finalement trouver une sorte de boite.

Devait il l'ouvrir ou non ? Encore un piège ? Trop facile ? Ils hésitaient visiblement. Jane commença alors à l'ouvrir prudemment.

Une musique s'en échappa alors.

Ils reconnurent tous les deux « Greensleeves ».

_Alas my love you do me wrong _

_To cast me off discourteously; _

_And I have loved you oh so long _

_Delighting in your company. _

_Greensleeves was my delight, _

_Greensleeves my heart of gold _

_Greensleeves was my heart of joy _

_And who but my lady Greensleeves. _

_I have been ready at your hand _

_To grant whatever thou would'st crave; _

_I have waged both life and land _

_Your love and goodwill for to have. _

_Thy petticoat of sendle white _

_With gold embroidered gorgeously; _

_Thy petticoat of silk and white _

_And these I bought gladly. _

La boite à musique de composait également d'une miniature de Lisbon en robe de soie noire et rouge. Il n'y avait plus d'indices comme si tout cela résolvait le mystère de la cachette de John Le Rouge.

Pas de compartiment secret, rien d'autre. C'était bel et bien le dernier indice.

Hightower et lui-même surent que c'était en rapport avec la chanson. Sans aucun doute. Elle semblait faite artisanalement. Ce devait donc être lui qui les fabriquaient. Ils devaient chercher tous les points communs entre cette boîte et une localisation possible de Lisbon et John Le Rouge.

Ils devaient rentrer le plus vite possible au bureau.

Madeleine fit rappelée l'hélicoptère en trombe en les sommant de se dépêcher sous peine de finir comme simple agent de circulation jusqu'à la fin de leur vie… Vraiment charmante quant elle s'y mettait… mais il était d'accord avec elle, le temps pressait.

Ils ne seraient pas rentrés avant au moins vingt heures. Il était près de 17h30 maintenant. L'hélicoptère ne tarderait plus. Il l'entendait au loin. Il ne parlait plus. Trop perdu dans leurs pensées respectives.

Près d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard alors que le temps jouait contre eux, ils étaient dans l'hélicoptère les ramenant vers le QG du CBI…

_**Samedi, 20h30 QG du CBI, Sacramento**_

Cho était toujours là mais Rigsby n'était pas encore revenu et Madeleine était d'une humeur massacrante, le tout accompagné d'un Jane au visage fermé… Et vous obtenez un cocktail explosif quant le téléphone sonne.

Rigsby.

« Ici Rigsby. Je suis à l'hôpital, j'ai pu parler avec Grace avant… hum… avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit… »

« Rigsby, vous voulez déjà quitter le CBI ? Parce que vous êtes en bonne voie actuellement pour le faire. Vous rendez vous compte que je ne peux même pas la faire rechercher sans mettre John Le Rouge sur sa trace et sur la notre par la même occasion ? Vous êtes d'une telle stupidité que même votre mère doit être affligée d'avoir conçu un enfant aussi ridicule que vous l'êtes à présent. Alors annoncer une bonne nouvelle dans la minute ou vous finirez votre carrière avec vos amis pilotes, ou devrais-je dire ex-pilotes d'hélicoptère…. »

« Oui madame, Grace m'a appris comment tout avait commencé entre elle et John Le Rouge mais elle n'a jamais vu son vrai visage. C'est un véritable prodige du maquillage et du déguisement. Elle m'a également précisé qu'il vivait en dehors de la foule, faisait éventuellement des petits boulots pour des gens, toujours payés au noir. Il n'a pas de compte en banque. Il doit donc être ouvrier ou autre chose… Il la contacte toujours en changeant de modus operandi pour ne pas qu'on le repère. Elle m'a également dit qu'elle el tuerait pour tout ce qu'il lui avait obligé à faire… elle est partie cependant sans blesser personne. Je crois qu'elle s'est rendu compte de ce qui s'est vraiment passé… »

« Vous avez bien dit qu'il était manuel et faisait des petits boulots… les boîtes à musique pourrait en faire partie… Cho, regardez si vous pouvez retrouver l'adresse du distributeur de ses boites. La musique est Greensleeves, et tout est artisanal. Sa maison pourrait également se référer à cette chanson… »

« Faites ce qu'il dit Cho. Rigsby vous avez de la chance pour le moment vous conservez votre place au CBI, mais prenez garde. »

Elle coupa la conversation d'avec lui rapidement.

Cho cherchait toujours frénétiquement sur internet mais sans Grace qui était largement plus douée que lui de ce point de vue il pataugeait un peu. Hightower se joignit à lui, ainsi que la plupart des autres collègues présents.

Jane avait regagné son canapé, en jouant avec une balle en caoutchouc trouvée quelque part dans les locaux… _(NdA : euh non il n'a pas de canne donc ce n'est pas celui auquel vous pensez ….)_

Ils étaient tous tendus. Certains faisaient les cent pas, d'autres tapaient frénétiquement sur leur clavier. Certains comme Jane restaient stoïque. Ce qui était infiniment effrayants pour tout le monde. Rigsby finit par revenir de l'hôpital et sitôt arrivé plongea lui aussi dans les recherches.

Finalement autour de minuit, une heure du matin, Cho se mit à hurler. Ce geste totalement inconsidéré et totalement inhabituel de sa part eut des effets étranges. Des tasses de café renversé au sol, des cris dans les bureaux pour ceux qui travaillaient très concentrés sur leur PC et enfin une arrivée fracassante de son équipe à son bureau, notamment par Jane, qui propulsa sa chaise au loin pour se mettre devant la machine miraculeuse.

Car ce qui était sur l'écran était précisément ce qu'ils attendaient. La réponse à l'énigme. Il savait ou se trouvait John Le Rouge…

**Moi j'ai envie de dire encore du suspense ! J'adore …. Oui la réponse finale demain ou après demain ça dépend de plein de choses… des reviews, de mon emploi du temps, mais quant même surtout de vos reviews ! Vous saurez pourquoi la chanson à tant d'importance ! Niark Niark Niark**

**Bon courage pour la fin de journée ! Mione.**


	27. Le Donjon de la Dame en Rouge

**Chapitre 26 : Le Donjon de la Dame en Rouge**

**Coucou ! Encore et toujours moi….. Bon suite à la demande générale, et aussi un peu à cause de la barre de fer de Jack O'Neill (mandaté par l'une d'entre vous, je le précise), je me suis dit que j'allais faire une suite sous peine de représailles …. Parce que si le sketch de la barre de fer est comique, la barre de fer sur ma tête pas trop…**

**Donc me revoilà avec la suite. Et un chapitre consacré à Lisbon donc vous n'aurez pas la réponse tout de suite concernant son lieu de détention… Oui j'augmente encore dans le sadisme …. Je suis méchante mais j'adore ça c'est comme Orangina ! Ne vous inquiétez pas la réponse c'est après celui là et vous l'aurez avant la fin de la semaine normalement ! Donc Chapitre 27. Il restera 2 chapitres ensuite selon ma numérotation et un épilogue/transition pour la seconde partie…**

**Sinon, chose merveilleuse le beau temps est de retour ! Si si regardez donc par la fenêtre… ça fait du bien !**

**Bon l'effet insomnie doit aussi y être pour quelque chose je l'avoue… avouez que la fête de la musique c'est bien… mais vous en profitez même de chez vous disons que votre appart 'vibre' au son de la musique …. Mais bon à 3h du mat' ils ont un peu baissé le volume … Ouf !**

**RéPoNsEs**

**Sweetylove30 :**** Haaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Non tu auras beau me torturer je ne dirais rien ! Je résisterais jusqu'au bout ! Bon j'ai corrigé ta fic normalement c'est bon de ce coté. Les fans ne pourront pas m'accuser de rétention de fiction ! Na ! LoL fait une caresse à Tounette de ma part et dis lui que je m'excuse lol…. Allez je file Bisous et Merci !**

**Claire :**** Mouais bizarrement j'y crois qu'à moitié …. Je t'avouerais que Lost j'ai un peu voir beaucoup décroché à partir de la saison 3 ou 4 je suis même perdue dans les saisons…. Vraiment « lost » la fille …. Je n'ai donc pas suivi la fin… d'ailleurs il se passe quoi à la fin dans lost ? histoire d'être au courant ….**

**Pour notre autre sujet hautement philosophique à savoir le destin de Lisa, c'est vrai que la transformation de Lisa c'est ouah ! Bon Ok mais David est quant même beau gosse et dire qu'ils sont vraiment marié tous les deux et qu'elle était en fait enceinte au début de la série … (NON Je suis pas accroc ! c'est juste que ça nous semblait suspect) **

**Ensuite pour Madeleine, il lui file la migraine et je la comprends. Seule Lisbon peut le supporter… lol **

**Bon j'arrête mes bavardages et voilà la suite avec plein de Lisbon et a la fin un bonus du dernier chapitre de cette fic ! un court extrait ! **

**Bisous et merci pour la review !**

**Allison71230 :**** Oui cruelle je suis et probablement que je le resterais ! Non pas de House mais je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire j'ai mis en avant le coté cynique sur ce coup là ça va te rappeler ton grand copain je pense.**

**Oh fait tant que tu ne dis rien …. ^^ LoL !**

**Bisous et merci !**

**Elywinn :**** Merci beaucoup et voilà donc la suite !**

**ShaiArg :**** Alors saches que je connais par cœur la version de Loreena McKennitt également mais je ne sais pas la jouer à la guitare je la chante uniquement… Pour la chanson en espagnole, c'est juste le thème oppressant et les cheveux très foncé de Lisbon ainsi que son prénom qui sont espagnoles, qui font que je me suis inspirée de Jane Eyre pour ceci notamment avec l'épisode « west indies »… Donc là c'est juste pour l'idée sans rien de plus, au contraire de Greensleeves.**

**En tout cas j'ai hâte de lire ta fic ! La mienne je l'ai pensé et je vais bientôt quant j'aurais 5 minutes l'écrire.**

**Bisous et merci !**

**Fascinatemyself :**** Oui j'ai posté la suite mais Jack se tenait en embuscade avec sa barre de fer et je les entendais discuter derrière ma porte …. J'avais peur…. Tu n'as pas honte ! Et puis en plus House n'avait quasiment plus de Vicodine, Mulder lui en a piqué pour contacter les extraterrestres ….. **

**Sinon pour les compliments je prends tout et dans toutes les langues sans problème même le « racaille » !**

**Tu t'es marrée pour Madeleine et Jane c'est normal, je riais en l'écrivant et en pensant à la scène je l'avoue ….**

**Chouette ! des chapitres pour Code Red ! de quoi me mettre quelque chose sous la dent ! j'ai la rame de lire en anglais en ce moment j'avoue et on a de bonnes fics françaises autant en profiter non ?**

**On ne peut rien te cacher j'ai fait de la pub pour ta fic ! Oui c'était bien toi ! LoL **

**Bisous et merci !**

**Et voilà la bête ! (enfin le chapitre lol)**

_**Chalet de John Le Rouge, lieu inconnu (NdA : pour un chapitre encore), Dimanche 9h du matin**_

L'avantage d'être plongé dans une torpeur bienvenue ou dans un profond sommeil est que nous avons la possibilité de s'y sentir en sécurité… On oublie le monde extérieur, on s'y sent généralement mieux… Le problème avec cette règle c'est que comme toujours, il y a des exceptions, la première étant les cauchemars. La seconde beaucoup moins courante et beaucoup moins répandu est de trouver une réalité dix fois pire que ses propres cauchemars… C'est justement ce que Teresa Lisbon venait de découvrir. Sortir d'un cauchemar, pour retomber dans un autre encore pire…

Car si on excepte le fait que sortir d'un cauchemar n'est généralement pas un programme réjouissant, on a légèrement l'impression d'être en sueur, d'avoir fait un marathon pour sauver sa peau en échappant à ce qui nous effraie le plus, dans le cas de Teresa Lisbon, ce sont les sensations de douleurs et de désespoir qui lui ouvrirent le bal du retour dans la réalité. Charmant quoi.

Après un magnifique réveil, peu banal et certainement pas en douceur, on essaie généralement de reprendre pieds. Mais bon aucun de nous n'est Teresa Lisbon, ayant une balle près du cœur, une cheville dans un état déplorable, pas mal de contusion et de brûlures sur le corps qui se rappellent à nous dans les pires moments…

Ajoutons à cela, une bonne pincée de nausées et de maux de ventre due à l'inanition prolongée, un lit pas très confortable, le sol effectivement ne l'est pas, et la présence somme toute peu rassurante de celui qui vous tient prisonnier, j'ai bien entendu nommé John Le Rouge. Teresa Lisbon songea vaguement que vraiment les astres n'étaient pas avec elle ces temps-ci.

Bref ce n'était pas l'un des meilleurs réveils qu'est connu Lisbon au final.

Bien entendu, la deuxième chose qui nous assaille lorsque l'on sort du sommeil ce sont nos sentiments après nos sensations. Là encore pas brillant. De la colère, de la peur, un soupçon de haine et pour couronner le tout l'envie de meurtre et ce fichu sentiment d'impuissance. Si on ajoute à cette charmante recette une pensée pour l'homme qu'elle aime et un regret lui broyant le cœur, nous avons devant nous un cocktail explosif…. Le 'Teresa Lisbon' détrônait facilement une bonne vodka au plus haut degré possible, ainsi que les autres formes d'eau-de-vie les plus fortes du monde… (_NdA : l'alcool est bien entendu à consommer avec modération et n'oubliez pas non plus d'éviter les aliments gras, sucrés et salés…Bon la page gouvernement suffira pour la fic…c'était un message de l'INPES et du Ministère qui change de nom toutes les cinq minutes et qu'il serait donc trop long de chercher)_

John Le Rouge l'observa un moment avant d'intervenir pour la relever. Car Teresa avait un autre problème autrement plus grave. Les différents coups qu'elle avait reçus un peu partout, la rendaient extrêmement faible. Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre. Mais c'est ce qui était pourtant. Elle aurait voulu pousser un juron bien senti, l'envoyer au diable et dire à celui qui devait être son sauveur de se bouger les fesses mais non bien sur, jamais là quant on en a besoin mais niveau blagues idiotes pas de soucis…

Car oui, généralement quant on sort d'un cauchemar, on n'est pas forcément de bonne humeur non plus. La douleur et les sentiments d'être prisonnière et impuissante ne contribuaient pas non plus à faire revenir la gaieté sur le visage de Teresa Lisbon…

Il la releva doucement après que celle-ci dans un suprême effort de self control ne fasse pas de bêtises plus grosses qu'elle.

Elle faillit le traiter de tous les noms à nouveau quant la douleur dans sa poitrine explosa de nouveau. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que là mais les autres douleurs ne suffisaient pas à atténuer celle-ci. Mais bien entendu, plutôt mourir que de le faire savoir à l'homme mystère. Elle se prit à se dire de nouveau qu'il aurait pu faire sensation au carnaval de Venise…

Une fois debout, elle constata en reprenant difficilement son souffle, que celui-ci la tenait … avec délicatesse et gentillesse… On fait marche arrière et on reprend : avec délicatesse et gentillesse ? On parle bien de John Le Rouge, le serial killer qui a tué la femme et la fille de Jane, un nombre incalculable d'autres victimes mais aussi recrée le meurtre de sa mère, endoctriné des disciples qui ont tué des agents du CBI…

Oui il était « doux » … là elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Pour sa santé bien sur, sa vie mais aussi pour son esprit qui yoyotait sérieusement à présent. Le syndrome de Stockholm ? Non pas aussi tôt et jamais avec ce taré…

Il l'emmena … délicatement – non elle avait décidément du mal à associer ce genre de mot avec lui, à la même table que la veille mais cette fois, le petit déjeuner était dressé. Et bien entendu l'odeur du café et des toasts étaient alléchantes. Elle réussit à rester impassible… du moins jusqu'à ce que son ventre ne fasse une réclamation assez bruyante … géniale. Encore trahie par son propre corps.

Il la fait asseoir et il valait mieux car elle risquait de s'effondrer à tout moment. L'une de ses blessures avait surement trop saigné la veille et la balle devait surement avoir entrainé une légère déchirure au niveau cardiaque car elle respirait mal, et tentait vainement de ne pas poser sa main sur son cœur. Elle restait impassible. Au bord cependant de perdre sa bataille contre la douleur qui se propageait de plus en plus.

John Le Rouge la regardait paisiblement tandis qu'il … beurrait un toast le plus naturellement du monde… Son ravisseur prenait son petit déjeuner avec elle, une tasse de thé à la main grignotant négligemment et avec une touche de dédain sa tartine… elle avait l'impression de voyager dans une autre dimension… Oui qu'on lui faisait une blague de très mauvais gout. Mais hélas, la caméra cachée ce n'était pas pour tout de suite…

Cette manière qu'il avait de se tenir lui rappelait confusément Jane… La manière de tenir son toast, sa tasse … tout ce qu'il avait de « british ». Mais une chose différait cependant. Jane lorsqu'il prenait du thé tournait systématiquement la cuillère dans le sens opposé des aiguilles d'une montre. Pas lui. C'était l'inverse. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment dingue de Jane et qu'il se plaisait à lui montrer à chaque fois comment il tournait sa fichue cuillère. Pathétique. La voix de son « hôte » raisonna à ses oreilles.

« Tu ne manges pas Tessa ? Tu devrais reprendre des forces. Les derniers jours ne t'ont pas forcément épargnés non ? Et tu n'as pas mangé hier soir… J'aurais du te punir davantage mais je n'en avais pas envie. Pourtant tu as tout gâché, j'ai été triste Tessa… Allez mange donc et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas fin. »

Elle devinait son sourire derrière son masque. Et cette politesse agaçante… Alors avec le même dédain et une voix remplie d'affectation envers lui elle déclama avec toute la noblesse, le sarcasme et l'élégance voulue :

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de manger, voyez vous. Il paraît que mon hôte s'amuse à empoisonner de la nourriture… En plus, il adore tuer des gens, les torturer. Adorable non ? Oh il m'a offert une belle robe mais qui voudrait d'une telle antiquité ? Et la vue dans ma chambre est très très limitée… Rendez vous compte par vous-même. J'ai des blessures, il ne les soigne même pas… Très franchement, je trouve cela agaçant et dérangeant… Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Elle sentit la colère et la rage tandis qu'elle continuait d'une voix ingénue à déclamer son petit discours …

« Et je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Savez vous que, en plus de me retenir prisonnière, il a tué la famille de celui que j'aime aujourd'hui ? Oh c'est vrai j'ai mis du temps à me l'avouer… Mais bon … Maintenant c'est fait. Patrick est tellement plus … je ne sais pas, beau, incorrigible et son a-do-ra-ble fossette ? Vous l'aviez remarqué ? Oh je divague bien sur mais c'est vrai qu'il crève l'écran non ? »

La tasse vola à travers la pièce, tandis que John Le Rouge tremblait de rage. Lisbon ne laissait plus rien paraître de ses sentiments. A son tour de se dévoiler. Elle en apprendrait plus sur lui. Oh c'était dangereux et stupide de sa part mais bon, quitte à mourir, autant le faire en sachant qui il était non ?

Contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, il se calma. Ou du moins il essaya. Et il réussit finalement.

« Tessa, pourrais tu, s'il te plait arrêter de dire des horreurs pareils ? Je t'ai formidablement bien accueilli au contraire… Mon hospitalité a été exemplaire et … elle le sera probablement encore… »

Elle ne comprit pas les dernières paroles prononcées… Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Sa douleur revenait par vagues, toujours plus sournoises, elle se demandait combien de temps encore elle tiendrait. Son bras gauche lui faisait mal, c'était de pire en pire.

Il la dévisageait.

« Tu sembles fatiguée, Tessa. Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre. Nos invités ne vont pas tarder. Du moins je le pense… Allez je t'accompagne. »

« Quels invités ? Vous les attendez ? Qu'allez-vous faire d'eux ? »

« Doucement du calme. Cela ne te concerne en rien. Du moins pour le moment. Ne m'oblige pas à me montrer sévère avec toi Tessa. Je vais m'énerver. Et comme hier tu seras blessée. Tu trouveras de quoi te soigner dans ta chambre. »

Il la retenait, pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il ne ferma pas la porte à clé. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'avoir du soutien pour se déplacer… elle devait absolument trouver quoi faire quant ils arriveraient mais la douleur se faisait de plus en plus lancinante…

**Je m'arrête là. Il est un peu plus cours que les autres j'en suis navrée alors j'ai décidé de vous mettre un cours extrait du final…..**

_Elle reprit conscience environ deux heures plus tard. Elle entendait des tirs, des coups de feu, sa vision était brouillée. Il était à coté d'elle mais elle ne comprenait plus rien… La douleur revenait… elle avait tellement mal… _

_Elle entendit son nom tandis qu'elle gisait sur le sol froid du parquet en bois. Elle détestait danser. Elle détestait ses bras. Elle détestait cette musique … _

_Ces dernières forces s'épuisaient et elle sentait son odeur, ses bras qui l'entouraient…_

_Des larmes, des torrents de larmes dévalaient ses joues exsangues … _

_Elle crut voir Van Pelt, mais peut être se trompait elle. Elle ne savait plus… elle délirait…_

_Elle sentait son sang qui coulait doucement… _

_Elle replongea dans son coma tandis que quelqu'un hurlait son nom…_

**Cette fois c'est fini ! Boujoux et On laisse une petite review sinon je pleure et je prends la barre de fer de Jack O'Neill et je matraque tout le monde avec ! Ou mieux je vous prive de la suite ! hahahahahhahahahaha je m'aime ! Non je plaisante … ou pas !**


	28. La Fin du Rouge ? Part One

**Chapitre 27 : La fin du Rouge ….? Part 1**

**Coucouuuuuuuuuuuuuu !**

**Racontage de life : Certaines personnes se prennent des vents, moi je me suis pris …. Un vélo…. Oui un crétin de cycliste m'a foncé dessus alors que je marchais tranquillement dans la rue censée justement ne pas avoir de circulation. Résultat des courses grâce à ma valise j'ai réussi à rester debout, lui aussi mais moi j'ai eu le droit à l'écrasement de mon pied et au freinage de celle-ci donc un magnifique bleu sur le pied et sur le bras auquel mon gentil cycliste s'est accroché….**

**Bon je suis encore en vie tout va bien ! Vous avez de la chance lol**

**Ensuite je voudrais vous dire que je suis déçue ….. Je n'ai eu que peu de reviews ….. Alors ba je suis triste…. Et c'est pour ça que vous n'avez donc pas eu la suite tout de suite …**

**Non en fait c'est faux je n'avais tout simplement pas eu le temps de l'écrire ! Mais en ce qui concerne les reviews…. Je sais que vous êtes en vacances mais tout de même ! On se bouge un peu et une fois lu cet extraordinaire chapitre (Oui Oui je suis modeste car j'aurais mis sublimissime en fait xD) vous cliquez sur le petit bouton du bas ! Voyez il y a marqué « review » ….**

**Bon allez ce n'est pas grave l'essentiel (est dans lactel, aussi … Bon je sors) c'est que vous ayez la suite car Jack O'Neill a eu du chocolat…. Une barre de chocolat…. Je vous dis pas comment il va être intenable d'ailleurs je les entends ils sont revenus avec leur barre de fer : Et House qui redistribue de la Vicodine … Non moi là je suis au café (ma tite drogue personnelle)**

**Bon les esclavagistes reviennent au galop je me remets à écrire c'est bon c'est bon….**

**Bon sinon ça sent la fin …. Trop Triste ! Plus que un chapitre, l'épilogue et la transition.**

**Ça fait bizarre j'avoue même si ce n'est que le commencement ! (Non je n'ai pas regardé 'la momie' récemment) **

**Sinon je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi longue mais j'ai tout simplement eu un blocage comme qui dirais …. Et oui ça arrive d'où la fiction « une histoire d'ascenseur » qui m'a fait du bien pour me changer … Donc voici ENFIN la suite que vous n'arrêtez pas de me réclamer lol…**

**RéPoNsEs AuX rEvIeWs**

**Allison71230 :**** Oui l'auteur est une sadique qui fait du mal ! Allez on encourage Lisbon et Jane avec des petites vuvuzela … A défaut de la coupe du monde, ça servira au moins pour ça ! Merci pour ta review la miss ! Bisouss**

**Claire :**** mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr la blague sur la fosse sceptique …. Waow fallait oser celle là ….. lol Qui m'a menacé ? tu peux choisir…. De plus j'aurais du répondre aux reviews en double car tout le monde dans une « histoire d'ascenseur » me demande systématiquement : « Quant tu mets la suite de Rouge tango ? » DONC LA VOILA ! Sinon entre House, O'Neill et cie vous allez me faire devenir dingue… Votre auteur se prend des cyclistes tout de même un peu de respect lol ….. **

**Sinon ma chère inspectrice à la retraite, tu m'as retrouvé dans une histoire d'ascenseur je vois que tu as bien mené l'enquête et n'oublies pas : « I believe » looooooooooooool**

**Bisous et merci la miss !**

**PS : la personne qui me menace est celle juste après toi …. Mais chuuuuuuuuuuut surtout….**

**Fascinatemyself :**** Effectivement, en fait le patient est mort et Scully fait l'autopsie … de Chase… Curieusement il est bati comme un Koala et Mulder est sur le coup mdrrrrrrrrr quant à O'Neill il contacte les hasgards alors que House lui s'amuse à draguer Sam Carter ce qui ne plait pas du tout à O'Neill. Ça va finir en guerre intergalactique le truc…. Et oui tu deviens célèbre !**

**Allez voilà la suite **

**Bisous et merci !**

**Elywinn :**** Oui ça marche ta phrase de fin ! Sinon tu avais mal pour elle toi aussi … ahlalalalalala et oui il faut consommer avec modération mais pas les fics ! ah ça non ! LOL encore merci et bisousssssss**

**Sweetylove30 :**** j'attends ton chapitre la miss sinon il y avait pas mal de fautes grammaire essentiellement. Quelques une d'orthographe mais dans l'ensemble ça va. Sinon oui je voulais vous en faire baver d'avance et alors ? J'aime ça je suis sadique vous le savez non ? lol Allez une caresse à tounette et un bisous pour toi ! Merci !**

**Alexia :**** Merci beaucoup. Deuxième partie bientôt ! **

**ShaiArg :**** Enfin quelqu'un qui écoute du celtic ! je cherchais désespérément ! Cool une nouvelle fic à poster. Moi pour Greensleeves je n'avais pas lu que c'était Henry VIII mais je crois qu'elle a été créée ou du moins recréée par un gars en 1578 si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Une chanson de marin je crois…. Merci pour la review la miss ! Bisousssssss**

_**Bureau du CBI, cellule de crise, une heure du matin, Sacramento**_

Jane toujours devant le PC n'en revenait pas ! Ils avaient enfin l'adresse, il allait retrouver Lisbon. Il ne sauta pas de joie mais s'en reteint difficilement. Au vue de la réaction de Cho, il ne fallait pas voir midi à quatorze heures non plus, tout le monde était dans un état de stress intense mais surtout complètement survolté à l'idée de retrouver Lisbon et de mettre la main sur le dingue au masque…

Sur l'écran, il comprit tout ce qu'il voulait savoir…

Il prit enfin la parole :

« Nous l'avons bel et bien retrouvé. Elle se trouve, je vous le donne en mille dans les environs de Redding, comme le nom de la première victime… Il a décidément un sens poussé de l'humour. Et devinez quoi, sa cabane se situe près de la Sacramento River, dans un lieu dit et assez reculé se nommant, attention accrochez vous « Greensleeves » en hommage à une vieille légende qui disait qu'un homme attendait la femme de ses rêves en fredonnant cette chanson. Un autre homme proche de lui l'avait emmené et il attendait son retour patiemment. Elle avait de longues manches vertes à cause d'une teinture que les indiens fabriquaient dans cette région. C'est pourquoi ces fameuses boites se vendent si bien… et qu'il a choisi cette musique tout spécialement… » _(NdA : Je ne sais pas si vous avez tout compris parce que moi aussi je trouve ça franchement tiré par les cheveux mais bon … LoL encore les effets de la vicodine probablement…)_

Tout le monde dans la pièce bloqua un instant sur Jane.

C'est vrai que :

Un : On avait retrouvé Lisbon

Deux : ce type se cachait près d'une ville portant le nom de la Psy de Lisbon

Trois : Le lieu dit avait tout d'une ancienne légende, on aurait pu croire dans l'histoire que Lisbon était la femme de la légende

Quatre : Il fabriquait des boîtes à musique …

Cinq : Ce type est complètement siphonné mais remarquablement intelligent en même temps et il en veut vraiment à Jane…

Six : Non sérieux, _il fabriquait_ des boîtes à musique ?

Puis tout le monde se remit en marche d'un seul coup. Hightower voulut faire un briefing avant de partir sur ce qu'on avait appris de cet homme.

Elle rassembla l'équipe d'intervention, celle de Lisbon, et une autre en renfort de la première ainsi que quelques agents dignes de confiance.

« Bien, nous sommes ici ce matin _(NdA : pour célébrer le mariage …. Ah non désolée lol)_ pour faire le point sur l'affaire John Le Rouge. Bien pour faire simple et résumer car nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre voici ce que vous devez savoir et retenir : L'Agent Teresa Lisbon s'est faite enlever plus ou moins volontairement. Nous savions depuis le meurtre de Samantha Redding que cela devenait inévitable. Nous avons donc voulu, l'Agent Lisbon et moi essayer d'en tirer parti. Mais rien ne s'est vraiment passé comme prévu et John Le Rouge nous a encore une fois menés en bateau. Nous savons aujourd'hui où se trouve l'Agent Lisbon et John Le Rouge, mais nous ne connaissons en rien les intentions de ce malade… C'est lui qui nous a laissé des indices pour le trouver. Autre chose et ce sera la dernière. L'Agent Lisbon a probablement au vu de ses blessures récentes mais pas seulement subi de nombreux traumas. Je veux dire que l'Agent Lisbon a une balle près du cœur. Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître les circonstances exactes mais sachez que le moindre geste brusque pourra éventuellement la tuer. Des questions ? »

« Pourquoi l'avoir envoyer en mission si elle était en danger de la sorte ? » s'enquit un agent.

« Très simplement car c'était elle la cible. Ensuite parce que c'est l'un de mes meilleurs agents et enfin parce que …. Elle a peu de famille proche et que la balle pouvait… disons jouer un avantage considérable dans sa mission… »

Un blanc suivi la déclaration comprenant bien ou voulait en venir la directrice… Certains agents auraient bien voulu la tuer en l'occurrence car envoyer ainsi l'un des leurs sur le terrain… Hightower venait de s'attirer les foudres de tous les agents présents ici. Une grande hostilité émergeait peu à peu mais personne pour le moment ne devait discuter de tout ceci. Leur priorité était l'une des leurs. Teresa Lisbon.

Jane avait suivi le briefing en retrait. Dans le fond de la salle de réunion. Il était en train de contempler la future chute de Madeleine Hightower. Cela lui fit un bien fou… Car c'était à cause d'elle qu'il risquait de perdre Lisbon et ça il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Les autres collègues de celle-ci pensaient assurément la même chose. Madeleine Hightower était un bon meneur d'hommes sans aucun doute possible mais le risque qu'elle avait fait courir à Lisbon était tout simplement hors limite pour tous ceux présents ici.

Il sortit de la pièce silencieusement et commençât à se rendre compte que John Le Rouge ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement… Quelque chose. Il voulait quelque chose de lui. Il en était convaincu mais il ne savait pas quoi… Sa mort n'était pas une souffrance assez réelle. Capturer Lisbon était un coup de maître sans conteste mais pourquoi lui dire ou la trouver … il savait également qu'il était assez proche de lui, mais ne voyait pas qui il pouvait être… un début de migraine commençait et il devait malgré tout aller chercher Lisbon mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment sur cette affaire…

Cho et Rigsby arrivèrent et lui firent signe de les suivre. Ils sortirent du CBI et partirent vers le lieu de détention de Lisbon. Il avait la peur au ventre, la peur de ne pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il voulait… Il était maintenant 3 heures du matin, ils avaient près de 4 heures de routes… Il avait le temps de lui écrire la lettre. Rigsby devrait la lui remettre même si il s'en sortait. C'était important. Au cas où…

_**Route de Redding, voiture volée, 5 heures du matin**_

Elle roulait depuis plusieurs heures en direction de Redding. Hightower et Jane ne l'avait pas vu posé des micros au CBI. Pratique ces petites choses. Elle allait retrouver son bourreau enfin. Elle sentait confusément que rien n'allait se passer comme prévu…elle savait que Jane serait véritablement en danger mais ne savait pas encore comment.

Elle avait réussi à trouver des armes en usant de son charme et de son habileté à menacer autrui. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Elle avait également réussi à refaire son pansement mais la fatigue et la douleur menaçait parfois de l'engloutir un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Elle avait également prévu un lieu de repli au cas où. Elle savait comment était la région pour l'avoir battue en long en large et en travers. C'était l'un des lieux de prédilection au niveau entrainement des ses recrues…

Lisbon. Elle se demandait dans quel état elle était. Pour la balle, elle l'avait su grâce au micro dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle comprenait aussi qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à se suicider si Jane était trop en danger. Elle pesta contre les élans de chevalerie grotesque de certains. Les actes de courage sont souvent stupides et ceci sans nuls doutes.

Elle devait absolument arriver à temps. Elle accéléra en priant pour qu'aucun flic ne traîne sur la route. Elle n'était pas officiellement rechercher mais Hightower avait tout de même du glisser un mot et son pass du CBI avait été confisqué.

Elle soupira mais continua vaillamment son chemin…

_**Route de Redding, convoi des voitures du CBI, au même moment**_

Jane avait fini d'écrire sa lettre. Il avait le projet d'hypnotiser Rigsby pour qu'un moment ou celle-ci soit toute seule il lui donne la lettre. Il avait glissé dedans un mot, une question auquel lui seul pouvait répondre et dont elle seule connaissait la réponse. Il ne connaissait pas la nature exacte de ce qui allait se passer il préférait avoir des garanties même s'il ne savait pas contre quoi.

La route semblait s'éterniser pourtant il ne trainait pas, loin de là. Il se demandait ou était Van Pelt. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit était-il vrai ? La retrouverait il là bas ? Elle pouvait soit tout faire capoter soit faire réussir la mission ? Il avait tellement peur.

Comment allait-il réagir ? il devait rentrer tout seul dans la cabane. Tant pis pour les autres et Hightower. Il y arriverait. Un plan commençait à se monter dans sa tête… Il devait sauver Lisbon. Le reste peu importe. Lisbon était Sa priorité…

_**Route de Redding, Plus loin dans le convoi, 6 heures du matin**_

Hightower savait qu'elle avait commis de nombreuses erreurs mais avait supposé à tort que tout s'arrangerait. Ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait compris ceci quant Jane l'avait frappé. Puis la seconde fois lors du briefing. Là tout avait été clair. Elle venait de perdre le peu de crédibilité qu'il lui restait devant tous.

Elle savait qu'elle devrait probablement partir, mais pas sans combattre. Elle avait reçu un appel du gouverneur, pour l'enquête… c'était sa dernière mission. Sous son commandement du moins. Alors elle avait pris une résolution. Elle laisserait Jane faire ce qu'il voudrait. Ça n'avait plus d'importance de toute façon…

_**Environ de Redding, 8h du matin, convoi du CBI**_

Les travaux sur la route les avaient mis en retard sur le planning fixé. Ils avaient finalement réussi à localiser grâce à un habitant de la région le chalet en question. L'homme fabriquant les boites à musique se faisait appeler Sam Jamson. Un nom normal, pour un homme connu pour sa distance par rapport aux autres. Cependant il jouissait d'une bonne réputation, toujours très méticuleux dans son travail et serviable. Bref un homme normal, bien dans sa vie. Proche de la nature à ce que l'on disait… Ils en avaient pour encore trois quart d'heure de routes. L'impatience grandissante du convoi se sentait et se propageait rapidement.

_**Voiture volée, Grace Van Pelt, Chalet de John Le Rouge alias Sam Jamson.**_

Connaissant bien la région, Grace avait trouvé sans peine le chalet en question. Elle avait fait un repérage sommaire des lieux. Elle plaqua la voiture dans un coin isolé et repéra les accès possibles. Elle ressemblait un peu à une militaire sur ce coup là. Elle entendit les voitures du CBI arrivées. C'était bientôt le moment de vérité. Elle réussit à faire ce qu'elle voulait. Pénétrer par un coté de la cabane qu'elle avait trouvé, une sorte de passage secret. Elle était déjà venue mais il y avait très longtemps. Elle s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui. L'avantage, le seul qu'elle avait c'est qu'il la croyait morte. Son champ d'action était donc libre. Elle en profiterait jusqu'au bout…

_**Chalet de John Le Rouge, Greensleeves, Environ de Redding, 9h du matin**_

Toute les équipes se mirent en place et encerclèrent le chalet. Tout le monde se disait que d'un sens comme d'un autre tout se finirait ici. Sauf quelques personnes parmi elle Van Pelt, Jane et Cho.

Madeleine Hightower savait que Jane voulait partir en premier vers le chalet. S'il donnait l'assaut, elle mourrait. Elle ne disait donc rien et attendait patiemment. Jane se tourna vers elle. Elle fit un signe de tête alors que tout le monde la regardait estomaquée. Peu importait maintenant.

Tout allait se jouer ici. Plus rien ne serait comme avant…Non plus rien.

**Suite au prochain chapitre ! LE FINAL**

**Bisous Mione**


	29. La Fin du Rouge ? Part Two

**Chapitre 28 : La fin du Rouge… ? Part 2**

**La suite et la fin de la première partie … Bien sur un épilogue de la première partie relativement court sera à prévoir. Oui je suis désolée il devait y avoir un chapitre de plus comme l'a souligné Allison71230 je crois. Mais j'ai décidé que non finalement… Oui c'est beaucoup mieux pour la suite.**

**Enfin l'épilogue comportera l'une des futures scènes (final probablement) de « La Mariée était en Rouge ». **

**Bon je suis un peu triste alors je continue tout de même cette fiction. Je viens d'atteindre aujourd'hui les 100 pages word…. Et près de 160 reviews grâce à votre soutien.**

**Il y aura une dédicace à votre attention au début de la seconde partie de la trilogie en rouge. **

**Je vous souhaite d'apprécier enfin ce dernier chapitre, j'ajouterais en même temps l'épilogue. **

**J'attends bien entendu vos impressions, vos remarques et vos commentaires….**

**Je vous donne donc rendez pour la deuxième partie de cette fiction dans « Trilogie en Rouge, acte 2 : La mariée était en rouge ».**

**Merci encore de votre fidélité, même pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas mis de reviews mais qui ont suivi l'histoire….**

**Votre auteur dévouée, **

**Mione-Christie.**

**Allez on essuie sa petite larme et réponses aux reviews et je veux des reviews pour mon super épilogue également ! LoL **

**Claire ****: Oula Alain Delon ou Deloin (lol) sort de ce corps ! Sinon oui je pense que tu ressembles à House… Euh pas physiquement enfin j'espère pour toi (sinon SOS) sauf pour la couleur des yeux (Waowwwww) mais plus sur son délicat et rafraichissant sens de l'humour ….^^ Sinon mon pied a un bleu bizarre… Il y a un cercle au milieu suivis d'autres espèces de cercles autour … Avec trois petit point … tu crois que je devrais en parler à Mulder….. Quant à mon bras ba j'ai un énorme bleu… ça va avec mon bronzage ! ^^**

**Sinon écoute la camisole pas tout de suite je pourrais plus taper les fics se seraient dommage non ?**

**Allez Bisous et merci mon inspectrice préférée !**

**Fascinatemyself :**** Oui l'avantage avec la barre de fer, c'est qu'elle, elle ne fond pas…Bon sinon soit tu as mal écrit soit je ne comprends pas mais ce ne serait pas plutôt une question de temps ? Et non de taille ? Parce que dans ce cas je voudrais savoir OU tu l'as menotté (sans –trop- de pensées perverses là pour le coup) parce que ça m'intrigue tout ça…. Oui Mulder et son Iphone, en plus il y a un appareil photo dessus alors … il a fait des photos de Scully …. Je ne raconterais pas lesquels… Il paraît que les Iphone captent mieux les signaux ET… Enfin c'est lui qu'il dit… Tu crois qu'il y a une application pour ça ? lol **

**Faudrait demander à Sam pour la fonction téléphoner aux hasgards… ça coute combien les appels intergalactiques ? c'est prévu dans le forfait ? **

**Bon voilà fini mon roman ! et comme tu le voulais … la suite !**

**Bisous et attention ya un fan derrière toi !**

**Allison71230 :**** Non ze ve Grissom ! Ou les lunettes de Horatio Cane… J'adore son petit mouvement emblématique au début des épisodes… la classe… Pis d'abord Gibbs il s'occupe de la Navy donc pas de moi ! T'as bien raison de danser sur cascada et de ne pas réviser … Moi c'était pas cascada à l'époque mais c'était pareil…. Je me souviens qu'on était avec une copine tellement prise dans notre conversation sur un sujet hautement probable : Dans quel resto on mange entre midi et deux (question existentielle) qu'on est arrivé dans un chantier ou les mecs nous ont fait signe de dégager avec une pelle….. Ils avaient qu'à mieux signaler en même temps… Pour dire à quel point on était stressé….. looooooool Sinon bon planchage tu dois être dessus en ce moment ! Bon courage le plus dur c'est de rester éveiller…. Bisous et merciiiiiiiii**

**Filament-de-Lune**** : De retour ! J'ai demandé à Jack Malone et à Lily Rush mais rien à faire ils n'arrivaient pas à te retrouver (je crois que c'est à cause de la Vicodine de House….) Oui on ne le dira jamais assez, un cycliste peut en cacher un autre, ou un coin de rue peut cacher un cyclise qui prend son virage comme un c** ….et dit donc tu as eu un programme chargé ! Remets-toi bien ! et enfin le dernier chapitre ! Bisous et merci **

**Sweetylove30 ****: Et voilà la suite et quasi fin …. J'ai reçu ton chapitre je le lis et te le renvoie des que possible. Bisous ! et merci.**

_**Chalet de John Le Rouge, 9h20 du matin, assaut final du CBI, Environ de Redding.**_

Jane s'avançait vers le chalet. Il avait l'impression d'être un condamné en route vers l'échafaud. Mais peu importait sa sécurité. Il devait la sauver. Elle était la seule qui comptait vraiment pour lui.

Bien entendu la porte était ouverte. Il entra. Il savait que son repère ne serait pas au rez de chaussée ou à l'étage supérieur. Il repéra l'escalier menant à la cave.

Une table venait d'être débarrasser et un magnifique bouquet de fleurs trônait en plein milieu. Une grande salle de bal… c'était ce qui était représentée dans cette cave. De la musique commençât à se répercuter dans toute la salle. Greensleeves…

Puis un homme habillé comme lui mais avec un masque rouge s'avançât.

« Ou est Lisbon ? »

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai pas encore tué ? Tu n'as pas de questions à me poser avant tout ceci ? Tu me déçois. Tu es tellement prévisible. Enfin… Si tu veux la voir, cela peut s'arranger. »

Un grand miroir fut découvert lorsqu'il écarta les rideaux qui recouvraient ce qui lui avait semblé plutôt un mur au premier abord. Il vit une chambre, soignée, parfaitement arrangée et Lisbon plutôt pâle et mal en point. Elle était vaguement assise sur le lit. Elle ne le voyait pas. Pour le moment.

« Satisfait ? Bien maintenant discutons un peu. Tu te doutes que je vais me venger de toi, non ? Mais tu ne sais pas comment … c'est tellement grisant … Oui c'est vrai… »

Il haussa encore la musique d'un ton. Lisbon semblait reprendre doucement conscience. Il ouvrit donc la porte et la laissa entrer dans la pièce ou ils se trouvaient tous les deux.

Elle aurait voulu faire un pas vers Jane mais n'y arrivait pas. Puis tout se passa très vite….

**POV Lisbon** :

Elle avait entendu la musique qui reprenait. Les rideaux glissés sur la tringle. Elle comprit que Jane était là. Elle ne dit rien de plus. Non. Cela ne servirait à rien de toute façon. Il lui ouvrit la porte. Elle comprit qu'elle devait venir.

Elle le fit. Le voir lui avait redonné espoir même si elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui allait se passer.

Elle entendit plus ou moins la conversation entre les deux hommes.

« Tu sais Jane, si tu bouges ou si tu tentes quoi que se soit je te tue, ou je la tue. Mais tu t'en doutais non ? J'ai un magnifique objet qui pourra lui percer la peau lentement mais surement… tu n'as pas envie que je la tue n'est ce pas ? »

« Tu sais très bien que non, mais en revanche si tu la laissais en dehors ce tout ceci on pourrait régler nos comptes non ? L'un contre l'autre… »

« Je crois que tu n'as pas compris … je veux te faire souffrir autant que tu m'as fait souffrir mon cher. J'ai tué ta famille pour ça et maintenant je détiens Lisbon. Tu es en mon pouvoir. Qu'est ce que ça fait de se retrouver à cette place ? Toi qui t'amusais à manipuler les gens ? Tu te croyais plus fort que moi ? Tu n'es rien mon cher… »

« Et maintenant si tu permets je vais danser avec ma chère Tessa. »

Elle aurait bien voulu dire non, mais tout était tellement flou et décousu. Elle savait qu'elle mettrait en danger Jane et elle-même en ne le faisant pas.

Ils commencèrent à danser lentement. Elle était plus portée qu'autre chose tandis que la colère et l'appréhension, la haine et la peur se faisait de plus en plus sentir chez Jane. Elle eut peur d'un seul coup. Qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regrette.

Elle le vit amorcer un geste dans leur direction et la musique cessa à ce moment là…. Elle le vit braquer son couteau sur Jane et tenta de l'arrêter mais elle en fut donc la victime…

Elle reprit conscience environ deux heures plus tard. Elle entendait des tirs, des coups de feu, sa vision était brouillée. Il était à coté d'elle mais elle ne comprenait plus rien… La douleur revenait… elle avait tellement mal…

Elle entendit son nom tandis qu'elle gisait sur le sol froid du parquet en bois. Elle détestait danser. Elle détestait ses bras. Elle détestait cette musique …

Ces dernières forces s'épuisaient et elle sentait son odeur, ses bras qui l'entouraient…

Des larmes, des torrents de larmes dévalaient ses joues exsangues …

Elle crut voir Van Pelt, mais peut être se trompait elle. Elle ne savait plus… elle délirait…

Elle sentait son sang qui coulait doucement…

Elle replongea dans son coma tandis que quelqu'un hurlait son nom…

_**Du coté du CBI, deux heures plus tard, chalet de John Le Rouge, course poursuite dans la forêt**_

Van Pelt courrait en tenant par la main un homme blessé et encore sous le choc. Il devait faire très vite pour ne pas que les autres les rattrapent ou elle ne pourrait plus rien faire pour lui. Il était assez gravement blessé tout comme devait l'être Lisbon mais elle pouvait encore être sauvée. Lui c'était une autre histoire. Elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener dans un hôpital, n'avait rien au niveau argent… tout devenait compliqué d'un seul coup mais ils s'en sortiraient. Ils le devaient.

Elle pesta. Il perdait su sang et en laissait partout sur les feuilles. Ils arriveraient vite à les repérer…

Ils arrivèrent enfin à sa voiture elle l'aida à se glisser dedans et démarra en trombe vérifiant que les poursuivants ne pourraient pas la rattraper.

_**Chalet de John Le Rouge, au même moment**_

Lisbon avait de nouveau perdu conscience. L'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras paniquait mais les ambulanciers arrivèrent et la prirent en charge.

Ils avaient tous tellement peur pour elle. Rigsby, Cho et Hightower n'en menait vraiment pas large. Ils savaient que la balle avait bougé et qu'elle était à la limite de l'arrêt cardiaque. De plus le sang qu'elle avait perdu continuait de fragiliser son organisme suite au coup de couteau. Elle avait déliré et dit des choses totalement incohérentes…

Ils devaient l'emmener sans délai à l'hôpital. Elle fit signe à Rigsby et Cho de suivre l'ambulance. Tandis qu'elle restait sur le terrain pour voir s'ils avaient pu les rattraper.

Toute cette opération était un fiasco total. Elle ne l'ignorait pas. Mais ils avaient récupérer Lisbon au moins. Quant à savoir si ce serait vivante ou non…

Les nouvelles de la brigade furent mauvaises. Ils avaient réussis à s'enfuir bien évidemment. Hightower pesta intérieurement contre eux. Stupides. Ils étaient vraiment stupides. En même temps, Van Pelt les connaissait, et savait comment filer. Elle avait aussi été une disciple de John Le Rouge avec un entrainement militaire strict…

_**Voiture de Grace Van Pelt, une heure plus tard.**_

Elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son passager. Il perdait beaucoup trop de sang et son visage était de plus en plus pâle bien qu'il maitrisât parfaitement la douleur.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le bas coté pour resserrer le garrot de sa jambe et vérifier la plaie à son ventre.

Elle repartit quelques minutes plus tard finalement. Elle réussit à contourner les barrages de police par les petites routes forestières qu'elle connaissait bien. Ils venaient de sortir de l'Etat après deux heures de plus dans cette fichue forêt. Elle allait rejoindre son appartement qu'elle payait autrement et grâce à ses fausses cartes d'identité, de la teinture pour cheveux et d'autres artifices, elle deviendrait quelqu'un d'autre dans une petite ville. Le temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre… du moins elle l'espérait…

_**Hôpital de Redding, bloc opératoire, même moment.**_

Il se morfondait tous dans la salle d'attente déjà près de trois heures… un chirurgien sortit enfin pour leur donner des nouvelles. Pas bonnes du tout.

Elle était dans le coma. La balle avait causé des dommages relativement graves et la perte de sang également. Les autres blessures l'avaient affaiblie mais restaient superficielles.

Personne ne savait quant elle se réveillerait…. Ni si elle se réveillerait un jour…

**Je sais que c'est court mais c'est ainsi …**

**Voici maintenant l'épilogue. Le puzzle, les trous que laissent Lisbon seront complétés au fur et à mesure dans « La Mariée était en Rouge »…**

**Suspense et Sadisme, tel est ma devise….**

**Bisous….**

**Votre Mione …**


	30. Epilogue : Le Plus Beau Jour de Sa Vie ?

**Chapitre 29-30 : Epilogue : **_**Le plus beau jour de sa vie**_

**Voici enfin la dernière touche à ma première partie. Ceci est une partie de la fin de la seconde fiction « La mariée était en Rouge ». Vous comprendrez au fur et à mesure ce qui s'est passé lors de la dernière partie de « Rouge Tango ». **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Vous remercie encore de votre fidélité.**

**Bisous. **

**Mione-Christie.**

_**6 mois plus tard …**_

_Elle s'avançait dans l'allée, elle aurait du être heureuse. Mais rien n'allait elle le savait. Tout allait de nouveau se jouer aujourd'hui. _

_Peu était au courant mais le fameux « peu » qu'il l'était savait que ce jour serait mémorable. _

_Un pas après l'autre._

_Sa longue robe blanche en soie et en dentelle était mise en mouvement par le vent qui ne faisait que la rendre encore plus belle._

_Tous ces efforts pour en arriver là. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il attendait. Qu'ils attendaient. Elle avait peur, elle était anxieuse… et dire que sa robe de mariée cachait une arme. C'était l'un des seuls jours de sa vie ou elle aurait justement pensé ne pas en porter._

_Elle souriait. C'était ce qu'elle devait faire. Cacher l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Elle avait compris quelque temps plus tôt pourquoi quelque chose n'allait pas. _

_Elle arriva devant lui, les autres lui firent un discret clin d'œil. Il prit sa main. Elle frissonna légèrement. Elle ne devait pas se trahir._

_Le prêtre commençât alors :_

_« Mes biens chers frères et bien chères sœurs, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union… »_

_Il n'a pas eu le temps d'en dire plus. Et moi je n'aurais pas eu le courage d'en supporter plus. C'était mieux ainsi. Enfin si on peut dire._

_Ma robe auparavant était blanche. Maintenant elle est rouge comme le sang. Je ne m'en plains pas. Ainsi la robe choisie ne sera pas pour lui, elle ne sera plus souillée par son toucher. _

_Je tiens encore l'arme avec laquelle j'ai tiré. Beaucoup de gens ont couru en tout sens. D'autres sont restés près de moi. Mais il est parti. A nouveau. Et je me sens à la fois affreusement bien et affreusement anxieuse._

_Ce cauchemar n'en finira donc jamais ? _

_Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Rigsby me prend dans ses bras et moi je pars de nouveau dans mes abymes, dont je ne remonte plus. Il me regarde mais semble absent… il ne sait plus. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Il faut tout oublier pour tout réapprendre ? Je ne sais pas. Pourrons-nous supporter tout ceci ? Je ne sais plus. J'en doute désormais. Mais il y a une chose que je sais. Je l'aime. _

_Mais lui ? M'aime t-il toujours ? Ça je ne le saurais peut être jamais. Car je l'ai trahi…_

_Et lui semble complètement ailleurs. Il la regarde, elle. Plus moi. Elle est devenue sa confidente et je ne suis plus rien. _

_Je me relève comme je peux. Je n'y crois plus tout est terminé. Ma blessure me fait mal… qu'importe j'en ai connu des pires…_

_Je pars. Je sens son regard sur moi. Mais je m'en fiche. Tout ça c'est trop pour moi, je dois partir. C'est ainsi. Mais je ne vais pas loin. Je m'écroule dans l'allée. _

_Je ne lutte plus. J'entends des pas, des éclats de voix. Ça me rappelle ce jour là… quelqu'un qui hurle mon nom et moi je n'entends que le sang qui coule. _

_Il me regarde et la regarde à nouveau. J'ai compris._

_Plus rien ne me retient._

_Je ferme les yeux malgré leur supplication et je crois les siennes également. _

_Je plonge dans les abysses que je me suis créée, ma dernière respiration, mon apnée bienfaitrice. Je ne sais pas si je remonterai un jour à la surface… personne ne m'attend plus et je n'attends plus rien d'eux._

_Mon nom est Teresa Lisbon et ainsi s'achève peut être ma vie…_

_**Chapitre 30 : Mot de l'auteur**_

**Oui je sais vous me détestez, vous ne comprenez rien, vous vouliez des réponses et vous avez encore plus de questions… Vous ne savez pas si Lisbon va mourir …. Bref je sais je suis sadique….**

**Bien je vous laisse enfin avec la seconde partie. Cette fiction sera désormais complète.**

**Le premier chapitre enfin l'introduction de « La Mariée était en Rouge » est dores et déjà écrit. **

**Je continue également « Une Histoire d'ascenseur » et compte bien écrire « l'étrange Noel de Mr. Jane » bientôt. **

**L'histoire POV John le Rouge également sera en marche mais pas tout de suite. Je bosse en même temps je ne peux pas tout faire je suis désolée… On ne me paye pas pour écrire …. Loooooooooooool**

**Voilà ceci est la fin de la première partie.**

**Vous pouvez laisser des reviews ici ou sur le début de la seconde partie dans « La Mariée était en Rouge ». J'y répondrais dans cette seconde partie …**

**A bientôt pour la deuxième.**

**Mione-Christie.**


End file.
